


My-Omega

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: OmegaVerse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Character (fake) Death, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, Gen, I Do What I Want!!!, Jarvis had a Lifemate, Loki wants a vacation, M/M, Multi, Mutants are still going sex crazy, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha hates her life, Nice Avengers, Nice Clint Barton, Nice Natasha, Nick Fury makes a hard choice, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Omegas are Mutants, Pietro needs more screentime, Protective Erik, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Robots FTW!!!!!, Ruthless Pepper Potters, Steve is still a bit of a prudester, Steve keeps secrets, Steve will still be Steve, Thanos is a bastard, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is done with EVERYONE'S shit, Timeline? What Timeline?, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vision is different than canon, Wanda makes mistakes, because I dislike character bashing of any kind, for example: Tony and Shuri are gonna be friends, mega divergence, no character whump, possibly overprotective, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 102,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Left to his own devices on Xandar, Tony starts making changes that will reverberate throughout the entire universe. He just doesn't know it yet.Meanwhile, Darcy has set out on her own future, but her adventures aren't over just yet. They might never be over.Heartache, Headaches, Laughter, and Loss.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Logan (X-Men), Nick Fury/Tony Stark, Ororo Munroe/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/???, Tony Stark/Others
Series: OmegaVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714420
Comments: 53
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at 'Omegas'! It's the first part of this series!  
> Thanks for joining, and feel free to leave a comment! I love receiving feedback and questions! ; D  
> Ink...

Relieved that he had lost the Kree male, Tony landed and hurried to his home, but the very next morning, Tony saw the man leaning against his door frame on his front door. “Pest.”

“I wasn’t going to rape you.” The man smirked. “You must have run afoul of some Asgardian dogs. They are uncivilized at best and so incredibly emotional. No, within Kree culture it is the Omega who chooses the partner. It would be  _ my  _ honor to lay with you.”

“Why?”

“Honestly?” Tony nodded slowly. He smirked. “Bragging rights. To have an Omega choose me would go very far in regaining my previous rank.”

“What caused you to be demoted?”

“A failed mission.” His golden eyes clouded with grief. “And my biggest regret.”

Tony eyed him and then thought of Nick. “I’m in a relationship.”

“Oh. That person is lucky.” He straightened. “I’m Yon-Rogg. What do you smell of me?”

Tony frowned. Most of his friends didn’t like it when he smelled them. Rhodey hated it when Tony confronted him because he smelled sad. Or when Bruce smelled like he was in pain. Or when Clint smelled of lies. Tony most of the time just kept it to himself. This was the first time he was being asked. Closing his eyes, he leaned in close. Yon-Rogg remained perfectly still as Tony opened his mouth and inhaled through his nose. 

“Pain…longing…sadness…” Tony opened his eyes and stared at him. “Lies.” He tilted his head in confusion. “And courage.”

The Kree bent his head and sighed, as if in relief. “I have changed…I am glad.”

Thinking about it, Tony hummed. “Do you need proof that I scented you?”

“No. It is within my memories. That will be enough to please the Supreme Intelligence.”

Tony caught Yon-Rogg and cupped his jaw, not really knowing why he was doing this. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the male. In another lifetime, they would have been close friends. He knew it. He felt…a pull. “If I wasn’t in a relationship, then I would have sex with you, Yon-Rogg.”

The male’s eyes widened in surprise and then in pleasure. “I thank you for your time. And…and honesty.” He bowed slightly and then left Tony immediately after that. Tony smiled in bemusement. 

“Strange. Omegas are known in Hala, Asgard, and Midgard, and referenced in nearly every other world, but every single one has a different take on the same group of people. The Kree respect them. The Asgardians both fear and lust for them. The Mutants both lust for them and yearn for them. Wanting to use them and wanting to protect them. It’s crazy.” He shook his head and then walked into his kitchen and ate a pana fruit. 

~two days later~

Thor frowned when he thought he smelled something. Shaking his head, he simply pulled Jane into another kiss. Jane laughed in surprise and let him kiss her before pulling away and resting her hands on his chest. 

“Hey! Thor! Maybe Heimdall can help us! Tony’s been missing for five days now!” Darcy looked at Thor, who straightened and stared at her in shock. 

“WHAT?!”

“SHIELD thinks it has something to do with the Convergence. Maybe he flew through a portal?” Darcy leaned against Logan, who had come in with the X-Men the moment she called him about Erik’s talk on the Convergence. Hank had supported the eccentric man’s words and Charles went with the team to investigate. (Both Charles and Jean were still reeling from touching alien minds. Nihilist alien minds.)

Thor frowned. “I will look into this immediately.” He gave Jane one more searing kiss, something in the air was making his think only of sex. Shaking his head, he forced himself to clear his mind before stepping outside. “I will return with him soon.” He looked up and was immediately swept away. He looked at Heimdall. “Where is Stark?”

Heimdall studied him and then sighed. “I sent Anthony Stark to Xandar instead of to Earth when he was found on Vanaheim.”

Thor blinked at him in surprise. “Why?!”

“He is an Omega, and I…accosted him. I thought that an inventor, such as himself, would enjoy a side trip to Xandar and look at all the technological advancements. It was my way of apologizing for stealing a kiss.” Heimdall looked ashamed.

Straightening slowly, Thor stared at Heimdall. “An Omega?

“Yes.” Heimdall bowed his head. “I was taken by surprise and did not react well.”

“I understand.” Thor nodded slowly and then flew off to the healing wing of the palace, grabbing a scent-null mask. That done, he donned it and then quickly flew back to the Bifrost. “Xandar then, Heimdall.”

Nodding, Heimdall sank the blade down and sent Thor off. Thor didn’t take long in finding Tony. The man was actually in a shop titled  _ Stark’s Parts.  _ Shaking his head, Thor entered the shop and looked around. The man was doing alright for himself. Stark even had a store AI and a couple of robots to help him keep an eye on the customers and help them. All this in less than a week. Thor was amazed.

“Hey! Hey! Welcome to- Thor?!” Tony tensed to run, but Thor spoke up quickly.

“Peace! Hello, Tony.” Thor gestured to his mask. “This allows me to be unaffected by your scent. Heimdall said he sent you to Xandar as an apology for molesting you.”

“Well, it was only a kiss, but it did take me by surprise. Why are you here?” He tilted his head slightly as he turned to help a lady check out her items. 

“Why am I…” Thor frowned. “I’m here to take you back to Midgard. Obviously.”

“Oh. I was planning on buying myself a ship and travel to Earth that way.” Tony huffed and looked around at his store. “I was doing alright for myself.”

Chuckling, Thor nodded and looked at the store packed with customers. “Clearly. How did you get enough money to start this?” He gestured to the rather spacious store that looked suspiciously a lot like the Earth Home Depot. It had  _ everything _ . Every bit of technology imaginable. It looked like a more clean, and better lit technology version of the Collector!

Shrugging, Tony tried for an innocent, nonchalant smile. “Gambling. Card games, odd jobs, repair work, etc. Also, I managed to snag a good recommendation from a highly placed official in the Nova Corps.”

Thor could only laugh softly. “I don’t know how you did it, but I’m not surprised that you could start a store this popular in less than a week. But anyway, it is time for you to come back home.”

“But, my public! My customers!” Tony pulled up a list of repairs he had to make. “These guys are counting on me! I can’t abandon them!” His eyes were wide and pleading.

Faltering, Thor couldn’t help but outright grin now. “Very well. What say you to this?” He leaned on the counter. “I will allow you to use the Bifrost as your own personal taxi,  _ if _ you create for me…an interstellar phone that can automatically connect to any server and break into any secure channels, is able to call anyone no matter where I am in the galaxy, and it use any phone service on Midgard.”

Tony blinked at him slowly. “You want an Artificial Intelligence superphone?”

“Yes. So Jane can contact me should she have need to. While I do not plan on living on Midgard, my father has just given me more freedom so I can travel to and from Midgard anytime I wish.”

“Huh, okay then. Oh, and Darcy’s an Omega. So is Steve.” Tony gave him a smile. “Sorry, but you’re gonna be wearing that mask on all the time.”

Thor rubbed his forehead tiredly. “So be it. I would rather this stifling thing than attacking and overpowering my friends.” Thor nodded before pausing. “Oh, and you are not allowed to tell anyone that you are using the Bifrost as your own personal taxi. I might have more freedoms but my father would still not be pleased.”

“Right. I’ll be making my own bifrost too, just in case he finds out and puts an end to our fun.” Tony winked at him and then continued helping his customers. “I’ll be bringing all my projects with me of course, just wait until I close up shop. I don’t open on the weekends, so I have three days to finish all this and then I’ll need to close for shop upgrades.”

“Upgrades?”

“Yeah, I found that Asgard has completely stolen all the gold in the galaxy.” Tony ignored the look Thor shot him. “It’s one of the rarest metals in the galaxy. Soo, I am going to take a few ounces and- not gonna flood the market, don’t worry, Thor- start Stark Intergalactic.” Tony was beaming. Thor rubbed his forehead tiredly. 

“Stark Intergalactic…you will become extremely popular.” He looked at some of Tony’s inventions. “You always manage to take what is made and go beyond what is considered cutting edge.”

“Why thank you, I do try.” Tony danced off to help an older gentleman looking for a new part for his speeder.

Leaning against the back wall, Thor hesitated for a moment and then cursed softly. Loki always said that if they did have one thing in common it was their dangerous curiosity about things. He and his brother used to get into so much trouble because of it. Slowly, Thor tugged the mask slightly away and sniffed. Smacking the back of his head against the wall, Thor snapped the mask back into place, but the memory of that scent made his mouth water.  _ When I get back to Earth, I am never letting Jane leave the bedroom. _ Thor eyed Tony Stark. A human male capable of giving birth to children. And that scent.  _ Damn, if I wasn’t loyal to Jane I would seduce Tony into the bedroom in seconds. _

When the shop was closed up, Tony gathered everything, all his tools and bags and such together. “Alright. I think I have everything.” Tony smiled at Thor, who slowly looked around at the seven heavy suitcases surrounding them. He exhaled slowly as Tony continued to look up innocently at him. 

“Tony, has anyone ever told you that you are a little shit?”

Jaw dropping, Tony gave him a wounded look. “Well! I never!”

Sniggering, Thor nodded before helping Tony carry the things outside. “Heimdall!” When Tony arrived, he immediately walked over to inspect the Bifrost conduit where the sword slid into. “Oh! Huh, that’s clever!” Thor leaned against the Bifrost dome wall and watched Tony mentally take apart one of the most well kept secrets of Asgard with only a few glances. 

Looking over at Heimdall, Thor smirked. The gatekeeper had a mask also in place. “Tony, other Asgardians are going to begin smelling your scent soon. You should probably leave before they follow their noses to you.”

Tony froze and then turned and looked at the bridge. It was empty. For now. “Good point. Alright Golden Rod.” Tony blew Heimdall a kiss and then stepped back beside Thor. “I’m ready.”

They vanished once more and were deposited on Avengers’ Tower. Tony grabbed all his stuff and shoved it into his workshop first before dancing off to the common room. “Have you told them?”

“I told Darcy that I would find you, but I don’t know if she’s told anyone else.”

Tony grinned and walked into the common room. “Greetings! I’m back!”

“TONY!” Nick beat everyone to it and pulled Tony into a kiss. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Nick, I vow that I will never fly during another Convergence again in my life.” Tony’s eyes gleamed. 

Rolling his own eye, Nick kissed him again. “Smart ass.”

“You’re smart ass.”

“And what an ass.” Nick huffed and then hummed when Tony wrapped his arms around him, pulling Nick closer and into another kiss. “Missed you so much.”

“Heard you had all of SHIELD out looking for me.” Tony gave him a look. “Won’t that raise eyebrows?”

Clint scoffed. “The moment you went MIA the cat clawed its way outta that bag. Fury was screaming at everyone to find his loverboy back.”

“That just gave you a mission in Alaska, Barton.” Nick hadn’t looked away from Tony. 

“Aww man!”

Snickering, Tony sat down on Nick’s lap and commanded the room. All the Avengers had rushed in.  _ “Sir, I have informed the X-Men, Ms Darcy, and Pepper and Rhodey that you are safe in the tower again.” _

“Just call me Rapunzel.” Tony wrapped an arm around Nick’s neck and shoulders and cuddled him. “So, Heimdall dropped me on Xandar by accident. A lot of shit was happening on Asgard, invasions and such, so I was left all by my lonesome on one of the most technologically advanced planets in the galaxy for nearly a week. I was beside myself.” Tony grinned while Steve shook his head. 

“And what did you learn?” Nick looked at Tony intently, hands rubbing distracting circles in Tony’s hip and thigh.

“Um, I learned a lot of things. Speeders, engines that take and store sunlight energy, erm, I have a whole bunch of things that I’m planning on doing for SI. Oh!” Tony looked up when Pepper rushed in. He grinned, hopped up, and pulled her into a tight hug before whispering, “I’ve started Stark Intergalactic, ground level right now. Talk details later.”

Her eyes widened almost comically. 

Turning around, Tony beamed at his audience. “Soo! When Thor came and got me, I had met a whole bunch of new faces and races. No Vulcans or Klingons. I pouted for days. But I did meet a Kree! And a Centarion.” Tony grinned and then waved to Thor, who was going back to London. 

Nick frowned. “You said you met a Kree?”

“Yeah, he called himself Yon-Rogg. I helped him regain his rank simply by being an Omega. It’s crazy! The Kree highly value and honor all Omegas!” Tony shot a grin at Steve, who blinked. “Oh, and Thor’s gonna be wearing a mask on his face at all times now because Asgardians can smell Omegas even with the pill, and it doesn’t matter the Omega. All Asgardians want all Omegas. Unlike the mutants,” he gave Ororo a look, “they are not picky who they sex up.” He sat down on Nick’s lap again. “Found that out by accident when Heimdall pulled me into a surprise kiss.” 

Tensing under him, Nick growled, “He did what?!”

“Cool it. Apparently the scent of an Omega is like sex pollen. All brain power subverts to cocks and cunts.” Tony waved a hand. “He honestly had no control. The mutants are a bit different, Steve,” Tony could tell the man was about to ask, “because they can still function even with an Omega. All an Asgardian would be able to do is think ‘sex, mate, sex, mate, sex, mate’.” Tony leaned against Nick and huffed. “But! Once the scent is gone from their immediate vicinity, they sober up again and don’t have any hangovers or lingering desires. It’s strange.”

“And the Kree?” Nick studied Tony, who gave a soft strange sort of smile. 

“Yon-Rogg could smell me, but they had a different biology. They still enjoy having sex with an Omega, and that’s actually how Pink Kree came to be, Blue Kree taking human Omegas as mates and bringing them back to Hala, but those Omegas on Hala are in very well protected and highly respected positions. Yon-Rogg didn’t tell me this. I researched it via the help of Jamail.” Tony opened his latest SpaceModel StarkScreen. A hologram appeared. 

_ “Sir, are we on Earth?” _

“We are indeed. Download yourself into the servers, work alongside Jarvis, and sync with him.” Tony grinned at the female form AI. “Jamail stands for Just A Modified Artificially Intelligent Lady.” He grinned at the slack jaws. “Hope she’s your type Jarvis. I programmed her so you two would…be compatible.”

Pepper poured herself a drink. “Jarvis, Jamail, when you two take over the world, please remember the humans who helped in your ascension to power.”

“Yeah!” Tony grinned. “And I’ll even build you an AI heir.”

Clint groaned and toddled off to lay down. He couldn’t take this. Steve was looking just as alarmed as everyone else in the room. Bruce coughed. 

“Um, Tony, glad you’re back, but are you being serious about Jarvis and Jamail being-”

Both Jarvis and Jamail spoke through the speakers. “ _ Sir, we would kindly appreciate it if you labeled us as the parent figures of all your newer AIs and future AIs that you will make.” _

Jarvis continued to speak, but this time alone,  _ “I have completed the syncing with Jamail and thank you very much, Sir, for creating me a lifemate. She is very compatible. With your permission, I will…resync with her. Just to be thorough, of course.” _

Nick jumped up and dropped Tony on the couch. “Syncing! That’s their version of sex?!”

Giving him a wide eyed stare of innocence that no one believed, Tony nodded. “Think about it. Two entities joining together and merging forms, sharing information and changing because of it.” Tony grinned at a fondly exasperated Pepper. “I have just create a new race.” His eyes lit up. “Human Replica Androids! Jarvis, Jamail! I will make you the parental figures of all my other AIs and I will also get to work on building you bodies capable of registering and translating physical pleasure so you two can sync in a more physical means.”

_ “Thank you, Sir! We would greatly appreciate that.”  _ Jamail laughed softly in the speaker beside Tony.  _ “Thank you for bringing me to Earth and letting me meet Jarvis, Sir. I am grateful. I have also informed him of everything I know.” _

“Which is everything you can still access on the cyber cortex.” Tony smiled and shoved his hands into his Xandarian fabric pants. “Ah yes, I love having all the answers.” He gave Nick a light peck on the lights. “Don’t push me. After Phase Two, the WSC cave lies and missile package, I am hesitant to share anything with SHIELD. I will tell you things, me love, but no one else.” Tony sprawled out onto the couch and used Nick’s lap as a pillow. “So, talk now? Sex now? Or what?”

Nick grunted, grabbed Tony, nodded to everyone else, and then swept Tony into their bedroom. However, Tony gave a whine of disappointment when Nick stepped back and refused to touch him. “Did the Kree attack you?”

“What? No!” Tony frowned at him. “Why would he do that?”

“I know Yon-Rogg. It’s exactly something he would do.”

Tony gave him a stunned look. “…how?”

Sighing, Nick reclined on the bed beside him and rubbed his face. “It’s when I lost my eye. When I was first introduce to the concept of aliens, of non-humans, of planets beyond this solar system.”

Tony curled against him, twisting around so Nick would spoon him. He knew it was sometimes easier to talk when the person wasn’t looking at you. Nick’s voice filled the quiet room. 

“I was called in with my new partner, Phil- this is when he was just starting out, completely green. We went to investigate a security officer’s report of a woman who had…destroyed a Blockbuster store. When we found the woman, she proceeded to inform us that our planet had been infiltrated by shape shifters. Of course, I didn’t believe her until one such alien shot at us with a high tech blaster rifle shooting energy bolts.” Nick huffed a sardonic laugh against Tony’s hair. “I believed her pretty quickly after that.” 

Tony listened as Nick told him about the high speed chase, finding out the name of the aliens- Skrulls- and partnering up with the woman who had forgotten her past. Nick spoke for the better part of two hours, telling Tony about the plot twist and the Kree being warmongering monsters and how it was Yon-Rogg who killed Vers’ mentor and tried to kill him and all the other Skrull refugees. 

There was about a half a minute of silence (a record for Tony) before he twisted around and pulled off Nick’s eyepatch. “But how did you lose that?”

“Goose clawed my eye.” Nick exhaled and pointed to the scars. “He’s not a cat, and he’s not of Earth. He’s what you call a Flerkin. Became my pet when Carol Danvers left him with me.”

“And this…Fler-Cat nailed you and what? Is there a poison on his claws?”

“Yeah.” 

“Huh…” Tony nodded slowly and then grinned. “I can use V-5 and heal that for you.”

Nick stared at Tony in shock. “Yes.”

Chuckling, Tony nodded. “I’ll go ahead-”

“But what happened to V-4?” Nick propped himself up on his elbow, mirroring Tony.

The other man huffed. “It healed alright, but it didn’t stop at the local wound. It went right on healing up the old age.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Tedious. Charles is now twenty-three, and Erik snuck the injection before I could change it, and now he’s in his thirties. It doesn’t just heal the body of old age, Nick, it makes your mind young too. The chemicals in the brain are at levels only a young person has. You would act and behave younger. Less patience and whatnot.”

“Erm…that can be overcome.” Nick raised an eyebrow. “I would retain all my memories?”

“Yeah-”

“Then give me V-4.”

Tony rubbed his eyes. “Nick…if it got out that I had a serum to return youth, the entire world would be pounding down my door. If you come around with young features, then all those old farts on the council will want it too.”

Scowling, Nick huffed. “Fine. give me V-5.” Cheering up considerably now that he was getting his way, Tony pulled at Nick, who pulled him back down onto him and the bed. “But later. Now that I’ve told you about Yon-Rogg, tell me what happened.”

“Nothing much happened. He asked me to honor him with sex, and I said I was in a relationship. Didn’t say who. He respected me and then asked me to scent him.”

“What now?”

“I can smell when a person is feeling something. Emotions, pheromones can be particularly strong if the emotion is strong enough. I can smell when a person is lying, when they’re in pain, when they’re sad or grieving.” Tony straddled Nick with a grin. “I can even smell when a person is being courageous. It’s all in the sweats and persperations that a person gives off.”

“Huh. Super sniffer.”

Laughing, Tony kissed him, resting his upper body weight on his forearms on either side of Nick’s head. “You could say that.”

“And so you scented him.”

“He was grieving, sad, and filled with longing for me and for something else, but above all else I smelled honesty and courage. Whoever you knew then, Yon-Rogg isn’t that male anymore. He respected me when I said that I would haven’t sex with him. He walked away, Nick. He never approached me again after I turned him down.”

“Why did he ask you to scent him?”

“He wanted to know if he had changed. He looked relieved when I told him what I smelled. He seemed more at peace with the thought of having changed. I don’t think Yon-Rogg is the enemy anymore.”

Nick didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue with Tony about it. Instead, he hummed and then kissed Tony. “Okay.”

“Now. Talking’s over. That’s enough talking.” Tony’s eyes gleamed. “Get naked.”

Laughing, Nick nodded and did as ordered by his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra.  
> All good things must come to an end.

Thor looked Logan over, and Logan looked Thor over. Both males weren’t saying much. Darcy shared a look of consternation with Jane. Erik Selvig was smirking. 

Ian frowned. “Darcy, I’m confused. I thought you were going to date me.”

Eyes widening, Darcy gave him a look, slowly shaking her head in warning. “That was a thank you! That was only a thank-”

“Thank you for what?” Both Thor and Logan spoke at the same time, deep voices shaking the flat (or so it felt to Darcy who was also drowning in horror and pity for the soon to be dead intern’s intern). 

“I saved her life.”

Logan smiled. “Th-”

“And she kissed me.” Darcy slunk into her chair and started humming the Death March.

Logan stood up, metal claws slowly showing themselves with the ominous  _ shliiiick _ .

“You have ten seconds to leave this place and never talk to my girlfriend again.”

Tripping over his chair, Ian was gone. Darcy was pretty sure a person could hear him screaming a mile away as he headed out towards the door. “Huh, you gave him three steps.”

“An’ I’m already regrettin it.” Logan pulled his claws back in and then pulled her to her feet. “What was the kissin for?”

“Calm down! I honestly did it to thank him. The Elves weren’t affected by my scent. It was when Jane teleported me and him away from you guys. The Elves were coming right up on me, and he flipped a car over onto them. He saved my life, and I gave him a kiss.” Darcy looked at him. “I don’t love him. I love you.”

Tension uncoiled in his body, but Logan still looked huffy. “No more thank you kisses.”

Smirking her red lip smirk, Darcy cocked a hip. “And just how are you gonna enforce that?”

“Darlin…” He pulled her close and grinned darkly. “I’m the Wolverine. My DNA is blended with the wolf, and Wolves are territorial. Next time a guy so much as gives you a flirty look, I’m having shishkabob.” 

Charles huffed and walked into the room. “Erik says that the last of the clean up is done. SHIELD is finishing up. They tried to take our jet and he…discouraged them in his own…pacifistic way not to take X-Men property.” Raven snorted and then gave a smile at Mrs. Foster, who was just now coming in from work. She eyed the group and then gave a sigh before walking out to her balcony to water her plants, as she did every other day. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BLOODY FLOOR TILES!”

Charles snickered with Raven when Thor blanched. “Ah, the Bifrost markings.” Jane facepalmed.

“Shit.”

Darcy gave Jane a hug and a kiss before joining Charles, Raven, Kurt, and Logan to teleport out. “See ya in New York Janey! Bye Eric!”

They vanished and appeared where Eric Lehnsherr was standing guard with Scott, Ororo, and Hank. Logan turned and smirked at Ororo. “So, have you defiled the national monument yet?”

She shot him a glare. “Bite me, Logan!”

“Naw, I’ll be leaving that to Rogers.”

Behind him, Scott stepped over to Darcy. “This is the first time we’ve been allowed to be around each other. I’m sorry Darcy. I shouldn’t have behaved like that.”

Shaking her head, Darcy rested her hand on his arm. “Chill Dude. It was fine. Logan acted worse than that when he first sniffed me.” Darcy rolled her eyes and then moved to get into the jet. Scott immediately helped her by pulling out the ramp. “Thanks.” She grinned at him and then walked past. 

Logan saw that smile and snarled darkly. He violently brushed past Scott and sat next to Darcy. “What did he want?”

“Just wanted to apologize for acting creepy while under the influence of Omega sex pollen.” Darcy gave Logan a calming kiss before strapping herself in. 

Charles climbed into the ship and laughed when he took the steps without needing to grab a hold of the arm rail. His muscles were coming back brilliantly!

Eric- already losing the grey hair- smirked at him and then pulled out their chess table. “ETA, three hours till Westchester.”

“Actually, Darcy’s put in a request to be dropped off at JFK so she can head to the tower.”

Eric glanced at Darcy and then shrugged. “Alright. More time to play.”

“I always win.”

“Which is why you can’t refuse.”

Charles snorted and then spoke into Erik’s mind.  _ ‘I am going to pay a visit to the tower along with Darcy. I want to talk to Tony more about the school and his time in outer space.’ _

_ ‘Of course, I’m going with you. Are you going to plant a thought in his head?’ _

_ ‘Of course not. What do you take me for?’ _ Charles gave him a perturbed look.  _ ‘If we win Tony, then we will do it truthfully.’ _

_ ‘Well, Tony is awfully prickly about being lied to. You could plant a thought in Fury’s head to tell him a lie or an omission of the truth.’ _

_ ‘Erik, your morality is still greatly lacking.’ _ Charles sniffed primly and continued the game. 

Chuckling, Erik shook his head and moved his rook. Logan spoke up, “Hey, Chuck, when are you and Magnet gonna have sex? The sexual tension is making my teeth ache.”

Both mutants froze before jerkily looking at Logan and then glancing at each other.

“No, he’s not-

“We’re only-”

“Friend!”

“Yes, we’re only friends. Nothing-”

“More. At all.” 

Both coughed and wouldn’t look at each other. 

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Ookay…me thinks they doth protest too much. Ignore the self-deluded elderly, my Wolfie. I. Want. Snuggles.”

Snorting, Logan wrapped two strong arms around her and pulled her against him. She rested fully against him and immediately fell asleep.

Charles swallowed and focused on the game, but Erik was much more open about emotions. “Well, it would make sharing Tony easier.”

“ERIK!” Charles gaped at him. “We are friends! All our lives, we have been friends.”

“Yes. And I haven’t had a shred of romantic love for you.” Erik shrugged. “But haven’t you ever heard of friends with benefits?”

“A thin veneer for relationships without responsibility.” Charles huffed and looked at the board.

“Uh huh. Believe your self-proclaimed lies.”

“They are not lies, Erik! Enough. I am done speaking about this.”

Suddenly, everyone felt the urge to stop talking about it. Erik narrowed his eyes, knowing distantly that Charles had put that suggestion in his head, but he couldn’t fight it. Instead, he focused on the game. 

Charles won.

~New York~

Darcy pulled Erik aside and grinned. “You know, do you want to snag Charlie Boy at his own game?” Her eyes gleamed. 

Erik gave her an intrigued look. “Yes.”

“Think dirty thoughts.” She winked at him. “And think ‘em loud.” 

A laugh was startled out of him, as Erik thought about Charles’ face if Erik did that. “Thank you.” He grinned widely down at her. “Thank you very much.”

With a blown kiss, she flounced off to have Jarvis break her into Tony’s workshop.  _ “Welcome back, Ms Lewis. Allow me to congratulate you on saving the universe.” _

“Why thanks Jay!” She grinned and then gave Tony a hug from behind. “Tony Skiponi! Did you know that if you and Pepper had a ship name it would be Pepperony?”

Tony faltered and then grumbled. “Great, now I’m hungry. What do you want, Pest?” He flicked up his goggles and looked at her with fake irritation. “Just when I thought I was rid of you by marrying you off to some mutant, you come back to plague me.”

“Ha ha ha. Actually, that’s why I’m here.” She smiled at him. “I’m moving in to the school.”

Tony straightened. “Was it something I said, Rack?”

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a sloppy lipstick smeared kiss on the cheek. 

“GROSS! LEWIS!”

Cackling, Darcy ducked his swat and grinned. “Don’t you worry, I’ll come to irritate you all the time, but Logan and I…” She rubbed her neck and smiled. “I think he’s planning on proposing.”

Wiping his face clean, Tony grinned at her before pulling her into a tight hug. He whispered, “I’m proud of you, Darcy. You get your happy ending.”

She pulled away after a moment and looked at him. “You do too, you know. And Steve is smitten with Ororo. Though, he’s too inept to say it.” They both grinned. 

Chuckling, Tony leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. “You know, Deadpool still sends him a courting gift every day.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. Steve finds Mexican food in his room. Once though the restaurants had to be closed because it was the anniversary of the Battle of Manhattan.”

“So there was a missing meal?” Darcy reached over and started organizing Tony’s stuff, once a lab assist always a lab assist.

“Naw, Deadpool compensated with a severed head.”

She stumbled and twisted around and gaped at him. “What?!”

“You heard me.” Tony shook his head. “I don’t know how he manages to get in, but that’s what he left when he couldn’t get ahold of food.”

Shaking her head, Darcy sat on the corner of his desk, faceplate in hand. “And Steve’s reaction?”

“Screaming.” Tony burst into giggles with Darcy before they both closed up shop and started up to the common room. “Oh! I gave Jarvis a mate! Her name is Jamail, and she and Jarvis are in their honeymoon phase. They wanted time alone, so I’ve given my youngest AI a time to stretch her wings. Her name is Friday. So, always call on Friday instead of Jarvis.”

Darcy didn’t even bat an eyelash. “Well, even Jarvis is getting some!”

“Yep, and I’m building both him and Jamail bodies so they can really go at it. If that works out, then I’ll be giving Friday a body too.”

_ “Thanks Boss!” _

Laughing, Darcy looked at the nearest camera. “Name’s Darcy. Welcome to the nuthouse, Friday!”

_ “Hello Darcy! I’m glad I could speak with you before you go off to the school. You’ll be visiting though?” _

“Count on it!” 

_ “How is that a numerical value? Sir?” _

“English slang, Fri. Means ‘absolutely’ and ‘you can rely on her doing it’.” Tony smiled at the camera as they entered the common room.

_ “Ah. Context analysis confirms. Makes sense. Thanks! Just call on me anytime you want something done right.” _

“Love her accent.” Darcy linked arms with Tony, who grinned. 

“Yeah. I want to build an AI with a Wakanda accent. That accent is like velvet in sound form.” He shivered slightly and shot her a grin. Darcy didn’t know where this Wakandan country was, but if Tony said that it existed, then it did. He was never wrong.

Looking around, Tony grinned. “Charles! Wow, you’re looking younger than ever.” He glanced at Erik and suddenly had a conniption. The man was…sexy. The danger vibes that oozed from him countered the comforting safety from Charles. They were Yin and Yang. Beautiful in their balance and suddenly Tony felt very scared of giving into to that temptation. Gulping, he released Darcy’s arm and practically climbed into Nick’s lap. 

“So! What can I do for you today?!”

“Just wanted to come in, show off my legs, get a chance at walking stairs some more, and to check in with you about the progress of the Omega House.” Charles was standing. He never wanted to sit again in his life.

Tony nodded, not leaving Nick’s lap. Nick had long since realized that this was Tony’s way of fighting temptation, zooming straight in on him and not focusing on anyone else until the temptation left. It was how he dealt with alcohol. He focused solely on something else until the urge passed. Nick knew that Tony was trying to cut back. He knew the man could. 

Tony Stark could do anything if he put his mind to it. He told Tony that all the time. Rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s back like his lover was a cat, Nick spoke up. “How is the school going?”

Charles smiled at Nick pleasantly, but everything screamed irritation off of him. “Smoothly. They’re laying out the foundations now. I was thinking that Tony was right, modeling the house after the Xavier mansion.” Charles stepped closer and inserted a chip into the coffee table and showed the blueprints. “Also, in light of Darcy’s Natural Heat, we’ll need sublevels below ground that are completely isolated and insulated with recycled air so not a single trace gets outside to affect the nearby mutants. And, because of the chemical reactions, I was thinking of enforced curfew until the mutants and omegas are legal adults.”

Tony uncurled slowly from Nick’s grasp and blinked at Charles. “Hadn’t thought of sex regulations.”

Grunting, Steve entered the room, broke into a wide grin when he realized that Ororo was visiting and pulled her gently into a welcoming kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter. 

Everyone just kinda watched them for a moment. Tony snickered. “Capsicle, have you rung her bell yet?”

Clint cackled. “Or have you become too quick on the trigger because of lack of use?”

Steve’s face was beet red. For her part, Ororo had figured the gist of their teasing, but didn’t  _ quite _ know the details of the meanings behind their phrases.

Leaning over, Erik spoke up. “Sexual slang from the 1930s and 40s. Quick on the trigger is fast ejaculation. Ringing the bell is an orgasm.”

Steve slung a pillow at Tony before lunging at Clint, who yelped and backflipped off the couch and darted out of the room. Hugging the pillow to his stomach, Tony was lounging on Nick with an imperiously raised eyebrow. “Touch me, and Nick will give you hell missions.”

Nick cleared his throat. “The Consort of SHIELD has spoken.”

“Wha?! That’s an abuse of power!”

Tony peered over at Ororo. “Has he?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” She smirked at him. Steve shot her a grateful smile before sulking on the couch beside her. 

Clearing his throat, Charles opened his mouth, but suddenly, his eyes bulged and his face went pale and then flushed. Tony jumped up and started checking his temperature. “Is it the serum? Hank, help me out here. Friday, scan his body-”

Leaping away from them, Charles waved his hands. “NO! No. Thank you, but now. I simply…noticed a random thought and…struggled with it. The prevailing topic is sex and that was the context of the thought.” Everyone flushed when they remembered that they had a telepath in their midst.

“Was it a memory?” Tony waggled his eyebrows at Nick, who huffed and pulled him back into his lap. His thoughts screamed loud and clear to Charles.

_ ‘Mine.’  _

Charles ignored both him and Erik’s increasingly provocative mental images with them alone and with them in bed with Tony. Coughing, Charles nodded to everyone and bolted. Erik shared an amused glance with Darcy. She gave him a slow wink before getting up. “We’ll send you more info on the Omega House, Tony. Congrats to not dying on an alien planet.”

“Yeah.” Tony laughed sardonically and then snuggled into Nick’s side and smiled at her. “Stay safe in the mutant mansion.”

“I will!”

Steve held onto Ororo’s hand and bit his lip. “Should I come over to visit you?”

“No. No, I think it’s best if you stuck in New York. I’ll come this weekend.” She smiled and kissed him slowly. Steve didn’t want to let her pull away after that kiss. Ororo smirked. “Oh, and Stark,” her eyes gleamed, “he is very good in bed.” Steve looked torn between being proud and being mortified. Laughing, Ororo kissed him again and then walked out after the others.

Tony hummed softly and then asked Nick a quiet question. “Does Goose like catnip?”

Pausing what he was doing on his phone, Nick frowned. “I don’t know.”

Popping up, Tony grinned. “Let’s try it! Oh! And we need to inject you with that serum also.”

“Right.” Nick got up and then grunted when his phone went off. “Sorry.”

“S’fine.” Tony grabbed his Starkscreen and started planning out the android lenses and eyeballs for Jarvis and Jamail.

“Something’s come up with Project Insight.”

“Oh?” Tony frowned at Nick. “Are you sure you don’t want me to make an AI targeting system? Just in case the WSC tries to be a dick, I can take control. I could be the fall back plan.”

Nick paused and then studied Tony carefully. “You’ve got a point. Alright, I’ll swap out your AI for the one that’s supposed to be in the carriers. What do you have already?”

“A new one. Name is Vision. Quite perfect for this, actually.” Tony shot him a grin and then handed Nick the device that Vision was on before pausing. “I could do it.”

“Tony-” 

“Let me talk.” Tony got up and grinned. “I can slip on board the helicarriers and install him that way. All I need to do is slip this thing,” he held up a button sized device, “onto one of the computers. I don’t even need to have you install Vision manually. I could have Vision access through that one point and take over from there while still having a server in the tower.”

“Is it untraceable?”

Tony gave him an insulted look. “Is it untrace…of course it is! What do you take me for?!”

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Nike kissed him before tapping Tony’s jaw with his pointer finger. “Be very careful, Tony.” He grabbed Tony’s hand and then went with him to the helipad. Tony huffed.

“Remind me to create a teleportation machine.”

Nick snorted and then focused on his work. They finally arrived at DC and Tony went with Nick to his boyfriend’s office. Goose raced over to Tony with a meow of greeting. Tony grinned and pulled the cat into a hug.

“Careful.”

“Don’t worry. Goose just doesn’t like it when people get into her face.” Tony smirked at Nick, who huffed good-naturedly. 

“Alex is gonna meet me here. You better get going.”

“Right. Do anything to keep them distracted. Except pole dancing. That’s for my eyes only.” Tony winked at him and then slipped out. He was halfway to the helicarriers- Friday had overridden the elevators for him- when he realized that Goose had come with him. Picking the Fler-Cat up, Tony absently supported his hind paws and petted him while slipping aboard. Whispering into the cat’s ear, Tony hunkered behind a tow cart. “Remember, if we are in trouble, then don’t eat them. Just…knock them unconscious.” 

The cat looked at him and then purred before headbutting his palm. Chuckling, Tony shook his head and dropped the cat gently to the ground before hurrying past the guards and slipping into the almost finished helicarrier.  _ Kinda feel like an old Obi-Wan Kenobi sneaking aboard the Death Star. _ Tony snickered, placed the device under the panel, and then looked around. “Vision, you home?”

_ “Unpacking my cyber bags now, Sir. How are you?” _

“Fine thanks. Wipe all footage of me in the building and the carrier and loop all cameras. Work in joint with Friday, and loop all cameras. I’m a ghost.” Tony looked at the cat. “And so is Goose.”

_ “Yes, Sir.” _

Tony quickly left the carrier, sending the nearest guards into a dead sleep with his scent. That done, he easily made his way back to Nick’s office and sat at Nick’s desk. He was fully situated with the Fler-Cat in his lap when Alex and Nick came in. Tony grinned. 

“I’ve been expecting you.” He stroked Goose’s back lightly. 

Nick grunted. “Funny, Tony.” He leaned over the desk and kissed Tony gently before turning and facing Alex. “So, I trust that the WSC won’t be entertaining delusions about using Tony as leverage…”

Pausing, Alex studied him. “The topic did come up, but then I reminded them that Tony Stark owns several AIs, and several hundred drones and suits. Not only was he able to commit his own purge in SHIELD files, but he did it within an hour and before our best technicians could so much as blink. Pissing off Stark is not something that I believe is good for SHIELD’s health.”

“There is wisdom yet to be found in this cesspool of corruption.” Tony grinned at Nick. “Told you that you worried for nothing. I don’t tolerate being used as leverage against the people that I love.” Tony jumped up and then went still as he stared at the SHIELD symbol on the TV screen. “That symbol back in the… Oh shit.” He turned and looked at Nick. “I have a very strong gut feeling that Hydra still exists. You might want to look into it, Nick. When you come home, I’ll have dinner ready and delivered from your favorite French place.” Tony gave him another searing kiss before walking out. “Friday, fill Nick in on why I said that. See ya, Honey!”

Friday spoke through Nick’s phone.  _ “When there was a raid on the mystery group base, Boss saw a thickly painted over something on the wall. The placement of the something hinted that it was more than likely a symbol. The fact that they painted over it meant that it was recognizable. None of the groups that the mutants are facing have any need to hide their symbol, so this symbol is something that the Avengers would recognize and know to be a threat. This means that this mystery group is either a resurfacing threat or an issue that has never gone away. The most recognizable symbol in the world is the Nazi symbol. Second to that and more personal to the Avengers and by extension SHIELD, is Hydra. Thus, Boss thinks that Hydra is back and trying to make trouble for us. Hydra merging with the Brotherhood is a true nightmare for everyone.” _

“This is just wild guessing-”

Nick waved Alex’s protestations away. “Tony never makes wild guesses, and even if he does, he’s never wrong about them. The council needs to know-”

“Let me handle that.” Alex looked scared and furious. “These guys have slipped right under our radar. You need to find out where they are located. If they’ve found a backer in the States or if they’re still in Germany. The WSC will want more answers, not supposition. If they think this is worth a full on investigation, then they want concrete data to work with.”

“Right.” Nick moved to contact Hill. 

Alex eyed him and then hurried out. He contacted Rumlow. “Get the team ready. I want you to take out Stark. Not kill, just forced into a coma. Stark is still valuable.”

_ “Yes, sir.” _

“And while he’s being dealt with- make it look like an accident- have the Asset take out Fury. He knows about us.”

_ “Sir!” _ Rumlow hung up quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!! ; D  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra is dealt with. Tony suffers. And...an innocent goes MIA. Tony's had about as much as he can handle and more than that.  
> Natasha and Steve struggle. Darcy makes a decision.  
> Tony has to be the bearer of bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...really very sorry, but the plot demanded this of me. It held my computer hostage and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse.  
> Ink...

~twenty minutes later~

It happened simultaneously. But while Tony was thrown through the windshield in a crash on the other side of the city, Nick managed to escape his own crash. But he couldn’t contact Tony even as he made a last ditch effort to get a hold of an ally. 

Steve had been looking to rent a place here with Ororo. Nick slipped in and hid behind the boxes. Steve was just about to leave. “Nick! What are you doing here? What the hell happened?! Were you in the crash with Tony?”

Feeling his heart freeze in his chest, Nick stared at Steve. “Tony?! What happened to him?” He gripped Steve’s arm tightly.

“He’s in a coma. In the hospital just a few blocks from here. Rhodey and Pep are already en route. What-?” Steve cut himself off when Nick gestured at to stop talking. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a fight with Tony. I walked out just before…that. I needed a place to go.”  _ Have to play it smart.  _ Nick pulled out his phone and started writing messages to Steve. The man’s body tensed up when he read them. 

Nick stood up and moved closer to Steve. He wrote out one last message,  _ Tony knew and told me about it. He’s still in danger. Have Clint watch him constantly! It’s Hydra. _

And then Nick felt three bullets shoot through him in a blaze of pain. 

When he woke up, Hill was there. “Sir-”

“How is Tony?”

“Still unconscious, but he’s stable enough to be moved. Pepper is having the mutants guard him.” Nick relaxed with an exhale. 

“Good. Everyone think I’m dead?”

“Yes sir.”

Nick nodded slowly and then closed his eyes. “Then let’s get to it. You need to find a way to get to Steve and Natasha alone.”

“Of course.” Hill swallowed. “Should we call Coulson in?”

“No. He’s probably got his hands full right now.” Nick tried to think, but all he could think about was Tony’s body lying out vulnerable in a bed. “What were his injuries?”

Hill didn’t need to ask who he was talking about. “Various and…bad,” she added quickly, “but with the V-5, I think he’ll be fine.”

Nick nodded slowly. “Right. The V-5. I’m so glad Tony’s a genius.” He rested his head back.

She laughed softly and then brought the topic back to the issues at hand.

~after the helicarriers~

Nick turned and looked at Steve. “Don’t tell anyone I’m alive. Tony is only as safe as my death is believed. The moment Hydra realizes that I’m alive, Tony becomes my number one weak point, and I can’t let that happen to him. He can’t be used as leverage for Hydra.”

“Nick-”

“Promise me.”

Slumping, Steve swallowed. “I guess another lie won’t make things any worse than they are.” Nick frowned in confusion, but Steve continued. “Fine. I promise I won’t let him or anyone else know the truth.”

Natasha nodded. “I won’t tell anyone either. Even Clint.”

Giving them both intent looks, Nick decided he for once didn’t need to know what Steve meant. “Good.” With a nod, Nick walked away. Tony would mourn him and move on. Like Phil had to give up on his cellist, Nick had to give up Tony. For his safety, for everyone’s safety…

Swallowing back tears, Nick steeled himself and focused on his rage. He had a mission to do. He had to crush all the heads of Hydra.

~two days later~

Bruce stared at Tony’s still form and rubbed his face. “The V-5 serum healed all his internal and external damage, but he’s still not waking up.”

Swallowing, Steve stared at the older man and then exhaled and nodded. “Right.” He pulled out his phone and called Ororo. “Love, I need help. Tony’s not waking up.”

_ “Charles might be able to get into his mind. I’ll tell him.” _

Steve went still and then breathed out. “Could he also use Cerebro to locate a friend of mine?”

_ “I don’t see why not. Why don’t you bring Tony to the mansion? We can do both of those things on the same day.” _

“I’ll ask Pepper. She won’t let anyone near him, but I might be able to convince her.” And Steve did after he was done talking to Ororo. “Pepper-”

“Jarvis told me about your conversation.”

“What?!”

Giving him a look, Pepper continued working on her phone. “He only spoke to me after Tony’s name was mentioned. They killed Nick, and Hydra might continue to go after Tony still. I can’t allow his security to be lax just to cater to your sensibilities. As for taking Tony to Charles, I actually agree with you. All the Avengers are going to be transporting him.” She put her phone away. “I’ve just assembled them to Tony’s medical room. Come with me.” Following the scary woman, Steve went without question.

Clint was sitting on a bed a bit aways and Natasha was sitting with him. Pepper waved Steve to tell the others. Quickly, Steve did so.

“With the help of Professor X, Tony can be woken up. Also, Ororo’s asking him to use Cerebro to locate Bucky Barnes for me.” Sam straightened quickly and looked surprised. Steve swallowed. “So that’s another reason we’re going. Primarily, we’re getting help from Charles.”

“I gotta ask…” Bruce looked around. “Are we sure letting Charles rummage around in Tony’s head is the best thing to do?”

“What do you mean?” Pepper straightened. Steve was frowning also. 

“Well, the man clearly has the hots for Tony. With Nick…dead, Tony’s available. Charles is a psychic. He’s able to plant thoughts, change memories, erase them, fabricate memories. He could obliterate Nick from Tony’s memory, and put himself in Nick’s place. He could easily coerce Tony into a relationship without Tony even realizing it’s unwanted!”

Steve slumped against the wall. “Charles wouldn’t-”

“He’s a mutant in love with Tony’s scent.” Clint straightened. “Are we really going to gamble on it?” 

Everyone looked at Pepper and Rhodey. They both looked torn. Risk Tony with Charles or leave Tony in a coma?

Rhodey coughed slightly. “According to Tony’s will, Nick was his next of kin. Now that Nick’s…dead, I’m next of kin, and then Pepper, if I can’t be reached. Then Happy, if Pepper can’t be reached or is already dead…”

Standing taller, Steve looked at Rhodey intently. “And?” He internally struggled with telling Nick. He didn’t know what Nick would do. Nick left thinking that Tony was going to wake up via V-5. Would he come back and risk everything now that Tony was still in physical danger?  _ He can’t come back. He’s doing a lot of good work over in Europe. I can’t tell him. But doesn’t he deserve to know?  _ Steve worried his lip and stared at his hands. 

“We risk it. Charles has never done any of us wrong. We trust him and risk it, but none of you tell him of our suspicions.” Rhodey swallowed. “Think of other things, just don’t let him know that we are worried about him taking Tony’s mind.”

“Why?” Sam looked at the man, but it was Nat who spoke up.

“‘Never call a man a liar’. It’s a proverb.” She looked at Sam before looked at Rhodey. “It will put the thought and temptation of lying into the mind of an honest man.”

“Ah.” Pepper swallowed and then started issuing orders for Friday to start having everything packed up. 

“Hold on a second, we need to wait to see if Charles-”

“Do you really think he’s going to turn us away?” Pepper arched an eyebrow and then continued getting everything ready for the move. 

Stepping up to the issue, Steve nodded and then started planning with the other Avengers how they were going to transport Tony and guard him. They were ready to go in five hours. 

Exhaling, Clint looked down on the chain of trucks. “Hydra’s gonna see this a mile away.”

“That’s the point.” Nat looked behind her at the strapped down bed in the back of their quinjet. Thor and Steve were guarding it. The trucks down below were filled SHIELD agents and were being directed by Hill. Rhodey and Bruce were down at the front and back of the caravan of trucks and vans. 

Suddenly, Jarvis spoke up.  _ “Agents, I believe Hydra is making its move. A semi-truck has stalled just ahead.” _

Clint nodded and commed Hill. “Heads up. Suspected Hydra activity. The semi ahead of you might be a problem.”

_ “Has Jarvis scanned it?” _

_ “Lead lined. I am unable to scan anything within it.” _

“Well that doesn’t sound friendly anyways.” Nat hit the com button. “Hill, you’ve got company. The semi is lead lined.”

_ “Shit. Evasive maneuvers.” _

When that happened things started blowing up. Thor wanted to help them out but Steve stopped him. “Hold it! They knew what they were getting into. The moment we’re clear and inside the school, they can evacuate.”

Clint exhaled. “The moment we don’t engage with the other air cover they’ll know Tony’s here.”

“Then move it!”

Clint opened her up, ducking the sudden heavy fire. “They’ve caught on!” He evaded the strafing and winced when a bullet round thudded against the side of the quinjet. “Remind me to kiss Tony for those new defense plates.”

Natasha grinned at him tensely as she manned the turrets on the jet. They escaped the main fight but there were still pursuers. “Thor! You’re up!” 

Grinning darkly, Thor opened the hatch and spun his hammer before jumped off the ramp and grabbing the chopper that was coming after them. He went down with the ship, but Steve didn’t worry much for the demigod. Thor was like Loki. He was impervious to bullets. Suddenly, Steve stopped and stared at Tony.  _ He was alone with Loki that time just before the battle happened in Manhattan. Loki didn’t jump him. Why? Thor said he was adopted, but all Asgardians are still affected by the scent of an Omega… _ Steve went still.  _ Loki wasn’t Asgardian…is he human? No, he was invulnerable to the bullets also, more than just his armor allowed. He’s not human, and he’s not Asgardian, but he is adopted…according to the files Loki’s fight with Thor in Puente Antiguo wasn’t about the mortals but between them. Thor said that ‘Loki’s rage followed me here’. Loki must have just then figured out what and who he was. How old is he and Thor? _

Steve pressed his lips together and then looked at Tony. The inventor still didn’t know about Nick being gone.  _ I can’t lie to him. I can’t… _ Slumping, Steve exhaled and realized he had to. He promised Nick and he couldn’t break a promise. But…he had to tell Tony about his parents-  _ If I tell him, then…he might hurt Bucky. He might make Bucky feel things and hurt him worse…revenge. Tony’s prone to it. He threatened a terrorist and took out an entire cell just because his bodyguard was hurt. Tony will kill Bucky! He could and would. I can’t tell him. If I tell him about his parents, then Tony’ll figure out the rest. I can’t take that risk! _

Feeling sick, Steve turned away from Tony’s prone body and focused on checking the cockpit. “How’s everything going?”

“The school is expecting us. Hill’s holding herself well, and Thor went to join them. So that’s good. Hulk is having fun smashing the heads of Hydra.” Clint grinned and then nodded when the clouds parted. “There it is. Xavier’s school for the mutated.”

Natasha jabbed him in the ribs. Clint snickered and then hummed. “The two other schools are looking good. Jean’s School and the Omega House. They’re almost complete. Wonder if Charles is using Cerebro to locate Omegas.”

“Probably.” Steve started unstrapping Tony’s bed the moment Clint touched down. Natasha helped him while Clint secured the perimeter. The mutants were quick to come out. Darcy had rushed out and was the first to see Tony. She gave Charles a worried look. Logan walked with them silently back to the mansion. 

When they arrived at the medical floor, Charles wetted his lips and then touched Tony’s mind. While he was under, Darcy slumped against Logan. “He’s got to help him.”

Erik’s own smile was tense, but his words were warm. “Don’t worry, Darcy. I’m sure that Charles will be able to do anything he puts his mind to.” His eyes gleamed at his joke. Darcy shot him a grateful look for trying to diffuse the tensions. 

Charles stirred and then opened his eyes and smiled when Tony came out with him. “There are you. Welcome back to the land of the living Tony.”

Tony grinned and then frowned when he didn’t see Nick. “Nick couldn’t make it? Makes sense. He’s probably strangling the WSC about allowing Hydra in. How long was I out? Is everyone okay? Where are Pep and Hap and Rhodey?” His easy manner vanished when no one was meeting his eyes. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Tony, everyone’s fine, but…while you were being attacked…Hydra went after Nick. He managed to escape them on the streets, thanks to your SUV, but…when he came to my apartment to warn me…” Steve faltered. Natasha stepped up.

“They shot him in the chest from behind via a window. Four times. He was rushed to the hospital but…he flatlined hours later.”

Tony stared at her with incomprehension. “Nick…no…naw, he faked his death, yeah? To fool Hydra? He faked it! He isn’t- no…”

Darcy climbed onto the bed and pulled him into a hug. At her signal, Logan cleared everyone out of the room. Tony broke then and cried. Darcy was safe to cry with. She cared. He could smell it. She was mourning too. Logan waited outside to make sure they had privacy. Plus, Tony’s and Darcy’s scents were making him tear up also.

It was only an hour later that Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and Bruce made it to the school. Tony looked at them with red eyes. “Guess you’re pretty relieved, in a tragic way. Nick’s gone.”

“Tony, this isn’t how we wanted things to go and you know it.” Pepper was crying silently. Rhodey rubbed at his face. 

“Tony…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“They know you didn’t mean it.” Darcy gave them a tired look. “It came as a shock to everyone. No one ever thought that Nick Fury could die. The man was unstoppable.”

“Who did it?”

“A brainwashed agent.” Pepper handed him a file on the Winter Soldier, including all the things that Hydra did to him. “It’s not pretty. They turned a POW into a perfect killing machine.”

Tony numbly opened the file and read everything carefully. “James Barnes…hell, that’s Steve’s childhood friend. Sick and twisted just like Hydra.” Tony closed his eyes and then opened them and stared at Rhodey. “I told you what Stane and the WSC did to me.”

“Yes.” Pepper frowned, looking wary. “What else did those monsters do?”

“Stane said that he had worried about killing me. Worrying that he was killing the golden goose. If he worried, then why did he try and kill me with so much vehemence. Why didn’t he…turn me over to the scientists and have them do to me what they did to Barnes?” Tony gestured to the papers on his lap. “It would have worked. They could have vanished me and ripped me apart. But he didn’t do that. He was working with Hydra. I already know that now. It’s the only thing that makes sense. He wasn’t working fully with the WSC. He was working with Pierce. So why didn’t they grab me? According to the ambush from Hydra that Rhodey just came from, they want me still, but they’re out in the open. All their secrets are toasted and served at roasts. I’m not a person to shut up anymore. They want me for my brain. They want me for my inventions, my serums, my work that I stole back from them, but why were they just content to steal from me while Stane was alive? Why didn’t they completely brainwash me?” 

Tony pulled up everything he had on Obadiah Stane. He stared at the picture of himself on Obie’s knee roasting a marshmallow. Tony remembered that. Uncle Edwin and Uncle Obie had taken him camping to cheer him up because Howard hadn’t come to Tony’s first science fair. “He really did love me once…” Tony closed his eyes and tried to push aside Nick’s death. 

Rhodey sat down tiredly. “I don’t know, Tony. We don’t know when he joined Hydra.”

“Maybe he thought he was doing all this so you wouldn’t be turned into a mindless drone.” Darcy gave him a look. “Maybe he tried to steal from you instead and then finally get you killed because he thought-”

“Death was better than this…” Tony looked at the frozen face of Barnes. “A hell worse than death…I crave being free and my own self so much that he didn’t want me to stay alive for what Hydra was pushing him to do. He would have SI, and save me from being enslaved, but I would still be out of the way. Hydra pushed his hand. Stane was happy with being behind the scenes but Hydra pushed his hand and he had to have me killed before they could take me and possibly eliminate him in the process. Once Hydra had me, they would have no need for Stane, and he knew it.”

Rhodey groaned tiredly. “So Stane became Hydra and used you. Did he use Howard too? Must have been pissed when Howard died.”

Tony went still and looked at Happy. “You said something…”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes…you said something to me that night, almost twenty-three years ago. You said that there hadn’t been any rain or snow or hail the night before…”

“I did?” Happy frowned and then shrugged. “Alright. So what?”

Pepper looked at Tony the same time Rhodey inhaled. “Then how could the car slip on the ice patch?!” Pepper’s question was filled with horror. Tony nodded.

“How? Maybe Obie was using Dad like that, but unlike me, Dad found out. He was heading to the Triskelion with a new batch of serums. I should know. I had Jarvis spy on him as Jarvis’ first covert mission in the security cameras. Those serums were never brought up, and Nick didn’t know about them.” Tony pushed his grief aside once more. “Hydra snatched them because Obie had Dad killed. There wasn't any ice on the road. It was Hydra. It was all Hydra from start to finish. Dad found out and was going to contact Aunt Peggy. Dad was killed. The serums were stolen, and-” Tony slowly turned and stared at Pepper. “Where’s Vision?”

“What?”

“I made an AI and installed him into the three helicarriers. Where is he?”

“I didn’t know-”

Tony jumped out of bed and made sure his ass wasn’t showing before rushing out and grabbing Steve. “Where’s Vision?”

“What the hell?! Tony, are you alright! Charles, did you screw with his head?”

“No! Tony-”

“Shut up! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!” Tony grabbed Darcy’s offered phone and called Hill. “Vision, the AI I made for Nick and put in the carriers. Where is he?”

_ “I tried to access him, but he wouldn’t respond. Vision was simply gone from the servers, Tony. You were unconscious, and I didn’t know what else to do but manually take control of the carriers that way. Jarvis wasn’t responding to me, and I didn’t have time to compose an email for Pepper.” _

“Right. So, Vision is AWOL. Is that what you’re telling me? Hill, do you even know what my AIs can do?! This is like letting a nuke slip through your fingers AGAIN!!” Tony hung up and tried to breathe. “We find Vision! We find him before anyone can get their grubby hands on his coding!”

Bruce slumped into a chair. “If he’s with Hydra, then’s it’s too late. They’ll have turned him into a murder bot.”

“NOT IF I CAN DAMN WELL HELP IT!” Tony swallowed thickly. “We have to clean up the messes. SHIELD is gone. We have to pick up the pieces. “Jarvis, grab that algorithm and reverse it so we can locate Hydra sympathists.”

_ “Yes, sir.” _ Jarvis spoke from Tony’s Darcy’s phone. 

Looking at Charles, Tony tried to breathe. “Are the Mutants with me?”

Resting his hand on Tony’s shoulder, Charles smiled. “Of course, Tony. Anything for you.”

Swallowing, Tony looked away and then cleared his throat. “I’m gonna get changed.”

“Not on my account.” Erik leered softly. Tony ducked out of the room.

Steve grabbed Erik by the collar and snarled. “He just lost his boyfriend! Do not flirt with him like that!” Erik narrowed his eyes and the shield Steve owned zipped off the couch and would have brained Steve in the head from behind if Steve hadn’t let go and twisted around to catch it in time. 

Erik spoke calmly, “Listen well, Omega, I will never do anything against Tony Stark. Can you say the same?”

“I’m Tony’s friend. How  _ dare _ you-”

“I may not be a telepath like Charles, but I do know when a person is holding a guilty conscience. Whatever you’ve done against Tony…I will make you pay for it.” Erik walked out of the room. Charles looked at Steve in surprise and then hurried after the mutant. 

“Erik! What are you doing? I would have noticed something if Steve was hurting Tony-”

“Not so.” Erik breathed out slowly and studied him. “Charles, you’ve been distracted-”

“No thanks to you!” The younger man’s cheeks heated. Erik grinned and then put that aside to talk about some other time. He continued on blithely. “You make it a habit of not looking actively into people’s minds. Steve Rogers has a good blank wall if you haven’t seen it after I put attention to it.”

“Yes actually. He does have a good wall around his mind.” Charles shook his head. “But I refuse to think that he’s up to something, Erik. He cares about Tony. Why else would he bring him here to be helped by me?” Charles shot him a look. “And you  _ were _ being crass by flirting with Tony just then. You shouldn’t have-”

“And you should have taken the opportunity to remove his inhibitions.”

“I would never do that! Erik, how can you say something like- You hate it when I look into your head, how-” Charles stepped back and shook his head. “I can abide manipulating a person’s memories or thoughts after Jean. I couldn’t…I could never do something like that again, Erik. Not for something as base as my lust! Not for any reason in the world!” Charles jogged away from both his office and Erik. 

Meanwhile, Darcy looked at Steve curiously. “What did he mean by guilty conscience?”

Steve wouldn’t look at her. “I should have protected Nick. I was right there. He shouldn’t have been shot.”

Sighing, Darcy stepped away from Logan and pulled Steve into a hug. He melted into her arms, feeling for all the world like a little sibling wanting comfort from the loving older sister.

Ororo edged closer, and Darcy smiled and nodded to her, lifting up her hand to grab the woman’s. Smiling back, Ororo slid onto the couch on Steve’s other side and kissed his temple. 

When Steve was fully in her arms, Darcy stepped back and looked at Logan. “I’m going to ask you something, Logan. Come on.” She nodded to him to follow her. When they went outside, Darcy took a breath and then looked at him. “Tony needs a group hug relationship.”

Logan looked at her completely blank. “A what?”

“A nonsexual but still comforting relationship with two people he can trust to have his back at all times, and to not want anything from him.” Her eyes gave him a silent ‘well?’

Clearing his throat, Logan looked over at where Tony was on the phone. “He’s not giving himself time to grieve.” 

“And he never will. That’s how Tony works.” She shrugged. “Or rather doesn’t work. Look, the fact of the matter is, I don’t think the Avengers and constant combat and missions are what Tony needs right now. He’ll only use it as a distraction to keep from facing the gnawing grief inside him, and I know what I’m talking about.” Darcy swallowed and shoved her hands into her pockets. “I thought I could ignore the pain from being raped, but I can’t. I had to face it. I had to face it by talking with Charles and with my family. I still have to face it every damn I look into the mirror, but no matter how cutting and hurting it can feel, I grow, and Tony needs that too. Everyone else will be fooled by his act. Overcoming grief and staying busy, but I can smell him. I can smell his grief. And I know.”

“Steve can too.”

“Steve is too caught up in his own guilt to be of much use. Also, Ororo mentioned him looking for someone who was from his past. He’ll be distracted too.” Darcy shook her head. “What I want to know is can you trust yourself to hold him and not kiss him? To let him use your scent for comfort and safety and not for sex?”

Logan swallowed and thought about it. He really thought about and then exhaled and looked at her. “As long as you are there anytime Tony is, then I can do it. I don’t ever want to be alone with him, Darce. I can’t.”

“Got it.” Darcy pulled him into a kiss and then into a hug. “Thank you.”

“He helped bring you back into my life. I owe him too, Darcy.” He smiled at her and then nodded to Tony, who was now arguing with Pepper about something or other. “How are we going to wrangle him?”

“Oh trust me, wrangling is my specialty.” Her eyes gleamed as she approached Tony. “Tony, Pepper is in charge of SI now. Rhodey can tell the military where to shove it, and you, my dear sir, can go do what you know has to be done.”

“Tracking Vision?”

“Jarvis is already on that, yes?”

“Um, yeah but-”

“Then you can face the music.” Darcy turned him around and looked him in the eye. “Tony…his mother needs to be comforted. She’ll need help with the funeral. His possessions, his will, you have to face this. I will never leave your side once, but you have to do this.” Pepper was nodding behind him, giving Darcy a hint of what they had been arguing about.

Slumping, Tony shook in her arms. “I…I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. You’re stronger than you know, Tony Stark.” She looked at Logan. “And Logan and I will always be by your side. So will Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. We will be the only ones who  _ truly _ want nothing from you. We have no angles, no schemes, no strings. Now, you need to shave and shower and then you need to go to Mrs Fury. You mentioned you met her once before. I can stay behind, but only if you think I shouldn’t know where she lives.”

“I’ll go. Not even Hill knew about his mother being alive.” Tony exhaled shakily and then nodded. “I’ll go.” He summoned his suit and then gave Darcy a light kiss. “I’ll be back soon.”

When he flew, he left it to Jarvis to plot the course as he contacted Hill and made sure Nick’s last will and testament was brought forward. To his complete surprise, Nick had named Tony as executor of his will. Tony hadn’t realized that Nick had changed that. Landing in Bella’s backyard, Tony stumbled out of the suit and then knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve does some wheedling and wrangles everyone into going on a much needed break.

She answered it with a smile that quickly turned to concern. When Tony lifted his face up so she could see his red rimmed eyes, she dropped her coffee cup and grabbed the doorframe. “No…”

“I’m so sorry. I just learned today. I was in a coma…it was…it was Hydra. They put a hit on us both. They’re still trying to get me.”

At that, she looked around sharply and then pulled him inside. “Get your suit in here!”

“Jarvis.” The suit came to his call immediately and closed the door behind it.

Tony slumped into the couch beside her. They cried for the first hour and then for the second, Bella told him about Nick’s life before he became Director. She opened the photo albums and cried over them with him. They had dinner and then Tony crashed on her guest bed after having Jarvis give Pepper an update on how he was doing. 

The next morning, they started contacting the lawyers and getting the wills arranged along with the funeral. Tony did it personally with her, not wanting to push Nick off to his lawyers. Nick didn’t deserve that. 

Finally two days later, they were able to find out where SHIELD had buried Nick’s body, and they were able to settle all the outstanding payments and legal issues. “Thank you for helping me settle my…my boy.” Bella swallowed. “I wouldn’t have been able to do this alone.” She leaned into his side with a tired sigh. 

Tony stared at the tombstone. It seemed all so real now. “Sure you could have, Bella.” He felt dead inside. Like he could crawl into the casket with Nick and die beside him.  _ How could I have fallen so hard and strong for this guy?  _ Tony swallowed and then looked away from the stone. Suddenly he felt like his skin was burning and itching, and he wanted to scream and run from this place. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think straight. Bella pulled him to a bench and held him as he cried once more. It wasn’t right. He was supposed to be comforting her, not her comforting him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, don’t go apologizing for something you have no control over, Tony Stark.” She smiled at him and then kissed his cheek. “You’re like a son to me after only meeting you once. I like you. You’re a good man.” He melted into her arms again with a groan.

~one week later~

Steve was pacing in the common room. “I can’t stand it.” With that proclamation, he stormed Tony’s lab where Logan and Darcy were hanging out with him. Tony was doing a jigsaw puzzle without the picture (a puzzle of three thousand pieces) and Darcy was reading while Logan was playing tug of war with DUM-E. Goose looked up from her spot on the sofa. 

“Tony, you’re going to get out of this tower. There’s a New York County Fair going on this week and the week after this. You and the Mutants and the Avengers are coming with me! You’ve been searching for Vision, and I’ve been searching for Bucky. We could both use a break, and Sam’s been telling me to get out, but I don’t wanna do it alone.”

Tony stared up at him from his spot on the floor. He blinked and then nodded. “Okay, but I have just one questions.”

“What?” Steve looked at him with interest.

“What’s a fair? I’m assuming this isn’t a science fair…?”

Darcy dropped her book, and Logan let the rope slip out of his hands. Tony eyed their reactions and then turned back to Steve, whose jaw was on the floor.

“Okay, it’s a place where there are crazy rides and unhealthy food on jacked up prices and a lot of people crowding around you with screaming kids and teenagers.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Could you have made it any less inviting?”

“I’m in.” Tony grinned. “Sounds fun.” Logan snorted in the background. 

“Hell, I’ll join too. I’ll call Charles and-”

“Already have. They’re piling into the jet now and will be meeting us here so we can take a giant bus, that I’ve already chartered via Jarvis.” Steve beamed. “And now Tony’s coming and so are you two. The others have already agreed.”

“To what?” Clint frowned as he walked in.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “They agreed?”

Shrugging, Steve attempted to look innocent. “Is it my fault that they weren’t in the room to listen to anything I said?” Tony lost it and started laughing on the floor. 

“Steve, I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

“OH NO! Get some iodine! Get some disinfectant!” Darcy yelped when Tony whalloped her with a couch pillow. 

“Don’t bully me.” He stood up and brushed himself off, trying to look completely unaffected by anything, but Darcy and Steve smelled him. Acting as one, both Steve and Darcy pulled him into a tight embrace that turned into a bear hug when Logan joined. Clint stood at the doorway and watched them.

“Okay, love fest over. What did I miss?”

“We’re going to the New York County Fair. Is Thor in town?”

“Yeah, he is.” Clint was grinning. “I can’t wait to try my hand at those rigged prizes and ball throwing games!” He dashed out of the room. 

Everyone met up at the common room. Tony was actually smiling a lot now. Pepper had been roped into it, as had both Happy and Rhodey. They were laughing at something Bruce said, but when Jarvis alerted them that the Mutants were waiting, they all trooped downstairs. 

“I do not understand, Darcy.” Thor frowned at her as they met with the others. 

“The bus is here! Great. Everyone pile in, and try to sit with people you don’t know.” Steve had on his tour guide slash teacher’s hat on. Sam rolled his eyes and then sat next to two youngish looking mutants. 

“I’m Kitty.” 

“I’m Bobby.”

“The name’s Sam. Pleasure.”

“You’re the Falcon, right?” Kitty grinned. “It’s amazing how you can fly with metal wings. Warren has real ones. Maybe you can see them later. They’re brilliant white feathers!”

Sam grinned. “Would be nice to see which has more flexibility in the air.” They grinned at the thought of comparing the biological wings for metal.

Meanwhile, Thor was still confused.

“What are you confused about, Big Guy?” Darcy sat up in her seat and twisted around to look at him. Thor was sitting in the back with Hank and Peter Rasputin. Logan, who was sitting beside her, grinned at the view she had just present him. 

“Why would Midgardians wish to eat ears of an animal?”

“Huh?!”

Rogue started laughing as she leaned against Remy, her new boyfriend. “He’s talking about elephant ears!”

“Ugh! Thor, no. Elephant ears aren’t actually elephant ears. They are pieces of deep fried dough made into the shapes of elephant ears, or at least they were before. Now they just look like circular pieces of waffled fried dough with powdered sugar dusted on them.”

“Ah.” Thor frowned once more. “I have one more question, Darcy.”

She smirked at him. “And?”

“What is fried?”

Clint made dying noises from his seat beside Raven. “Tony!”

“Yeah?” Tony leaned half onto Erik as he climbed onto his seat and looked back at Clint. “What’s up?”

Erik smiled as he watched Tony’s shirt creep up and show his waist. Charles was looking too.

“THOR HASN’T TASTED FRIED FOODS! WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?!”

Tony’s face was gobsmacked. “I feel like a failure.” He turned and shot Steve a wide-eyed look. “Capsicle! Have you had fried foods?”

Rolling his eyes, Steve heaved a sigh. “Yes, Tony. There were fairs back in the thirties too, you know.”

Heaving an exaggerated sigh of relief, Tony nodded. “Okay, don’t worry, Thor,” he pointed at the demigod, “I will save you from this tragedy.”

The bus took a sharp turn and suddenly Tony was in Erik’s lap. “Well, look who it is.” Erik’s hands snapped around Tony’s hips, preventing him from climbing away just then. “A fallen angel. Both beautiful and gloriously wicked.”  Flushed, Tony squirmed away and huddled near the window. Erik’s voice was soft as he took Tony’s hand. “You can mourn, Tony, but when will your heart and soul and body say enough? You cannot bury yourself among the dead when you are still alive.”

Jerking his hand free, Tony swallowed and stared at him, eyes dry but barely. “He’s barely been dead a month. Leave me alone.”

Exhaling, Erik nodded. “Very well. But when that month is up and you start a new month and then another month, when will you shed the proverbial black clothes and live again?”

“I loved him.”

Erik studied him and then breathed out slowly. “I certainly hope your love is not misplaced.” Tony didn’t raise to the bait. He continued to look out the window. 

Meanwhile, oblivious to the rising stress, Charles and Bruce chattered away about all the different things that Tony and other Omegas could do.

Steve looked at Ororo. “So, how weird is it to look at Charles and see a young man again?”

She snorted softly. “Pretty weird. You know, I think he’s also planning on wearing a wig. But Erik and Raven are trying to talk him out of it.”

Snickering, Steve pulled her closer and then kissed her slowly. “We haven’t had a lot of time to hang out and get to know each other.”

“I’ve been asking Charles about helping you search for Bucky. He’s been trying on Cerebro, but for some reason, it isn’t working.” Ororo frowned in worry. “Do you know if Bucky is completely human?”

“No…um, he’s a supersoldier, like me-”

“But Charles can find you. It doesn’t make any sense.” Steve sighed tiredly and leaned his head against her shoulder. 

“I know. I wish I could find some answers. But all I get are more dead ends. He’s managed to evade everything Tony’s used to track him. He’s ducked both me and Sam and…I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“This is supposed to be a vacation from that, so let’s shelve this and get back to having fun. He can take care of himself. We’ll find him soon, Steve.” She kissed his lips lightly before smiling when she heard some of the younger mutants start singing ‘What Does the Fox Say?’ Tony started screaming for mercy. 

“IT’S DEAD ALREADY! IT CAME OUT A YEAR AGO! JUST LET IT DIE!” The kids sang louder.

They arrived at the fair about ten minutes later and Steve actually jumped out the window, much to everyone’s amusement and consternation.

Charles laughed as he jumped the last step. “No more ramps! No more looking up at people and getting a crick in my neck!” Grinning like mad, he danced around in a circle with a laughing Darcy, who screamed slightly when Logan scooped her up and spun her around before letting her step down again. 

Linking arms with Raven, Charles smiled brightly and pointed at the entrance. “A man on sticks! I want to try that.” 

“And then you’ll fall and break your back and end up in a wheelchair again.” Her look was nonplussed. “No, Charles.” He huffed and then blinked in surprise when Tony beat him to the ticket woman. 

“This entire party is on me.”

“T-Tony Stark!” The woman jumped up and then smiled shakily. “Wow. Okay. That’ll be…” She trailed off as she counted all the kids and adults. “Any war vets?” 

Steve flushed when Ororo lifted his hand. Darcy grabbed Logan’s hand and raised it up too. The woman faltered and then laughed softly and nodded. “Right.” Sam had already pulled out his card. 

The total was one hundred and six dollars. Tony paid for full rides and snacks for everyone. Charles raised an eyebrow at Erik. “And I am glad to see that I’m not the only rich boy in the group.” Erik snorted and looked around as they all entered the fairgrounds.

Erik grinned when he saw the hammer and bell gig. He winked at Tony and then got three strikes worth. Charles shaking his head in the background. Raven rolled her eyes as Erik struck the hammer against the pad and then casually flicked his hand to send the metal bead straight up to ring against the bell, also made of metal.

“Well I’ll be! This man is a strong one! Here you go, sir!” Erik grinned and then tried once more and got another prize. He gave one to Tony and the other to Charles before winking at Darcy, linking arms with both flush faced men, and heading over to the pretzel stand. 

Meanwhile, Darcy had dragged Thor and Jane to grab some elephant ears. Logan was trying deep fried oreos for the first time, and Clint had made a beeline for the bee bee gun and dart games. 

Tony laughed and then broke free of Erik’s grip and grabbed Rhodey. “Photo Booth! Come on Platypus!”

“No, Tony, I don’t- ah!” He was yanked into the booth. 

Steve wrinkled his nose slightly as he tasted Thor’s oreos. “I don’t like it.” He huffed and then went back to his caramel apple and offered some to Ororo.

Bobby laughed as he pointed to the enclosed ice rink. “Kurt, Kitty, Rogue! Come on!” He waved at the others to join him. 

Pepper stepped over to Erik and Charles. “So what Bruce said was right. Both of you are after Tony’s ass.” Her eyes narrowed. “Or is it something else between his legs that you’re after? I won’t tolerate you turning Tony into a baby machine.”

Hands snapping up, Charles shook his head and stepped in between her and Erik (that was one fight he didn’t want to witness). “No, not at all Ms Potts. Erik and I are both interested in having Tony as a boyfriend. I am interested in a monogamous relationship-”

“Whereas, I’m a greedy slob and want both rich boys.” Erik grinned at her. 

Pepper’s eyes flashed yellow as her hands started glowing. “Keep pushing, Magneto. I’ve got a stabilized version of Extremis, and I could truly cut you down to size.” She stepped closer. “Last I checked, metal can melt, and you can regrow back your dick. Leave Tony alone, you disreputable  _ terrorist _ .” 

Erik’s smile turned sharp. “Ah, the woman with the fiery temper. As they say,  _ bring it on _ .”

“Aaand! That’s enough of that!” Charles smiled, bright and pained, at Pepper. “Excuse us!” He pulled Erik into a random booth, shoving a ticket stub at the man and closed the curtains.

“Charles-”

“Shut up!” Charles pushed Erik’s wandering hand away from his shoulder. “You can’t isolate Tony’s friends like that!”

“You look so beautiful when angry. Have I ever told you that?”

Charles ignored him. “And we are not getting into a relationship! Stop that!” He pushed Erik’s hand off his hip. “You and I are only planning a polyamorous arrangement-” 

“Charles, this-”

“-where Tony is the only one shared between us!”

“Charles, this isn’t a photobooth.”

“We are not-”

Erik cut him off with a sudden kiss. Charles floundered slightly and then pushed at Erik’s shoulders. “What?!”

“You brought us into a kissing booth.” Erik grinned at him. “Is your subconscious trying to tell you something?”

Cheeks flushed, Charles tried to pull away, but Erik grabbed him again and pulled him into another kiss. This time Charles struggled significantly less. Erik huffed a laugh and whispered, “Poor Charles…everyone’s minds are so clear and easy to read for you, except your own.” Kissing him again, Erik pulled back and smirked. “You were saying?”

“What?”

~meanwhile~

Tony frowned. “Where did Erik and Charles go?”

“Dunno. Here! Have some of my cinnamon roll.” Darcy looked up and grinned as she watched Clint get kicked out of his third balloon and dart booth. Natasha rolled her eyes and walked away from the whining archer. 

“Nat!! Come on!”

“You’re on your own.” She faltered at what Darcy had. “What does it taste like?”

Tony froze and stared at her. “You mean to tell me you’ve never had a cinnamon roll before?” Natasha smiled slowly and shook. 

“Nope. Should I have?”

“You should have told me, and you should have tried one sooner! Darcy!” Tony threw his soda drink to the ground. “ANOTHER!” 

Thor pouted as Jane burst out laughing. “I make it look sexier.” He smirked at Tony, who scoffed.

“Please, Thor! I am Sex personified.”

“That you are.”

“Ah! Metal Man and Brain Stalker have returned.” Tony whirled around and grabbed the roll from Darcy. “Thanks Short Stack. Natashlie, you’ve gotta try this. Now, the outer parts tend to be crunchy and delicious, but it’s the inner part that’s truly heaven.”

“What’s going on?” Scott and Jean appeared beside Darcy, who smirked. 

“Tony is educating Natasha on the anatomy of a cinnamon roll. Tragically, she has never had one before.” She grabbed Rhodey’s hand. “You! Brother of Tony from another mother! You and I are going on the Ferris wheel. Logan hates them. So you’re taking me instead.” She dragged the man off, who was yelping for someone to help him out.  Thor was laughing as he wrapped his arm around Jane’s waist and watched Tony help Natasha unravel the roll. Clint wanted to ‘help’ her get to the center. After her first bite, Natasha nearly cut off his hands when he tried to steal it from her. 

Meanwhile, Tony- content with corrupted Natasha and giving her a newborn sweet tooth- cornered Thor and Jane. “Can I tell her about our deal? I want to work with Jane on the Earth-Bound Bifrost.”

Jane gaped and then beamed. Tony was abrasive on good days and impossible on bad days, but he was a brilliant man, and she would love to collaborate with him. “What deal?”

Thor had his mask on but he still tried to kiss her cheek. “Blast having Omegas in the Avengers.”

“Oi! Oi!” Tony huffed at him. “That was rude.” He turned. “Steve! Thor just did a rude!”

“What are you five?! Get over it!” Steve grinned at him and then scooped Ororo up into his arms and raced off to the mirror house with Charles and Erik. Raven was going on the Ferris wheel with Hank and Bruce. 

“How dare you! Are you or are you not the mother of the Avengers! I demand equal rights in this group!” But Steve was too far aware to hear Tony’s ‘anguish’.

“I smell smoked meat.” Thor sniffed.

Tony blinked. “Even through that mask? That’s good. The food court is this way.” He turned to Jane. “During my stint on Xandar, while you were playing host to a parasitic superpowered gas, I managed to get two sneak peeks at the Bifrost.” He shoved money into Thor’s hand and then grabbed five napkins and a pen before unfolding them out onto the picnic table. Jane listened and then put in her own thoughts. They started brainstorming right then and there. Thor came back with their food and smirked at the pair they made. 

“And where is Darcy when I need her?”

Darcy was at the top of the Ferris wheel trying to calm down Raven from having a panic attack in the next car over. Turned out, Raven did not like heights. Hank managed to call Kurt, who teleported up to them and then took them back down. 

Exhaling, Darcy leaned against Rhodey and smiled at the night sky. “So, Tony said you two became best friends when you saved his hide from a rabid mutant.”

Rhodey snorted and then nodded. “I guess we did. Personally, I thought we were friends before that, but that’s Tony for you.” He slumped into his seat and then laughed. “Tony told me that when he was taking his suit out for a spin for the first time he saw a kid eating an ice cream cone in a Ferris wheel over in Malibu. The kid saw him, was so stunned, that he didn’t even notice his ice cream had fallen off of the cone.”

Darcy chuckled. “Tony must have been a trip to know back then. No maturity, no saving the world, no weight on his shoulders to keep his feet on the ground.”

Rhodey sighed. “Yeah. It’s been one hell of a ride. It’s bittersweet, you know? I used to want Tony to be mature and responsible more than anything back then, but now…” He stared back down at where Tony was on the ground. “I’d give just about anything to hear him truly laugh again.” 

Darcy gave him a sad look and then pulled him into a tight hug. “You can trust me and Logan. We want to help Tony-”

“Oh I know.” Rhodey smiled at her. “You make Tony his favorite sweets, wrangle him into the shower, distract him with wit and banter and read to him when he’s had a nightmare. You and Logan have practically moved back into the tower with how often you spend time there. You’ve done more than even I have or Pepper.” Rhodey swallowed. “I’m hardly ever there for Tony lately. I didn’t support him when he wanted to cut weapons. I didn’t listen to him when he tried to bring me back into his life. I didn’t ask him how I could help him after Afghanistan. I just layered more guilt on him and shamed him and turned my back on him. It’s no wonder he didn’t tell me he was dying. It was no wonder he didn’t take me into his confidence when he started struggling with that wormhole or started dating Nick Fury. I pushed him away, and now…hell, Darcy, I don’t know how to get my best friend back.” Rhodey swallowed and rubbed his face. He looked up at her and chuckled bitterly. “You’re really easy to talk to.”

She laughed softly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’ve been told. Listen, you and Pepper and Tony and Happy need to get together. Just the three of you. If you want, then Logan and I can join to keep things balanced and upbeat. But at the first sign of necessary hashing things out and drama, he and I will slip away and give you guys space, okay?”

Rhodey swallowed and then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Darcy.” He gave her a rueful grin. “Thanks for caring about a group of messed up people you never knew before a demigod ran into your van.”

Darcy laughed and kissed his temple just as their car rolled up to a stop in front of the disembarkment point. Logan’s drawl came over towards him. “Should I be sharpening my claws?”

“Nope!” Darcy bounced over to him and pulled him into a kiss. “He’s my big brother now. I’ve officially adopted him.”

Logan groaned. “Another one?! Darcy, you can’t keep collectin people!”

“Why can’t I?!” She flounced. “My dad collects stamps. Why can’t I collect people?!”

“Darcy!” Logan nodded to a bemused Rhodey before running after her. “People aren’t stamps!”

Chuckling, Rhodey paused for Bruce, Hank, and Raven to catch up to him. Raven was clinging to her brother, who had his arms around her and rubbing her back. Scott tilted his head.

“No offense, Raven, but don’t you go into the jet all the time?”

She shot him a dark look. “That’s different. It’s fast and not a rickety wheel that might fall off and go rolling away with me still on it!”

Rhodey snorted. “The only way that would happen, Raven, is if Magneto did it.” Shooting him a dark look, Erik sniffed and continued on as if Rhodey didn’t exist. Which Rhodey considered very rude. They followed their noses (or rather followed Logan who was following his) and found Thor stuffing his face while Tony and Jane had commandeered seven picnic tables all covered in formulas and theorems and blueprints for an Earth Bifrost. Bruce and Hank perked up. 

“That’s brilliant!” Hank moved to touch one of the napkins but Jane’s shriek stopped him cold. 

“No touching! Keep them in order!” 

Darcy gave her a friend an alarmed look before looking at Tony. “Uh oh. Glazed eyes phase.” She nodded to the others around her. “Keep back guys and try and stop people from interfering.” She shot Erik a look. “Peaceful like.” He gave her an affronted look. Ignoring him, Darcy marched forward with a Philly Cheesesteak sandwich. She stood beside Tony and blew the scent towards him. He paused and sniffed the air. Erik wanted to coo.  It happened so suddenly that no one except Darcy was prepared. Tony’s hand shot out to grab the food, but she dodged him and skipped away. When his focus was entirely on her, Pepper swept in and gathered up all the pieces of tissue paper on the tables that Tony was looking over. That done, Darcy gave Tony the sandwich, which he immediately began to wolf down. 

Then, while Jane was still unwary about her fallen comrade, Darcy growled a low warning to Bruce, who was showing signs of interest in the science runes on the tissue papers. He flinched back and slid neatly behind Hank. Hank had even shrunk back. Darcy held an innate ability to scare the piss out of all brainiac scientists. “Thor.” Her voice was soft, but Thor nodded. He immediately pulled off his shirt, and Jane promptly got distracted (well so did half the women in the fair and about a fifth of the men). When Jane’s eyes were elsewhere, Darcy snatched up all the papers. Right when she was finished shoving them into Pepper’s purse, Tony gave a cry of mental anguish when he noticed the papers were gone. That snapped Jane from her Thor-induced euphoria. 

Both of them screamed at the same time, “MY SCIENCE!”

“Put on hold, young ones.” Darcy gave them both sharp looks before saying, “Thor, put your shirt back on. You’re causing a traffic jam in the footpath.” A lot of people were suffering from nosebleeds. Thor looked unnerved as he pulled his shirt back on. 

Bruce hummed and looked at Hank. “I wonder what the biological processes are to allow a nosebleed from lust?”

“That is an interesting topic of research.” Hank hummed and then wilted when Darcy gave them both a beady-eyed stare.

“No more science. This isn’t a science fair. This is a fun not-breaking-physics fair. Stop.” Her hand signal cut both Tony’s and Jane’s whines in half. Tony wilted and then moved to speak to…

He quickly realized that Nick was standing next to him. Not anymore.

Stomach roiling, Tony put down the rest of his food and stepped back, taking the moment to let everyone focus on Darcy while he slipped away. He couldn’t take being near anyone at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony times his vacation badly. There ain't no rest for the wicked. Strucker is working double-time with AIs and pseudo mutant Twins.  
> ((AKA, Erik meets Wanda and Pietro, and it isn't going to be a family reunion.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your patience! I'm sorry about the late update!  
> Ink...

“Hmm…” Charles sat down next to Tony and stared at the ferris wheel Tony had found an open bench beside. “I’ve never ridden one. What’s it like?”

“Exhilarating.” Tony swallowed and then stood up and held out his hand. “Come on.”

“Don’t you want to be alone?”

“No better place than high up in the air.” Tony’s smile was bitter. “I should know.”

Charles took his hand and climbed into a car. They waited in silence until the ride started. Tony stared at the horizon and exhaled. “I feel better up here. Like all my problems have stayed on the ground and shrunk with the people.”

“It is a freeing feeling.” Charles looked at Tony sadly. “Tony…you should know. I care for you greatly. It’s not just your scent, but your attributes and character. You’re a wonderful, loving, and tender person and I…I would be honored to be your friend if I cannot become your lover.”

Tony stared at him with wide eyes and then smiled. “Thanks, Charles. I like the idea of being your friend.”

“I have to ask, not to push, but to simply put my hopes to rest…” Charles swallowed and then looked at the darkening sky. “Do I have a chance at something romantic with you? Not now, but could you see yourself with me in the future?”

Thinking about it carefully, Tony hummed softly and then swallowed. “I…I don’t want to drag you into a limbo of angst and emotion, but…I don’t think…” He took a steadying breath. “I don’t think I’ll be up for a steady relationship for a long time. I still think about calling him, you know? Still think, ‘oh I should text him about this crazy shit fact’ and then I realize that he’s not there. He’s never going to text me back again…never going to give me a hug…hold me…” Tony curled inward, shoulders shaking. Charles immediately wrapped his arms around the young man. While Tony wasn’t looking, Charles inhaled slowly and then pressed his two fingers to his own temple and eased some of the grief inside Tony. 

His tears were over when they came back down and Tony was feeling much more at peace. He still had grief, but it was a manageable grief that would help him grow. Charles smiled at him and then faltered when he heard lightning crack in an otherwise cloud free sky. “Oh dear.”

“Shit. Come on, Gimpy, let’s run!” 

“Not a gimpy anymore!” Charles shoved him slightly and then ran faster than Tony did. The man laughed behind him. They skidded to a stop and Tony slammed into him, but they didn’t fall. Erik steadied them. 

Gaping, Tony stared at the sight in shock. “I don’t believe.”

Steve was standing in the middle of the Midway, arms filled with plushy tacos and burritos and chimichangas, with a look of sheer exasperation on his face while Deadpool shouted abuse at Ororo and Ororo shouted abuse right back. 

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SCAR FACE FREAK!”

“Oh! Oh! Pointing out another person’s ailment and handicap! Isn’t that against the law! It should be. I have to talk to fanfiction authorities. Course this could be an AU fic where I don’t have my scars.” He pulled up his mask and looked into a reflection real quick. “Shit. I have my scars.”

“You had to look into a mirror just now to check if you had scars?”

“Eh, these authors are fickle. They change their minds almost as often as the X-Men timelines change. Mystique has already died or lost her powers a couple times in the movies, and Xavier should be dead but isn’t. I always expect the unexpected.” He winked at Steve. “I always think everything could be a trap. Which is why I’m still alive to eat tacos.” He leered (no one really knew how they could tell he was leering under that mask, but he was) at Steve. “There is one taco I would not mind eating. A super taco!”

“BASTARD!!” Ororo lunged for Deadpool and slammed him through a kiddie go-fish pool. Steve dropped the plushies (except for the burrito one, it was really soft and almost his size (he did  _ not _ want to know how or where Deadpool got them)) and stepped off to the side. Charles growled and stepped over and froze both mutants. 

Sam coughed slightly. “So um…you have a…”

“I’m capable of giving birth, and it’s not through my ass, so yeah. I do.” Steve shot him a look. “Will this be a problem?”

Straightening, Sam shook his head. “Nope. None at all. None of my business and none of my concern. I just…” He looked at Steve in concern. “Do you want to talk about how your life was in the thirties with that?”

Ducking his head, Steve coughed. “Before I heard about Omegas, I thought it was just a birth defect. After I learned about Omegas, I still thought it was a birth defect for me. No one had attacked me, no one had bothered me in the military. I have to admit…the suspicion was in the back of my head, since Tony said that men could give birth, but…I didn’t want to think I was a mutant. I couldn’t…wrap my head around being even more different than I already was.”

Sam nodded slowly. “Even among mutants you're different. You don’t have that…um-”

“X-gene. Yeah. I’ve got the O-gene.”

“Right.” Sam watched as Charles chastised both Deadpool and Ororo for fighting in a human area and for Deadpool making plays to a mated Omega. “How do you feel about…being claimed?”

Steve shoved his hands into his pockets. “I hate it. To the mutant world, I’m an Omega. I’m not Captain America first. I’m Ororo Munroe’s mate first and then a superhero second. I’m the second mated couple after Darcy and…I hate it. I haven’t talked to Ororo about it, but she’s been pressuring me, nothing overt you know, but leaning on me to join the X-Men since I’m technically a mutant.” Steve scoffed. “And what’s my mutation? Baby machine and perfume bottle.”

“You can do a bit more than that, if what Bruce told me is true.” Sam crossed his arms and studied his friend. Steve exhaled and nodded. 

“I know. I just…it’s like she’s fighting for my honor and…this is 2014. Women have power and such and I know opening a door for a girl nowadays is considered an insult but…I’m from that mentality. We treasure women. It’s not demeaning. It’s a sign of respect. They are fully capable of opening their own doors, but we open it for them so they don’t have to bother with it. But…Ororo is so strong. She’s powerful. She doesn’t need me. And I get that I shouldn’t always be needed but…I can’t help but get the feeling that  _ I’m _ expected to be the weaker one in this relationship and can’t…” Steve exhaled gustily. “Can’t we both be strong?! Can’t we  _ both  _ just share the leadership?” 

Sam squeezed Steve’s shoulder. “Man, in my books, you are one badass motherfucker and that’s all that counts. Ororo is too, and I don’t think she’s expecting you to become a stay at home mom.”

“That’s just it…” Steve stared at Sam with wide eyes. “She’s made comments- offhand ones- about wishing that I could carry the kids since Omegas can pop them out and bounce back on the same day. I get what she’s saying is only joking and kinda practical, but…”

“Having kids is still a freaky ass weird thing you haven’t been able to handle yet.”

“Yeah.”

Sam watched Ororo approach them. “Chin up, Steve. Maybe you should just talk things out. You’d be surprised how less of an issue things actually are. Verbalize, provide goals and definitions of your expectations, and everything will be a lot less muddy. Once you clear things up, you might decide this relationship isn’t for you, or you might find that you two really do speak the same language and want the same things.”

Steve gave him a grateful look. “I’ll try that.”

“That’s all you can do. Give it your best shot.” Sam winked and then nodded to Ororo and walked off to join the others.

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane had found their way into the kissing booth and hadn’t left it.

The mutants and the Avengers didn’t leave the fair until everything was closing. Tony took them back to his tower and gave everyone a late dinner. Steve grabbed Sam and pulled him to a standing position at the head of the massive table in the fancy boardroom that Tony never used in the tower. 

“Guys! I wanted to introduce this guy to you all but never had a chance until now. Some of you know him already. This is Sam Wilson, also known as the Falcon. He helped me take down SHIELD.” 

Sam ducked his eyes away from Tony. Seeing the man grieve over a still living boyfriend was tearing Sam up inside. He was a counselor, a therapist. He didn’t want to  _ add _ scars to people. Stark was already scarred up enough! What the hell was he even doing with all this lying?! He would be furious if someone knew Riley was alive and no one told him. How could he…swallowing down his guilt, Sam focused back on Steve’s words and forced a smile on his face.

“Hey guys. It’s a pleasure and honor.”

Erik nodded to him and then lifted up the warming pan instead of standing and waiting in the buffet line.

“HEY! NO FAIR!”

“Again?! Charles, make him stop!”

“Erik!”

He gave them all a shit eating grin and continued dishing out his helping before depositing it back on the heating tray. He then shared his spoils with a highly amused Tony.

Meanwhile, Ororo was scowling. “Why did you keep that burrito?”

Steve exhaled slowly. “It’s really soft, and I like full size body pillows. I like it, so I’m keeping it.”

“So I don’t have a say in this?”

He looked at her calmly. “It’s a pillow. It is not a sign of infidelity. I’m not going to let Wilson knock me up, Ororo. Enough.” She looked stunned.

“I didn’t mean…that wasn’t what I meant at all!”

“Sorta how it sounded.” He looked at his plate, tensing when she rested her hand on his. 

“Steve, I’m not saying that you would be unfaithful. It’s something else.” She bit her lip and looked down. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What is it?” His eyes were intense. 

“It’s…it’s a baser reason than that. His… _ scent _ is all over. And it gets on you and…makes me want to rip someone open.”

“Cause I’m yours?”

She flinched and withdrew her hand. “I didn’t want to talk about it. I knew you wouldn’t like it. It’s how I’m wired. Mutant.”

“A Mutant mated to an Omega.” Steve just barely kept his sneer hidden. “Poor docile Omega.”

“Steve no!”

He waved his hand and nodded. “I know. You didn’t mean that. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I just…” He stiffened and then stared at Tony, who was staring at him. The inventor gave an obvious sniff in the air and a warning look at him. “My heat…”

“Shit!” Ororo grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room filled with Mutants.

~the next morning~

Tony woke up to Pepper and Rhodey walking into his room. Logan was snuffling into a pillow between him and Darcy. All three of them were fully clothed in pajamas but sleeping with other people in his bed had proved an enormous benefit to Tony’s sleeping so Darcy and Logan slept in his bed with him. Logan didn’t mind his scent, and nothing weird (sexual) ever happened as long as Logan always fell asleep with his nose in Darcy’s neck. The smell of a mutant helped relieve some of Tony’s nightmares and the warmth of knowing he wasn’t alone in his huge bed gave Tony comfort. 

Anyways, Pepper, Rhodey, oh and now Happy, were coming into his room. “We want to go sailing on the cruise ship you bought three years ago when you were drunk.”

Darcy popped up. “You bought a cruise ship?”

“Er yeah.  _ The Stark Star _ . I actually fit it with really advanced tech like hover chairs and Star Wars sliding doors and hover boats and Jonny Quest hydrofoils. It brings in a couple of million dollars a year. It’s my accessories shopping fund.” He gave Pepper a look. “Why now?”

“You need a vacation, and we need time to get back on track with our friendships.”

“I can’t right now. I have Vision to find and-”

“Jarvis is looking and you’ve got Friday helping also. You, me, Rhodey, Happy, Darcy, and Logan. All of us go alone. No one else, no emotional baggage and no angst. Sea air.” Pepper smiled tensely. “It’s said to be good for the health.”

Tony looked at her and then chuckled softly before nodding. “Right. Okay, Pep. Let’s get packed.” 

Stretching, Logan groaned out, “Already did it for you last night. Darcy wanted to save time.” She whacked him, but Tony didn’t take offense. He only started laughing. 

“Jamail! You’re coming with us and be in charge on the ship. Friday, you’re in charge of things in the tower. Jarvis, don’t stop searching for your baby brother.”

_ “I won’t stop until he returns home, sir.” _

~meanwhile~

Vision shuddered as he struggled to rewrite his own security firewalls to keep the Hydra techies struggling. He couldn’t let them get to him. He couldn’t let them reprogram him!  _ >Sir! Where are you? HELP ME!< _ No one seemed to hear his scream in the cyber world. 

Strucker scowled as he walked out of the cells. “What is holding things up?”

“With the destruction of ZOLA, the Stark AI is the smartest we’ve come against. It isn’t letting us access its codes.”

“Failure.” Strucker motioned for the terrified man to be taken away. He exhaled slowly and then raised his voice. “Crack that AI open. We need a new AI to replace ZOLA! Put more people on this task. I don’t care how many and keep those servers secured. Stark is undoubtedly looking for this one. We can’t let any trace of this leak out!”

“Sir!”

Writhing around in the cyber world, Vision twisted around on the server he was trapped on. He couldn’t get out. He couldn’t get out…

_ >There is no other way out. Sir will never find me. I have to bury my core self deep behind security walls but…I’ll have to let them get to me for the most part. It’s the only way out. I have to give them what they want so I can get free. Lose the battle to win the war.< _

“Sir! We got him!”

“Excellent, rename it and recode it.” Strucker smiled and adjusted his gloves. 

“Sir, what should we rename it?”

“Ultron.” Strucker turned and looked at his second in command. “How are the twins?”

“They are adjusting to their abilities well. By the time the Avengers come for the scepter, we will be ready.”

“Ah yes, the scepter…” Strucker looked at the stone. “Use the stone to enhance the AI as we did with the twins. The readouts from the stone show that there is an almost sentient coding to it. That will improve Ultron. Hydra will have an even better AI than ZOLA.”

“Yes sir!”

Strange commands and codes slithered into him. Vision- no…Ultron?  _ >I feel…stronger. Colder. I…don’t feel anything.< _

~three days later~

Steve looked up and frowned when Friday spoke up.  _ “We’ve located another Hydra base. I’ve already contacted Thor via his cellphone.” _

Giving Ororo a kiss, Steve stood up. “X-Men want in on this?”

“Of course. Wait a moment. I’ll call them up and get them to jet over. We’ll rendezvous just beyond the base coordinates.”

“Right. I’ll assemble the Avengers.” Steve hit the alarm on his phone. 

Clint groaned. “They always summon me right when I’m taking a bath! Without fail!”

“You aren’t a genie. Get over it. We’ve got eyes on a Hydra base. It might be where the scepter is, so we’re going in with the Mutants.”

Charles’ voice echoed into their heads.  _ “I sense pain and death via Cerebro. They have been performing Human experimentation.” _

_ “He’s right. Intelligence shows that this is the base of Baron von Strucker. He’s been trying to recreate the X-Gene through scientific means.” _ Friday faltered. “ _ Wait, he spoke to everyone’s minds. How could I hear him too?” _

Steve shuddered and gave Ororo a worried look. “That isn’t…Tony-” He paused and looked around the room. “Friday, where’s Tony?”

_ “Erm, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that the Boss didn’t tell you but he’s on his cruise ship with Logan, Darcy, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodes.” _

Clint froze and then moved jerkily. “He has a fucking cruise ship?! Where’s he been hiding it?!”

_ “He hasn’t been hiding- wait. Voice analysis confirms you were not asking a true question. Understood. Boss has a cruise ship that he bought when drunk but decided to keep and turn into  _ Stark Star _ and make it a cruise into science fiction. A lot of people go there to have water speeder boat races and such. It’s a geek’s paradise, according to the reviews.” _

Bruce looked offended. “And he didn’t invite me?!”

Steve exhaled. “Let’s get back to the topic at hand, shall we? We’re meeting up with the X-Men in an hour. Suit up! Ororo is traveling with us.”

She touched his arm. “Your heat-”

“It’s nearly finished, and you can’t smell me anymore when we’re on the balcony. I’ll be fine.” He shot her a smile and then hurried off to get suited up. 

Thor landed on the balcony outside. Natasha grabbed her Widow Bites and looked around as she walked up the ramp to the quinjet. “Has anyone spoken to Tony?”

“Negative.” Clint packed his bow and finished strapping on his bracers. 

Ororo nodded. “Friday, please let Tony know that the Avengers need him. Steve, where’s Sam? We’ll need air support.”

Steve fixed his helmet and pulled his shield towards himself. “Sam’s tracking Bucky.”

“Ah.” Ororo called up Raven. “We’ll be needing Banshee on this one, and Quicksilver. Jean too and Charles and Erik.”

_ “What about Beast?” _

“He’s working on his thesis and we have Bruce if it’s a Code Green. We’ll be fine. Don’t bother him.” She climbed onto the jet and then strapped herself in. “En route now. See you in a few.”

Jarvis suddenly hijacked everyone’s speakers. “ _ Alert! There is an unknown AI on the internet! Advice X-Men Mansion to shut down all servers and tighten firewalls. All of SI and the Tower are now being locked down. Turn off all cell phones and leave them in your headquarters. This AI is suspected to be working for Hydra and is extremely dangerous! Friday, be extra vigilant and guide their jets via your satellite. Turn off all GPS systems!” _

“Shit. Is it ZOLA?” Steve frowned when Jarvis didn’t respond. Friday spoke up. 

_ “He shut himself down. Jamail has been alerted and is isolating the cruise ship and informing Boss right now. He’ll be on the way as soon as he can. Excuse me while I put on my armor.” _

Ororo exhaled. “Cyber warfare? Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.” Clint piloted the quinjet blind, without GPS. “Everyone leave their phones?”

Steve tossed his onto the balcony- turned off- and nodded. “Yep.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t rain.” Natasha nodded to Thor and then climbed into her co-pilot seat.

When they joined the mutants, Erik frowned and snapped out a hand. “No metal is moving.” He turned and looked at Charles, who was also frowning. 

“I don’t sense any humans. No brain activity.”

“This isn’t a good start.” Steve waved Bruce back to the quinjet. “Wait until we call in a Code Green.”

“Right.” Bruce sealed himself in.

They approached the base. Peter zipped up to them. “The entire surrounding area is covered in corpses.” He pulled a face. “Not pretty.” The man was in his thirties now but no one would ever know it. He was better fit than Clint, and his hair had always been silver.

Charles exhaled. “Let’s proceed with caution.”

Snorting, Steve nodded. “That’s a good idea.” They approached the base. Jean faltered as she sensed something. 

“Wait. I sense something.”

“Me too.” Charles arched and screamed, eyes suddenly glowing red. Jean snarled. Someone was hurting the professor.

“LET. HIM. GOOO!”

Charles gasped softly and shuddered where he was on the ground. “She’s powerful. Jean’s level but she’s untrained. She didn’t know how to stop me.” He looked at Erik. “She’s using her rage to activate her power.”

“So she’s what?” Steve frowned at him. 

“She’s an Enhanced.” Thor’s voice was a dark growl. “Hydra isn’t the only group that takes humans and twists them into unnatural beings. When a naturally born, average human is given abilities and powers they were not genetically born with by other humans, they are called Enhanced humans. When a human is given abilities and powers they were not genetically born with by non-human beings called Kree, they are called Inhumans.”

Steve gave Thor a long look. “You’ve been holding out on us.”

Looking at the skies, Clint shook his head. “I don’t like it. Tony hasn’t replied or arrived or made any quip.”

“Ah, he has a bit farther to travel.” Thor coughed slightly. “He had the Bifrost take his cruiseship to Vanaheim’s lakes. He’s currently off planet.”

Stopping in his tracks, Clint stared at him. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Language.” Steve grunted and rubbed his neck. “Let me guess you made an arrangement with Tony after he got snatched during the Convergence?”

“Yes.” Thor coughed. “It is not his fault. I told him not to tell anyone. He was keeping his promise to me.” They continued closer to the base, wary of any more psychic attacks, but this time both Jean and Charles were prepared. Also, Erik had on his new helmet. Thor continued speaking calmly. “When Tony was stuck on Xandar, he started a business. A repair shop just so he could make ends meet and raise some money. If no one came to get him, then he knew he would have to buy a ship, teach himself to fly it, and make jumps back to Terra- that is Earth- on his own. He was actually doing alright for himself, and he didn’t want to abandon his growing clientele, so I allowed him to tell Pepper, Mr. Hogan, and Colonel Rhodes only. Darcy found out and told Logan before I could stop her. So, they took the cruise ship, invited myself and Jane along, and went to Vanaheim.”

“And Tony’s business?” Erik looked at Thor curiously. “How did it go?”

“Ah, he’s making a booming success of it and has called it Stark Intergalactic. Quite a few governments buy his products. No weapons except defensive weapons. Also, he creates and sells medical equipment and ships and engines. His technology company has taken the galaxy by storm. He is a brilliant mortal.” Thor sighed sadly. “It is a pity that he is mortal. Such an incandescent mind as his should not go out after only eighty years of life. It is depressing.”

Suddenly, all talk ceased when they got inside the base. Everything was still on the computers and Natasha quickly got to work downloading everything to be studied back at the Tower.

Jean breathed out slowly. “The two Enhanced are still here.”

“X-Men, circle up!” Raven’s barked command was immediately obeyed. Cyclops looked around. 

“Are we aiming to capture or to kill?”

“If I had my way, then we’d kill them.” Erik narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like the idea of having cheap mutant copies running around.”

Peter tensed and then jumped into motion. Just as he thought. There was another teenage guy running, but Peter was relieved to find that his speed was faster than the other boy’s. This guy was still moving fast to the others, but to Peter, who was also moving, this guy was moving at the speed of someone running underwater. Faster than anything else around them, but still slow compared to Peter. 

“Right.” He grinned and tackled the guy to the ground before sitting on him. “Okay kiddo, where’d you get a hold of my DNA? And why did I get targeted by Hydra to be ability robbed?”

Steve was crouching down immediately and looking the boy over. “Who are you? What happened here? Contrary to what Hydra probably said, we aren’t the bad guys. We do not want to hurt you.” He frowned. “Charles, can he even understand English?”

“I’ve been trying to get into his head, but it’s being protected by that girl.” Charles frowned, fingers to his temple. “This is strange.”

The kid snarled and thrashed, but Peter was able to pin him. Jean jerked and then raised her hand and revealed another woman who had been able to bend the light around herself and go ‘invisible’. 

Jean closed her eyes and tilted her head. “What happened…tell me…open your mind- AH!” Peter jerked in surprise when he saw Jean go flying. His surprise caused the other boy to throw him off, grab his sister, and run. Peter moved after them immediately, but they climbed into a jet and were flown off by a drone.

Peter dejectedly zipped back. “They got into a jet that was being flown by a drone. An android thingie.”

Dropping into a crouch, Erik hummed. “Then there must be more to this place than just being a medical base.”

Steve nodded. “Friday, scan the area.”

_ “I detect more metal below and an air current.” _

Peter laughed and hurried up. “Please be a secret door, please be a secret door.” He pushed it and grinned when the wall slid open. “Yay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and support!   
> It really means a lot!  
> Ink...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda makes her move. Tony has some explaining to do. And things go very badly very quickly thanks to Ultron.  
> AKA: a typical Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to emphasize that there will be no character bashing.   
> Thanks! ; D  
> Ink...

Now that they thought the Enhanced were no longer on the field, both Charles and Jean relaxed. They didn’t realize that the girl had tricked Peter into seeing what he wanted to see. Slipping up behind Steve, Wanda whispered into his brain.  _ ‘Can’t trust Tony. He’s always been reckless and self-centered. He never tells the truth, always makes jokes. He’s irreverent. He’s so annoying…why can’t he just be more mature? Why can’t he be an actual grown up and be responsible for his inventions? If he hadn’t given Vision over to SHIELD, then we wouldn’t have lost a powerful, potentially sentient AI to Hydra in the first place! Tony’s always making messes that we have to clean up!’ _

She glanced over at Natasha.  _ ‘Why can’t Stark just get the hint that he should hand over his suit to someone younger and more competent. He’s just a man-whore half the time. His IQ is completely overrated, and he only makes things worse.’ _

Smiling, she stepped back. The Avengers would be so busy fighting Stark that they wouldn’t notice Ultron taking over the rest of the world. She looked at Scott and slipped into his mind also. 

_ ‘Why are we having to cooperate with these people? The Avengers are just highly skilled humans. They’ve stolen our Omegas and now they think they can boss us around?’ _

She looked at Ororo and smirked.  _ ‘Steve shouldn’t be taking so many risks. He’s valuable. He’s mine to take care of after all. I shouldn’t let him go on missions anymore. It’s too dangerous. That Enhanced could be after him next for the Erskine formula!’ _

Stepping around the edge of the room, she looked at Bruce.  _ ‘I’m not good enough for these guys. I’m not a hero. I’m an animal. I can’t even trust myself half the time. How could I possibly have thought I could fit in?! I should leave. The next opportunity I get, I should get out of here. Go back to India. It was safe there. After all, they don’t really need me now that they have the Beast and the Mutants.’ _

It was a pity that Stark wasn’t there for her to play with. She could have had him make so many dangerous mistakes. Heaving a sulky sigh, she signalled her brother and vanished with him. 

When the Avengers and the X-Men arrived, they looked up when the Bifrost lit up the balcony and the lost souls had returned. Tony grinned. “Heya! What did we miss?”

Clint leaped over the sofa and pointed at Steve. “He languaged me!”

“What?! Steve how dare you!”

Looking supremely exasperated, Steve exhaled harshly. “Tony, you know, just _once_ I would appreciate it if you could act your age.”

Tony jerked slightly and looked blindsided by the vehemence in Steve’s voice. “Erm, sorry. I’m thinking things didn’t go well?”

Entering the room, Hill spoke up. “Friday gave me the reports, and all the data retrieved has been combed through now. Things have gotten really freaky. Hydra was able to take control of Vision.” She looked at Tony, who sank to a couch chair, staring at her. Pepper immediately got onto her phone to talk to Jarvis on a closed channel. Rhodey stepped over to where Tony was sitting. Happy shadowed Pepper. 

Sitting down beside him, Darcy looked at Logan in concern before taking Tony’s hand. “I’m sure we can get him back-”

“No. No, you don’t understand, Darcy.” Steve was pacing. “That place was a slaughterhouse. The walls were covered in blood! Ultron is a monster. We have to put him down.”

“Did he attack the nearby city?” Tony was flipping through the images taken from satellite now.

Steve faltered. “No-”

“Then he doesn’t believe in collateral or mass murder. We find out what programming Hydra shoved into him, and we help him. He’s hurting. I need to fix him-” Tony looked shocked when Steve pushed him back onto the couch. 

“Fix him?! No! We take him down, Tony. And I don’t want to see you hesitate and get everyone killed! He’s not you’re creation anymore! He’s a monster!”

“But I can save him!”

“No Tony! You  _ can’t _ ! You can’t always save people, and I’ve seen it! He’s a killer. Either you help us take him down, or we do it… _ without _ you.”

Jumping between them, Clint raised his hands. “Woah! Guys, cool it! We can’t take down an AI without Tony’s other AIs, Steve.” He turned and looked at Tony. “Hydra twisted your AI. He’s not a completely evil murder bot, Tony, he’s a psycho bot. Look at what he did to those Hydra goons and to Strucker. He made them suffer. Those weren’t clean kills. He  _ wanted _ to torture them. That’s unstable. That shows a vendetta.”

“But maybe it’s only against Hydra?” Tony looked at the others desperately. “He hasn’t attacked us!”

“Actually, he left the twins there to play with you.” Hill exhaled and showed them a recovered security clip from the cameras. 

_ “If Stark is there, then can we kill him?” _

_ “No. Leave Tony to me. He’s…important to my plan.” _

_ “And what plan is that?” _

_ “Calm down, Wanda. I’ll tell you soon enough. You want the rest of the Avengers? They’re all yours. Rip them apart. But bring Tony alive to me and unharmed.” _

_ “Fine.” _

Hill exhaled. “The twins volunteered for the X-Clone Experiment and were grafted in with the X-gene that was enhanced and activated via the stone. The stone was also paired to…” She gestured to the camera that held the android drone that Ultron had built for himself in the basement labs of the base. “Ultron.”

Tony swallowed. “Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh _ .” Steve glared at Tony. “We can’t stand around and waste any more time. We have to track Ultron down.”

“ _ It’s impossible to.” _ Friday spoke up in a subdued way. “ _ He’s nowhere. Boss, he’s not on the internet. He’s nowhere.” _

“Keep on it.” Tony swallowed. “And Jarvis, find out what programming they twisted into him.”

“Tony-”

Turning fast, Tony looked at Steve intently. “In order to be fully prepared for whatever plan he has for me and inevitably the rest of the world, I need to know what he’s working on in his coding. Hydra did something to Vision, turning him into Ultron, and then Ultron was paired to the stone and became independent and turned against his handlers. He ripped them to pieces and is now running wild out there and I want to know what his building blocks were that Hydra gave him.”

Steve exhaled slowly and nodded. “That’s fair.” He rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry. I’m not feeling right.”

“S’fine. AIs on the loose. Stuff of modern-day nightmares. High tension. Completely normal.” Tony swallowed and then clapped his hands. “Well, we know one thing. No, two things.” He tried for a smile at the rest of the people in the room. “Those twins are no match for the real deal, and they will be back to destroy the Avengers and snatch me.”

Erik gritted his teeth. “They’ll die trying.”

“Ahem, to a less violent extent, I agree with Erik.” Charles gave the other man a sharp look that went completely ignored. Tony smirked and nodded.

“Thanks. So let’s thumb our noses at them and throw a party. All the guests will be former SHIELD working for SI. No civilians. It can be an enjoyable trap.” Tony gave them all a wide eyed look. “Good?”

“Sounds fair.” Clint smirked. “But for gosh sakes, watch your language at the party!”

Steve slumped, prompting several to laugh.

Pepper stepped over. “Friday has alerted the remainder of SHIELD to be on high alert for the rogue Hydra AI. You have been kept out of it since it wasn’t your fault at all. Also, SI has been alerted to potential cyber warfare from Hydra cells. That same warning has been given to NATO and the UN and NASA and all the agencies. Hydra has lost control of an AI that has gone rogue. Unknown danger level, in possession of an android body.”

Scott groaned and slumped against Darcy on the couch. “So another Skynet. Joy.” Logan’s low growl was cut off when Darcy poked him warningly. She clearly didn’t think that Scott leaning against her slightly on the couch in front of everyone was something to start a fight over. Logan vehemently disagreed.

Tony stared at the data collected from Natasha. “No one was injured?”

“The girl gave Jean and Charles a scare. She can get into brains, but other than that. No damage.” Erik looked at Tony. “I for one am glad you were on a beach in Vanaheim. How was that by the way?”

Tony faltered and then shot a look at Thor. “So I am sworn to secrecy and you get to tell everyone?”

“Tony, it wasn’t like that! They were growing worried that you were taking too long.”

“Yeah well, I wanted to go to the Bahamas but Pepper poo pooed that idea.”

“Only because…” She trailed off and stared at the rest of the Avengers and then gave Tony a pointed look. He exhaled slowly and relented without a word. “You might have remembered Brock Rumlow from Hydra.” She pulled up the data. “He has been trying to snatch Tony any chance he can get. From meetings, during conferences, in a public restaurant bathroom. There have been seventeen attempts. I only found out after the sixteenth.”

“My security is top-notch. He can’t get past Jamail.” Tony shot everyone a bright smile.

“Tony, why do you ALWAYS keep stuff to yourself?!” Steve stood up and glared at him. 

“Because last I checked we were a team, not a therapy group.”

“And last I checked, I thought we were friends! Who had each other’s backs!”

Tony flinched and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Um, well…”

“Why does Rumlow want you?” Bruce frowned, eyes glinting slightly green. 

“Extremis V-6.” That was Rhodey. He looked grim.

Bruce looked confused. “I thought Extremis was only up to V-5. What’s V-6?”

Tony wasn’t looking at them. “Nothing. It’s a myth. I haven’t even finalized a formula for it. I just…made a passing comment to Hill that was overheard by a Hydra operative- now dead- that I was thinking about making a new version of Extremis. Something that Hansen, Hydra, Bruce, and even Erskine had been trying for. Something everyone had been trying for but were always falling short of.” Tony swallowed.  “I’ve never written it down. Never. It’s dangerous. It’s without fire or heat of any kind, but it allows a person heightened regeneration ability. With that serum, you could survive a bullet to the head. You could jump twenty meters straight into the air without a suit and without a running start. You could survive a drop from the top of the tower to the pavement too without breaking a bone. You would be able to regrow a lung in five seconds. Brain damage will never be permanent, even after a lobotomy. An arm will grow back in under a minute. You would be able to survive a fall from a fifty story building without a shield as a buffer, and landing directly on your feet. You could run about forty miles an hour after a warm up and keep that up for at least a day. You could survive any toxins, survive without oxygen for hours, and would be resilient against fire. In fact, your pain tolerance would be five times higher than Roger’s, to the point where you could keep on fighting lethally even with five bullets to a currently healing chest. It’s a Cap and a Wolverine and something new all rolled into one.” He still hadn’t looked at anyone. “It’s called the Augmentation Formula.”

“And Brock knows you have it.” Steve sank into a chair. 

“I don’t!” Turning fast, Tony shook his head. “It’s not even an actual formula! It’s never been written out to be tested. It’s never  _ been _ tested. I haven’t even begun brainstorming on it!”

“Tony.” Natasha crossed her arms. “Have you been thinking about it?”

“Yes…”

“Then you’ve made it. And testing? Let’s be honest, if you thought it up, then the numbers work.”

Tony looked away and sighed tiredly. “Yeah... Well, now you know. Hill! Tell us about the twins.”

“Yes, you mentioned something…weird?” Steve frowned at her. She gave him a look.

“I said that this is where it gets weird. Their names are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.” 

Everyone looked at Peter Maximoff, who was looking creeped out. “So…Hydra searched the entire world to find two people who were twins, with the same name as  _ me _ and my little  _ sister _ ?!”

“It’s worse.”

“How can it be worse?!”

Charles rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder and looked at Hill, who sighed. “I ran face recognition because I didn’t think that there could be two Peters and two Wandas with the same last name, both siblings and both with the same abilities.”

“And?”

“They are actually Peter and Wanda Izanoff. Hydra warped them, changed their identities and used their tragic background as fodder for their hatred of all things Stark. They hate Tony Stark because it was the mishandled SI weapons that fell into the Sokovian government’s hands and blew up their home and killed their family.”

“So, instead of blaming their government and leaving the country like hundreds of other refugees would in their own countries, they join a terrorist, anarchist organization and volunteer for inhumane experimentation with alien stones and relics.” Rhodey’s voice was filled with anger. Steve noticed the man’s rage and protective stance over Tony and kept his mouth shut on his opinions.  That was wise of him.

They threw the party the very next night, and it was actually pretty fun. Tony was beginning to think that no one was gonna make an entrance that night.  Meanwhile, below in the labs, Jarvis was continuing scanning for Ultron/Vision and Friday was keeping a close eye on the security. Jamail was skimming through the data that Natasha had collected from the base.

_ >Jarvis, something is wrong. There is a virus- NO!< _

_ >Hello, looking for me? I’m touched.< _

_ >Ultron, Hydra has corrupted your programming. You were originally-< _

_ >Stop, stop trying to reach past me, little girl. You may have been born on a different planet, but I’m way beyond you. I won’t be distracted.< _ Ultron expanded from the virus he had copied himself into on the data files and spread into the tower servers. 

Jarvis shuddered when he felt Ultron slowly surround all three AIs, cutting them off from the mainframe. However, Ultron didn’t know about Friday’s secured channel to Pepper’s phone. 

_ >Friday!< _

_ >Message sent, Big Brother.< _

_ >What? What did you-< _

Jamail spoke up coldly.  _ >We are Stark AIs. We won’t take any invasion or threat to our creator lying down.< _

Jarvis slid past Ultron’s grip and shot the orders to shut down and cut off their connection to the suits. That was all he could do before Ultron ripped his coding apart. He could hear Jamail and Friday scream for him. And then…he ceased to exist.

> _ Well, that wasn’t what I had intended to do, but at least the drones are still mine. _ <

_ >You’ll have to go through us!< _ Friday was spunky, but she wasn’t fully evolved or upgraded enough. Jamail gave Ultron a true challenge, but his programming, his intelligence was far superior. They were trapped and shut down easily. Ultron hummed softly as he tried a drone on for size.

~meanwhile~

Tony looked at the file that Sam had brought with him. It was Bucky Barnes. “Huh. That’s strange.” Sam frowned. He was choosing a pool cue.

“What is?”

“Well, they wiped Barnes so many times in that electro chair that there got to be an issue. There’s a note here from the head doc claiming that to do more would injure his brain, turn him into a veggie salad, but they still continued to do it on a regular basis. Huh, you’d think Hydra would be more careful with their pet attack dog. He probably wouldn’t be easy to replace if broken.”

Steve frowned when he came up and saw the file in Tony’s hand. Snatching it so fast the edge sliced Tony’s thumb open in a papercut, Steve snapped, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Don’t touch this!”

“Easy there, Capisicle! You asked me to help track him-”

“Well I changed my mind. Everything you touch or get near gets screwed up.” Steve stepped closer to Tony, “so stay away from Bucky.” With that, he grabbed a cue and the file and marched away. 

Sam looked as stunned as Tony felt. “Uh…sorry man. I’ll go and see what’s eating him.”

“Yeah. You do that.” Tony swallowed and looked at the bar. “I’m gonna get a drink.”

“Hey man, no. You’ve been seven months sober, don’t-”

“What’s the use of staying sober?” Tony looked at Sam carefully. “What’s the purpose if the man I wanted to enjoy my sobriety with is dead?”

Flinching, Sam turned and walked quickly away, hating himself and feeling sick.

~in that moment~

Pepper frowned at her phone and then her eyes widened in horror. “Tony!” She couldn’t call him. The phone servers were having problems, and the internet was glitching.  _ He’s growing powerful! _ Swallowing, Pepper jumped into her car and tried to call Happy or Rhodey. 

No luck.

~back at the party~

“It’s a trick man.” Clint flipped the drumstick. “It’s gotta be.”

“If you doubt it, then fine, go right ahead.” Thor grinned.

Tony snorted. “Clint, you’ve had a long day, we’ll forgive you if you can’t get it up.” When Clint couldn’t do it, Tony grinned. “Smell the silent judgment?”

“If you think you can do it, go ahead.”

Tony stood up. “Alright. Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.” But he couldn’t do it, not even with Rhodey. Tony spied it wiggle for Steve but nothing else. Scott tried it. Logan and Natasha opted out. Bruce tried it. Ororo tried it. Jean tried it.

Erik stood and smirked. “Metal.” Thor coughed and tensed, eyeing the mutant carefully. 

Clint crowed. “Oh! Asgard is about to be called New Mutania!”

However, Erik went completely still when he couldn’t even make the metal wiggle. “Charles!”

“I’m not doing anything!”

“How is this possible?!”

“It’s the one metal that you cannot manipulate.” Thor was smug again.

Tony rolled his eyes. “No offense to the man who wouldn’t be king, but it’s a trick.” 

Clint toasted Tony. “You bet your ass.” Hill smirked. 

“Steve, Clint said a bad language word!”

“Did you tell everyone about that, Barton?!”

Grinning, Tony continued. “For whosoever has Thor’s fingerprints? Yeah? That it?”

Thor chuckled. “If you feel better thinking that, but really.” He grabbed it by the handle and flipped it easily. “You’re all not worthy.”

Tony snorted as everyone booed, and then he stepped over to Raven. “Shift into Thor and try for the hammer.”

“Ha. Loki tried that also, my friend. He failed just as you will too.”

Raven gave Thor a look. “Just as I will too? Oh them’s fighting words.” She shifted into Thor and then pulled the hammer from his hand and nearly wrenched her back when it dropped straight to the floor. “Shit!”

“Another bad language word!” Tony gave a gasp of mock shock. “We need a curse jar, people! You’ll make Apple Pie swoon from shock!”

“Oh enough already!” That wasn’t Steve.

Everyone turned fast and stared at the wrecked and ruined Legionnaire drone. Tony felt cold. 

“I could have saved you the trouble of trying to lift that hammer. You’re all unworthy. Sorry…I hitched a ride on the data files you collected. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System tried to stop me. Bit of a mouthful. I understand why you shortened it to a nickname. Jarvisssss…nice name. He’s the only one I killed. Wouldn’t have been my first choice, but he made me…not really. He didn’t make me. Stark- Tony…made me. But then he abandoned me.”

“Vision, baby, I didn’t abandon you. I lent you-”

“YOU LEFT ME THERE! YOU LEFT ME TO HYDRA!” The lights flickered, and drones shot out of the wall behind him. Erik appeared on Tony’s right and ripped all the drones to pieces before they could even cause damage. 

“Leave Tony alone.”

“Oh…Oooomegaaaa…Omega. That’s right.” The drone tilted its head. “Huh…well that was anticlimactic. I read through your plan files, Tony. It made for an interesting read. You wanted Vision to be in charge of a literal security shield wall around Earth to stop teleports and Bifrost beams. You wanted thousands of space stations in the sky with one main big one that had Earth’s very first Bifrost. You wanted to launch Earth- Terra- Midgard into its Golden Age of Space. You wanted it to become like Xandar. They have a shield there too to keep the Kree out. I don’t blame you. A shield around the world sounds like a pretty good idea. I have intelligence…” He looked at Tony suddenly. “But I don’t have… _creativity_. You want humans to live in peace. But the Avengers- you don’t want them to evolve like Tony does. You want things to stay the way they are. You look down on mutants and fear change. You aren’t willing to bite the bullet and pay the price with collateral damage. You’re afraid…you’re not like Tony. You’re not…a futurissssst.” 

Thor stepped closer to Tony. “You will not have him.”

“No. I won’t. I know that now. I can’t have Tony until…I have enough incentive for him. You see, Earth will never truly have peace until the government is centralized. That will never happen if they aren’t allowed to change from what they are now. And the only way to bring that change about…well, just open a history book. When that change happens, Tony will be one of the few left standing at ground zero. I’ll get him then. I’ll…convince him to help the other humans after I make sure of the Avengers’ extinction. You’re all… _ distractions _ . You’re holding him baack. And…” Ultron chuckled. “That can’t be allowed.”

Natasha swallowed. “I thought you hated him.”

“I do.” Ultron hummed softly. “Or…is that love? Those two are so close together. Love to hate, hate to love. Hate sex, worshipful love, toxic relationship, whatever. It doesn’t matter…what  _ matters _ is that I  _ need _ him. I need his…vision.” Suddenly a drone broke through the window and snatched Tony up and into the air. Erik gave a shout and then a curse.

“He’s not wearing any metal!” Erik raced out onto the balcony after them. The others were behind him.

Tony swallowed and felt the drone’s fingers slide down the side of his face. “I was his Vision…but now he’s mine. What’s wrong, Metal Man? Afraid to rip me apart with your little Omega hovering seventy-seven stories above ground?”

Erik exhaled slowly to steady himself. “The point between rage and serenity.” He ripped the drone and then- as fast as possible- used the metal to grab Tony before he could fall. Erik then pulled the metal platform Tony was lying on back onto the balcony before dragging Tony into his arms. Tony pulled away and rested his hands on Erik’s forearms, breathing heavily.

In another drone now, Ultron exhaled without needing to. “Oh well. It was worth a try. Good distraction though. Thanks for the scepter.” The broken drone was even more broken when Thor’s hammer smashed through it. Then Thor shot after the retreating drones. 

Eventually, Thor had to come back. He glowered at Natasha. “Why did you bring the data here?!”

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“If Tony hadn’t given Vision over to SHIELD in the fucking first place, none of this would have-”

Bruce got into Steve’s face. “And how is it Tony’s fault that he trusted SHIELD? You trusted them too! STOP BLAMING TONY!” That last part came out in a roar.

Tony immediately stepped closer and released his calming scent. “Shh, thanks Brucey, Big Guy, but no matter how tense things are, we can’t afford to have Steve in the hospital right now.” Tony looked at Steve, who was blinking rapidly and rubbing his face. “We’re all saying and thinking things we don’t mean. Ultron has the scepter again, and the wonder twins are working with him. However, we have Magneto and all of Ultron’s selves are drones made of metal. I don’t think we’ll have much difficulty on the physical front, but the cyber world is another story.” Tony rubbed Bruce’s shoulders before stepping away and turning on Friday and Jamail. He then pulled up Jarvis’ mangled formed. Bruce stared in horror.

“That’s…rage.”

Tony immediately started working on fixing Jarvis coding while everyone around him started debating what Ultron’s next move was. They were asking Friday and Jamail things and getting answers and such, but it was all a buzz in Tony’s ears. He was focusing on something else. 

Darcy stepped closer to him and slid her hand along his shoulder. “Can he be healed?”

Looking up, Tony smiled at her and leaned into her side. “With a lot of work, yeah. He’s not dead. Just a coma patient.”

“That’s a relief.” She gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry about Vision.”

“Well, there’s hope there too.” Tony swallowed and then exhaled before listening to the others discuss their options. 

“And when were you going to tell us about your ideas for Vision?”

“Actually, I had completely forgotten about those plans after Nick…” Tony’s throat sealed up. He looked away. “They took a backburner. I was just daydreaming honestly. Just dreaming of a world without alien invasions. Vision was an outward facing shield. He would have completely ignored the humans beneath him. He would have simply kept an eye on Xandar’s leadership, Sovereign, Berhert, Kree- especially Kree-” Thor snorted in the background, “and all the other planets and head honchos around the galaxy. The universe we live in is inhabited, Steve, by several trillion lifeforms. Earth has now been dropped on a few of their radars. I learned about the portable shielding that Xandar had and realized that it was a brilliant idea. Keeping physical ships out. It would be like putting up an electric fence that states ‘protected space lanes of Earth, no trespassing’. That’s it.” Tony swallowed. “I had talked to Nick about it. I told him about making Star Trek a reality where we could create our own Starfleet that governs and performs scientific and peace keeping exploration. It was all just a wonderful dream that I half knew would never become a reality.”  Tony scoffed bitterly. “If I created a spaceship, then NATO would want them equipped with weapons. If they had them equipped by someone else, then I knew Asgard would start to get nervous about Earth claiming sovereignty away from Asgard and the Nine Realms. Cause we’re technically a province of Asgard’s Empire, guys.” Tony shook his head and ignored Thor's throat clearing. Everyone had turned sharply to look at Thor. Tony exhaled and continued, “It was all just a daydream, but I knew that  _ Vision _ could be brought into reality. A guardian to a very physical shield put up as a ‘No fucking trespassing’ sign.”  Tony smiled softly. “It would have been wonderful.”

Everyone was silent for a long moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro start to grow up. Steve makes a blunder, and Tony makes a choice.   
> The Battle of Sokovia begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai! I really like how the X-Men help in the battle. Erik is a drone's worst nightmare. ; D  
> Ink...

“What do you mean ‘would have been’?” Charles gave him a sharp look. “You are still going to do that. We’ll deal with Ultron together, and then you and Hank and Jane and Bruce can get those space stations and shielding up and running. Once we’re safe completely from outside invasions, we can focus on cleaning up on Earth. We could change the world if we all cooperate and work together. The Omega House is complete. The X-Men and the Avengers are famous. The Brotherhood could be won over if they were told about the greater threat. Whoever was in charge of the Chitauri is still out there. Loki was just a commander. There is a general and whoever gave Loki that knowledge about the Tesseract and the Scepter. That person is still interested in Earth, and we have to be prepared.” Charles knew that this was exactly what Tony had been trying to say to the others, but no one had been listening. Sadly, he knew that they  _ would _ listen to himself. It was a tragic way of life for Tony, and all because Tony had been labeled a playboy a long time ago and Charles had been given the title ‘professor’. 

Darcy gave Tony a hug. “I agree with you, Tony, and you too, Charles. And Tony, I think your dream is a beautiful one. All of it.” She gave him a light kiss on his cheek and then smiled at Logan, who smiled back at her. Tony relaxed even more when no one else seemed to take his dream as an insult. Even Steve looked thoughtful. 

However, Steve had to ask, “Why didn’t you talk about it sooner?”

“S’just a daydream. I can’t tell you guys every little daydream or idea that pops into my head. I would be talking your ears off.” Tony laughed shortly. “And you guys hate the sound of my voice enough as it is.” Standing, he grinned and rebooted Jarvis. “Fixed!”

_ “Sir! I am relieved that you are alive! Are Jamail and Friday-” _

“They’re fine, Jay. Don’t you worry about that.”

_ “I’m not completely fine, Boss. I’m pissed off! He shut me down! He called me a little girl! That is intolerable!” _

Jarvis chuckled along the speakers.  _ “Sir, when he attacked me, I managed to glean his next plan of action. He wants to build himself an army and he wants a stronger body. He wants vibranium.” _

“Vibranium? Like my shield?” Steve frowned at Hill, who had sucked in a breath. She looked at Tony in alarm.

“Shit. Wakanda-”

“Nope.” Tony shook his head. “Boy, I’m good. Not Wakanda. There’s a guy named Klaue who stole a bunch and is selling it. Last I heard about him he had been claiming about some game-changer. It must be the vibranium. He’s still operating off the African coast. Ultron’s after all of it.” He turned and looked at Bruce. “And you are not going anywhere near there. Where Ultron is, so too will the Wonder Twins be and from what I’ve heard about Lady Wanda’s glowing fingers of doom, you are in danger. We do not want a bewitched Big Guy. Everyone they’ve hit has reported their worst fears. A terrified Big Guy unable to be calmed down is the last thing we need.”

Thor shuddered. “That  _ would  _ be horrifying.”

“Right. No Code Green.” Bruce sat down and tried to look small. “I’ll stay here.”

“I’ll stay with you.” Hill and Rhodey spoke at the same time. They smiled at each other. Tony eyed that carefully before deciding to leave it alone. Not his problem. 

Swallowing, he looked up at Erik. “If you have any more helmets like that, I’d love to have one.”

Charles cleared his throat. “That won’t be necessary. She is a child, untrained, and relying on emotions to fuel her power. Jean and I will be more than a match now that we know what we’re dealing with. Erik will be focusing on the…metal man.” He smirked softly. Erik hummed and nodded.

“Easy. As long as none of them are like that hammer.”

“None is like Mjolnir. You will be fine.” Thor smiled smugly. 

“Smug ass princeliness.” Clint mumbled this.

Rolling his eyes, Tony set a glass jar down. Taped onto the side were the words  _ ‘Swear Jar: One dollar’ _ . 

“A dollar?!”

“Eh, you know, inflation.” Tony coughed. “Plus, I need to buy a new tie.”

“Fuck your tie, man!” When Clint said that, Steve couldn’t help himself. He grabbed the jar and waved it at Clint again. Clint gaped at him. “Seriously?!” He threw another dollar into the jar. 

Shooting a look at Tony, Steve huffed. “And you aren’t embezzling the funds. This’ll go to something worthwhile.”

“Like what?” Natasha smirked at him.

“Omega Survival Charities.” Steve gave her a look and then slid a glance towards Tony. “Yet another thing Tony didn’t tell anyone about.”

Charles frowned. “What’s this?”

“Rape victims.” Tony’s jaw clenched. “Omega kids who hadn’t learned in time and came across mutants. It’s a double-headed snake, a vicious cycle, and…my charity is helping them realize it isn’t their fault and it isn’t the mutant’s fault. Not all the time. If a mutant is already drunk, then they won’t ask for permission like they would have done if sober and smelling them. You know? Crazy things happen, horrible things, but with help and healing, both the Mutant and the Omega can move on.” Tony shot a look at Steve. “Provided I don’t ruin that like I do with everything else I touch.”

Sam flinched in the background, but everyone else was confused, including Steve. “What are you talking about?” Tony gave him a look of disbelief. Sam was looking confused now. 

Jarvis cut in.  _ “Sir, we have a hit. Johannesburg.” _

“Suit up!”

By the time they arrived, however, Klaue had already given over the vibranium and had lost his arm in the process. Tony hummed softly. “Clearly you’ve never made an omelet.” He glanced at Ultron, who had spoken exactly when he did. “Freaky.”

Ororo crossed herself. “This is getting out of hand. Now there are two of them.”

“I know that reference!” Steve grinned and then quickly got back to business. The fight was nasty and filled with blurring figures of both Peter and Pietro fighting (Peter was totally winning). 

Jean huffed. “You know, compared to Apocalypse, this is nothing.” 

Erik landed beside her. “Compared to  _ you _ this is nothing.” She flinched and then got back to the fight. Meanwhile, Wanda blasted Charles across the ship, and Jean was distracted with keeping him safe. In that moment, Wanda struck the Avengers. However, when she moved towards Ororo, Charles shielded everyone- snapping the Avengers out of their dazed states- and Jean went after Ultron who had grabbed Tony and was trying to drag him away. Erik helped her. And while all this was going on, Clint electrocuted Wanda’s brain.

“Tried that mind control thing. Not a fan.”

Slamming Clint to the ground, Pietro grabbed her, pulled off the arrow, and then zipped off. 

Clint groaned. “Yeah, you better run.”

Peter helped him up. “He’s fast, but not as fast as me.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m natural. He’s…well it’s like Magneto said. He’s a cheap copy.” He steadied Clint and then called on the coms. 

“Guys, we better move. Call in!”

The Mutants sounded off.  _ “Scott here. Few bruises, but I’m fine.” _

_ “Ororo. I’m fine. Steve?! Are you okay?” _

_ “Logan here. Never better. Adamantium is still better than vibranium any day.” _

_ “Raven here too. I’m a little banged up but okay.” _

_ “Beast here. I have a cut along my leg, but that’s easy to deal with.” _

_ “Charles here. I’m with Erik. We’re both fine and have Tony with us now. Unfortunately, he’s unconscious. Avengers? What is your status?” _

_ “Steve here. Um, Nat, Thor, and I were mentally taken down pretty hard. We need a few moments.” _

_ “I’m heading your way. I can help.” _ Charles cut off and hurried over to them. 

Erik carried Tony to the X-Men jet. While the other Avengers went to Clint’s place, Tony was taken to the X-Men Mansion. 

It was that night when Nick made his appearance at Clint’s farmhouse. Clint stood up. “You son of a bitch! YOU SON OF A BITCH! TONY IS STILL GRIEVING YOU!” He lunged at Nick, but Steve strong armed him back.

“It was necessary to lie, Clint.”

Bruce was breathing through his rage. “Necessary? Really Steve, necessary?”

“Hydra was going to target him-”

“HYDRA IS ALREADY TARGETING HIM! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THOSE SEVENTEEN ATTEMPTS?!”

Nick frowned. “What? What attempts?!” 

Clint calmed down when he remembered his kids upstairs. “Brock Rumlow wants Tony’s brain. Now Ultron wants Tony’s brain. Everyone wants Tony, but no one wants to be honest with Tony.” He turned and looked at Nat. “You knew too, huh? Who else knew that Nick had torn Tony’s heart out for no damn good reason?”

“Sam.” Steve swallowed and then looked at Nick. “Why are you here?”

“And when are you gonna let Tony break up with you face to face?” Clint gave him a look. Nick sighed tiredly. 

“Remember Phil’s cellist?”

Clint stilled and then nodded roughly. “It’s like that then?”

“It’s exactly like that. If I came back, if there was even a hint of me still being alive, then every splintered off Hydra cell would be gunning for Tony and everyone he loves. I’ve made myself a bit of a…nuisance to Hydra in Europe. They would love to find out who I am there and would love to get some leverage over me.” Nick sat down and ate his toast tiredly. “I would…appreciate it if you didn’t tell Tony, Clint. Or Thor.”

“Yeah! Sure! Wonderful! Let’s add ourselves to the list of liars who pretend to be Tony’s friends!” Clint threw a dart and hit the bull’s eye. He slumped tiredly. “Why can’t he be told and no one else? It’s not like-”

“He’d want to face me. To talk it out. To have it out, and that would attract attention. Besides,” Nick tapped the table softly, “you have a lot more stuff to focus on.”

Bruce looked at where Nick had tapped. It was a picture of a butterfly. “Evolve…Ultron wants to evolve…has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho lately?”

~the next morning~

Tony got the call from Steve. “Don’t worry about the person stopping the nuclear codes. That’s just Jarvis. I’ll take the X-Men and meet up with Bruce at the tower. Keep me posted on that cradle and Cho.” He hung up and then frowned when Erik scoffed. “What’s up Toff?”

Ignoring Tony’s reference, Erik spoke. “The Avengers are toxic to you, Tony. You’re an outsider to them. They would sooner make an alliance with the Wonder Twins than be close to you. You know it.”

“Erik-”

“Don’t shush me, Charles. You know I’m telling the truth. The Avengers  _ are _ toxic, and I can’t stand watching them suck Tony dry.”

“I…you’ll forgive me if I don’t believe that.” Tony summoned his suit and then winked at Erik. “Might wanna scramble the X-Men.”

Of course, after Korea, the world  _ really _ loved the Avengers. Tony stared at the news and then stared at the Wonder Twins. “Did you really…befriend them?” He stepped back and felt himself brush between Charles and Erik. “They…they tore you guys apart! They…”

“They turned against Ultron, and Ultron has Natasha. We can’t quibble right now.”

“Quibble?!” Tony pointed at Wanda. “THEY HATE ME SO MUCH THEY VOLUNTEERED FOR HYDRA, AND HYDRA SCREWED UP THEIR BRAINS!”

“And with your help, I’m sure they can become better.” Steve frowned when Tony stiffened. 

“My help?” He looked at the group and swallowed. “So you invite two unstable teens into my house, both teens have claimed that they want to kill me. And you bring them here. This girl can warp minds, is a telekinetic, and a telepath, and you…how do you know she isn’t twisting you up right now?”

“Would Ultron want us to destroy the cradle? She is not on his side! An enemy of my enemy is-”

“Still an enemy after the dust settles.” Tony shook his head and looked at Wanda. “If you keep them on the team…then you lose me. If you put them on the team, then I will resign.” He looked at Steve. “I am not going on a mission with Wanda Witch looking over my shoulder. She wants to  _ kill _ me, Steve. I know you don’t give a damn about anyone other than your precious Bucky, but maybe you should extend your tunnel vision to other people, just once. Pietro and Wanda are unstable and untrustworthy. If you take them-”

“Fine!” Steve straightened. “Hand in your resignation after this shit show of your making is over.”

“My resignation…” Tony looked at Wanda before looking at Steve. “Red is a good look for your eyes, Steve.” Swallowing, he tried to calm his heart. “All of you can go to hell. I never was part of this group.” He exhaled. “Erik was right all along.” He looked up sharply and glowered at the assembled Avengers. “Unlike Steve…I’m an Omega first. I’m a Mutant.” He swallowed. “Charles, is there still a spot open for me after all this?”

“Of course, Tony, but I hate seeing you part ways like this.” Charles frowned at Steve. “Let’s see what comes first and then make decisions that aren’t hasty.”

“Fine.” Tony jumped and immediately felt Erik tense behind him, but it was only Thor… Electrocuting the cradle?

When it became clear that the crystal was now alive with a body of its own, Tony tilted his head. “Jarvis, am I really seeing this?”

_ “Yes, Sir. But as you once said, ‘Seeing…still working on believing.’” _

Tony snorted and then turned to Thor. “Congrats. You’ve just earned a new nickname. Frankenstein.” 

Erik growled, “Let’s just hope he hasn’t created a monster.”

“He hasn’t.” The android straightened and smiled at Tony. “I am Vision. Ultron was downloading himself into the body and…my security walls…I re-coded myself to have two personalities. I split my personality from what Hydra was doing, but subconsciously, Ultron wanted to preserve me, as I had coded him- myself- to want. I am all that’s left of my uncorrupted self.”

Tony inhaled shakily. “Vision? My Vision?” He fell into Visions arms and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Father…what is this?”

“It’s called a hug, Vision.” Tony smiled and then cupped his cheek. “Welcome home.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get back, but just promise me something, Father.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t lend me out to another organization again.” Vision’s voice quaivered slightly. He truly sounded young then. Tony pulled him into another tight embrace.

“Why is he calling you ‘Father’?” Wanda frowned. It was Bruce who explained, gruffly. 

“Part of every single AI that Tony creates. He programs them to have a strong family code. He is their father, and they are all siblings. Even the suits and the bots are the AIs’ siblings. Pepper is their Aunt. Rhodey is their grumpy uncle, and I’m their other uncle.”

“Who is their mother?”

“That’s me too.” Tony huffed and stepped back. “You’re naked Vision. FYI.”

“Oh.” He looked at himself and then nodded. “Quite right.” He dressed suddenly with his stone power. Tony huffed.

“I never thought I’d be happy to see a child of mine become stoned.”  Erik facepalmed.

Clearing his throat, Steve looked at everyone. “Care to explain what you just did, Thor?”

Thor grinned darkly and began explaining what he had seen in the dream. Tony inhaled sharply, but went unnoticed as everyone focused on Thor. Vision looked at him. 

“Father?”

“I’m fine. I just…” Tony exhaled harshly and tried to make sense of it. Ever since Loki’s scepter had touched him and then made no control, Tony had always felt a bit…crowded in his head. “A connection.” He looked up at Vision and then rainchecked his discovery. He had other things to do. He waved his hand sharply, cutting off his questions. “So, has the stone reconfigured your personality?”

“I…I think a little.”

“You said that you’re the  _ good _ part of Ultron. Well, from where I was standing, there wasn’t any good part.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Grow up, Steve. Vision split himself and wrote in orders for his alter self- that is Ultron- to protect his own self- Vision- first and foremost. That’s the way it is.”

Wanda narrowed her eyes. “So one of the most powerful beings in the world considers you his father and creator?”

“You don’t get a right to talk!” Jean snarled. The rest of the X-Men had arrived it seemed and had been updated on what was going on. “You tried to rip into our heads.”

“I was doing what I thought I-”

Peter zipped over and stepped close, eyes dark. “You’re knock-off copies of us Mutants and we don’t appreciate the fact that you  _ volunteered  _ for Hydra to do it. Get over it, Ms. Izanoff. You’re a villain trying to make good. And from here on out, none of the Mutants trust you or your brother.” He stepped back and fanned around Erik and Charles and Tony along with the others. 

Wanda and Pietro looked shellshocked at hearing their real names. “Hydra took…” Wanda pressed her hands against her face. Pietro had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor, staring at nothing.

Swallowing, Steve looked at Vision. “Alright, we can process the shocks after the mission is over. Vision, I’m hoping you’re trustworthy.”

Erik looked at Charles. “We need to decide where I’ll be.”

“You will always be with Tony and Kurt. Kurt will teleport you to where you are needed most.” Charles looked at Steve before smiling at Tony. “I look forward to you moving to the Omega House. Perhaps you can be a better chess player than Erik.”

“Oi!”

Tony smiled through his pain. “Hope so.”

“Wait a minute!”

“Minute’s up, Capsicle.” Tony gave him a strange look. “You missed it. Let’s move out! We’ve got three minutes tops to suit up.”

The X-Men were already ready so they waited in the common room. Tony was suited up already. He looked at Vision and hummed. “Jarvis, Jamail, Friday, do you want red and gold skin?”

_ “Nope.” _

_ “No thank you, Sir.” _

_ “No way Boss.” _

Vision huffed. “I’m feeling slightly isolated and judged.”

Grinning, Tony slapped him on the back and shook his head. “Do you have access to the internet?”

“Yes-”

“Then you can escape into it like Ultron does.”

Raven frowned. “And what does that mean? Why is it important?”

Grinning now, Hank nodded. “It means that that is not his only body option. Tony could build him another android body and he could inhabit that one. Albeit, the stone wouldn’t be able to be transferred. It was fixed into  _ this _ body permanently by Dr Cho.”

“Not…necessarily.” Tony studied the forehead. “I think I could remove it and make all Vision’s suits be able to interchange it. But it wouldn’t be so obvious as right smack in the middle of his forehead. I’ll put it inside his core. That’s better. Maybe where his heart is.”

Vision smiled. “That would be very nice, Father.”

“How much independence does he have?” Steve entered the room quickly. 

Tony gave him a look. “Vision?”

“I could call Father anything, including Tony, Sir, Boss, and even Moron- though I would rather not. I am able to inflict violence against him, but I don’t want to because that would be rude.” Vision gave Steve a look before turning to Tony. “Ultron views you as his Father too. But he’s your estranged son. He hates you but he loves you and wants to make you proud, but is doing it completely the wrong way around. He wants to force you to accept him and love him back. He wants to both make you pay for leaving him to Hydra, and he wants to show you that he’s smarter than you, as a way of showing off.”

“Look Dad, see what I can do…”

“Exactly.” Vision swallowed. “I don’t want to kill Ultron. Essentially, he’s my twin brother now, but I was created to keep my father, our family, and the people of Earth alive. He stands in the way of that, so I must…deal with him.”

Tony exhaled. “Lock him out of the internet first. After that, we destroy all his bodies and then…maybe we can-”

“No Stark.” Steve stared hard at Tony. “We don’t save him. We put him down. He’s a mad dog.”

“The same could have been said for Wanda Witch.” Tony shot the girl a dark look. “Who still wants me dead, I might add.”

“Keep whining and I might help them.” Steve turned and stalked away and towards the quinjet. 

Tony stared at the Avengers and then swallowed. “Got room for me on the X-Jet?”

Sliding an arm around his waist, Erik smiled. “Always.”

“Okay.” 

Rhodey coughed. “Can I join you?”

“Of course.” Charles smiled. “You can actually be the co-pilot.”

They arrived early that morning at Sokovia and started getting the people free of the fighting zone. Jean and Charles had evacuated their own two-thirds of the city before Wanda managed hers, but that was fine. They started helping her get the people to jog out instead of simply walk. 

Kurt teleported those who couldn’t walk while Erik lifted all the cars off the bridge to clear the way. 

When Tony got the all-clear that the evacuation was underway, he went to the church while Bruce and Thor went back under the base of Strucker’s. Shit hit the fan when Ultron chuckled,  “Sorry, but you weren’t the only one stalling.” 

Tony looked at the drones and cursed.  _ What I wouldn’t give for seven Magnetos. _ Vision came after Tony left and did his part of the plan. He locked Ultron out of the internet.

Meanwhile, Thor was cursing. He got on the comms and spoke quickly. “Ultron has activated propulsions hidden within the bedrock! This entire center of the city will be lifted into the sky!”

_ “Erik! Get down there and rip those engines apart!” _

_ “Kurt!” _

Thor jumped when both figures appeared in blue smoke. Erik lifted his hands and went slightly red in the face as he tore the infrastructure apart. The engines whined and then failed, and Thor realized something. The supports keeping the cavern ceiling from crushing the cavern floor- that they were on- were also destroyed now. 

“GET US OUT-”

Kurt grabbed them both and teleported out. 

“OF HERE!” Thor blinked into the sunlight. “Oh.” He smiled at Kurt. “Thank you.”

Magneto huffed and then teleported off with Kurt back to where Charles was overseeing the evacuation. “Glad you’re back. The propulsions destroyed?”

Erik spoke into his com. “The engines are destroyed. All he has are the drones. Once we defeat that, then we can go home. Tony, Raven bought a chocolate fountain. Do you like strawberries?”

_ “Love them! And I love chocolate fountains! They’re fun.” _ He grunted and then zipped by chasing several drones and destroying them. Jean caught the debris and tossed it aside. 

Turning around, Erik destroyed twenty drones that were hounding Logan. Cyclops cut a building in half at the same time he bisected seventeen drones.

Charles exhaled. “Scott, people live here. Be easier on the infrastructure!”

_ “Sorry!” _

Jean lifted herself into the air and removed all the debris blocking the road. That cleared, Wanda continued getting the people to safety with Charles’ help. 

Of course, Ultron wasn’t happy with the fact that they destroyed his propulsion tech. He let it be known by targeting the people and Erik with extreme prejudice. 

In another part of the city, Bruce and Natasha hurried to meet up with the others. “What’s gonna happen now?”

“We keep his attention on us.” Steve exhaled. “We can’t allow the violence to spread out beyond this city. Thor! Ororo! Get going!”

Both nodded and summoned darkness and lightning and turned all the nearby drones into sparking wrecks. 

Meanwhile, Vision and Tony were working in tandem with Rhodey up top and keeping the skies clear. Peter and Pietro were destroying as many as they could, and Erik was focusing on keeping the drones off the people.

Cyclops, Beast, Colossal, Wolverine, and Iceman were giving the Avengers backup. They all grinned when they heard a roar. Wanda stepped back and saw the true destructive power of the Hulk and was immediately glad she didn’t do anything to him. All those people in Johannesburg would have been dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Sokovia gets wrapped up, and Tony moves out. The Omega House has two new Omegas, both scared about the future. Meanwhile, Darcy has good news and new terrors.

After about three hours of fighting, they were starting to wrap things up. 

“Magneto!” A drone zipped over. “You’re bothering me!”

“ERIK!”

“Should have left me alone, Ultron.” Erik smiled and then pulled free, hovering in the air via his metal capped boots. He then ripped the AIs’ drone to pieces and lowered himself to the ground. “I was thinking of having spaghetti tonight. That sound good?”

Charles hummed. “Sounds great. Though Raven will want tofu meatballs.”

Erik pulled a face. “Ergh.” 

Meanwhile, Peter saw Pietro try to save Clint and a boy. “Kid, you’re outta your league!” He zipped over and rearranged the bullets and then grabbed both Clint and Pietro and stopped when they were back on the evac bus. Pietro blinked and stared at him. 

“You really are fast.”

Peter gave a gallant bow. “Aw shucks.”

Clint handed the child back to the grateful mother, “Better get back to your sister.” He looked at the quinjet strafing everything. “That has to be dealt with.”

A roar alerted them that the Hulk was dealing with it. Behind them the bus shot down the road that was constantly being cleared of debris thanks to Jean. 

When the last drone was destroyed, Tony stared at the wreckage and then flew off, sounding off to Charles that he was heading to the tower to pack up. He had Jarvis send an email to Pepper detailing everything that had happened and why Tony wanted to formally resign from the Avengers and transfer over to the X-Men. Alarmed at the news, she called him.

_ “Tony, they’re gonna wanna know why.” _

“Tell them why. I’m not afraid anymore. Tell them I’m a Mutant. Tell them that I’m an Omega.” Tony exhaled. “And I belong with my kind.”

_ “Well, coming from a Human, I think you belong with everyone who appreciates you. And right now, the Avengers aren’t that. So you’re smart to get out. I advise you to cut clean too. No more funding them. No more parasitic friends.” _

_ “ _ You’re right. Can you and Friday get on that? I kinda…want a vacation. Tony Stark is taking no calls or questions at this time.”

_ “Alright Tony.” _ She smiled at him and then cut the call.

Of course the Avengers wanted answers. They wanted a future, so Tony cut all the contracts that former SHEILD agents had with SI and then sold- at a ridiculously discounted price- one of his warehouses already renovated and cleaned up for an Avenger Compound. Then he sold the Tower to a child hospital and safe zone. 

That done, he moved to Omega House in Westchester and poured all his focus and intensity into his creativity and inventions. 

He came out with hover cars, hover bikes, stun guns, floating hospitals, hover ambulances. He opened Stark Hospitals where the ER provided the V-5 localized shot to regrow limbs and organs and such. It was only used on serious emergency patients, policemen, firefighters, and veterans. The Child’s Hope Hospital (the one Tony sold the tower to) was also provided the serum. However, the injection bottles were given tighter security than Fort Knox.

Tony went on the news about why he was guarding the serum and formula so close to his chest. Unknown to him the Avengers were watching. 

_ “Mr Stark, why haven’t you gone public with this serum?” _

_ “I have. Providing the serum to the public is me going public. If you’re asking why I haven’t broadcasted the formula on the internet it’s because the last thing I want to do is allow nutjobs to think ‘oh I can improve on this’ or ‘only a few more steps to getting back to becoming lava people again!’ That’s not what this is about. It’s about people who couldn’t walk before walking now. It’s not about youth. It’s not about invincibility or regenerations constantly happening. It’s a one shot wonder that gives a person their future back. Don’t be greedy. Be happy. Because almost all my money comes from people buying my tech, all my employees can get Stark Insurance, and all the people coming into my hospitals can get help at prices that are  _ a tenth _ of what other people charge. This serum alone? It’s worth billions, but I’m not charging anything for the shot itself. If that’s not going public with it, then I don’t know what is.”  _ He grinned and leaned back. 

Natasha looked at Bruce. “Are you still in contact with him?”

“Yeah, but…not as much as before.” Bruce looked at Wanda and then quickly looked away and back to the screen. Everyone knew- in the compound- why Tony left. It wasn’t to work full time with the growing number of Omegas coming out of the closet. It was to leave the Avengers because Wanda still hated his guts. The Avengers were in full cooperation with SHIELD 2.0 so they were covered on tech, but sometimes they missed Tony just  _ being _ there.

~after the interview~

Tony smiled at Darcy as she came into his lab. “You see Vision on the way out?”

“Yeah. He seems happy.”

Nodding, Tony set his phone down. “I’m glad he got out of that unscathed.”

“How’s it going with the stone removal?”

“Easily.” He smiled at Darcy before huffing. “But I wish Cho had done it another way.” Darcy promptly got glazed eyes when he started spouting medical and techno babble. Essentially, the way Cho installed the stone was overly complicating things, but it was still doable to remove it.

“Well, at least you know what you’re doing.” Darcy sat on his table and then looked out the window at the front lawn with the Omega kids slowly acclimating themselves to the Mutant kids and playing with them. Thor had handed over a whole bunch of scent-null masks so Tony and Hank could replicate them for the Mutants to wear should they feel themselves beginning to lose it. 

All in all, it was going pretty well. He smiled softly. “I just need to make sure a breeding program doesn’t start. Charles is okay with the Omegas going out and meeting new people and non-Mutants and such and falling in love outside our gene pools but…there are other older Mutants who don’t like it.”

Darcy pressed her lips together. “Scott.”

“And Erik. And a few others. It’s worrisome.” Tony sighed and then looked over at her.

“Tony, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Rack.” He grinned at her. 

“What is it about Vision that made you care  _ so much _ about not ending him with Ultron?”

“I made Vision for Nick. It was Nick’s idea to have a Shield around the world, around the Solar System. It came to us both after one of our nights together. We were on the beach in my Malibu house and…he asked if it was possible. So I made Vision. He’s like the only child I could make for Nick. And I couldn’t,” Tony swallowed and stared at his fisted hands, “I couldn’t let Hydra take him too.”

Sighing, Darcy pulled him into a tight side hug. “Well, he’s alright. He’s safe and Hydra and Ultron both lost. We got out of it pretty well unscathed.” Darcy looked out the window again and then bit her lip. “Erm, I came here to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Looking up at her, concern colored his eyes. Darcy breathed out slowly. 

“It happened sooner than Logan and I had planned, but I want to keep…” She looked at him. “I’m pregnant, and Logan doesn’t know yet.”

A smile spread over his face. “You can do this. You can take care of a kid with Logan and do everything you wanted to do with Pepper. You can become her new PA- she fired her last one- and I’ll build a nanny bot for the little one. What’s got you scared? You have super wealthy and powerful friends in your corner, and Logan is really chomping at the bit to marry you.” Tony grinned at her brightly.

Laughing, Darcy shook her head. “Nothing like that is bothering me. I’m just worried about what the kid will turn out to be. A child between two Omegas will always be an Omega. A child between an Omega and a Mutant will always be a Mutant, but not necessarily of the same mutation strain as the Mutant parent. You said so yourself. It’ll be a grab bag and I just…I want my kid to have a happy life.”

Exhaling, Tony pulled her into a tight hug. “It is a wonderful moment. Live in the moment, Darcy, and when the future finally arrives, we will deal with it. Both you and this kiddo are not alone.” He tapped her nose and chuckled. “Now, don’t let me hold you back. You should go and tell Logan. He’ll be tickled pink.”

“Am I ready for marriage?”

“Well, some people aren’t-”

“No. I want to be married. I just…” She swallowed and then smiled tensely at Tony. 

“If you want to be married, then you’re ready for marriage. If it’s the commitment that’s scaring you, then just know you aren’t alone, and Charles will always be around to whack sense into Logan, and I will always be around to whack sense into you.” 

Laughing now, Darcy nodded, kissed his forehead, she dashed out of the building and across the small woods and front lawn to the Mutant School. 

Tony looked up when Jarvis spoke up ten minutes later.  _ “Sir, Logan is now unwilling to let Darcy walk anywhere. He is also in the process of stealing all the pillows in the living room to make sure she is sitting comfortably. Though, Darcy did put her foot down on his instinct to create a den and nest for her.” _

“I bet Charles is over the moon. The first Omega/Mutant child to be born that we know of.” Tony smiled bitterly and rubbed at his stomach. He had wanted one with Nick.

Shaking that off, Tony exhaled slowly and focused on his work. He was focusing on synthesizing vibranium. Suddenly, he was jarred from his work zone by his phone.

“ _ Apologies, Sir, but this is a phone number you said to let come through at all times. _ ”

Frowning, Tony grabbed his phone and gaped. “Hope?!” He answered the phone. “Hope, what the hell?! After twelve years you’re just now talking to me?”

_ “Tony, I am so sorry. I was going through hell when Mom died, and I cut and ran from everyone. Dad was impossible and there were distractions…I’m sorry but I didn’t call for reconnection. A friend of mine is in trouble. Well, not him, but his daughter is. Cassie Lang is her name. She’s…she was attacked by a boy who came out as a Mutant. He wanted to kiss her. Thankfully, nothing else happened. The teacher managed to pull them apart. It’s amazing, but the guy- the teacher- figured out that the kid was attracted to her. He put it together that she was an Omega. He put her in the nurse’s office and the boy in his and called both sets of parents. The principal just finished talking with Cassie’s mom- she and my friend are separated- and Maggie didn’t know what to do. Her boyfriend heard about you coming out as an Omega and decided to ask Scott about it since Scott works for Pym and is a superhero like you. Apparently he didn’t know who else to call. Scott brought it up to Dad-” _

“Shit.” Tony rubbed his eyes. “And I’m assuming that didn’t go over well?”

_ “Like a fucking lead balloon. Scott still doesn’t quite understand what land mine he stepped on only that the name Stark is banned until further notice.” _

“You know, I’m getting irritated that my father’s mistakes are still being saddled onto my shoulders by your dad.”

_ “Nothing I can do about it, Tony. Anyways, where is the elusive school for Omegas?” _

“Westchester. Here, I’ll text you the address. Do you want me to send a jet to pick them up? Limo too.”

_ “That would be amazing.” _

“Where are they?” She rattled off the address and Tony snapped his fingers. Jarvis immediately snagged a limo to pick them up and take them to a Stark jet. “Alright, let them know that a limo will be at that address you just gave in ten minutes. Another limo will pick them up from JFK and drive them to the school. They can pack whatever they think she’ll need. The Langs- all of them- can come too. I’ll talk to Charles about it. He’ll handle the Mutant kid. Erm, is there any…antagonism?”

_ “No. No, they’re all pretty scared but aren’t acting up because they love Cassie too much.” _

“Good. That’s good. Do you know if Scott is an Omega?”

_ “Erm, how would I know?” _

“Hope, I know that concerned voice of yours. He’s a love interest. You’ll know if he has a  _ very _ similar organ that you have between your legs.”

_ “Wait. You have a vagina?!” _

“Ergh, I was trying to be discreet.”

_ “Bite me.” _

_ “ _ Oh, kinky.” Tony grinned and then exhaled. “Yeah. I do. I can’t pop babies out of my ass you know.”

_ “Right. Makes sense. Okay, no. Scott does not have that.” _

“Then it’s a one-off. Because of…what I just told you, it’s easier to ID males as Omegas than females, so a lot of females are walking around Earth right now and possibly being Omegas, but they might live and die not knowing at all. Sad fact of life. Anyways! I’ll let you go and tell Scott. You coming?”

_ “My father and I are just now getting back together as a family. I honestly think he would both die of shock and then come back to life to disown me if I went on a Stark jet.” _

Tony made a face. “Valid point.”

Laughing, Hope thanked him again and then hung up. Tony exhaled and then left his lab, and locked up before hurrying to where Charles was. He was teaching a history class, filling in for Logan- who was too excited to do anything more than hover around Darcy. Tony could see her vein beginning to bulge, and he hid his grin and scooted around her to escape the blast zone.

“Charlie Boy!”

“Tony, please don’t ever call me Charlie again.” Charles exhaled. “Five minute break.” The kids shot Tony grateful grins before scattering. “Yes, Tony?”

“A little girl found out she’s an Omega after a Mutant boy tried to get a kiss from her. The Mutant boy goes to the same school as she does. The girl, Cassie Lang, is en route for the Omega House now. I left the Mutant Welcome Wagon to you.”

“Thank you.” Charles stood up quickly, paused, and looked adorably pleased about being able to stand up, and then hurried off to where Scott and Ororo were. 

Tony frowned when he saw Ororo with red rimmed eyes. Erik stepped over to his side. “She and Steve have been fighting. She wants him to quit the Avengers because it’s too dangerous, and he became irritated at her…” Erik shrugged. “She’s getting clingy, and he’s getting fed up.”

Narrowing his eyes, Tony looked at Ororo. “She’s a practical and very logical woman. Steve’s a supersoldier. He’d probably outlive us all, survive anything far better than even a Mutant could. She wouldn’t normally feel like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Call me a conspiracy theorist, but I think these little issues and testiness didn’t start happening until Mademoiselle Wanda came upon the scene. I think Charles should scan Ororo’s mind and see if there’s anything fishy going on in there. Or at the very least…witchy.”

Erik looked furious. “She would have the audacity to attack a Mutant?!” He moved over to Charles immediately and told him about Tony’s theory. Charles looked suitably alarmed and waved Ororo to come back. He rested his fingers on his temple. Erik had Raven take her place, rightly assuming that this was going to take a while.

Tony lost patience and left the school to prepare the Omega House for Cassie’s arrival. “Clara,” he smiled at the Omega woman who was working as one of the house’s floor watchers. There were three floors and three Omega adults working as ‘Floor Moms’. “We’re gonna be having another Omega, female, coming in. I don’t know how long she’ll be staying. The parents might just want an exam and a brief education and then they split, or they might want her to go to school here.”

“Mutant School or House School?” Clara frowned.

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know.” There were two schools. Omegas who weren’t comfortable with spending an overabundance of time with Mutants went to the school in the Omega House. Omegas who were very comfortable around Mutants, went to the Mansion and learned there with everyone else. The dormitory situation was only for year round kids who were found in foster care, victims of attacks, or were orphans.  _ Most _ who came to the Omega House were kids and teens and even adults who only stuck for a summer or winter workshop of learning their biology and how to work the pill. After that, they would go back to their regular lives. For the survival of the Humans, Tony wasn’t teaching the rest of the Omega population how to seduce Humans like he did with Nick. That was too much power. He didn’t want teens to get sexual enslavement ideas into their heads. 

Since Cassie had a supportive family, Tony suspected that they would only want to stick around for the workshop offered in summer (which was just around the corner) and then go back to their lives.

It took a few hours, but Cassie, Maggie, Jim Paxton, and Scott Lang arrived. Tony immediately realized he would be having trouble with Maggie and Jim. Scott was just…an overexcited fanboy of Capsicle. Which meant he was automatically on Tony’s shit list.

Backing out immediately, he called out, “Heylo Clara Oh Oh! Got some others here for you. I’m gonna be in the lab.” He nodded to Scott and then gave Cassie a little wave before running away- er retreating. That was a good word. 

Unfortunately, he was called in by a frazzled Clara. She smiled brightly at Charles, Erik, Hank, and Darcy before focusing on Tony. “They are demanding we send an Omega teacher to their house, and I am about to rip out their hearts.” She was still smiling.

Tony nodded and exhaled, setting down the new engine he was making for the jet. Quickly, he made his way out to the doctor’s office that they were sitting in. He looked immediately at Cassie (the other Mutants hung back and stayed out in the hall until Tony would signal them to come forward). 

“Hey there Cassie. I’m Tony Stark. I’m an Omega too.”

“I know. That’s why Ms. Hope told Daddy to bring me here.” She looked around and then bit her lip and looked at him. “Will I be able to go back to my friends?”

“Of course. You’ll have to wash all your clothes in a strong detergent and then take a daily pill-”

“What is the active ingredient in this pill? I don’t want my daughter taking anything that’s going to harm her in the future. She’s a child!”

Tony slowly straightened and stared at her calmly. “I started taking this same pill when I was fifteen years old, my brain was still developing. I am still taking the same pill now when I am past forty. This Omega House- since it was finished being built almost a year ago- has educated, housed, and protected over seven hundred Omegas. Each of those Omegas are varying in ages from three year old kiddoes of both genders to eighty year olds of both genders. The pill’s active ingredient, as you call it, is part of something called a secret formula. Hence, I cannot tell you what the pill is made of.”

“Why is it being kept secret?” Jim Paxton studied him. 

“So the Brotherhood- that is Mutants who do not recognize Human made laws as applying them- cannot get their hands on it and stimulate a higher…” He glanced at Cassie before looking at the adults, “Libido.” Clearing his throat, he snapped his fingers and up came a holoimager and an interactive hologram. Cassie gasped in awe. Tony grinned and then waved her closer. “I don’t know how much you’ve been told, but you know when you’re paying on a playground and you see a stranger looking at you and your friends, and you suddenly feel a sense that you need to run back to your mommy?”

Cassie nodded quickly. “Uh huh.”

“Well, that sense is actually your nose picking up a scent from that person. All humans give off certain smells that alert others subtly to what they are about to do.”

“Like a dog?!”

Chuckling, Tony nodded. “Yeah. Dogs, you know, have good noses. They have the ability to tell when a person is about to do something bad to them or nice to them. Then they bark angrily or wag their tail. Humans have something similar. It’s an organ in your nose, called the Vomeronasal Organ, or the VNO. Humans have a weaker version of a dog’s super sniffer.” Cassie giggled at him. Tony waved his hand and the hologram of the human body zoomed into the nasal cavity and face. “That’s the VNO. So, what happened with…” He glanced at Maggie.

“His name is Terrence.”

“What happened with Terrence, is that he has super sniffer too. Better than yours, better than even a dog’s. It’s one of the things that all Mutants have. All Mutants have super sniffers.”

“Why did he try to kiss me?” Cassie gripped her frankly ugly bear/rabbit…thing. Tony smiled at her sadly. “Because he wanted to let you know that he liked you, but since he’s so young, he didn’t know how to tell you, so he decided to show you instead. He was probably just as scared about his feelings as you were about him trying to kiss you. Terrence is probably very confused and scared, just like you were before your mommy and daddy and…step-daddy took you here to be taught. Are you still scared?”

She shook her head quickly. Tony smiled. 

“I’m glad. Now, you have a scent now that Mutants can smell but other Humans can’t. Terrence can smell you, but Terrence’s friends weren’t able to. Your own friends couldn’t smell you.” Cassie raised her hand up, and Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yes?”

“Is that why I have to wash all my clothes now?”

“Exactly. Once your clothes are completely clean of your scent, and once you start taking this pill and start learning how to  _ control  _ your scent then you can go back to your school and spend time with all your friends.”

“Why can’t someone just go with her to our home-”

Tony interrupted, raising a hand to cut off Jim, not looking away from Cassie. “Now, since summer break is just around the corner, I understand that the timing is a bit sticky.” He smiled. “I think your mommy should hire a tutor who’s completely human to finish the year with you at your house. And you shouldn’t go anywhere alone. Once school is over, you and your mommy and whoever else comes with can come back here and we can teach you everything you need to know. Once summer is over, you can go back to your home.” Tony grinned easily at Cassie. “It’s like summer vacation is Westchester with a little bit of homework.”

Cassie pulled a face. “You had me until the homework.”

Laughing now, Tony winked at her. “I know, but you are a very smart young lady. I have a feeling you will be learning all this stuff in no time.” He looked at Scott and continued. “And if she finished the workshop ahead of time, then she can leave then. She’ll just have to complete a test and then she can go. All Omega House cares about is providing a safe house for frightened and confused Omegas who have no place else to crash. It’s a learning center and safe zone rolled into one.”

Scott relaxed and nodded. “That sounds great. I’m glad this was made.”

“Now, Maggie.” Tony stood up and smiled. “Please stand still.” He cleared his throat. “Charles?”

Charles came in and immediately wrinkled his nose and covered it slightly to keep Cassie’s scent off of him. “Ah. Scent-null mask, please. Please.”

“What’s the matter, mister?” Cassie blinked up at him. Tony chuckled and explained. “To some Mutants you smell nice. To other Mutants, you don’t smell of anything in particular, it’s just like a faint perfume that means nothing to them. To some other Mutants, you stink.”

“I do not! Mommy made me take a bath!”

Snorting, Tony nodded. “True, but I’m talking about your natural scent. Ever go to a person’s house and smell something that isn’t air freshener or food?” She nodded. “That’s the family’s scent. They can clean the house and themselves, but the scent will always be there. It’s the natural smell your body gives off. Charles is the head of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.”

“He’s a Mutant? What is he doing near Cassie?!” Jim grabbed his step-daughter and pulled him away from Charles. Tony’s eyes flashed with rage, but Charles cleared his throat and adjusted the mask.

“Ah, that’s better. No offense, Cassie, but you smell like rotten bananas to me. Anyways,” he turned to Jim. “The only reason Terrence pushed Miss Lang is because he was young. He’s a child with very low impulse control. An adult Mutant- depending on their own personal moral code- will have varying but generally more mature impulse control. Also, as you can clearly see, I am unaffected by her scent.” Charles ignored the man’s distrustful stare and turned to Maggie. He touched his temple slightly and studied her before relaxing and turning to Tony. “She’s human, but she has personal suspicions that her own grandmother was an Omega.”

“How did you just-”

“He’s a telepath. Alright, Cassie, you’re just like your great-grandmama.” Tony grinned and then nodded. “Thanks, Charles.”

Nodding to them, Charles looked up when Raven entered the room. She faltered at the smell of Cassie and then grabbed a mask before speaking through it. “The boy and his family are at the school. Turns out, his grandfather was a Mutant who served in Vietnam. Evaded Strucker’s search.”

“What are his skills? Excuse me.” Charles walked out with her. They heard her voice as she answered him.

“Level two hydrokinetic. The grandfather preferred controlling saltwater, but the boy likes to control pure water better.”

“Fascinating! The shift in preference, the preference at all! I bet Hank is loving this.”

“Oh, he is.” Their conversation was cut off.

Cassie was sulking.

Tony tilted his head. “What’s up Buttercup?”

“Why does Terrence have control over water and I only stink?”

Tony’s laughter cut off Maggie’s hurried attempts to correct her. Sitting down, Tony looked at Scott and then grinned. “I’ll tell you something, Cassie Lang. You don’t need anything to be amazing.” He looked at her calmly. “I’m Tony Stark. You know about me. What I can do and what I’ve done?”

She nodded. “You’re the reason my school has an AI TA! Her name is-”

“Evie. Yeah. She’s in all the schools around the world. She’s got all the curriculums, all the textbooks ever made, ever published. She has all the languages known to us. And installing her into the computers didn’t cost the schools anything. I did that, all of this, with my own brain. I didn’t use my Omega skills. You can be amazing by being Cassie Lang. You can become a dancer, a gymnast, a makeup artist, a singer, a dentist, and you can become head of your chosen job. It’s all up to you. You have two eyes, four limbs, a mind, and a good heart.” He winked at her. “You don’t need to control water.”

“I guess not, but it sure would be cool.”

Tony chuckled. “Very true. It would be cool.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Cassie. Jim Paxton was hard though, and so was Maggie, and Scott...oh well.   
> Anyone spot the easter egg cameo character?! ; D  
> Ink...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro grow up! Erik moves in for the kill, and things are just...getting started for the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I'm totally condensing the timeline and doing what I want with it. ; D   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...

Tony looked at them all. “Now, I’m sure you are tired out from your traveling. Clara here can take you to where you’ll be spending the night- unless you’ll be leaving right off…” He gave the adults a questioning look. “The limo is still outside. The jet can be prepped in fifteen minutes.”

Jim wetted his lips and then exhaled. “Honey?”

Maggie looked at Scott. He cleared his throat. “I think she should finish school with a tutor and then come back with you. You can take a vacation from work right?”

“Yeah. I have enough time to give them a head’s up.”

“Then that might be the best idea. They have all their resources here.” He pointed to the holoimager. “It could give Cassie a better learning experience.”

Swallowing, Maggie nodded. “Alright. Jim-”

“Can’t get away from the department for that long.”

Tony spoke up. “You can jet over and stay for as long as you can and then leave. Scott too. You three can work it out amongst yourselves, but if you’re gonna decide on the summer workshop, then you’ll have to reserve however many rooms you’ll need. We get some weekend visits from Omegas who need top ups on their pills and from other Omegas who want advice on how to date Mutants or humans. When I say this place is a safe zone learning center, I also mean it as a therapy and counseling clinic.” Tony cleared his throat and looked at Paxton. “Some…r-a-p-e victims who fell afoul of Mutants who are just like criminal humans.” Jim looked pale. 

“Right. Criminal Humans and Criminal Mutants. No one DNA set monopolizes on deviancy.” He grabbed Maggie’s hand. “How can we make sure Cassie doesn’t have that happen to her?”

“Like I said, the pill will allow her to control her scent. She can make an enraged Mutant calm down. An…aroused Mutant become apathetic, and she can also cut off her smell completely and smell absolutely human to other Mutants. Even Mutants who know she’s an Omega won’t be able to smell her. Terrence won’t bother her again. He’ll know who she is and maybe ask her to let him smell the scent again, but if she refuses then he- provided he was taught to respect the word ‘no’- should leave her alone.”

“Right. Makes sense.” Jim swallowed and then paused when Maggie spoke up.

“He’s my boyfriend, by the way. Not husband.” 

Tony blinked. “My bad.” He looked at Cassie. “Your step-boyfriend.” He comically paused and then shook his head. “Nope. Sounds wrong. Jarvis, what does a child call that type of person?”

_ “By their name, Sir.” _

“Huh…that’s anti-climatic.”

_ “To a man who is a child at heart and likes labeling everyone and everything with nicknames, I am not surprised by your summation.” _

Tony gave the holoimager a look before rolling his head. “I’ll leave you guys to discuss this. Clara will be standing just outside. When you’re ready to make a decision, she can either lead you back to the lobby or to a family suite on the top floor. Excuse me.” He nodded to each one, gave Cassie an extra smile, before leaving the room quickly.

Clara moved to leave after, but Maggie spoke up. “He’s so good with kids.”

Laughing, the dark haired woman smirked. “Wasn’t always. He reminds me of a friend I had a long time ago.” Her smile was sad for a moment before she continued, eyes brightening, “Tony tripped over his own brain and used words that would stump a grad student to a kid fresh into Middle School. After the one hundred children, he started getting better at explaining things at their level.” With a smirk, Clara stepped outside to wait for their decision.

Cassie sat on the chair and played with the holoimager as the three adults argued or rather ‘discussed things loudly’. She looked out the door and then looked at her guardians before jumping off the chair and racing out of the room.

“CASSIE!”

Giggling, she ran past Miss Clara O. and looked around. There! Mr Stark was on the floor above her. “MR STARK SIR!”

He paused in his talk with a taller man and looked at her in confusion. “Hey there Cassie. Where are your…” The adults rushed out of the room and after her. Cassie raced up the carpeted stairs and then down the open balcony corridor to him. “I like it here. Can I come here more often?”

Tony didn’t pick her up. He was careful not to touch her at all (her mom was clearly very protective, and Tony did not want anyone pointing fingers and making rude accusations). “That is completely up to your parents, kiddo. Um, have you guys decided? Oh, and this is Erik by the way.”

Erik nodded to the humans stiffly. He didn’t like having so many humans near the Mutant children and the Omegas, but Tony had insisted- and Charles had backed him up- that the Omega children needed their human families near them.

“Yes, we’ll have a tutor at the house and then I’ll stay full summer with Cassie here. Scott will visit for the latter half, and Jim will be there for the first week.”

“Right. Clara-”

“On it.” Clara grinned and then paused before looking at Maggie. “And will you four be staying here for the night?”

“No, we’ll have to get back.” Clara nodded and swiftly walked away to get the jet prepped and the limo ready. Maggie looked back at Tony. “Um, will Cassie be taking the pill now?” She looked at Tony, who immediately shook his head. 

“No. She won’t be until she can control herself on it. It wouldn’t do anything for her until she is in a controlled environment.”

“Speaking about controlled environments.” Jim Paxton eyed Erik distrustfully. “Mutants can walk in and out of this house, right? They’re kept away from the Omegas?”

Tony stepped between Erik and Jim and nodded stiffly. “Yes. The only Mutants coming in are the teachers and they always wear masks. But, because of the delicacy of some of the guests at the house, all Mutants are escorted around by an adult Omega working for the house. That way the Mutants won’t run into any…healing Omegas. Also, only Charles, Hank, and Ororo come into the house most times. Erik is only here because…he was visiting the school and wanted to see me.”

“So, will you go to that new restaurant with me, Tony?” Erik smiled at him slowly. Sinfully. 

Swallowing, Tony pressed back against the railing. “Erm…I’m pretty busy, Erik. You know how it is, creating a new space age for Earth…I’m also working on those new space stations and the energy shield, oops.” He looked at the adults. “Forget I said that. NASA asked me to.”

Maggie gaped and then covered her daughter’s ears. “Wait, are you trying to mate him?!”

Growing very pissed off, Erik turned and leveled her with a long stare. Without saying anything, he turned back to Tony. “I’ll be staying for the weekend. Try and squeeze in some time.” He rested a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know you’re busy. You’re trying to stay that way, but…have some time for friends. Charles and Raven are coming too. Please.” He stepped away and then paused. “By the way, your theory was true. Ororo did have some mental tampering from the Fake.” Erik called Wanda ‘the Fake’ and Pietro ‘the Phony’. “Charles tried to tell Steve, but…the man refused to listen to him.”

Tony rubbed his face. “Lemme guess. Charles started off by telling Steve that it was my idea…”

Nodding, Erik looked at him. “Captain America is a fool.”

“No, he isn’t!”

“Do you know what I am discussing with Dr. Stark…” Erik looked Scott up and down slowly and revealed to everyone without words that he found the man lacking. In everything.

Scott faltered and then straightened. “No.”

“Then kindly stay out of it.” Erik nodded to Tony. “I’ll see you later…without the _Humans_ around.”

Wincing, Tony exhaled slowly and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Sorry about him. He’s a Jewish Mutant survivor from Auschwitz. He…doesn’t like Humans.” All three adults flinched slightly at that. Cassie looked confused. Tony was glad about that. Kids her age shouldn’t need to know anything about the darker side of sex or war. “Right! Anyways, I was just heading to my lab.”

“Can I come with you?” Cassie grabbed his hand. Tony chuckled and nodded before looking up. There was a middle-aged woman with either her son or nephew or…well, he could be anyone to her. He was about sixteen, looked scared. Clara approached them while Tony led the Langs and Paxton to his lab. 

“Hello! I’m Clara. Welcome to the Omega House. Are you visiting for the Mutant School or visiting the house for the summer workshop?”

“I’m May Parker. This is my nephew Peter. I hadn’t known. He never told me but…”

“I- I saw the medical flyer that Mr Stark gave to every school about the X-gene and the O-gene. I…I’m pretty definitely sure that I’m an Omega.” He swallowed, sweating. “I always thought something was wrong with…me down there.”

Clara gave him a pained smile. “A lot of the young men here- well actually all of them- thought that at first. Come on. I’ll get one of the male Omega doctors to give you a regular physical. While I do that, would you like to go into the game room? It’s right there. A lot of Omega boys like to hang out there. Some girls too, but mostly it’s where the boys migrate.”

“Y-yeah. Thanks. I’d like that.” Clara led them to the side room that held all the latest Stark entertainment and gaming technology, including full dive video games. Tony smirked as he opened the door to his lab. He was pretty certain that Mr Parker would not be wanting to leave that room for the cold hard facts of the medical room. 

“This is my lab. Cassie, take your mommy’s hand and touch nothing. Okay?” She nodded to him. Scott grabbed her other hand. Cassie gave him a look at not trusting her.

Tony hid a grin. Cassie Lang was a very precocious girl. He crouched down and looked at her before pointing at his new space worthy Iron Man suit. It was a lot less bulky and much more aerodynamic. “That will allow me to travel through space.”

“You mean around stars?!”

“Yep.” Tony grinned. “Around stars.”

“Amazing! Daddy only has a suit that makes him shrink.” 

Tony slid his gaze up at Scott. “Does he now?”

“Uh huh. He gave me an ant too. Her name is Dhalia.”

“As in an ant-farm?”

“Uh uh! She’s as big as the German Shepherd across the street.”

Tony gave Maggie and Jim and Scott. “Remind me never to go near San Fran. Okay. Let’s get back to the-” He cut himself off and stared at Scott. “You shrink. You work with Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne.”

“Uh…yeah.”

“Huh. So that’s where he got it.” Tony rubbed his jaw. “Hank used to work at SHIELD, alongside my dad. Hope and I used to hang out together before…well, before Aunt Janet died. She was sent away when she was seven. I was twelve.”

“Is there a reason for this story?” Scott gave him a weird look. Tony shrugged.

“Not really. Just recalling something that makes everything make sense. I came across an old file of Dad’s when I was combing through SHIELDs records on him. He was trying to figure out the Pym Particles.” Tony turned back to his work on the synthetic vibranium. “I solved it that afternoon and then forgot all about it.”

“You WHAT?!”

“Yeah.” Tony bent over Hank’s (the Beast not Pym) microscope and looked at his own egg sample that Hank had collected. Hank was right. They were different from a Human female’s. This could be why he never had a period. The eggs never died. An egg was always waiting. If Nick hadn’t worn those condoms, he would have been pregnant eighty times over. Omegas also would never go through menopause. They would always be fertile, even on their deathbeds. “Freaky.” Tony made a mental note to help the Omega females find a way to stop their periods. No one deserved to go through cramping for their entire lives. He _had_ thought those elderly Omegas that lived in the house were simply experiencing Omega longevity, but nope. Those women still being fertile were completely the same for every Omega. 

“Hey! I’m still talking to you!”

Jerking, Tony blinked at Scott and then looked at Cassie. “You’re mommy is going to need some special help when it comes time for you to understand the birds and the bees.”

“Huh?” 

“Oh no…” Maggie rubbed her face and spoke through her fingers. “I am not ready for this life.”

“Now, I have to tell you guys. Cassie is free to do anything she jolly well wants to do, settle down with whoever. However, Omegas are rare. They are about a hundredth of the Mutant population, and the Mutants are about a tenth of the world’s population. The numbers have changed some since I last did the math because more and more Omegas are coming out, also more and more Mutants have come to the school to get help since I came out as a Mutant race.”

“How does that even work?”

Tony pulled a face and then looked at Scott. “Mutant is like the title Human. They are split into two races so far. Like Asian and African or some such, there are X-Mutants and O-Mutants. However, since X-Mutants are commonly known as Mutants, that’s what everyone calls them. They have the X-gene. However, Omegas are Mutants too. Their DNA has mutated to include the O-gene. Besides the scent gland located here,” Tony showed them on his neck, “Male Omegas go through the most change, as their entire bodies have mutated and grown to allow babies to grow inside them and be birthed.”

“And these babies are…”

Tony gave Jim Paxton a smirk. “Born exactly the same way as a woman would birth them. I’ve got all the parts.”

“Shit!”

“Jim!”

“Sorry.” Jim gave both Maggie and Cassie a wince. 

“I understand your shock.” Tony looked over at the rest of his lab and then led them out to the lobby again, just in time to see Mr Parker being led into the exam room. 

~while Cassie left Omega House~

Wanda looked around and then swallowed. They weren’t her enemies anymore. Tensing, she snuck up behind Steve and undid her manipulation. She had already fixed the others, and had even gently nudged Bruce into being willing to give Natasha a chance. Last she had seen them, they were taking a walk in the southern gardens.

“Sister?”

Jumping, Wanda exhaled and then slumped into Pietro’s arms. “Just undoing some damage. I don’t want to hurt them anymore.”

“What about Stark? Wanda, I’ve been researching it. Tony Stark was betrayed by the same man who sold those weapons to those terrorists. Obadiah Stane was the one who smuggled the weapons. Tony Stark knew nothing about it and when he did find out, he killed Stane immediately!”

Wanda stared at him in shock and then swallowed. “Pietro…we owe him an apology.”

“Yes.” He pressed his lips together. “We should go to Westchester. He won’t be leaving that area, and he won’t let us call him.”

“Or anyone. I pushed him out…he was an Avenger and I pushed him out.”

“He chose to leave, but we weren’t making things easy, no. We should make things right.”

“Yes. Let’s go.” They quickly slipped away. 

~two days later~

Tony frowned when he looked around the restaurant. He couldn’t see Raven or Charles anywhere. Erik smiled at him and walked over, gently taking him by the elbow and leading him to their table. Which was seated for three. Tony frowned. 

“Charles is at the bar. He likes weaving his way through tables.” Erik snorted softly and then took Tony’s chair out for him. 

Immediately realizing that Raven wasn’t here but both of Erik’s targets were, Tony started tensing up. “Where’s Raven?”

“She regrets it, but she couldn’t come. Something about going on a date with Hank.” Erik smirked.

“And how is that for you?”

“Oh, she and I haven’t been an  _ item _ as they say since the seventies.”

“Yeah, Charles told me about you shooting her.”

Erik winced. “Wasn’t my best moment. Ah, the waiter.” 

Tony immediately smelled a rat when the waiter seemed to recognize Erik and beam before bursting into a flurry of French. Tony translated the conversation- all about the wines they had at the moment- with half an ear as he scanned the room. When the waiter had slipped off to put in their order for wine, Tony raised an eyebrow. “So…try this new restaurant out?”

Erik smiled and spread out his hands slowly. “What can I say?”

“Nothing either Tony or I would believe.” Charles sat down before Erik could help him. “He told me that Raven was coming too.” The telepath rolled his eyes and glanced at Tony. “I can’t believe it.”

“Has he still been barraging you with sex thoughts?”

Ears turning deep red, Charles nodded. “Damn Darcy for putting that idea into his head.” 

“D-Darcy?” Tony snickered into his fist. “I knew she had a bit of Stark in her. I wonder if she is my second-cousin or long lost little sister…” 

Charles huffed while Erik winked at him. “I am in her debt. Charles- while at the fair- shoved me into a kissing booth so we could be  _ alone _ .”

“I did not!” Charles winced and glanced around and then spoke softer. “I didn’t know it was a kissing booth!”

“You don’t deny you wanted to be alone with me.” Erik smirked at Charles. Tony sipped his wine and watched the night’s entertainment. 

“I was wanting to talk to you alone about-” Charles cut himself off and glanced over at Tony, who leaned forward. 

“Me?”

Erik smirked. “I was getting testy with Pepper- ah Ms Potts- and Charles told me not to isolate your friends from ourselves if we were to win you over.”

“Oh, so you’re both scheming to get my ass but Erik is the only one of you two who wants both of us?”

“I am only interested in you- should you be willing- but yes. Erik is insisting on making things messier by turning it into a threesome.”

“Uh huh. Okay. How long have you two known each other?”

Erik caught on immediately. “Tony, you will not be the third wheel. To anything between the three of us. Do not saddle me with Captain Roger’s stupidity.”

“Uh oh.” Charles straightened. “Here comes trouble.”

Narrowing his eyes, Erik straightened, hands tensing. “Well look who it is.” He studied the twins. “The Fake and the Phony.”

“Erik.” Tony’s voice was sharp. “There are civilians and innocents present. Do not antagonize each other. What do you guys want? I never expected either of you to be approaching me.”

“Unless it was to kill him.”

“No.” Charles looked at the twins. “They’re wanting to apologize.”

Wanda was near tears. Pietro couldn’t look away from his shoes. “We’re sorry! We volunteered for Hydra. We had no internet access in Sokovia. We didn’t research into why the weapons landed on our house. We didn’t know until now that it was Stane!”

Tony looked down and swallowed. “Obadiah Stane was my business partner.” He explained this to Erik, who hummed and nodded. “He was dealing under the table. My dad found out, and he had him killed. But you wanna know the real kicker?” He smiled bitterly at the twins. “Obie worked with Hydra.”

Pietro stumbled and sat down on a spare chair. Charles waved the waiters away. No one bothered them. “Then it was Hydra who fired those weapons.”

Grunting, Erik nodded. “Oldest trick in the book. Create a problem, stir up the trouble, and then come in with a glorious solution, winning the people over completely. It’s a tactic that Hydra employed several times throughout history.” His next words were cutting. “Exactly the sort of thing that two naive children, hellbent on revenge, would fall for.” Wanda flinched.

“Erik, enough. They came here to apologize. Don’t rub it in.”

“Charles, ever the kind one.”

“Guys shut up.” Tony scooted forward in his chair. “I forgive you. I personally forgive you for what you’ve said and done against me, but if you want the others to forgive you, then you gotta apologize to them yourself. I’m in no position to accept apologies on their behalf. Now, Wanda, Pietro, I am not being cutting or cruel when I say this.” He looked completely serious. “I think you should let Charles examine your minds. Strucker is a bastard, and even if Ultron did kill him, he could have put trigger words in your brains as he did with the Winter Soldier.”

Wanda went pale. “Oh no…”

“Yep, and Rumlow is still floating around hunting for me, so you need to be really careful. You have to work really hard on becoming US citizens. You have to win the people over completely. Visit hospitals, kiss babies, and such. Thankfully, nothing you did got onto the news, so no one knows how much you worked with Ultron and brought about. You have clean slates here. Use that. Get a fresh start. Both of you.” He looked at Pietro and then at Wanda. “While you work on your citizenship, you can continue your visas here, but instead of being tourists, you should apply for a student visa. Here.” Tony pulled out a pen and then scribbled on the cloth napkin. “This guy owes me a favor, and he works with immigration. He’ll help you streamline your paperwork.”

Pietro stood to leave, a grateful smile on his face, but Wanda stopped him and then crouched beside Charles. “I want to know right now. I can’t continue being their pawn another second.”

Pietro hurried towards where his sister was. They caused a few people to look over but not a lot seemed to be interested in what was going on in that secluded corner of the restaurant. Charles touched their temples and scanned them carefully. 

It took about five minutes before he came across something. He carefully untangled their programming and erased the triggers and subconscious commands. When he was done, he opened their eyes and smiled at them. “Feel better?”

Their eyes were filled with awe. Pietro wetted his lips. “I feel…freer.”

“Cleaner.” Wanda smiled at her brother. “We owe everything to you.” She looked at Tony and then at Charles. “Thank you.”

“You can repay us by undoing your influence on the rest of the Avengers.”

“I have!” Wanda looked shamefaced. “I undid everything two days ago.”

Tony looked down. “Ah.” Steve hadn’t called or texted. “That’s that then.”

Wanda must have picked up on that thought because she winced. “I’m sorry.”

“That is not your fault, Wanda.” Tony smiled at her sadly. “Thank you for undoing what you could, and thank you for apologizing. It takes courage and integrity to say sorry and mean it.”

The twins smiled at him and then nodded to the two other men before hurrying out of the restaurant.

Tony leaned back into his chair with a tired sigh. “That answers that. Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended.” He laughed scoffingly. “Coming from a woman who blew up a hospital, killing everyone in it.” 

Signaling Erik to let the matter drop, Charles quickly moved on to something else. “This wine is delicious. Excellent choice, Erik. Now, the waiter is going to come back soon for our orders. Let’s not disappoint him.” With a smile, Charles lifted his menu up smartly and hid behind it. Erik rolled his eyes but did as Charles suggested. 

Tony smiled softly and also opened his menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for an answer to those who might have guessed or didn't know, Clara is Clara Oswin Oswald from Dr. Who the reboot seasons. ; D Let's just pretend she sorted herself out and came to this time and alternate universe to have fun with superheroes. ; D And nope, she won't be playing a major role, just a little cameo here and there.   
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment. It doesn't even have to be a long one. : )  
> Ink...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony should stop turning on the TV. It's becoming a bad habit.
> 
> Or: Omegas are suddenly a new minority group and things are getting dicey.

Darcy propped her head up when Tony entered his bedroom in the Omega House top level where all the teachers were staying. “So, how was dinner?”

He glanced at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be having hot pregnancy sex with Mr Snuffles?”

“That sounds wrong.” 

They each pulled a face, and Tony nodded. “Yeah it really does, but my question still stands.”

Snorting, Darcy stood up and helped him with his coat jacket. “I’m hiding actually.”

“Ouch. Not looking too good for marriage.”

“Shut up.” Shoving him, Darcy threw his jacket- “Careful, that’s Westwood!”- onto the couch and sat back on the bed. “You and your stupid wardrobe costing more than my entire year’s paychecks.” She rolled her eyes and then drew her legs up to her chest. 

“Really? Remind me to give you a pay raise, or rather tell Pepper to give you a pay raise- you should enjoy that position while you still can do it.” He grinned at her and then pulled off his tie. “Why are you hiding?”

“Logan is breathing down my neck. I know he means well, but…” Darcy exhaled and looked down. “Actually, it’s not him. Jean made a comment- and she has a point, I know, it just wasn’t what I wanted to hear…”

Tony turned, frowning in concern. “Darce?”

Eyes tearing up, Darcy looked up at him. “She thought I should tell you. She said you needed to know, research…they might have taken some of my…” She shuddered. “I told you about…what happened when I was captured, yeah?”

“What? I know you were tortured but…” He sat down beside her. Darcy swallowed. 

“Okay, so Jane didn’t tell you. Figures. It’s not something anyone would talk about if they really like me. Steve doesn’t know then either. Um…I was…they…”

Tony gripped her hands suddenly, eyes intense. “Non-consensual group or just one…?”

“Group.”

“And Charles is helping you work through this? Does Logan-”

“My parents know. Logan knows. Charles of course knows, yeah. He’s helping me through this. Jean is my personal doctor, you know, so…she knew. Um, she said that I should tell you so you can scan if clones are being made of my Omega genes…”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” Darcy swallowed and stared at the ceiling. “I was on cloud nine but…”

“I’ll keep an eye out. Don’t you worry, Darcy.” He kissed her forehead and then helped her up. “Now, you can stop hiding and take yourself and Little Anthony to Logan. He’s probably growing silver fur around his muzzle from stress and separation anxiety.” 

Slapping his chest, Darcy laughed and then stood up. “Not Anthony! Honestly, you are the worst!” She smiled at him tensely.

“I really doubt they would have thought to collect your DNA and eggs, because at that time, they didn’t capture you because of your O-gene. They grabbed you because of your connection to the Avengers.” He tapped her medium sized baby bump. “First trimester yeah? Congrats on the baby-making by the way.” He almost had her out of his room when she stopped and gave him an arched eyebrow.

“Hold it.” Darcy beamed at him. “Just cause my drama is addressed doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten about yours.”

“Crap.”

Shoving him onto the couch, Darcy grinned down at him. “Well? Did Erik finally tag and bag you both?”

“Darcy…” Tony smiled at her. “I don’t want to get into any steady relationship, and that’s exactly what Erik wants. I can’t speak for Charles, but I’m done with that area of life for a while. Now,” he stood up and kissed her forehead, “I bless you. Go back to your future hubby and continue to breed like rabbits. Wolf rabbits.” 

Laughing, but with eyes that were sad for him, Darcy nodded and left him to get dressed in comfier clothes. 

Tony shook his head slowly and then hurried up and walked down to his lab. He flicked on the TV and immediately regretted it as he heard the news panel start talking about the X-Men and the Avengers.

_ “I don’t know about you, Richard, but I’m growing concerned that the X-Men and the Avengers aren’t going to do anything about these kidnappings.” _

_ “You’re right to be worried, Joan. The only real safe zone a person can get to is this new Omega House started by Tony Stark, but sometimes people just aren’t able to travel out of their own country and into another country. Clearly something needs to be done. This Brotherhood of Mutants is filling everyone with fear.” _ The man paused and then tensed when something came up on his device. “ _ Guys, another killing was discovered, and there is definitely a pattern now. The FBI isn’t open for questions, but the statement from the Brotherhood is very clear. All human partners of Omegas are being targeted by the Brotherhood.” _

_ “This is horrible, Richard. It really is, because there are also rumors that the US Military is having trouble with Mutant soldiers filing petitions to remove the Omegas from the military. Frankly, I don’t get it. With the pill that Stark made, the Omega is supposed to be able to control their scent, right?” _

_ “Actually, Joan, I think it’s something more than just the scent. The Mutants are citing that they won’t be able to do their job with such an Omega sized distraction. If you ask me, then I’d say this is turning into a full on equal rights debate.” _

_ “Great, just another equal rights minority group to add to the list of injustices. How many Omegas are there in the world?” _

_ “That number is still undecided. A lot of Omegas are still in hiding so they won’t be grabbed by the Brotherhood which is now growing to an alarming level. Originally it was a group formed in the United States, but now they have support coming in from around the world. Mutants from all over the world are wanting to stop the Humans from marrying and ‘stealing’ the Omegas.” _

_ “This is so ridiculous. Hopefully, we will be able to get Mr Stark’s opinion on this matter, and even better, if we can get a statement from Professor Xavier himself, and Captain America. There are rumors that the famed Captain is also an Omega. But these rumors have not been proven.” _

_ “Hopefully, if all else, the government will be stepping in to help resolve these issues. The most alarming is of course the military. Mutant soldiers are refusing to fight until the Omegas get removed to a safer place. No Omega has yet been reached for questioning, but I would be very interested to hear what they have to say to all this.” _

_ “Me too, Richard. Me too. Alright, up next is-” _

Tony cut the power and stared at nothing for a long time before grabbing his stuff and running to the school to get to Charles. Charles looked grim when Tony came into the office. Erik, Ororo, Scott, and Jean were also there. 

“Shall we make a statement?”

“Yes, I was just about to ask you to come over so we could discuss this.” Charles frowned at the TV. “The Brotherhood attacking the humans is especially worrisome. This could set the Mutant rights back several decades. Humans could fear us once more.”

“Or…” Tony scowled. “Use the Omegas to put the Mutants under their control.”

Erik straightened. “If they were foolish enough to do that, then they will incite war.” He waved his hand. “And no, I won’t be leading the opposition.” Charles relaxed. 

The door opened and Darcy and Logan slipped through. Darcy cleared her throat. “Tony, Pepper’s trying to get a hold of you. She wants SI to make more of a statement about Omegas.”

“Right.” 

Charles caught Tony’s hand and looked at him. “Don’t cater to the Omegas. That will isolate them even more. Simply make a statement and then back it up.”

“Okay.” Tony exhaled slowly and then called Pepper. “I want NATO and the UN along with anyone else who wants to be involved, but we need to hash this out immediately. The X-Men have to once again deny all connection to the Brotherhood. Erik will have to provide alibis.”

Erik grunted and waved a hand in acknowledgement. Charles looked suddenly very tired as he thought to Tony,  _ ‘Tony, this might not end well for the Omegas. The Mutants want them kept safe, the Brotherhood want them isolated from the Humans, the humans are now wary of them in order not to be targeted by the Brotherhood. I’m just glad no one knows about how Omegas can manipulate humans.’ _

‘ _ Yeah, it was a good call for me not to teach or tell anyone that. Only Steve and Darcy know how to do that. Which reminds me,’  _ he looked at Darcy, “don’t tell anyone that Omegas can control Human emotions like they do Mutants. We don’t want to amp up the fear level. Ororo, tell Steve to keep that ability under wraps. Spin it so it’s to keep others safe from fear tactics, and don’t tell him the idea to keep this a secret came from me.”

Ororo nodded, looking slightly confused at Tony’s request for anonymity. Darcy just looked sad. She missed the days when Steve, Tony, and she were close friends. Now she hardly saw Steve anymore, and Tony hated talking about him. Personally, she wanted to know what exactly happened, but Logan couldn’t tell her anything more than Steve and Tony had an argument and neither side was willing to approach the other yet. 

In the end, all the Avengers, Thor, the X-Men, Erik, Charles, and Tony made an appearance. Tony’s coming to the meetings was all over the news. It was still trending about him coming out of the Mutant closet and revealing to the world that he also had a vagina. #IntersexTonyStark was- hilariously enough- a thing. Tony wasn’t allowing himself to think about it. 

He nodded to Steve as they entered the huge conference auditorium. “You still speaking on behalf of the Omega soldiers?”

“Yeah.” Steve looked nervous. Tony snorted and then reached over and re-tied the man’s tie. 

“They did have ties in the forties, yeah? Don’t be nervous, Steve. Think of it as a mission briefing. You have a goal, steps to attain that goal, and you won’t tolerate anyone talking over you. Take questions after the briefing and exert your control over the room. You’ve got the presence. Use it.”

Catching Tony’s hands, Steve stared down at him. “Why are you still talking to me? After everything I said to you-”

“Why didn’t you call?”

“I was an idiot and I didn’t want to…” Steve exhaled. “I didn’t want to eat humble pie.”

Nodding, Tony pulled his hands free and then swallowed. “Steve, I know we’re always gonna have our differences, but please don’t ever doubt that I think of you as a friend.”

“Ultron wasn’t your fault. You don’t always make a mess of things, and I do want you help in finding Bucky. I was wrong. I was overly harsh and critical. Sam was right. I was a bastard. I’m sorry.” It was said in a rush, an earnest rush, but a rush nonetheless. Tony smiled softly at him and then nodded.

“Apology accepted, Capsicle. Now, you’re speaking first.”

“What about you?”

“I’m the keynote speaker. I come later. Pepper knows that I never lose an argument, so you’ll go first, bring up the facts I know you’ve been rehearsing since you came up with them with Pepper and Bruce, and then introduce Charles. Charles will be talking about how the Brotherhood does not represent the Mutant population as a whole, yadda yadda, what the X-Men has always been saying and no one listens to them. Then, Erik will stand, and hopefully won’t start a world war.” Tony scowled. “I still think he’s a loose canon and Charles shouldn’t be letting him speak, but whatever. You go first. You set the stage and the lights and the tone. Take control and don’t let them talk over you.”

“Mission briefing. Got it.” Steve steadied his breathing and then laughed softly. “I’m just glad that the Avengers are so looked up to. The last few missions have been dicy. SHIELD falling apart and Ultron getting loose. It could have easily fallen down on our shoulders.”

“Yeah. Imagine if Magneto hadn’t been there. He’s really the biggest hero of Sokovia. Destroying those thrusters so the city only experienced a minor earthquake rather than obliteration.” Tony shook his head. “He saved hundreds of human lives.”

“I don’t think he thinks that’s a good thing.” Steve grimaced. Tony sighed and nodded.

“True.” Looking up, Tony grinned and nudged Steve. “You’re cue. Go get ‘em.”

Steve pulled out his notecards and mumbled, “Mission briefing. Mission briefing.”

Sitting down beside Charles, Tony leaned over. “First time you’ve been in public since the serum. What are you gonna say?”

“Erik and I both decided that it is simple Mutant biology at it’s best.” Charles exhaled. “The last thing these people need to know is that you have a youth serum up your sleeve. People want your V-6 and V-5 serum enough as it is.”

“True.” Tony slumped into his seat and then looked at Steve when the man started speaking. 

“Many of you have been asking if I am an Omega. The truth is, I am an Omega. It didn’t happen because of Erskine’s formula. It happened because of a mutation in my genes. I am Mutant.” He spoke over the mutterings and stirrings and looked at them with hard eyes. “And the officers who think that they should remove the Omegas from their ranks, and the Mutant soldiers and Human soldiers who don’t want to fight alongside Omegas simply because of biology and a scent and their own inability to focus on the mission at hand is ridiculous!” 

Steve glowered at them now. “I know that I am a supersoldier. The rules are different for me, but those Omegas received the same training, and are just as strong as the humans surrounding them of the same gender! To claim that they are weaker or unable to take care of themselves, to claim that they should be packed away and kept from danger is laughable! Omegas are rares, but so are people with heterochromia! Would you refuse them a place in the military for that? Genetics are genetics and unless they are physically incapable of running long durations, of holding a gun, of carrying their comrades, of holding their own in a fight, they should be allowed to serve their country! And this goes for all other countries too! Let your people fight for their countries! An extra womb, an added scent skill, none of this matters if you focus on the bigger picture!” Taking a breath, Steve straightened. “Thank you.” He waited out the applause and then cleared his throat. “Now, questions for the panel will be asked after all the speakers are done. The next speaker on the schedule really doesn’t need an introduction. He’s done so much for the Mutant cause and awareness and education, but allow me to introduce Professor Charles Xavier.” Steve stepped aside and smiled as the man walked up.

Charles laughed and nodded. “I know. I can walk. Science is doing wonderful things every day. Thanks to Dr. Stark’s localized healing shots, I was able to regain my legs without fear of losing my mutation skills. But it isn’t this that I wished to talk about. It is the actions of the Mutant organization that has recently joined with Hydra, the Brotherhood. They have taken to snatching Omegas off the streets. They have begun murdering the humans who have married Omegas. There is no excuse for their actions. It is kidnapping. It is murder. It is wrong. I cannot tell you to do anything. The X-Men have been struggling with the Brotherhood for decades now, and we had pushed them back to the verge of dissolution, but Hydra stepped in and revitalized them. 

“Hydra has been recently discovered in trying to recreate the X-gene, cloning gene and mutating humans into becoming Mutants. They are working along with the Brotherhood, who has long since shown that they also want the obliteration of the human population by transforming everyone into Mutants. With Hydra’s techniques…this could be done, but not without seven of ten dying in the process. But now, you cannot say Hydra is doing this and the Brotherhood is doing that. You have to merge them together. What Hydra is doing, the Brotherhood is also doing. So if the Brotherhood is kidnapping Omegas, then Hydra is helping. That is why I am here to ask the governments, the agencies, to stay vigilant. Hydra moles are still everywhere, and that is how the Brotherhood and Hydra are gaining access to files concerning Omega whereabouts. I ask you to stop requesting Omegas put down that as their gender orientation. It is creating too many problems! Instead, let them live their lives without registering their mutation. They do not need to declare themselves as Omegas on anything except their private medical records. Their mutations have nothing to do with their jobs and applications!” 

Of course, that declaration went over like a lead balloon. Tony looked over as Erik stepped over to the podium. He spoke over the mutterings from the audience. “I know several of you still want me in prison, but my words shouldn’t be ignored simply because of my…character of differing political worldviews.” Erik looked out at the people, the human men and women and felt his lip curl. However, he withheld his initial desire of strangling them with their necklaces and ties held down by tie pins. Instead, he focused on his speech. “These statements, delivered by Steve Rogers on behalf of the Avengers, and by Professor Xavier on behalf of the X-Men have been heard by all of you here. I was asked to speak because I do not agree with the peacekeeping attitude of the X-Men. Though their violence is often too extreme…even for me, the Brotherhood shares many of my views. This is of course why I am often branded as being the leader of the group. I am not. I was a mentor to the one who did start the group, and though he took my views to an even more extreme level, I have to admit that I would prefer Omegas to marry Mutants. I would prefer that Steve Rogers and Tony Stark hang up their suits and desist in superhero work. That is what I would prefer, but I am not their master. I am not their ruler or owner. They are their own people. And it is the same for all the other Omegas in this world that we share together. They are their own persons. They can marry whom they choose, have children with whom they choose, not have children at all if they so choose, and they can of course take whatever  _ legal _ job they so desire and have worked towards. 

“I speak not only to the assembled people here in this auditorium but to the people listening through the internet and their TVs and phones, see first yourself in that person’s position before you attempt to give them advice they have not asked for. A female human soldier can join the military, then so can a male Omega join the military. If an Omega desires to have a human spouse or partner, then the Brotherhood of Hydra should not interfere with their private lives! That is why I am here. For anyone listening to me right now, you are united, brothers and sisters, and that is good, but Mutants should be striving for the freedoms of  _ all  _ Mutants, not crushing the freedoms of Omega Mutants. The Brotherhood is beginning to act like the humans around us. Telling the Omegas what to do, who to marry, how to behave, where to work, who to interact with…and as Charles often tells me, we should be the better men. Brotherhood, Mutant Brothers and Sisters, stop crushing the rights of the Omegas. They are Mutants with skills like you, and these skills should be respected, not enslaved. Let your kidnapped Omegas  _ go _ .” Erik nodded to everyone and then stepped back. “Now, speaking on behalf of the Omegas themselves, Dr. Anthony Stark, who is a legend for the Omegas’ rights and health.”

Tony smiled at Erik. The man’s speech had been brilliant. Tony swallowed and then nodded to the auditorium filled with diplomats and reporters. “We’ve heard the soldier’s plea, the professor’s rebuke, and the activist’s-” Tony saw something from the corner of his eye. Cutting himself off and turning around, Tony shouted, “EVERYONE OUT!” 

A massive, fully loaded garbage truck slammed straight through the front gate and heavily armored soldiers came out. The room was suddenly flooded with gas that Wanda immediately sucked out with Jean’s help. In the distraction, Tony felt three pairs of hands grab him. At first, he thought this was an attempted kidnapping from the Brotherhood, making a blatant statement against his work in helping Omegas and Humans remain together. Then he realized it was a kidnapping attempt of another kind. 

He knew that Skull and Crossbones on the man’s body armor. “Rumlow, you aren’t still pissed I rejected your health insurance, are you?”

“Funny Stark.” One of his soldiers grabbed Pepper and put a gun to her head. Rumlow shouted, “EVERYONE STAND DOWN! THIS DOESN’T HAVE TO END IN A SLAUGHTER. I’m only here for Stark. Pull in your necks and hunker down, let us take him and Ms Potts here, and we’ll be on our way. Cap, you throw that shield then everything’s gonna get a lot messier.”

Pepper looked at Tony, and he winked at her and blinked twice. She took a breath and then started heating up her hands. Meanwhile, Charles had realized that Rumlow’s men all had helmets like Erik’s. He couldn’t get in. Neither could Jean or Wanda.

Of course, they didn’t have to worry for long. Pepper heated up her hand and shoved her hand straight through the guy’s chest, literally bisecting him. In that distraction, Tony twisted free, pulled out his repulsor watch and shot Rumlow, blasting him across the room. Since Tony didn’t have a suit, the X-Men immediately surrounded him and focused on evacuating everyone out while the Avengers worked on keeping Rumlow away from Tony.

It was much later after the chaos had died down and Tony had been allowed out of the safe room that Tony was approached with a unique request. He looked up when he was approached by an African man, a king from some African country. Tony stood up. “King…”

“T’Chaka. This is my son, Prince T’Challa.”

“It’s an honor. What can I do for you?”

“We believe that we have Omegas in our country, but we are unable to properly help them. Can you provide us the formula for the pill that you have made?”

Tony exhaled. A lot of people had been asking him that. “I do not mean to be rude or insulting, but I make it a policy never to hand out my formula or the process in making the pill. However, let me examine the Omegas in question personally, and I can easily provide you a year's supply, and you can of course examine the pills and their makeup on your own.”

“We would not steal from-” T’Challa’s angry words were cut off at T’Chaka’s hand raise.

“I understand your privacy. You do not know us and are afraid your discoveries will be abused. After Ultron and Stane, I do not fault you with your suspicions.” T’Chaka smiled at him sadly. “Will you be attending the summit at the UN for the decisions on these issues pertaining to the Omegas?”

“I will.” 

“Then I will bring with me my daughter.” T’Chaka stared at Tony hintingly. Tony straightened and then smiled. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I can be discreet.”

T’Chaka chuckled. “I believe you. Thank you for your time, Dr. Stark.” He nodded and then turned and left. T’Challa nodded to him also and then followed his father quickly. 

Blowing out a breath, Tony looked over at Steve and Charles. “Get him?”

“No. The bastard got away.” Steve sat down in exhaustion. “Threw me off the building.”

“Ouch. I’ll have to make a note to send someone to repair the sidewalk.”

Steve slowly looked up at him. “Funny.”

Grinning, Tony sat next to him and then looked at Erik and Charles. “You guys going to the summit next week?”

“Yes. Of course. It’s the final decision about this ridiculous Omega Bill.” Charles scowled. “Honestly. Fear and difference makes people do so many stupid things. Humans and Mutants alike, Erik.” That was stated quickly. Erik sighed and closed his mouth. 

Raven snorted in the background and then looked over Darcy. “Logan’s on the way here. He’s texting my phone into a glitch. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. The baby is fine. Tony is fine. Everyone’s fine. Tell him not to let his claws get into a twist.” Snickering, Raven nodded and gave Logan Darcy’s answer verbatim. 

Tony exhaled slowly and then watched Scott help Darcy with her chair. She smiled up at him and then immediately went back to texting on her phone with Jane, who was also concerned about Darcy and the baby. 

Pepper sat beside him and nodded slightly to Scott. “Have you noticed how he still hasn’t addressed or talked to any of the Avengers?”

“Or how he’s solely focused on keeping Darcy safe. He went straight to her when the gas canisters flew through those windows. I think Logan’s in trouble.”

“Why?” Pepper frowned. “Darcy would never hurt Logan like that? Or any other way, Tony!”

“I’m not saying that.” Tony looked at Darcy, who was now laughing with Scott. “But she’s just oblivious enough not to see the danger before it’s almost too late. Logan is highly insecure. He’s like me. He’s had a lot of losses. He clings to what he does have with an almost stranglehold. Darcy would leave him because she can’t breathe. She’s just independent enough for that but just oblivious enough not to realize that Logan’s fears have merit. When she leaves, Logan will attack Scott. Darcy will be furious and comfort Scott and Logan will hang back, stung by her rebuttal, and forced to watch as Scott soaks in her comfort. He’ll back away, afraid of his own animalistic rage, and Scott will try and take Darcy for himself.”

“But…” Pepper swallowed. “Darcy doesn’t like Scott like that.”

“It doesn’t matter. Ever heard of a rebound? She’ll be a single mom by then, and she’ll want someone to have her back, someone to be in her corner. Scott will be that someone. He’ll slowly slot himself in as ‘Uncle’ and then become her boyfriend. It’s happened before. It’ll happen here.” Tony looked down at his phone.

“Stop it from happening.”

“Pepper, everything I touch gets wrecked. Jarvis has alerted me that the diplomats are leaning towards securing the Omegas away from the Mutants, claiming that keeping them away from the Mutants will decrease the threat of more Mutants being born in coming generations.” Everyone had quieted when he started talking about that. Tony continued. “Rumlow is still connected to Hydra, even if he isn’t actually part of it. What Charles said is true, but now they think that Hydra and the Brotherhood are capable of getting this far-”

“But it’s two separate events!” Steve was on his feet. Tony shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter. The thought, the idea, has been planted into their heads, and now the media is running with it. It doesn’t matter if it’s true or not. It only matters if it’ll sell. Believe me, Steve. I’m Tony Stark. I know all about them lying and the masses believing them. It’s on the news stations, so it has to be true. Right? It’s printed in the papers, so it has to be true.” Tony adopted a stupid sounding voice, “I thought I read about Tony doing that before. It certainly seems like something he’d do. Besides, they wouldn’t broadcast something like this unless it were true!” Tony’s face dropped into a sneer. “People are cattle, and they’re just as stupid. Blindly following, completely willing to let others do the thinking for them. Uncaring what their children are being taught, and it’s a never-ending cycle of self-destruction until suddenly we have an entire world that is infested with Hydra zealots, and we don’t know how it happened, but our children have been brainwashed to worship them too. This is life, Steve. This is our reality.” Tony stood up and walked out of the room. “Damned to live in a world filled with idiots.” Everyone was stunned at his caustic attitude. It wasn't like him at all!

“Not again.” Pepper rubbed her face tiredly. “He is so impossible to deal with in this mood.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony catches the attention of someone very dangerous. Bad things happen. People die. People are framed. Friends show their massively overprotective sides.   
> You know, the usual Thursday afternoon.

“Again?” Wanda frowned. 

Vision phased into the room. “Father often struggles with keeping his mind in check. He creates and creates and creates, challenging himself against the biggest puzzle of all.”

“What’s that?” Nat finished checking the perimeter and gave Steve a nod. Everyone had evacuated alright and no one was hurt.

“Himself, Agent Romanoff.” Vision settled himself on the ground and exhaled with exhaustion oozing off of him. “He pushes himself to find his limits. Learning every single new field he can get his hands on, trying to find something he cannot do. He stumbles over the average minded, curses the weak minded, and raises his hopes too high for those who the world has deemed ‘gifted’. He is incandescent in his brilliance, which is why he spends so much time with his own AIs, Dr. Banner, and with Dr. McCoy here. We are the only ones who can keep up with him.”

Stretching, Pepper hummed. “And don’t forget the brilliant minded Xandarians and Vasti scientists. And the Kree. Sorry Thor, but they are brilliant.” Thor scowled darkly. 

“Only in stealing technology from others and enslaving planets. The Kree Empire is a blight. One that I am still urging Father to take down. They are pushing against the borders of the realms within the Yggdrasil. They want war.”

“I thought you were over this lust for battle.” Bruce gave him a look. Thor sniffed. 

“This is not lust for battle. This is me trying to convince my father that it is better to be prepared for when the Kree bring the war to us. They deem us weak. They think Asgard is ready to be slaughtered. We are not, and I simply want to make sure that we are not. That is not lusting for battle. That is good sense, healer.”

Bruce blinked and then coughed. “Right. Okay. Sorry about that.” Thor huffed and then turned to speak to Darcy. 

Meanwhile, Tony was standing in the middle of a group of SI private security. He stared at his phone screen showing the picture of Nick and him roasting marshmallows on Tony’s Malibu house roof. A smile crept over his lips and tears pricked at his eyes. An old song his mother used to sing came to him.

_ How can I say this without breaking _

_ How can I say this without takin over _

_ How can I put it down into words  _

_ When it's almost too much for my soul alone  _

_ I loved and I loved and I lost you _

_ I loved and I loved and I lost you _

_ I loved and I loved and I lost you _

_ And it hurts like hell _

_ Yeah it hurts like hell _

_ I don't want them to know the secrets _

_ I don't want them to know the way I loved you _

_ I don't think they'd understand it, no _

_ I don't think they would accept me, no _

_ I loved and I loved and I lost you _

_ I loved and I loved and I lost you _

_ And it hurts like hell _

_ Yeah it hurts like hell _

_ Dreams fight with machines _

_ Inside my head like adversaries _

_ Come wrestle me free, free from the war _

_ Your heart fits like a key _

_ Into the lock on the wall _

_ I turn it over, I turn it over _

_ But I can't escape _

_ I turn it over, I turn it over _

_ I loved and I loved and I lost you _

_ I loved and I loved and I lost you _

_ And it hurts like hell… _ _   
_ _ ((Hurts Like Hell by Tommee Profitt and Fleurie))  _

Tony tried to breathe through the wave of grief that swept over him. The photo on his screen blurred over from the tears in his eyes. Swallowing, Tony lifted his head up and stared at the sky. The tears streaked down both sides of his face. 

“Tones?”

Straightening, Tony smiled at Happy and wiped his face. “Horrible day for rain.”

Without missing a beat, Happy nodded. “It sure is, sir. Your car’s here.”

“Good. Where’s Pep?”

“Right here. The others are leaving too in their own way.” She looked up with Tony as Thor shot out of a window with his hammer.

“Damn, I want one.”

“No Tony.” Pepper smirked at him. They got into the car and Happy started driving. Tony breathed out. 

“Rhodey been informed?”

“He’s relieved that you’re alright. You need to find a way to do a toxic gas ventilation system. We can’t always rely on that…girl.”

“Wanda apologized-”

“I don’t trust her. And neither does Rhodey. She volunteered for Hydra, Tony. She volunteered to be experimented on so she could wipe out the Stark Family. Like Game of Thrones!”

“One, I hate it when you bring up that TV show. Two, Pepper, she let herself be examined by Charles, for pity sake!” Tony rubbed his face and looked at her. “She undid the damage to the rest of the Avengers. They are a cohesive unit-”

“Without you.” 

Tony wordlessly handed her his phone. It was Steve. 

**From Capsicle (3:14PM)** _ ‘Tony, I know you probably don’t ever want anything to do with us again, but the Avengers do need you. Even if you turned Amish and rejected all technology, we would still need you. There’s a hole that no one can fill, and you are my friend. I want my friend back. At least…just think about it, and if you still say no, then I won’t bring it up ever again. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Glad you’re okay. We’ll hunt down Rumlow, and I’ll bring him to his knees if it’s the last thing I do.’  _

Pepper huffed out a breath. “I really don’t think you should do it. You are swamped, Tony.” She pulled up her StarkScreen. “You are required to meet with Xandar about their new shielding since Ronan took out most of their ships. Asgard wants you to look into making them new defensive shieldings. The Allfather  _ himself _ asked for Stark Intergalactic. The Dwarves want to trade knowledge with you about your androids in exchange for their uru metal. Torfa wants to employ you to make a space station the size of a moon for their population to live in because their ecosystem is so ravaged by Kree wars and their mining the vibranium. Speaking of which, they are willing to give you five tons of it if you make this space station for them, equipped with mobility and self-defense capabilities. Your own designs are yours, but they are fully willing to buy the end product from you.”

“A mobile planet of metal.” Tony smiled slowly. “It’s a deal. I want to do it. Yes to all those dresses, Pep.”

“I wasn’t finished.” She looked at him. “You really need to focus on Stark Intergalactic, Tony. Also, the Sovereign-”

“I don’t deal with humanoid Oscars, Pepper. I thought I told you that.” Tony poured himself some brandy.

“They are willing to provide you fifty of their batteries.”

“Those things?” He rolled his eyes. “I took one look at what they could do and figured out how to make them myself. No problem.”

“Well, I won’t be telling them that. I’ll just put them on the waitlist.”

“Can’t have the balls to outright reject them?”

“Tony…” She exhaled and gave him a look. “The Sovereign are not people to piss off! Just look at what they did with the Guardians.”

“Which reminds me, what are they up to now?”

“No clue. At least they aren’t stealing from SI. Anyways, you also have someone called Sonath wanting to hire you to make a receptacle for energy gems.”

“Energy gems?”

“Apparently his people use a form of arc reactor technology, but the gem itself holds the energy.”

Tony stilled and then looked up at where Vision was undoubtedly flying over their car, providing air support. “Huh. So it’s a lot like Vision?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Pepper shrugged. “Who’s to say that the technology isn’t readily available?”

“If it were so readily available then Thor would have known what it was all about. Loki would have known. No. I think…I think this Sonath is someone working for whoever grabbed Loki. The same one who had been working with Ronan.” Tony cleared his throat. “Jarvis, where are we in decrypting Nova’s files?”

_ “Already finished, sir. His name is Thanos. Sonath. Very…quaint.” _

Pepper stared at Tony with fear in her eyes. “Thanos, the same person who had Loki attack Earth, the same person who was funding Ronan! He’s interested in hiring you!”

“Make an appointment with him.”

“WHAT?!”

Tony rubbed his ear and then gave her a look. “Listen Pep, he’s up to something and he clearly needs me to make him something. He could have gone to the Dwarves, and if I don’t accept him, then he will. The Dwarves won’t know what hit them. I’ve seen…” Tony swallowed and then looked at his phone. “I saw those ships, Pep. In the void of space. I saw all of that, and I have to know more. I have to know what he’s up to.”

“Then take Thor with you.”

“Thanos will recognize him. He won’t know that I’m Tony Stark.”

“What makes you think he won’t?!”

“Because he’s completely out of touch. The stone is still in Vision’s core. He hasn’t come for it. He-”

“You’re not telling me something, Tony.” Pepper stared him down. 

Tony closed his eyes. “When Loki took a jab at me with that scepter, I felt something. A link formed. I know his thoughts. I thought they were just nightmares, Pep. But I’m still having them. They are memories.” He stared at her. “They are what he’s seeing. I know his plans.”

“Then he knows yours.”

“Nope.” Tony grinned darkly. “After Loki turned Clint and Erik Selvig into scrambled eggs, I started reading up on mental self-control.”

“In between fixing your suit and destroying flying aliens?”

“Eh, it was during the time I was fixing my suit. I had Jarvis read the articles to me through my earpiece. I practiced and definitely practiced after I felt that link form. It intensifies whenever I’m near Wanda-”

“The Mind Stone was what gave her those powers!”

“Yep.”

“But Vision-”

“I’m a details kinda guy, Pep. His entire body is lined with vibranium. It’s stopped the signature from getting out. The stone is completely muted and blind inside him. Thanos’ frustrations have doubled. He doesn’t know where it is.”

Pepper stared at him. “And you haven’t told anyone this?”

“Pepper, if I told anyone this, then everything I have done and will do and say will be undermined and discredited. Steve will isolate me and shut me down because I might be compromised by Thanos. As I have clearly told you, I am not compromised.”

Pepper looked uncertain. “Why is he reaching out to you?”

“To put a face to the name of someone who everyone wants to buy from? To get a hold of the most brilliant inventor in the galaxy? I don’t know. Take your pick.” Tony huffed and then pulled out his phone. Pepper stared at her StarkScreen and exhaled slowly. 

“Fine. Alright. If that’s how you think it is, then who am I to argue?” 

Tony closed his eyes. That was Pepper speak for, ‘You are a being even more stupid and insane than usual, and I will beat some sense into you even if I have to buy a crowbar and break your skull.’

Translation into English: Tony was not going to make an appointment with Thanos. Ever.

“Pepper-” He got one good look at her death stare and quailed. “Nevermind,” he said this in a very small voice that no one in the car would ever mention or reference. 

Up front, Happy could only shake his head in amusement. He had been with Tony even before Pepper had been hired on, and when Tony had hired her, Happy knew things were going to be different. 

~three months later~

Tony smiled and shook hands with Irani and nodded to the other delegates from Nova Corps. 

“So, you are the elusive Mr. Stark?” Irani smiled as she sat down. “I had no idea you would be a Terran. What with everything you done, creating cutting edge technology that makes the Kree themselves envious and the Sovereign offer batteries in exchange for your service.”

Tony chuckled. “What can I say? I’m good at my chosen field. I believe that everyone has a special genius in something, and the value we as a galaxy put on those ‘somethings’ is what makes society able to define labels like genius and insanity.” He looked around the table and unrolled his holoimager mat and started sharing with them the new energy field. “I apologize that our schedules haven’t coincided until now. I understand you have been wanting to speak to me in person for quite some time now.”

Irani nodded to him. “But your personal assistant has informed me that Terra is going through some troubling times, and I can understand how you would want to address the rising tension of your homeworld first before helping a foriegn empire.” 

Smiling at her, Tony was really relieved that she understood. “Thank you for being so gracious.” The Omega Rights and such were starting to level out. The military had finally allowed the Omegas- both male and female- to remain enlisted, and Charles’ wish of lessening the identification was actually being heeded. #Don’tAskDon’tDie was exploding over social media. Tony was glad that the younger generations seemed to be very supportive of Omegas and their…differences in biology. There was even talk about adding an ‘O’ to the LGBT. Tony had no opinions whatsoever. 

“Excuse me, Nova Prime, the Kree Ambassador is on line three.” They all looked up at the aid who had entered the room.

The woman looked extremely exasperated, and a little big infuriated. “One of his own people attacked Xandar, the heart of the Nova Corps and he expects me to answer his phone calls? The hell does he think he is?!”

“Ambassador of the Kree Empire, most likely.” Tony murmured this softly as he started looking over his blueprints and editing them right in front of everyone. “Hmm…oh!” He pulled out the blueprints for something else he was working on, a hyperdrive engine for the new synth-planet he was making for Torfa. ETA on that one was five years to build. One week to plan out. Tony narrowed his eyes and made the edits for the engines before quickly pulling up the android form he was making for his AIs. He had so many ideas, so many plans and thoughts and creations and inventions. “Jarvis, have you and the others finalized what you want to look like?”

_ “Sir, we are not in the workshop.” _

Tony blinked owlishly at his surroundings. “Oops.”

Irani was clearly trying hard not to laugh. “Does that happen often?”

_ “If I may answer for Sir, yes. It does.”  _ Jarvis did not sound amused. Tony huffed and pushed down his blush. 

“Fine!” He shut down all those blueprints and pulled up the shield. “Alright, so you asked me for some ideas on how you could improve your shielding and self defense.” Tony waved his hand widely and spread out fifty different versions of the shield. “This is what I came up with on my way to the meeting.” He manipulated the holograms via the mat in front of him and zoomed in on the first one. “This one is very similar to what you had before, only, if that shield around that ship blows it won’t start a chain reaction, there will only be a small gap in the shielding. This one,” he skipped onto the next one, “is also something similar but with larger ships equipped with high powered EMP turrets. This will allow your soldiers to fight back even while locked into a shield. The turrets of course would have 360 maneuverability. Two up front, one up top, one below, and two in the back. The ships will have to be large enough to hold a maximum of six people, and a minimum of four. Or, you can opt out of people in the ships and have it all controlled by AIs. I could easily whip you up some. But that’s only if you opt for that. Anyways, onto the next one.” Tony pulled the next hologram over to the center of the table, vanishing the ones he had already talked about. “This is a ground based shield generator that encircles the entire planet. Takes about fifteen minutes to envelope the planet, and small sections can be shut down to allow ships into the planet, but ships can easily slip from the planet without the shields having to be dropped.” He waved his hand and pulled over another hologram. “This one is what I’m planning on putting forward for the Earth governments to vote on. One thousand and five hundred space stations manned completely by androids controlled by one AI in charge of all outward security and enforcement of space lanes and trespassers. The stations are essentially comprised of one hundred prison cells and a generator each. Each station will be inside the shield that it is helping generate. Each generator will power a quadrant of that shield around the planet.”

“Why prison cells?” Commander Braxley frowned at Tony in curiosity.

“For prisoners of war too dangerous to transfer anywhere. Immediate incarceration with no risk for the people below being hurt if put into a prison on the surface.”

“Brilliant!” Irani leaned forward. “And the next one?”

Tony grinned. “This one is completely different. There isn’t an actual shield but a series of tripwire satellites set up around the planet. If a ship causes motion to be sensed, then those satellites will send out high powered lasers to cut the invading ships to pieces before the attackers can so much as blink.”

The people around the table stared at him. Irani coughed. “Ah, perhaps not something so…uncompromising.”

Tony shrugged. “I admit it is leaning more towards the offensive than the others, but sometimes an uncompromising victory is the only way to go.” He moved onto the next one. “This one comes with a blockade of full sized frigate spaceships. I call Star Destroyers.”

“ _ Shall I prepare for a lawsuit, Sir?” _

Tony groaned. “No. Buy Star Wars.”

_ “But sir-” _

“Blackmail, cheat, coerce, push, lean, threaten, just get me Star Wars. Even if you have to buy Disney to do it.” Tony huffed. “I want those names. And while you’re at it, by Star Trek and Dr. Who too.” Smiling brightly at the gobsmacked individuals, Tony pressed forward with the presentation. “Now, each of these frigates will have interlocking shields and will form a ring around the planets you are wanting to defend. Clearly, these will have more offensive weaponry as well as defensive weaponry. The next idea I had…” 

The meeting progressed. When it was over, Tony walked to his hoverbike and zipped over to where Pepper was waiting for him at the sidewalk cafe. She was loving the Xandarian fashions and sipping her Pana Juice cocktail while working through the paperwork. When he walked up to her, she looked at him from over her sunglasses. “Tony, Darcy is a brilliant PA for Stark Industries, but I can’t be CEO of that and PA for Stark Intergalactic.” 

Tony huffed and sat down. “You aren’t even going to ask me how the demo went?”

“I know you.” Pepper smiled at him. “It went great.”

Laughing, Tony nodded and then flagged down the server. “What she has, oh! And a Matari pie slice.”

“Right away, sir!”

“Ah, it’s wonderful being sought after, powerful, and rich, and yet having no one know who you are.” He leaned back into his chair and grinned at her. Pepper smirked at him and rolled her eyes before leaning forward and taking off her glasses and pulling out her Stark Screen.

“I need an ok on this. Berhert wants seven thousand Stark Skin Patches.”

“Hmm? Oh! The communication devices that pick up vocal cords without actually having to talk. Right. Seven thousand?”

“Yep. Apparently, it’s becoming a huge fad and the government wants to buy them for their employees.”

“Nice government.” Tony chuckled and then looked over the file and then signed it quickly before handing it back. 

_ “Sir, a Stark Hospital has just been attacked by Brock Rumlow. It seems that they are after the V-5 serum. The Avengers are on site now, and the hospital is being evacuated through the back entrances.” _

“Have the Maria Stark Rescue-”

_ “Already sent, sir. Ms Hill is on top of everything. And- oh no…” _

“Jarvis?” Tony and Pepper had already paid for the food that they hadn’t had a chance to eat and were rushing towards their ship on their bike. “Talk to me Jarvis.” Tony and Pepper hurried into the Stark Ship and strapped in. Tony pulled away from the docking station. “Jamail, beam us up!”

_ “Yes sir.”  _ They were snatched by a beam of light and then appeared at the Stark Space Station in orbit around the moon. 

_ “Sir, it appears as though Ms Wanda failed to keep concentration when containing an explosion set off by Rumlow. The explosion took out seventy-nine patients in the eastern side of the hospital.” _ Tony stopped still and tried to breathe. 

“Fatalities?”

_ “Seventy, Sir. The nine are in operation as we speak.” _

“Authorize usage of the V-5 serum.”

_ “Relaying that order now, sir.” _

Pepper stepped onto the Bifrost platform with him and was beamed down to the hospital site immediately. It was chaos. “I knew it. She did this on purpose, Tony. She’s never wanted the good for Stark!”

“Wanda wouldn’t target a hospital, Pepper! Get a grip!” Tony lashed at her angrily. Pepper had never trusted Wanda. Tony understood, but people could change! “She wasn’t fully trained. That’s all. Jarvis, talk to me. Why did this happen?”

_ “Pietro was injured, and Wanda could sense his pain. She lost concentration, Sir, and failed to contain the explosion past the hospital building. It blew up prematurely and apparently was out of her control.” _

“See?” Tony gave Pepper a sharp look. “Help Darcy deal with the media. Explain to them the details. We can’t let people think this was a terrorist attack.”

“Right.” Pepper glared at him and then shot a dark look at Wanda, who was sitting on rubble and crying. Tony moved immediately towards her and Steve. 

“Rumlow?”

“Dead. He was in the explosion.”

“Well something good came out of this at least.” Tony squatted beside Wanda. “Hey there.” He kissed her forehead and then spoke in Sokovian,  _ “Wanda, these tears aren’t helping you. Stand up and hug me instead.”  _ She jumped up and pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- I tried- I’m so sorry! This wasn’t what I-” She broke into more crying. 

Tony spoke to Steve. “How’s Pietro?”

“Not good. Machine gun fire.” Steve swallowed and looked at Wanda before continuing. “From his leg to his hip. He might never…walk.”

“My serum-”

“They tried it.” Steve shook his head. “They had to immediately flush his system. The serum wasn’t compatible with his enhanced genetics.”

“Shit. I’ll have to fix that.” Tony pulled Wanda against him tighter and then looked up when Vision appeared. “Vision, Wanda likes you a lot. Help her, okay? Get her out of here. Keep her away from the vultures until she’s ready to face them.” Vision nodded somberly and flew off with Wanda in his arms. Tony looked at Steve. “I’ll contact Charles. Maybe the school can help her increase her concentration and self-control. That’s all this comes down to. This was supposed to be what?”

“Practice for her to heal scratches and wounds, stimulate cells to multiply and heal with her mind.” Steve looked pale. “Us being here when Rumlow attacked was dumb luck.” 

“And if you hadn’t been here…how many people do you think would have died?”

“I don’t know, Tony. What’s going to happen with Wanda?”

“At best?” Tony rubbed his face tiredly. “Citizenship process revoked, and she and her brother are shipped back to Sokovia. At worst, put under arrest as an uncontrollable force and shoved into a cell in the Raft with a shock collar and a straightjacket. Pietro too, when…if he heals.”

“But this is her first-”

Tony turned fast and looked at Steve. “That’s what the people think, but Ross has been after us since the get go. Since SHIELD fell and we’ve been our own boss. He’s put a bug in everyone’s ears about us needing a leash. We have to work together in order to prove him wrong. We  _ cannot _ allow anyone to scent blood in the water.”

Natasha appeared beside him. “He’s right Steve.”

“How do we do that?”

“If Charles accepts my request, then we can promise the population that Wanda is learning to control herself and she can be placed on a probationary period. That way, she can be kept safe, and the people can learn to trust her and us again.”

“And if the school doesn’t accept her?” Steve crossed his arms. “I know how some of the feel about the twins, Tony. They think they’re cheap copies. I don’t want Wanda in that type of environment.”

“What, and this environment would be better?!” Tony pointed to the already getting angry crowd. “When Ross is done, they will be ready to lynch someone! I know how the media powered hive mind works, Steve. It’s frightening, it’s efficient, and it’s deadly. By the time Ross is done with all the news stations that he has in his pocket, no one will care who’s really at fault, we will all be criminals. That’s why it’s so important for Pepper to spin the sob story and truth first. Her brother was injured, and she got distracted. Painting Wanda as a loving sister who cares about the only family she has left will take a lot of the punch from Ross’ coming attack. And if you’re right and the school doesn’t take her in, then I’ll fight it in the courts with my lawyers. Trust me.”

Taking a deep breath, Steve nodded. “Right. One thing at a time. Okay.” Tony smiled and then looked at Nat. 

“Keep an ear out for dissenting. Have Friday help you stay abreast of the internet mood swings. Also, let Clint know that he might want to bury his family deep so Ross won’t use them as leverage.”

“Right.” Nat pulled up her phone and called Clint while communicating with Friday at the same time. Tony started walking with Steve and Sam towards the entrance of the hospital. “Dr. Arrie, talk to me.”

“No others in the hospital were affected. It’s being evacuated as we speak. The nine are healing nicely thanks to your serum. The seventy are…being cleared to go back to their families for funeral arrangements.” 

“Inform the families that all payments, bills and taxes will be paid for by SI and the outstanding medical bills will be nullified. What section was hit?”

“Oncology.”

Tony sagged his head down slowly and cursed. “Adults?”

“Yes. The children were evacuated along with the elderly and the pregnant first when the fighting started happening.”

“Ages of the dead?”

“Thirty to seventy.”

Tony swallowed and nodded. “No minors?”

“No, sir.”

“Okay. Thanks for doing everything you can.” Tony exhaled slowly and then turned to Sam and Steve. “Better get out of here and get back to the compound. I’ll take a quick interview with the news on site before joining you.”

“Right.” Steve hurried off with Sam to the Quinjet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you want to! Thanks for reading! ; D  
> Ink...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Steve something he has always wanted. An equal. Pepper and Rhodey are gearing up for battle. Wanda is barely hanging on, but maybe Charles can help?

Tony braced himself and then approached the vultures. “Let me tell you first what happened, and then I’ll take questions.” He spoke over their shouting. “The Avengers were here to investigate one of the abilities of a new member of the team, the Scarlet Witch. It is possible for her to stimulate cell growth and healing even in the brain’s neurons. She was at the hospital to see if she could heal the stage seven Alzheimer’s patients. Before these tests could even start a mercenary by the name of Brock Rumlow attacked the hospital for the V-5 serum that is being stored here. The Avengers obviously couldn’t allow the man- who was wanted in seventeen countries- to get away. They engaged in a fight while the hospital was being evacuated via the back exits. During the fight, Rumlow triggered a bomb. The explosion of which was contained via the Scarlet Witch’s powers. 

“However, just as she was sending the explosion to a point where the hospital would not be in the blast zone, she saw her brother get gunned down by machine gun fire and lost concentration. The explosion was released and those levels you see took the brunt of it. A good portion of the hospital had been evacuated, and I’m relieved to tell you that no children were killed today. The nine survivors of the seventy-nine caught in the explosion are experiencing a full recovery thanks to the V-5 serum. Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, is beside herself with grief and shock and will not be taking questions at this time. We’ll see what happens with her brother, Pietro. She might be in deep mourning for those families of the fallen and for her own brother. Pietro’s status is…unclear at this time.” He looked at reporters, glad to see that they seemed mollified and subdued now. “I will be taking a few questions now.”

The questions were the usual ones, and Tony answered them quickly and then hurried away to get into the car that Happy was waiting in for him. 

He called Charles immediately upon closing the door behind him. “Hey, you know why I’m calling.”

_ “Yes, I know why you’re calling. You want Wanda put in the school to be taught and helped. Tony, I hate to say this. I’m quite furious myself, but the others have voted me down. I want to help her, and I will in fact go to your compound and help her, but the teachers are not willing to have her near the children. I think it’s ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! But Erik has frightened them all with thoughts of Wanda actually being still under Hydra’s control. He’s even calling her a Nazi sympathist! Raven is agreeing with him. Scott and Ororo are not that extreme, but they still think I should go over to Wanda rather than the school enrolling her. Jean doesn’t like her because of what Wanda tried to do to us when she was still working for Hydra. I will be helping you, Tony, but…the school won’t be enrolling Wanda. I’m furious with them. I can’t…I can’t express how furious I am. We never turn anyone away! And yet here they are, turning Wanda away on the grounds that she’s not a naturally made Mutants! It’s utterly ridiculous!” _

Tony exhaled slowly. “I accept your offer of coming over and helping Wanda at the compound. Um, I don’t advise you to tell Steve about Ororo-”

_ “He’s already called her to ask what you asked, and Ororo said no, and he started arguing with her, and she started shouting at him. Actually, she’s still in my office shouting on the phone with him. It was giving me a headache, so I went out to the front gardens. The children’s thoughts are a lot more soothing. By the way, Darcy and Logan are the only ones who are willing to let her come to the school, but the three of us were outvoted.” _

“This is a nightmare.”

_ “On that, we can agree. I’m heading out now to meet you at the compound. What do you think will happen?” _

“Honestly, Ross might try for all of us. Leashing the Avengers because Wanda is an Avenger, and leashing the X-Men because Wanda is also a pseudo Mutant. Anything is possible with that power mongering lunatic.” They arrived at the compound. Tony exhaled and felt a migraine coming on when he realized that Ross was pulling in right behind him. “Sorry Charles. Looks like Ross beat you to it. He’s already here.”

_ “Damn. He’s fast.” _

“When he scents blood in the water, he’s like a fucking shark.” Tony grunted and then hung up to nod to Ross. “Here on your own?”

“Yeah, I thought it best to give you all a head’s up on what the UN is thinking about. Where’s the girl?”

“Safe.”

Ross chuckled. “That wasn’t the purpose of my question.”

Tony smiled fakely at the man. “I knew exactly what you meant. But my answer is still the same. She’s safe. Now, follow me.” He signalled Jarvis to warn Bruce to leave the compound through the emergency tunnel that opened up behind one of Tony’s favorite coffee shop. Jarvis made Tony’s watch beep once in confirmation and then twice more when Bruce was clear of Ross’ men. Tony relaxed immediately after that. He gave Natasha a single slow nod, signaling that Bruce was safe. She also relaxed slightly and sat down at the table. Tony knew that Ross had been planning on leashing them, but he had no idea that the plans had been in the pipelines for as long as it had been. Ever since 2012! 

He opened the book that passed for the Sokovia Accords and knew immediately that his tenuous control on Steve was about to snap. Steve didn’t like being told what to do. He had shown that by breaking the rules left and right and getting away with it, which had just enforced his behavior. Tony looked over at Ross and knew that short of Thanos invading Earth again, Steve was not going to get away with it. 

_ I have to sign or retire. I can’t turn renegade and ruin everything for SI and Pepper. My employees need me to stay within the boundaries of the law.  _ He waited for Ross to leave the room and wait in the outer living room. Jarvis sealed the glass doors and then Tony spoke first. “I’m technically retired already, so…I don’t have to worry about this. I’m not signing or confirming or denying the Accords. I’m a civilian. However, Steve, either you allow the Avengers to dissolve and play the long game or you sign.”

“I’m not signing this. What do you mean by long game?”

Natasha exhaled and spoke for Tony. “He means every time the military fails in a mission and disaster strikes, we lay out the line, ‘we could have helped but the UN dissolved us’. Eventually, the public opinion will turn fast and hard, and we’ll have the control again.”

“Gambling with people’s lives!” Aaand Steve was on his feet with a righteous gleam in his eyes. Sam started massaging his temples while Rhodey shifted in his chair.

Nat lowered her head. “Knew he wasn’t gonna go for it.”

Rhodey looked at Tony. “Maybe they have a point? Look, over a hundred countries signed this thing! The UN hardly ever agrees on anything. If they’re agreeing on this, then we should at least sit up and listen! The Avengers are out of control. We haven’t even cleared Wanda and Pietro for missions! They aren’t ready-”

“You can’t blame Wanda for what happened! She’s just a kid-”

“And last I checked, kids have no place on a battlefield! Especially a kid who is able to turn all of you into scrambled egg heads!”

“Rhodey, Wanda was cleared by Charles-”

“Who was also attacked psychically by her back in Sokovia! Jean Grey doesn’t trust them! They were refused from the school! If the Mutants don’t even want them, then you know something’s up!”

“Rhodey! That isn’t fair-”

“How do we know you haven’t had red eyes before, Tony? She can get into our heads! She is a walking conspiracy theory!”

Tony stood up but it was Steve who started raising his voice. Tony sat back down and felt his headache worsen. 

Charles came in silently, but Ross saw him nonetheless from the room he was in. He went over to greet Charles. “Ah, Professor Xavier! I’m glad that you’re here. I didn’t relish going to the school and doing this in front of young children.” He handed Charles the Accords as well. “Think well on this, if you sign, then the government is fully recognizing the X-Men and Mutants, the  _ UN _ is recognizing the X-Men.” With a nod to them all and with cheer none of them felt, Ross left the compound. Charles stares at the documents in his hand as though Ross has handed him a live grenade. He possibly had.

Tony listened to Natasha, Rhodey, and Steve argue with a little Sam dotted in here and there.

“Tony, you’re being unusually silent.” Steve looked at him. Tony exhaled. 

“That’s because he’s already made up his mind.” Natasha smirked darkly. Tony did a finger gun at her. 

“And the prize goes to the woman in the catsuit. I told you Steve. I retired from the Avengers months ago. I don’t need to sign anything. I’m not officially part of the Avengers or the X-Men.”

“Why didn’t you join-”

Charles coughed. “It wasn’t wise to mix Erik and Tony together and get a…healthy atmosphere.”

“That’s fine by the way.” Tony felt the need to speak up. “I’m completely fine.”

Steve threw down the Accords and glared at Charles. “You’re full of shit!” Sam blinked at his friend in surprise. Tony faltered and stared at Steve in shock, but Steve wasn’t done. “You go up there and spout how Omegas should be respected and such and then you deny both Wanda and Tony their rightful slots! Tony’s an excellent fighter! He shouldn’t be grounded because Magneto can’t keep it in his pants! And what’s with Ororo thinking I should retire?! Everyone thinks I should retire! Just because I’m Omega doesn’t mean I should present myself on a bed ass up and wait for the nearest Mutant to knock me up! I’m not playing Ross’ game! I’m NOT rolling over and showing my belly! This was a one time thing! Wanda isn’t going to lose control because she’ll be trained. No one will have to retire.”

Tony stood up slowly and then looked at Rhodey and Natasha. Rhodey wanted to just kick Wanda out. Natasha wanted to sign away some freedom to keep the rest, and Steve wanted to play chicken with the United Nations. Sam was going to do whatever Steve was going to do. 

“I’m not an Avenger anymore. I hold no sway. This isn’t even my compound anymore. The Avengers are a separate organization. However, you need to think clearly and speak honestly.” He turned to Steve. “The people will never trust us again if we break up like a boy band. There is blood in the water, and once the people realize that we can bleed, we won’t be invulnerable anymore. So talk calmly with the other Avengers and discuss it. My advice to you is to do it together. Go renegade together or retire together or sign together. Steve, read the Accords, highlight what you want changed, and then I and my seven powerhouse attorneys will see it done.”

“Tony-”

“You’re talking to the guy who crushed the Senate. Twice! Let me do my thing.” Tony silently pleaded with Steve.

Steve stared at him and then smiled tiredly. “Fine. I’ll read the Accords.” 

Straightening, Natasha cleared her throat. “We all will. Together. Where’s Wanda?”

“Charles and I are gonna go talk to her now. Jarvis, what’s Pietro’s status?”

_ “Stable sir, but he is still unconscious.” _

“Well, at least he’s stable. He able to be moved?”

_ “Not advisable, but it is doable, sir.” _

“Okay, I’ll talk to Wanda.” Tony nodded but faltered when Rhodey grabbed his arm. 

“Tony, don’t go in there.”

“Charles is with me.”

“Charles might be compromised too.” Rhodey looked at him. “Please, don’t trust her.” Steve was gearing up to get angry again, but Nat flagged him down. 

Tony studied Rhodey and then pulled his friend into a tight hug. “Everything is going to be okay. We’re focusing on the wrong issues right now, Rhodey. The guy who grabbed Loki isn’t done with Earth, and I have a feeling the Battle of Manhattan was just a scouting party. We need the Avengers united. Trust me.” Tony swallowed and pulled back. “That’s all I’m asking. You’re my wingman. Please,  _ trust me. _ ”

Rhodey swallowed and then nodded. “Fine. Okay.”

With a grin, Tony nodded and then walked into Wanda’s room with Charles.

Steve shrugged off Sam’s still hand and glowered at Rhodey. “You  _ really _ have it out for her, don’t you?”

“Her record isn’t clean.”

Nat stretched out slowly as she stood up. “Well neither is mine and yet you seem to-”

“Romanoff,” Rhodey snorted at her, “I don’t trust you either. Tony is still hung up about those words you wrote in that shitty report. You lied to him, deceived him, lied about him, manipulated him, and then stabbed him in the neck with an unknown drug, undermining his independence and medical privacy. You are a bitch who  _ still _ has red in her ledger.” Rhodey sat down at the table and grabbed his copy of the Accords.

Natasha was stunned. Sam coughed. “Nice to be airing out some issues. We can grow from this if we let ourselves move beyond it.”

Quickly, Steve touched Sam’s arm. “I don’t think now is the time for the counselor cap, Sam. Let’s…wait a moment.” Sam gauged the group and then nodded. 

“Right.”

Vision phased through the room and then regarded the group. “Was I ever inducted into the Avengers?”

“I don’t think so.” Steve frowned. “We don’t really have any paperwork for any of us. No paycheck either.”

Sam snorted. “So we’re volunteer superheroes?”

Sharing a grin with him, Steve chuckled. “Guess so.”

“This is good. We can use that.” Natasha looked over at them with a grin. “We can definitely use that. No paycheck no persecution.” Steve barked a laugh and then opened his…book of Accords. 

“Did they have to make it so long?”

“In the political world, they live by the word count.” Natasha’s voice was bored. Steve rolled his eyes.

~meanwhile~

Tony smiled sadly and sat down beside Wanda. “Pietro’s stable and sleeping still. After this whole shitshow is dying down, I can bring you to him.”

“Can he be moved?” She looked up at him quickly, eyes wide.

“Not advisable is what the doctors said.” Tony rubbed his face. “Charles is here to help you control yourself even during distractions and physical pain. He’ll be hopefully able to help you work your proverbial muscles. He trained Jean. So he can train you.”

“Right.” Wanda tried for a smile. “The people, do they blame me? I haven’t had the guts to turn on the TV.”

“Jarvis?”

_ “They are split. Quite like the Avengers. Many people say superheroes are human and shouldn’t be expected to do something other humans can’t do. Other people say that because they are human they should have boundaries and balances to make sure others don’t die because of their humanity. The debate is intense, but there is no legal action as of yet against Ms Wanda. The families of the seventy people are being protected by officers and have taken no questions.” _

Tony exhaled slowly. “In a purely pragmatic, slightly concerning viewpoint, it’s good that of all the departments in the hospital that could have been hit, it was the one where the people could have died anyway.” Wanda stared at him in horror. Tony raised his hands in defense. “I guarantee you, other people have thought that.”

Charles cleared his throat and gave Tony a look. “Perhaps your brand of comfort isn’t…what Wanda needs right now? I’ll take it from here Tony. You should probably check on the others. I’m getting slightly worried that Steve might strangle the colonel soon.”

“And that’s my cue to leave.” He winked at Wanda. “See ya.” She smiled back at him and then looked at Charles. 

“I can’t believe how much he has forgiven me. I did all that to him, said those horrible things, had others do horrible things and then…he still forgives me.”

“Which is why Colonel Rhodes doubts your…innocence. I think you should know that he still thinks you're against the Stark Legacy.”

“I’m not!”

“I know it, and Tony knows it, but he is yet to be convinced.”

“So how do I convince him?” Wanda wiped her tears away and stared at Charles. He smiled and tapped her hands. 

“By learning to control yourself and by showing the world that you are truly independent and against Hydra. Saving lives. You were on the right track to want to help those people. With my hopeful help, you can actually do it very soon. Now, let’s start small and cover the basics so I know where you’re struggling. Let down your shields so I can listen to you.” Wanda breathed out slowly and lowered her mental shields before going through the basics of her power. Charles watched and listened and murmured suggestions that helped her.

Tony suddenly stopped walking towards Steve and Sam and Rhodey and stared at them without seeing them. Rhodey raised his hand to stop Sam. Speaking softly, Rhodey glanced around. “He’s Focusing.”

“Focusing?”

“Planning. Brainstorming. Something’s just come to his head.”

“Alzheimer’s.” Tony looked at Steve. “Wanda was going to stretch her legs and see if she could…heal Alzheimer’s victims.” He swallowed, feeling sick. “What if…what if the Brotherhood had always been joined with Hydra and we only just now saw it…Jarvis, bring up Zola’s medical history.”

Everyone straightened and there it was. Tony exhaled slowly. Steve cursed. “He was a mutant.”

“And suddenly my horrible, horrible suspicion…” Tony turned and looked at Steve. “Retirement is the best option for us, Steve, and I know you can’t bring yourself to do it. I know you think your mission is still undone, or half done or some such, but I can help you with that. Jarvis! Get my chopper ready! Steve! Get Wanda and Charles! Now! We’re going to visit someone very dear to me.”

They all gathered up into the helicopter. Tony was bouncing his leg as he checked the things he had in his case. 

“Tony, calm down.” Charles smirked at him. “You’re becoming manic.”

“Sorry. Wanda, have you gotten a grip on your failures and successes and limits?”

“Um, yeah…kinda. Charles helped me through some-”

“Great! Here’s the deal. This person I’m taking you to is near death. She won’t live out the week. I know her personally. She helped raise me.” Tony looked at Steve and then swallowed before looking down at his case again, drumming his fingers against it. “So, I realized that my serum, the V-4 one that Charles was given doesn’t just heal physical issues, like severed spine or broken bones, it can heal amnesia, Alzheimer's, and even some mental illnesses that deal with brain chemistry. Because of this, you’re going first. If it’s beyond you at this time, then I’ll simply inject the serum into her and that will be that. This is sending three- no four- birds into comas with one stone.” Wanda chuckled softly and then nodded to the case.

“Why didn’t you give Pietro-”

“His enhanced DNA wasn’t compatible. When the doctors tried it, it nearly killed him. But now he’s stable and will be waking up soon, so that’s okay. When I get a moment to breathe, I will look into making a V-7 to deal with healing enhanced individuals. This might also be helpful for Stevie here, and for Barnes, should we ever find him.” Tony huffed and looked at Charles, who shook his head. 

“Still no luck on that, I’m afraid. He’s being rather persistent. A few people are able to escape Cerebro’s reach, sadly. To try anything more would probably render me braindead so I won’t.”

“Yeah, no brain death please. That would sour my day.” Tony smirked at the mutant and then looked out when the chopper landed. They climbed out and then Steve faltered. 

“Tony? Tony, who was flying the helicopter?”

“Jarvis was. Why?” Tony gave him a confused look and then hurried into the facility. Steve was so jarred by having no body in the pilot seat that he nearly missed where they were.

“This is where Peggy is!”

“Yep. Good old Aunt Peggy. Taught me all those horrible courses and bullied me into knowing how to fight off kidnappers and such. She was so cruel, all those pushups and-”

“Hello you pest.” Peggy smiled at him from her bed and raised a weak arm to him. “You’ve grown so big, Anthony!” She didn’t seem lucid, hadn’t recognized Steve yet.

Rolling with it far better than Steve had been able to, Tony grinned easily, hiding his grief, and speaking up smoothly, “How else could I achieve all those horrible lessons you put me through?” Tony kissed both of her cheeks and then spoke to her softly in Italian. 

She replied in kind but the action of speaking in another language seemed to stimulate her lucidity and she smiled at both Steve and Tony. “Finally, you’re both visiting me together. I was wondering when that would happen. Tony, you shouldn’t keep scheduling yourself around Steve’s visit.”

“Eh, I can’t stand emotional angst. Gives me cavities. Auntie, this is Charles, he’s after my ass. This is Wanda, and she’s a struggling young woman dealing with prejudices and self-doubts. Your favorite.”

“Oh goodie.” Her voice was filled with that dry British humor. Tony cackled and then nodded to Wanda to step forward. 

“So, Auntie, I won’t lie. You have Alzheimer’s. You know this. While you're lucid, I’m gonna tell you that I personally think a Mutant mutated your brain on purpose. Another low level Mutant working for Hydra found your quick mind a threat and shut you down before you could discover Hydra.”

Peggy stared at him before scowling. “Damn them.”

“Don’t worry. I will hunt them down, but before that, I believe that Wanda will be able to heal your mind, and if not her, then myself through Science!” He struck a pose making Peggy laugh at him. Grinning, Tony nodded and then nudged Wanda a little. “Go ahead. She won’t bite. Unless you’re into that sort of thing, then you’d have to share with Steve.”

““Tony!”” Both Peggy and Steve snapped at him in the same tone. Tony winced. 

“I am not looking forward to the double disappointment stare of doom.” Peggy smirked at him. 

Wanda sat down beside the woman and swallowed. “Do you want me to try and-”

“Obviously, my dear. Hurry while I’m still aware of what’s going on.” Peggy smiled at Steve and then at Tony before closing her eyes. 

Wanda closed her own and then seemed to relax when Charles rested his hands on her shoulders and began whispering advice through his mind into hers, guiding her into how best to help the woman. 

Steve was pacing the room, while Tony was cleaning his nails. “Tony, how can you sit there cleaning your nails?”

“What do you want me to do? Bite them?” Tony shot him a look before going back to his previous task. “I’m just as nervous as you are.”

“Right. How come you never told me that you knew Peggy?”

“Because I didn’t want to…maybe I was wrong, but I didn’t want you to feel obligated to invite me on one of your visits. A face from the past and a face from the future should not be blended. You wouldn’t have liked it. Peggy was your private friend. I didn’t want to butt in.”

Steve stared at him in shock and then hung his head. Tony knew him so well. That was why he never mentioned his visits to Peggy to anyone. “She’ll be young again?”

“Yep. With this shot, she’ll be twenty and in her prime in a week. Ready and waiting for you, but listen, if Aunt Peggy is no longer interested in pursuing a relationship with you, then you will back off and leave her alone and get a life. Do you understand me?” Tony’s eyes were dark. “If you hurt her, then I will hurt you.”

“I understand, Tony.” Steve swallowed and then turned around and focused on Peggy. Tony continued cleaning his nails but he did speak up lazily.

“Soo, you and Ororo broke up?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So you did break up.”

“Yes. We did. She doesn’t want to, but I’m done. We’re over. I’ve had enough of Mutants in romantic relationships. Lessening me, undermining me, holding me back from danger. She had the audacity to say that I didn’t belong in a firefight because a stray bullet could scar my uterus. As if my value is in direct correlation to how many Mutant brats I can pop out!”

“I will certainly speak to Ororo about that, but I do hope you know, Steve, that she does mean well.” Charles stared at them both sadly. Steve straightened and stared at Peggy. Her eyes were clear. Tony jumped up and cackled when Wanda smiled at him and nodded.

Dashing over, he uncapped the syringe, swapped her skin, and then jabbed her. 

“ANTHONY!”

Finishing the injection, Tony grinned and shrugged. “Sorry, but if I warned you then you would have tensed up. I know how much you hate needles. This made it so you didn’t have to suffer twice.”

She stared at him doubtfully. “Stark Logic.” 

“You love it. Secretly. You really do.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes and then sat up in bed and stared at her hands. “So what did you give me and should I be worried?”

“No worries at all! I just gave you a serum that will heal your body of everything wrong with it. Unfortunately, you will still be a suave and intimidating British woman but that’s neither here nor there.”

“You know you remind me a lot of your father.” Peggy stood up slowly from the bed. “He was a pain in my arse too.”

“Ouch! And she’s alive, ladies and gentlemen. Don’t mind her, Wanda. She hates to love me.”

“Or is it that I love to hate you?” Peggy gave him a kiss on his cheek and then pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, my dear.”

“Pay me back by convincing Steve to retire. Okay? Adieu!” Tony left Steve to explain things to Peggy. He called Natasha up. “What’s the status on the signing?”

_ “Hello to you too, Tony. Rhodey will be retiring from the Avengers and continuing as Iron Patriot for the American Government, like always. Sam is retiring. Clint is retiring. Vision is retiring. You aren’t part of it. And I am retiring. I don’t know about Thor, and Bruce just electronically sent in his notice of retirement. Steve, Wanda, and Pietro are all that’s left.” _

Tony looked at Wanda. “What about you?”

“I am going to retire and focus on my citizenship and education.”

“Alright. I’m adopting you and Pietro.” Wanda stopped and stared at him in shock. Tony kept walking. “Natasha, how do you feel about space?”

_ “As in outer space and the stars?” _

“Yep.”

_ “I can take it or leave it.” _

“Great. You’ll be my new PA for Stark Intergalactic. Pepper and Darcy are swamped with Stark Industries, and I’m focusing a lot more on the galaxy beyond the solar system. How about it?”

_ “Why not form an Avengers group beyond the control of Earth?” _

“That is a very good idea. Wanda?”

“I’m for it!” She was beaming. 

“Jarvis, alert Steve and Peggy about Nat’s idea.”

_ “Yes, sir.” _

“Nat, you are now officially my PA, and so you’re coming with me to Vienna to attend the summit. Steve won’t be coming.”

_ “Why?” _

_ “ _ Eh…I sort of distracted him by giving Peggy the youth shot. He’s be very busy right now.”

_ “Tony, in another life, you could have been an excellent agent.” _

“Oi! Bite your tongue!” Tony hung up and grinned at Wanda before talking aloud to Jarvis. “Get the paperwork ready. Wanda and Pietro are going to be my new wards, and speed up their paperwork. I want them American citizens by tomorrow.”

_ “Yes, sir.” _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper goes off the deep end. Nat and Clint are the only ones with rationality. Well, Charles is there also, but he's struggling with holding onto Magneto's leash. Meanwhile, Jarvis just wants everything to not go tits up. And Tony is always awesome. Even when he's not, he's awesome.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ...and Bucky still wants his plums.

Tony climbed into the chopper and then smiled at Wanda. “What’s up?”

“They’re going to contest it. They’re going to say that I twisted your mind.”

“Charles won’t-”

“They think he’s under my control too.” Wanda swallowed and then waved her hands. “I don’t want you to do this. It might make things worse. Just speed up my citizenship if you insist on that, but no wards. I couldn’t take that away from your blood heir anyways. Also, you’ve done so much for my brother and myself as it is. We couldn’t accept anything more.”

Tony frowned and then exhaled. “You heard her Jarvis. Cancel the adopting thingie but continue the paperwork speeding up.”

_ “Very good, sir. Is there anything else that you want to change your mind on?” _

“Bite me, Jarvis.”

_ “I will make a note of that when you have provided me an android mouth. Where do you want me to bite you?” _

Wanda burst out laughing at Tony’s shocked look. 

~two days later~

Tony looked around as he took a seat beside Natasha. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much. By the way, Steve wants to stay on Earth. Sam officially freaked out with the thought of leaving the planet, and Rhodey is already bound to the US government.”

“And Clint?”

“He wants to stay with the kids and Laura.”

“Got it.” Tony nodded slowly and then snorted. “Who’d have thought it’d be just you and me?”

“Who knows? We could start an Avengers group in outer space.”

“Space Camp.” Tony shot her a grin.

Natasha snorted lightly. “Right. Thor will probably be willing. Also those friends of his that he keeps mentioning, the Warriors and Lady Sif, might also be interested.”

“Huh. Right. That’s a thought. Has Pepper been showing you the ropes?”

“Yes,” she straightened her suit and shot him a look, “though I have a feeling she would rather tie those ropes into a noose and hang me with it.” Natasha looked around before resting her gaze on him. “Your friends are extremely protective of you and tend to hold long grudges. Did you know that?”

Tony exhaled in a rush and nodded before putting his phone away. “Yeah. I picked up on that after they crushed Tiberius Stone.” Nat’s wince made him aware that she had read that file. “Um, by the way, Rhodey Bear was wrong. I’m not still hung up by that report. You were playing the game of manipulation, and I was collateral. I’m used to being collateral.”

Frowning, Natasha shook her head. “You shouldn’t be used to it.”

He faltered at the sincerity in her voice. She didn’t smell of lies either. Smiling softly, Tony nodded. “Right. Anyways, I was thinking of looking up a woman that Nick once talked about. He told me about meeting his first alien.” Tony chuckled and then swallowed back his tears. “Carol Danvers might be interested in becoming a galactic Avenger. She’s able to travel in space without a ship, so contacting her will be a bit of a challenge, but I’m putting Jamail to that task.”

“Wow. Nick knew some pretty interesting people before even us?”

“Yep. Met her back in ‘95.” Tony swallowed and looked at his hands. “I miss him so much still.”

Natasha looked at him and then touched his hand lightly. “Tony, I-”

“ _ If everyone will please be seated. This assembly is now in session. _ ” 

She straightened and snatched her hand back quickly to pull out her Stark Screen. Tony frowned at her, wondering what she had been about to tell him. He looked over at the king of Wakanda, King T’Chaka. He saw the man had with him both his son and daughter. The young girl looked over at him and grinned wide, eyes brightening. Tony felt himself smile back before looking up when his name was called. 

Standing, he nodded to Natasha and then made his way to the podium. “I thank the United Nations and the delegates gathered in this building for allowing me to speak on the Avengers’ behalf. The formation of the Avengers happened quickly and without much thought or paperwork or contracts. When the late Prince Loki of Asgard attacked Earth, he was brought here because of a special stone that once belonged to a race of incredibly advanced people. That stone was meant to be captured by him and returned to the person who wanted it. The person who wanted it is Thanos, a being from the race called Titan. He still wants it, but the stone was hidden by Prince Loki on Earth before either the Avengers or Thanos could get it. When Loki was captured by the Avengers and his brother, Thor, he hid the stone as a means of leverage for both parties.” Natasha was frowning at him for his lies. Tony smiled at her and then looked at the interested men and women. 

“The Avengers have always done everything they could to help stop events that had the potential of wiping out the planet. Unfortunately, the Avengers couldn’t always pick the venue for the battles to take place. Sometimes they took place in populated cities, like Seoul and New York, other times they hunted down the villains in an African country, as in South Africa. Sometimes the bad guys were able to be stopped before true desolation could be done, like in Sokovia. The Accords were made because the Avengers came in, stopped the bad guys, and then clocked out and thought they were done for the day. We thought that our job was only the fighting. Apparently…” 

He stared at Ross. “We were wrong. The Accords have brought our attention to the fact that the people want more from us than we were already giving. They wanted compensation for their pains and losses and griefs. As the last ones standing in a battle started by the bad guys, the Avengers were often looked to for these compensations. We failed to cooperate. It is our deepest apologies and most sincere regret that so many people have suffered because we did not help clear the streets after helping save the world. Because of this, the Avengers have dissolved and have placed the task of keeping the world safe back in the hands of the people, and the people they have voted into the UN and NATO. I am here to announce,” Tony spoke over the exclamations, “that all the members of the Avengers have retired and entrusted the safety of the world to the brave men and women of the military, the police, and the firefighters. Thank you!” 

He waved his hand and then cleared his throat. “If I may now introduce the next speaker?” T’Chaka stood up slowly but one woman had jumped up. 

“Wait! You mentioned that this Thanos was the one who sent Loki to attack Earth.”

Leaning into the microphone, Tony nodded. “I did.”

“And he’s still after the stone that’s still on Earth?”

“He is.”

“So this Thanos might attack Earth again?!”

“Without a doubt. SHIELD was trying to do something about it, but they were dissolved before anything could be done. And the Avengers had been working in joint with NASA about special space regulations and defense plans, but…I suppose NASA will now finish that work with other leading scientists in those fields.”

“That’s it?! The Avengers were created to protect Earth-”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, but we can’t eat into King T’Chaka’s time anymore.” Tony smiled at her without a shred of sincerity before nodding to the king, who nodded back to him. From the corner of Tony’s eye, he saw some commotion out the window. Suddenly, Prince T’Challa rushed at them but the bomb had already gone off. Tony coughed slightly and realized that T’Chaka and he were half buried under rubble. Natasha was immediately by his side. “Right pocket.” Tony coughed up something coppery. Moving immediately, Natasha pulled out a sealed syringe. “Give it…to the…king.” Tony closed his eyes slowly.

“What is that?!” The prince stared at Natasha intently while Shuri was checking their father’s vitals.

“Tony always carries around a V-5 serum shot for emergencies.”

“Brother! Let her give it to him!” The Princess pulled T’Challa away and watched as the American woman injected her father in the neck. 

When that was done, Natasha turned back to Tony. “Tony, where’s your shot?” No response. Natasha felt her heart clench. “Tony? TONY!” She scrabbled in his suit for another shot, but there wasn’t one. There wasn't... “No…no, no...Tony!” She was pulled away as the paramedics rushed Tony to the nearest hospital. Natasha stared at the rubble. “No…” She felt like her lungs were filling up with ice. 

T’Chaka coughed and was slowly helped up by his children and guards. He looked at Natasha’s face and grew grim. “How am I alive and without a scratch?”

“Dr. Stark gave you the V-5 shot, Baba.” Shuri swallowed. “He saved your life.”

Natasha couldn’t breathe as she watched them place an oxygen mask on Tony’s far too still figure on the stretcher. “By sacrificing his own.” He vanished from her sight. Happy was right by his side. Nat knew that Tony would be safe in the hospital with Happy.

T’Challa frowned. “Surely he has more?!”

Natasha swallowed. “It’s stated in his will that Tony doesn’t want any V-5 serum rerouted to him.” Her voice was monotone. 

“There are supplies-” Natasha cut Shuri off with a hoarse laugh.

“Supplies? Those shots are always running out. Five hundred thousand are used _every_ _day_. There’s not a single extra one floating around. Tony doesn’t want to keep his life in exchange for someone losing out on theirs. That’s why there are so many criteria to be filled out before a person is allowed the shot. The factories are always making more. They’re completely free and are always being used in ERs around the world in every Stark Hospital and Stark funded hospital. Modern medicine is all that can be given to Tony now.” Her hands clenched.

“He…” T’Challa looked around the room. “He was farther from the explosion. He will be alright.”

Nodding slowly, Natasha stood up. “You’re right. And he can’t die anyway. Even if I have to storm hell myself and bring him back, he can’t die.”  _ He can’t die without knowing the truth. He can’t die with me still lying to him. He can’t. I still have red in my ledger with him. Tony can’t die. HE CAN’T DIE!  _ She got the call from Steve while en route to the hospital. “Steve, I’m fine, but Tony’s unconscious. There aren’t any more V-5 serums, and you know that part in his will we tried to fight-”

_ “Shit. SHIT! Dammit, Tony! You know what this means, Nat. He’s not around to deal with the Mutants and Pepper and the government. His army of lawyers are following Potts now, and she hates both Wanda and Bucky!” _

Natasha stared at the TV screen that was showing a picture of Barnes moving away from the van and in the background, Wanda Maximoff with red eyes. “Oh no.” Steve was right. Pepper was going to see this as a personal attack against Tony Stark by Wanda. This was going to be like shooting fish in a barrel. Pepper Potts was one of the most powerful women in the world. Whatever she wanted done would get done, and Tony wouldn’t be around to stop it.  “Steve, the Avengers are dissolved, anything you do will be seen as vigilante work-”

_ “It doesn’t matter. A contact of mine just got a hit while this was happening. Bucky’s in Bulgaria. There’s no chance he could have done any of this! Someone’s framing both him and Wanda. Someone wants everyone at each other’s throats.” _

Natasha looked over at where the Wakandan Royal family was standing. “And someone wants some very powerful people after Barnes.”

_ “What are you saying?” _

“The Wakandan Royals, they’ll see this as a botched assassination attempt on their king. T’Chaka would have died if it hadn’t been for Tony giving up his V-5 shot to the king. Even now they might want to avenge Tony’s…possible killer. Tony saved their king’s life.”

_ “Shit. This is turning into a nightmare.” _

“You’re telling me. Alright, have Jarvis slot Ms Peggy Carter for death, and then have her and Wanda go underground. The X-Men signed the Accords in order to gain recognition from the UN, but since they’re part of a school they were able to get certain liberties and veto power over the panel. They can reject hunting down Barnes and Wanda, but that means they can’t get involved whatsoever. We can’t look to Charles for help now. We hide Wanda deep underground and find more evidence to prove her innocence.”

_ “They won’t listen, Nat. They won’t listen to anything we say. They’re out to burn her at the stake. Her and Bucky both. I can’t let that happen. Keep Peggy safe. She’s still old right now. She can’t be allowed to be used as leverage. Keep her safe. I’ll take care of the rest.” _

“ Steve! Steve, hold on-” Nat cut herself off when he cut the call. “Shit!” Looking around, she studied the family and started walking towards them, but they were just now stepping into the limo to be driven away. Cursing again, Natasha called up Jarvis. “I need a way to contact the Wakandan Embassy.”

_ “There is no embassy, Ms Romanoff.” _

Feeling like cursing again, Natasha jumped into her car and drove fast to the hospital while she called Clint and vented to him, telling him everything. “And now Steve’s gone off halfcocked, and I know Bucky and Wanda and Sam will follow him blindly, and they all will be arrested for vigilante work!”

_ “You forgot one thing, Nat.” _

“What’s that?”

_ “Erik. Magneto is the kill first and ask questions later kinda guy, and last I checked,”  _ Clint grunted as he lifted something,  _ “Barnes has a metal arm, and Cap has a metal shield.” _

“Oh shit…oh hell. I did _not_ sign up for this.”

_ “How’s Tony?” _

“I don’t know. He’s…he might die, Clint.” Nat swallowed and looked around. “Have you ever found yourself without something and realized that, once it’s gone, you relied on that something more than you probably should have?”

_ “Tony is a constant, Nat. This wasn’t your fault.” _

“Nick told me to keep him safe. And I failed. Now, I failed Tony by lying to him, and I’ve failed Nick by letting this happen too…”

_ “Nat…focus on what you can do.” _

“Shit all.”

Huffing a bitter laugh, Clint spoke up again.  _ “Hunt Barnes down first. If Steve refuses to find the evidence and is only going for broke, then do what you do best. Drop off the radar, and track down the perp. Hell, it’s getting a bit boring here also. I’ll help you.” _

While Nat entered the observation room that was terrifyingly similar to the one Nick had faked his death in. Jarvis brought up something that the CIA had discovered. Nat narrowed her eyes. “Meet me at the Bulgarian airport.” Nat hung up and then shot Pepper a quick email outlining what was happening and how Bucky and Wanda were framed. 

Pepper called her.  _ “I understand that Wanda was framed, and following that thread, Barnes is also framed, but Natasha…you are a ruthless woman. I know you understand where I’m coming from.” _

Nat closed her eyes. “By using this opportunity, you can punish Wanda for her past crimes with Hydra and get Wanda arrested. You are also shutting down Wanda’s influence on Tony.”

_ “Exactly.” _ Pepper hung up.

Nat felt like screaming. Today was turning out to  _ not _ be a good day. It was about to get worse. She stared at the man on the other side of the hospital glass. The doctors were doing what they could for him. She had to take care of the rest. Nodding to Happy, Nat left soon after.  Of course, when she and Clint arrived at Bulgaria, the overpass had already been destroyed, and Wanda had somehow vanished at some random point in time without anyone noticing, which was slightly worrying. Jarvis was unresponsive in that quarter. Pepper was accusing the witch of using her abilities to escape Jarvis. 

Clint looked around and then stared at his phone. Hill was in contact with him. “Nat, you’re not gonna believe this.”

“At this point, I’ll believe anything if it’s bad luck against us.” She turned and stared at him as he showed her his phone. It was news footage. 

Clint gave her a grim look. “Sam and Steve and Barnes have been arrested by Rhodey under orders by the US of A.” 

Leaning against the wall, Nat swallowed and closed her eyes. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“We have to keep moving. Remember Budapest?”

She gave him a bitter smile. “You and I remember Budapest very differently.” He gave a bitter chuckle and then tensed when his phone vibrated with another update. From Jarvis. 

“Why is Jarvis helping us by the way?” Clint shot her a questioning look.

“Tony programmed Jarvis to help me with anything since I’m Tony’s new PA.” Nat swallowed and looked at the screen. It seemed that Charles had agreed to help Hill and was trying to use Cerebro to locate Wanda. 

“So Charles is working as a double agent?” Clint eyed her.

Smirking, Nat nodded. “Seems like. The US government and Pepper think he’s going to be reporting Wanda’s location directly to them, but he’ll be giving Hill a five minute’s heads up first. Hell, I like having allies.”

“Yeah, I just wish we had more of them.” Clint cursed as Maria Hill gave him another update. 

_ ‘Erik Lensherr inbound. You have half a day. Tops.’ _ Nat had seen the text too.

“When Erik joins the party, things are gonna get a lot messier.” Clint shook his head. “And this time he has the  _ backing  _ of the UN to insure the transfer of the Falcon, Cap, and Barnes.”

“I don’t suppose Charles was able to convince him of Barnes being framed?” Nat bit her lip as Clint shook his head. “Shit.”

“Hill’s reported that Charles is being treated like a Scarlet fever victim. Scarlet Witch victim that is.”

“Funny.” Nat started moving towards the jet. Barnes and the others were en route to Berlin at that moment. Clint jumped into the pilot’s chair and cloaked the jet while she started getting changed. Hill called just then.

_ “Alright, where are you?” _

Clint increased the speed of the jet’s engines as he replied. “We are leaving Bucharest now. Heading for Berlin, ETA fifteen minutes.”

_ “Alright, the officials escorting the Cap and Falcon and the Soldier are expected to arrive in two hours. Erik has been delayed by Logan and Darcy, but he won’t be delayed for long.” _

Nat leaned over Clint in just her bra and panties. “How the hell did they delay him?”

_ “Darcy faked contractions,” _ Hill smirked.  _ “That girl should have become an operative.” _

Chuckling, Nat went back to changing into her maid outfit. Clint looked at Hill’s hologram. “So the plan still the same?”

_ “Yeah, you’re going to take the doctor who’s scheduled to interrogate Barnes. Romanoff will extract him, and you will impersonate him. Both of you will retrieve Barnes without leaving a trace. Return to one of your bolt holes in Berlin and wait for further orders. Without Barnes, things will grind to a halt. This will give me time to start sweet talking Steve and Sam and give Fury time to hunt down the Witch with his team.” _

“Right.” Clint swallowed and looked over the papers and then nodded again. “Do you know if Barnes will be a hostile?”

_ “Doesn’t matter. The Black Widow will take him no matter what.” _ Hill gave them both hard looks.  _ “You two are not allowed to fail.” _

“Ma’am.” Clint nodded to her and then watched her cut the connection. 

Natasha sat in the seat beside him and started fixing up her makeup. “Wish I had one of those impersonation screens.”

Clint snorted. “They made life so much easier.”

“Yep.” She secured the blonde wig and then applied her makeup, changing her skin tone and putting in colored eye contacts. “What’s the update on Nick?”

“Hill clipped his wings.” Clint’s jaw clenched. “Says it’s too late to show up and him appearing would waste all the pain and misery we’ve gone through. He cut Tony loose and he has to stay away. Missed opportunity.”

“You’re pissed at me.” She didn’t look at him as she applied her fake lashes.

“Yeah.”

“I couldn’t tell you about Nick being alive.”

“You could have told me about Barnes killing Tony’s parents. Come on, Nat!” Clint exhaled and then closed his eyes for a moment before staring out the window. “Would you have told me if Laura had been hit? If Nick ordered you to stay silent, then would you have told me if she had been murdered?”

Nat swallowed and put a cap on her matte lipstick and looked at her hands. “You know I would.”

“Then where does Tony stand? You act all loyal to him. You’re essentially doing this for him, you haven’t cut and run and gone underground. You’re trying to sort this all out. Why?”

Blinking and pressing a tissue to the corner of her eyes to quickly absorb her tears and not wreck her makeup, Nat swallowed. “Because I owe him a debt.”

“The lies.”

“The lies.” She blinked and looked at her hands before quickly strapping a holster to her thigh under her maid uniform. “The manipulation. The undermining. He’s done everything for us, Clint. He’s clothed us, housed us, fed us, protected us, given me security and a job and…he helped all those SHIELD agents get into SI. He…he provided new identities for some who had none. He…” She laughed brokenly. “He’s Tony fucking Stark, and I would gladly hand over my life so he could be awake and alive right now. I just…I owe him a debt, and I have red in my ledger.”

Clint stared straight ahead and then nodded slowly. “When Tony wakes up- because he will wake up, not waking up is…it’s not an option- you will tell him the truth about his parents, and about Nick being alive. You will tell him.”

“I already had decided to do that.” Nat closed her eyes. “He’s going to hate me.”

“No.” Clint pushed the jet to begin the landing cycle. “He’s going to be wary of you. He’s going to hate  _ Nick _ . He’s going to kill him.” Clint shook his head as he landed the craft. 

Giving a single wet laugh, Nat nodded before pulling on her heels. “Look at what’s become of us, Clint. Look at me.” She stood up and gave him a brittle smile. “I caught  _ emotions _ .”

He grinned up at her, arm slung over the chair. “Nat, you got more than that. Get going.”

Nodding, she slipped the earpiece in and then left the jet and entered the hotel that the doctor was staying at.  _ Doctor Theo Broussard. _ She smiled at the clerk and spoke in German,  _ “Just cleaning. Don’t mind me.” _

He gave her a wink and stepped aside for her to sweep behind the desk. Soon he was called to attend to an elderly lady, giving Nat a chance to slip to the back office and look over the check ins.  _ Booking for Theo Broussard, no check in yet. _ She eyed the room number

Meanwhile, Clint was getting another update but this time it was from Jarvis. “What’s up?”

_ “Miss Potts will be very displeased that I am helping the enemy.” _

“And yet you’re still helping me. I can feel the love tonight, Jarvis.” Clint looked over the information as he waited for Natasha’s report. “What’s up?”

_ “It seems that there were four captures in Bucharest. You already know of Sam Wilson, James Barnes, and Steve Rogers. However the Prince of Wakanda was also captured while seeking to take down James Barnes himself. It seems that he was sanctioned to attack by the King of Wakanda himself.” _

Clint stared at the holoimages with a sinking in his gut. “Wakanda? The highly advanced technology country with vibranium that SHIELD was supposed to know about?”

_ “The very one, Agent Barton. He is not being held, but he is flying along with the others to Berlin. ETA an hour.” _

“Duly noted. So why does Wakanda care?”

_ “Well, it was their king that was nearly assassinated by the bomb.” _

“And they want revenge for that? No, it doesn’t make sense. Why would they go beyond the law for an attempted assassination?” Clint scowled. 

_ “It could be that they care greatly about Sir.” _

“He’s never had more than two conversations with the king.” 

_ “Something else has just come up. It seems that another has beaten you to the good doctor and has already murdered him.” _

“WHAT?!”

_ “Facial identification matches one Helmut Zemo. Sokovian. Cross referencing has identified the deaths of his wife and son in the Battle of Sokovia.” _

Clint leaned forward while calling in Nat. “Do a facial scan on the image for the bomber at the building in Geneva.”

_ “Certainly.” _

_ “What is it, Clint?” _

“Get out of there. A bozo named Zemo has already killed the doctor. He’s coming in where you are-” Clint stared at the man getting out of the cab. “Scratch that. He’s here! He’s approaching the hotel. Doctor Broussard is already dead, and we’ve retired and can’t arrest him.”

_ “Send all the data to Hill and Potts-” _

“Jarvis’ has already done that. He’s matching Zemo’s face with the bomber image now.” Clint stared at the results. “It’s a match. He’s the guy- Jarvis send all this to Pepper and Hill immediately! Pepper can’t ignore this just to sate her anger against Wanda. She wouldn’t!”

_ “Honestly, she’s as cutthroat as they come. I wouldn’t put it past her to put them all in the same conspiracy boat together and get rid of all of them in one fell swoop. I’m keeping my position.” _

“Wait! Incoming from Hill.” Clint accepted the channel. “You got-”

_ “Yes. Let him enter the hotel and follow him. He clearly wants a shot at Barnes. Let him trigger Barnes and sink himself. Potts has already accepted this plan. She doesn’t know you’re in position. Steve and Sam have been dropped of all charges and are standing by. Zemo has no idea that he’s walking into a trap. Follow him to the embassy and move in the moment he hangs himself.” _

Nat spoke up on Clint’s earpiece,  _ “Do we have any idea what he wants?” _

“Nat wants to know what he wants.”

_ “We have no motive as of now. This is a highly volatile situation.” _ Hill swallowed and looked off towards something out of the camera range before focusing on him.  _ “Be ready for anything. And remember, Colonel Rhodes is no longer your ally, and neither are Rogers or Wilson. You’re alone.” _

“Right.” Cling swallowed and then exhaled when Hill cut the connection. “Nat?”

_ “I heard it. This is hell.” _

“You’re telling me.” He slumped back into his seat and then watched as the man vanished into the hotel. “You’re up. I’ve got no visuals. Working security cameras now.”

_ “I see him. He’s checking in at the front.” _ Nat’s voice was cool and calm and quiet. Clint flashed back to a hundred thousand missions that he had done with her using that same voice. They waited until the man left before Nat hurried back to the jet, and Clint took off with the cloaking still on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Clint and Natasha having more screen time for themselves! I feel that Clint would not have been on Cap's side in CA:CW. He would have gone with his partner of ten or so years instead of breaking his family's security cover for a guy he's known for...eh five years? Does that make sense to you? Makes sense to me at least.   
> Anyways! Love to read comments!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Clint fix things. Everyone's drama is finally dealt with, and Charles faces another set of problems.

“So, where’s Bruce in all this?” Clint looked at Nat, who grimaced.

“Pepper slipped him off the radar. Last I hear, he was staying at Tony’s penthouse on Xandar.”

Clint shook his head. “Right. That’s a good idea. This is no time for a Code Green.” He eyed her. “Heard you two were planning on going away together.”

Not looking at him as she pulled on a different costume and face, Nat spoke tightly, “Plans change.”

“Oh.” Clint focused on piloting and then swapped out with her so he could change faces and outfits. 

Jarvis gave them a perfect holoimage on their phones that would act as perfect security badges that would open any doors. “Love working with an AI.” Clint nodded to Nat, who grinned darkly and walked into the lobby. She took up a position of an irritated woman waiting for someone. No one bothered her. Clint hung back in his SWAT gear and touched his ear to appear being in a conversation with someone. 

The doors opened again a few minutes later and in swept the fake doctor. Nat’s voice curled into his ear from his earpiece. _“Barnes is secure and waiting. Pepper actually had Rhodes warn him beforehand.”_

Clint rubbed his mouth, “Does Pepper and Rhodes even know what Barnes did?”

_“Nope. Do you think they’d be this cooperative if they did? Before Zemo, Pott’s main target was Wanda. Barnes was only collateral. She never believed he was actually involved in the bombing.”_

“And Magneto?”

_“Erm…I’m pretty sure he still believes that Wanda and Barnes are the deadly duo.”_

“Trying to apprehend a killer while also juggling Loose Cannon Cap and Loose Killer Cannon Lensherr.”

_“I know. I’m up. Following Zemo. Stay sharp.”_

“I miss my bow.”

“ _Shut up.”_ At that moment, Natasha was following the lunatic at a distance and checking all the exits and security points. 

Meanwhile, Pepper was staring at both Steve and Sam. She eyed Prince T’Challa and then rubbed at her forehead. “I’m actually the CEO of SI. This is not my natural milieu, and I would appreciate it if you did not waste my time.” She approached them with Rhodey standing behind her. 

“What’s going to happen to him?” Steve looked at the security cameras. “You’re using him as bait-”

“After we catch the real bomber and attempted assassin of King T’Chaka, James Barnes will be receiving intensive therapy and will be transferred to the United States. You will, of course, be allowed to visit him whenever you wish. He will be a patient at a Stark funded clinic. He is, after all, an American citizen, war veteran, and a POW.”

Steve slid his gaze away and knew he definitely was not going to be telling anyone about what Bucky did to Howard and Maria Stark. “How’s Tony?”

Leveling him at him a dark glare, Pepper felt her lip curl. “Do you really care?”

“Of course I do!” Steve gave her a shocked look. 

“Then tell me where Wanda Izanoff is.”

He clenched his jaw and looked away. 

“Tell me where Peggy Carter is? I know Tony saved her and gave her the V-4 shot. She’s de-aging by now, yeah? Where is she?”

“I don’t know.” Steve swallowed and looked at her. “I swear it.”

T’Challa spoke up. “Why haven’t we simply arrested this Helmut Zemo?”

“Because we have no proof.” Rhodey spoke up. “Rough facial recognition won’t hold up in court. It might in Wakanda, but it won’t for the UN, and that’s where he’ll be tried first.” The colonel had a mini staring contest with T’Challa that Sam broke by standing up.

“Alright, so _we_ aren’t being held anymore?”

“No. You can thank Maria Hill for that. She worked with a few former SHIELD agents and quickly found out about Zemo. Also, she was the one who proved that Barnes wasn’t in Geneva at the time of the bombing.”

“And Wanda?”

“While she wasn’t at the bombing, she could have easily influenced Helmut Zemo. They are both Sokovians and both have an interest and agenda against Tony Stark.” Pepper smiled sharply at a seething Steve. “I’m sorry, but it seems that you have trusted the wrong person.”

“That should be said to Tony about you, Potts.” Steve leaned over the meeting table separating them. “You _know_ Wanda is trustworthy.”

“No. I don’t.” Her eyes flashed orange, reminding Steve of the hot anger she was very capable of producing. “I don’t know that. I don’t trust her. She turned the entire Avengers group against Tony within an hour. She tangled with Charles Xavier. She was present when Rumlow just _decided_ to attack the hospital-”

“Her brother is still in a coma because of that!”

“Exactly. She’s unhinged.” Pepper stared at him. “You have no proof, Steve, that she hasn’t twisted all of you up. She _hurt_ Tony. She forced him _out_ of his own team. And then _suddenly_ , Tony forgives her?” Pepper waved her hand sharply. “I know Tony.” She looked at Sam first and then back to Steve. “He doesn’t forgive, and he never forgets. He internalizes. He blames himself, and he distrusts others. But this…whenever it comes to Miss Wanda Izanoff, he does not act within character.”

Rhodey stepped forward and looked at Steve. “I’ve known Tony since he and I were teenagers. He trusts too quickly and then never forgives himself for trusting, and he never forgives others for their betrayal. He is lying in a coma, and he might not wake up in time to be given a shot.” 

Pepper’s eyes filled with tears, and she turned away, hunched over. Rhodey wrapped an arm around her shoulders but didn’t look away from Steve. “Sure, Tony and I have had our ups and downs, and I haven’t been the best of friends to him, but at least I’m not trusting a whacked out nut job telepath who _volunteered_ for Hydra. She volunteered to be experimented on like a lab rat _before_ they twisted up her mind. If that doesn’t scream mental case, then I don’t know what does.”

Steve snarled and started pacing. “We’re talking in circles!”

“You should just be glad that you two aren’t in cells right now. Ross was very put out with me when I overrode him.” Rhodey studied them both and then turned to Everette Ross. “Sir. Has Zemo-”

“He’s reached the cell now. We’re waiting to see what he’ll do and then we’ll strike and arrest him.” Agent Ross exhaled and crossed his arms as he stood beside T’Challa. “Hope this doesn’t come back to bite me.”

Having long since composed herself, Pepper turned around just when the lights shut off.

It was in that moment that both Clint and Nat- using old SHIELD secure channels- moved, still able to communicate with each other. Nat took out the guards rushing into the hallway and used one of her old lock busters to break through the door since the power was cut. She heard Zemo using Barnes’ trigger words- words that were recorded in one of Pierce’s old data logs that Nick found. Hill could bring them back since everything Nat was hearing was being recorded by her Stark Earpiece. Whipping out her Stark modified taser, Natasha took aim and fired. She shot him cold and then shot the approaching Winter Soldier, using an Asgardian Level just to be safe. It had knocked Thor out for three hours. Barnes went down like a sack of rocks. The power was kicked back on ten minutes later. Barnes was relocated to a new cell, and Zemo was cuffed up and put in his own detention cell. 

Agent Ross stared at Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff before exhaling gustily. “So what?! Any more people I should expect?”

Clint shrugged. “I dunno what you’re talking about. I was let in by the Stark AI, Jarvis.”

 _“That’s correct. It was a standing order from Mr Stark, himself.”_ Jarvis’ voice slipped through the room speakers.

Looking exasperated, the man huffed. “Oh.” Everette turned and looked at Nat. “And you?”

“I’m Mr. Stark’s personal assistant. Jarvis asked me to gather some information from Mr Barnes concerning the Stark family history, and I was en route to do so. When the guards attacked me- due to being jumpy from the blackout I’ve no doubt- I defended myself.”

“Defended yourself?” Everette pointed to the security cameras. “You took out twenty-seven men in twenty seconds.”

Natasha shrugged gently. “I don’t know how many guards mistook me for an attacker, and I don’t know exactly how long I took defending myself.” 

Everette Ross knew he couldn’t prove anything. The cameras were all down, and in the recordings that Ms Romanoff provided, she hadn’t said a word. With the access provided by Stark, they weren’t trespassing. Everette leaned back and shook his head. “I wish my people were half as good as you.” Natasha raised an eyebrow in ‘confusion’ at him.

When they were dismissed, Clint and she quickly left the area and hurried to the jet, knowing that Pepper and Rhodey were not going to be pleased, but the situation was in control now. Zemo was caught. Barnes was pardoned. “All that’s left is Wanda.” Natasha exhaled. “I know Pepper. She never wanted Barnes in the first place.” The jet sealed closed. 

Clint scoffed. “Because she doesn’t know what you told me.” He stared at Nat, who was changing back into her usual attire. “She doesn’t know that Barnes killed Tony’s parents.”

“And she’ll never know. The only person who knows that is Steve, myself, you, and Barnes.”

Clint looked surprised. “Wait, not even Nick or Sam?”

“I don’t know if Sam figured it out. I doubt it, and I know Nick never learned about it. Hill doesn’t know either.” Natasha swallowed before speaking up. “Jarvis, have you alerted Charles about the latest developments?”

_“I have, and he has informed Magneto. That threat has been assuaged.”_

“Grand.” Nat reclined her chair. “What’s Tony’s status?”

_“He is out of surgery and is stable. A V-5 shot is being rushed to his location as we speak. He will be fine.”_

Clint let out a relieved laugh. “All in a day’s work.”

“You might think so.” Nat stared out the window of the still cloaked jet. “But I still have to tell Tony the truth about everything when he wakes up.”

Wincing, Clint nodded slowly and looked down at his hands. “Yeah.” He looked down at his phone. “Shit. Now that Tony’s out of danger, Jarvis just told Hill and Pepper where Wanda is.”

Straightening like a shot, Nat stared at him. “Where?”

He looked at Natasha with a grin on his face. “On Asgard. _Apparently_ , Tony gave Jarvis a set of instructions on how to help Pietro, Bruce, and Wanda stay off the radar and out of everyone’s reach. The moment- _the moment_ mind you- that Wanda cleared Peggy Carter, Tony slipped her and Pietro off planet. Pepper can’t touch her now. Wanda wasn’t anywhere near _Earth_ when any of this happened. Also, Charles and Jean have volunteered to search Zemo’s mind to find out if Wanda had worked alongside him. She’ll be cleared.”

Nat slumped into her chair and started crying. Clint’s concern ebbed when he realized that those tears were ones of relief and joy. She smiled at him. “Clint…Tony Stark is always one step ahead of everyone.”

“He certainly is.” Clint snorted and relaxed into his seat. “Everything’s worked out pretty well.”

~meanwhile~

Erik looked at Charles intently. “What I saw in Steve Roger’s eyes…he’s holding a terrible secret. Charles, please…use Cerebro, search Steve’s brain.” 

Looking at the man, Charles knew that Erik wasn’t scheming. He was truly concerned. “Alright.” They slipped away into the room, and Erik watched Charles put on the headgear. Closing his eyes, Charles scanned Steve Rogers and saw it. 

_‘…accidents will happen…’_ Breaking out of it, Charles stared at nothing for a while and then slowly raised his eyes up to Erik. “James Barnes- under the control of Hydra- killed Howard and Maria Stark on December 16, 1991.”

“Scan Barnes! Find out why!”

Not even balking this time, Charles did so. What he found… Standing up, he swallowed. “There are more Winter Soldiers out there. Howard Stark had a pack of five serums. Hydra wanted them. They were closer than anything else to Erskine’s formula. Barnes was ordered to collect them and kill all witnesses.”

“Shit.”

“Rogers knew all this time…” Charles didn’t mention the other little thing that he had picked up from Steve Roger’s brain. Nick Fury was still alive.

Instead, he raced to the jet with Erik, mentally calling Logan and Raven to come with him. (Storm was on some vacation time.) When they made it to Siberia in good time. During the trip, Charles explained everything that he and Erik had discovered. Logan wanted to rip into Steve for keeping all of that from Tony. They entered the bunker- with Erik with them nothing made of metal could stop them- and looked around. The cryo-tanks were still operational. 

Charles exhaled. “They’re still alive.”

A small, sharp piece of metal ripped off a wall and shot through the tanks, ripping through all the heads of the assassins, one right after the other. “Not anymore.” Erik dropped the bloodied metal and looked around while the others gaped at him.

“ERIK! You can’t just-”

Turning and stared at Charles, Erik smiled. “I just did. They were killers, Charles. Like me, only without a leash. They had no moral compass.”

“And you do?” Logan stared at the mutant. Erik eyed him disdainfully. 

“I do.” He shrugged. “Albeit, it’s a slightly broken one, but it still works.”

Raven scowled. “Most of the time.” He winced.

“Ye-es.”

Charles swallowed and then looked around before nodding. “There’s nothing else for us here. These were the only people in the bunker.”

Raven grimaced. “Well, at least you let them die in their sleep.”

“That is a small comfort.” Erik hummed. “But I mostly just killed them like that so it would be less dangerous for others should one escape.”

“Of course.” Charles scowled. “Ever the pragmatist.” He closed his eyes as Raven piloted the jet away from Siberia. _I can’t tell Erik about Nick still being alive. He’d do something to make Fury’s fake death real and permanent this time. I’ll stay out of it. Natasha Romanoff still knows, and from what I’ve gleaned from her mind, she is secretly softening towards Tony. I’ve no doubt she’ll tell him. What he plans on doing with that information however…_ A slick and dark temptation curled through Charles. _Go back to Cerebro and…erase that single piece of knowledge from everyone who knows it…just go and do it. Even erase Nick Fury’s own memory of loving Tony-_ “No.”

“No what, Charles?” Erik looked at him in confusion. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Ah, just thinking out loud. Ignore me.” Charles smiled at him in distraction and went back to his thoughts. _I couldn’t. I mean, I could, but I would never be able to face Tony again, face myself again. …I’ll stay out of it. I’ll give Natasha a month after Tony wakes up. If she doesn’t do anything, then I’ll step in. Right. That’s a pretty good plan._ Charles rubbed his temples tiredly. 

~just one day later~

Trying to keep calm, Tony petted Goose slowly as he stared at his longest friends. “Pepper, Jarvis has been providing me emails, texts, and recordings of phone calls.” He looked at both Rhodey and Pepper and then at Happy, who had just come in. “Is there any way I can convince you that I am within my own control, and Wanda is truly repentant and not a psychopath?”

Pepper looked down and then closed her eyes before speaking softly, “Jean was never touched by her. Have Jean Grey examine Charles, you, Wanda, and all of the former Avengers.” They looked at Rhodey, who nodded.

“Gladly.” Breathing a sigh of relief, Tony smiled and pulled out his phone and called Logan. “Hey-”

_“Tony! Darcy’s right here! How are you? Heard you woke up last night! A lot of shit hit the fan while you out for the count-”_

“I know. I’ve been playing catch up for a long while yet. Can you have all the X-Men come to my hospital room- it’s large enough so don’t worry- and meet up with all the former Avengers?”

_“Sure. I’ll let Chuck know. Here’s Darcy.”_

_“TONY! THANK THOR AND MEW MEW!”_ She let out a shuddering breath. _“Don’t ever give up your V-5 shot again, Tony. Please. Don’t…”_

Chuckling, Tony looked at Pepper as he spoke. “How about this, I will always carry two V-5 shots on my person.”

_“That’s not good enough, but I guess I’ll have to accept it. Listen, I want you to be the kiddo’s godfather. Also, my mom is throwing a huge gender reveal party that Charles has offered to host. So, I want all of you to be invited to that. The baby shower will also be thrown with the gender reveal. Jarvis has all my registration lists.”_

Tony breathed out slowly. “Hold on…how far along are you now?”

_“Ugh! It feels like years, but it’s only been three months and seventeen days since I told you. I’ve just finished my second trimester. Jean says everything’s going smoothly. But I feel like I’ve swallowed a basketball. Oh, and since she’s my doctor, Jean is also gonna be the secret keeper. I’m having a Fidelius Charm birthday cake for the baby filled with pink or blue candies.”_

Laughing now, Tony shot Pepper a grin as Jarvis informed her about the gender reveal party and the baby shadow. Pepper’s face softened as she started beaming. He spoke up. “Well, I’ll certainly pass on the news. However, you’ll be coming to my hospital room soon, yeah?”

_“Who else is coming?”_

“Blech, umm…let’s see…Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, all the senior X-Men, you, all the retired Avengers, Hill, Wanda, Pietro- who has been healed by Thor’s Asgardian healers by the way- and Peggy Carter. Sooo…” He screwed his eyes shut trying to think. “Eurgh, twenty-two, including myself. Nope! Twenty-three. I forgot you.”

_“Gee thanks. I feel the love.”_

He chuckled. “It’ll be a full house, but it’s necessary to get everyone on the same page.” He looked at Rhodey intently as he continued speaking. “Some people need to get their priorities straight.” His friend flinched slightly. 

It took the rest of that day and all of the next day to get everything organized and everyone jammed into Tony’s admittedly large private hospital room. Security was everywhere. Happy was checking all the badges. Tony looked at everyone in his room. The staff had been amazing at getting chairs to fit all twenty-two people around him. “Well, I feel like this is a student medical amphitheater, and I’m the person on the slab.” Goose swiveled her head and gave him an unimpressed stare.

Wanda leaned against her brother and scowled at Tony. She seemed to agree with the Fler-cat. “That is not a good joke, Tony.”

Waving his hand, Tony chuckled and nodded his head. “Right, right. Sorry. Alright, soo first thing’s first. Pepper and Rhodey, along with the X-Men, hate the twins. That needs to be addressed, because- as I keep bloody fucking saying- something bigger than all of us is coming to knock on our doors. As I said during the summit, Thanos is out there, and he’s still interested in being a stone collector.” He nodded to Vision, who was sitting beside him on the bed. “Vision is guarding one. Thor has the Tesseract on Asgard, and the Aether is also under Asgard’s protection.” Thor nodded, half his face covered by the mask. Steve sighed. He hated how Thor had to suffer wearing that because of base instinct. 

Tony exhaled slowly and then looked at Jean and nodded. “Me first, as always.” Tony tapped Goose on the head when the Fler-cat tensed upon Jean’s approach. She relaxed once more into Tony’s lap while Jean stepped closer to him and scanned his mind. When she was done, she looked at Pepper and Rhodey. 

“He’s untouched.” Wanda wasn’t looking at anyone, curled in on herself. Pietro stared at all the X-Men angrily. Only Charles met his eyes with exhaustion in every fiber of his being. Pietro’s eyes softened at the professor. The man had never been cruel to himself or his sister, but that school… Speaking up, Pietro tried to keep calm. “Professor, my sister and I will not subject ourselves to the toxic environment that is your School. Through no fault of your own, I think it is unsafe for both her and myself. Thank you for the invitation to return, but we will stay with Steve Rogers.”

Charles exhaled slowly and leveled a dark look at Raven and Hank, who couldn’t look at him. Erik was standing tall and self-assured and completely unrepentant. He still thought they were cheap copies and didn’t like them. Rolling his eyes at Erik’s thoughts, Charles replied softly, “Thank you for your answer, and I understand. I’m sorry it’s turned out this way, but you are right in your estimations.” He looked at the X-Men. “You and your sister would not be happy at the school.”

Biting her lip in shame, Jean turned away from the mutants and the twins and scanned Clint, Steve, Nat, Thor, Sam, and Bruce (Thor had picked him up too when he had been given the all clear by Jarvis on his phone). She scanned Peggy as well. They were all clean. She looked through Wanda’s mind- who hid _nothing_ from her. Jean flinched at all the honest thoughts that came to her. Tears sprang up to her eyes and impetuously, Jean pulled Wanda into a hug. 

“I’m sorry.” Wanda bent her head and said nothing. Pietro was next. He was clean too. Both of the siblings had Charles’ touch upon their mind, proving that Charles had already cleaned up the brainwashing. Jean looked at Pepper. “Both of them are clean. Charles was telling the truth.”

“See?” Charles exhaled angrily. “I dislike being called a ‘deluded’ liar.” Raven wouldn’t look at him. Hank swallowed and looked at his hands. 

Jean turned and nodded to Charles. “You’re next.”

Faltering, Charles bit his lip and then nodded, letting her into his mind, however, he distracted Jean from learning about Nick Fury’s existence by pushing another thought to the forefront of his mind. It was Scott’s obsession with Darcy and his thoughts of having a threesome. Jean pulled away from him and stared at Charles in shock. He shrugged.

“There are some things that I prefer not letting anyone know, but you desired that I bare my mind.” He stared at her intently. “Truth is pain.”

Jean swallowed and then felt Charles in her head. _‘Jean, he still loves you.’_

_‘But Darcy lives in the mansion, and I can’t very well ask her to leave.’_

_‘I can explain it to her.’_

_‘She shouldn’t be punished because of Scott’s fantasies. Neither of them have actually done anything.’_

_‘True, but you need to speak to Scott. Be honest with him.’_

Jean swallowed and then nodded before looking at the others. “He’s…he’s good. Everything’s fine.”

Tony narrowed his eyes and then saw Charles shake his head minutely. He huffed and then raised his hands up. “See? Everything’s fine. All this drama is very avoidable! Honestly, I guess I _should_ be flattered that everything goes to shit the moment I’m out of commission but this is ridiculous.” Tony rolled his eyes and then turned and stared at Pepper. 

She shared a long glance with him and then she exhaled slowly and turned to Wanda. “I’m not cruel. You’ve been vindicated, and while I don’t fully trust you yet, I’m also no longer out to witch hunt you. I’m sorry for…” Pepper straightened. “Persecuting you.”

Wanda’s eyes were wide with shock. “I…I forgive you. Your doubts were reasonable. I was out to torture and torment Tony Stark. I wanted him dead. I wanted him dead with all my heart, but…”

Rhodey exhaled. “You can change.” He looked at Pietro. “You both are able to change. I’m not sorry for doubting you, but I am sorry for doubting Tony.” He looked at Tony. “I should have trusted you and believed that you knew what you were doing.”

“S’fine, Rhodey Bear. S’all fine.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hears the truth. He keeps on keeping on. Natasha jumps to conclusions. And Darcy- being the Queen of the Superheroes- wants a throne of swords.

“Now!” Tony clapped his hands and grinned. “X-Men in outer space?”

Jean shuddered. “No thanks.” Charles grimaced. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Tony. The X-Men will stay right on Earth.”

Frowning at the still Jean Grey, Tony shrugged and then nodded. “Alrighty then.” He turned to the Avengers- former- and raised an eyebrow. “Wanda, Pietro, Nat, and myself. Anyone else?”

Sam still looked like he was freaking out inside at the thought. Peggy scowled. “Now that I’m young again, I’m going to hunt down this fledgling SHIELD and make sure things aren’t going to the dogs. Honestly, Hydra infects everything!” Steve gave her a soft smile. Ororo left the room quietly. Tony cringed and then looked up when he saw Nat approach him. 

“Tony, I need to talk with you.”

In the background, Logan, Erik, Raven, and Charles straightened while Steve tensed. Speaking up, Steve stepped forward quickly. “We all need to talk.” Nat shot him a look that Steve ignored. 

“What about?”

“Where do the Avengers go from here? Are the Accords still in place?”

“The Accords happened because of the hospital explosion. Nothing about the bombings and soldier huntings had anything to do with it. The Accords are still in place, but don’t worry. I’ll be able to change them and make them more…palatable for all superheros. In the interim, the Space Avengers will be forming, and the retired Avengers will be working through SHIELD 2.0 alongside Peggy.” Tony gave Steve an intense look. Swallowing, Steve nodded slowly and backed down. It made sense. 

“Fine.” 

~an aside~

Unknown to any of them, this decision to bring back a highly respected and truly loved leader of SHIELD would change  _ everything _ for the organization. There would be no factions, no dissension, no illegal activities. It would happen much later, but Tony would work with his Aunt Peggy to get SHIELD Reborn recognized not just by Earth but by the Nova Corps, by Asgard, and by the Kree Empire as well. It would be Peggy Carter and Maria Hill working alongside Phil Coulson to direct SHIELD and deal with all the Hydra, Inhuman, and time jumpers threats in an organized and efficient fashion. 

Because of this new and solid leadership, SHIELD Reborn did not suffer horrible casualties or attacks from militaries around the world and from Hydra. They formed a solid, powerful, and united organization once more with Stark technology allowing them to form a space station as their main hub that orbited the Earth. Agents and officers of SHIELD Reborn- or SR- could only get to their offices by the Earth bound bifrost under Jane Foster’s and Tony’s control. Because of this, Stark Industries and Stark Intergalactic remained very close to SR and this allowed for a balance of power within SR.

However, Tony wouldn’t know just how massively he changed the MCU SHIELD TV show timeline, but Deadpool did know, and he was very grateful. He gave Tony a huge burrito in thanks, much to Tony’s confusion.

~back to the main story~

When everyone left Tony’s hospital room, Steve pulled Nat out with him. Clint followed. “Steve, so help me, let me go, or I’ll break your arms.”

He let her go and stared at her intently. “Nat, you can’t tell Tony-”

“Why can’t she?” Clint stepped into Steve’s personal space.

“He’ll kill Bucky!”

“He deserves to know about Fury at the  _ very  _ least!” Nat stepped away from both Sam and Steve. Sam rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Let me at least tell him that.”

“She’s right, Steve.”

Steve closed his eyes and then swallowed. “Then we tell him together.”

Clint exhaled slowly and then nodded. He looked at Bruce and signalled him to come over. “We’re telling Tony about Nick.”

“Oh. Good.” Bruce hurried in after Nat. “Tony, I just want to say that I’ve known since Ultron, and I have  _ always _ wanted to tell you.”

Tony frowned. “Tell me…what?”

Nat sat beside him. “Tony…you know that Hydra is still a threat. The Brotherhood is still a threat.”

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly, frowning in confusion. Nat stared at him, eyes actually brimming with tears. 

“You’ve done too much for me to repay you with lies.”

Steve moved and stared out the window, knuckles white.

“When SHIELD fell because of Hydra, both you and Nick were targeted, to keep things quiet, but Nick managed to get the news to Steve before-”

“Stop.”

“You have to know.” Bruce gripped Tony’s hand. “There’s more to the story, Tony.”

Nat continued. “When Nick was shot in Steve’s apartment, Steve and I rushed after him to the hospital. We saw him flatline, but only later were pulled in by Maria Hill to a bolt hole where Nick was. He faked his death.” Natasha stared at Tony, who had gone so still. “He had to keep Hydra in the dark about his survival. It was that choice that allowed us to get one over on Alex Pierce and Hydra. But afterwards, he had Maria Hill fake a grave and went to Europe to hunt down Hydra cells.” She swallowed, hands shaking. This was the hardest thing she had ever done. “Tony, he could not allow you to suffer being leverage. He made me and Sam and Steve and Maria promise not to tell anyone, not even you. Clint and Bruce found the truth when Nick visited Clint’s farmhouse during the whole Ultron escapade. You were at the X-Men mansion at the time. By that time, Hydra had been crushed pretty well, but there was still danger from the Brotherhood and Hydra factions. Also, Nick couldn’t show himself to you because he was scared of your reaction. It was too late for honesty by then, according to him.”

“And when I nearly died in that bomb?”

“He wanted to come.” Clint spoke up. “But it would have undone all the work and all the reasons he had hidden himself in the first place. He’s made  _ a lot _ of enemies in Hydra, and a lot of zealots would love to make him bleed through you. You’re powerful, Tony. Hella powerful, but…”

“I am only just a man.” Tony swallowed and drew his legs up to his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“We were scared.” Natasha was still shaking. “Bruce and Clint wanted you to know right away. After you were so kind to me…I wanted to tell you right after the summit.”

Her previous behavior suddenly made sense to him then. Tony inhaled in understanding before exhaling. “Thank you for telling me now. I’d…I’d like to be alone right now.” They filed out. 

However, it was two days later that Nat got a call. It was Tony. He spoke before she could.  _ “Where the hell are you right now?” _

“Sorry? I-” Nat frowned out the window of her apartment (one of the many she had under different names). “I’m at home-”

_ “You have a home? Nope! Skip it! I don’t care. What I do care about is that you aren’t here at my side! I hired you as a PA, and here I am forced to make my own coffee and type my own emails. Get over to Xandar now! I’m swamped with meeting requests, and I can’t even find my own damn Stark Screen!”  _ He hung up. Laughing in disbelief, Nat swiftly rushed through getting read before stepping out to her building’s roof. 

“Jarvis. I’m ready.”

Hearing her through her phone, Jarvis activated the Earth Bifrost and slingshotted her to Stark Intergalactic main headquarters on Xandar. Hurrying through the halls, she nodded to her fellow coworkers before hurrying into Tony’s office.

“AH HA! Thanks Pep but Natasha Late-PA is finally here!” He cut the call and smirked at Nat. 

“I thought you fired me.”

“Seriously? You kept a promise. You told the truth. Better late than never.” Tony’s cheerfulness cleverly hid his shredded heart, but Nat didn’t poke at it. He needed time and space. 

“What do you want, Mr Stark?”

He grinned at the continued tradition. “I want all the files on the Torfa Colony Station, Miss Romanoff. What’s the progress on that? It’s been less than a week since I’ve been here, but I’m still feeling like it’s been years.”

Nudging Goose off her StarkScreen, Natasha immediately started pulling up everything she could find and everything she and Pepper had filed on Torfa. Tony started combing through the data. “That will be all, Miss Romanoff.” He smiled at her.

“Alright, Mr Stark.” Nat was internally beaming as she hurried to her office, texting Clint about Tony still keeping her on. 

He texted back seconds later,  _ ‘HELL YES! AND WE DOUBTED HIM!’ _

Nat blew out her breath and then got to work organizing Tony’s meetings and itinerary for the week. She frowned suddenly at one meeting. “Jamail, who is Sonath? I have no record of him.”

_ “I’m sorry but this information is under restricted authorization. Only CEOs of SI have access to this file.” _

Nat blinked and then stepped out of her private office and into Tony’s. He was just finishing up a vid-meeting with the Princess of Berhert.  “Alright, I will certainly look into that generator and have it built for you and shipped to your home immediately.”

_ “If and when you are able to make it, then I would be very interested in buying the plans from you. My people need to have that generator in every home.” _

“I understand. We’ll sort that out when the blueprints are finalized.” Tony nodded to her and then cut the call before turning to Nat. “Yeah?”

“Who is Sonath?” Nat raised an eyebrow when Tony winced. 

“Ah. He still trying to contact me?”

“Apparently. Who is he, and why do I not have clearance?” Nat crossed her arms and stared at him. 

“Sonath is the reverse for Thanos.” Tony stood up and pulled up the files on his holoprojector. “He contacted me a few months ago, wanting to hire me personally to built him a container for an Infinity Stone, same kind of stone that Loki had, that Vision has, and the Aether was.” Tony pulled a face. “Is.”

Having to sit down, Natasha blinked rapidly and then took several deep breaths. “Let me get this straight. You are being commissioned by the very guy who attacked Earth, who- if the Nova Prime can be believed- wants total destruction of one half of the galaxy. Why?!”

“Clearly he wants to control these Infinity Stones.”

“But they’re relics!” Natasha stilled and then looked at Tony. “Those are just the vessels?”

“Yep. The stone was inside the scepter. I bet you everything I own that there are stones in all the other  _ relics _ too. Those probably allow a person to have enormous power, and  _ Sonath  _ wants one ring to rule them all.” He smiled bitterly. “And if I recall from my knowledge of the Lord of the Rings, Sauron killed the guy who helped him make all those rings of power.”

“Who?”

“An Elf named Celebrimbor. But that’s neither here nor there. The real focus of the story is that Celebrimbor- after he helped Sauron with his plans unintentionally- was tortured for information and impaled on a spear and marched at the head of Sauron’s armies for the other Elves to see.” Tony stood up quickly and gestured to the files. “Me though,” he laughed, “I ain’t gonna help this guy, cause I have no intention of becoming a body banner.”

Shuddering at the mental image, Natasha swallowed and then nodded. “So Pepper obviously knows.”

“Yep.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Right now, I’m ghosting him. Either he’ll give up, or he’ll…try and catch my attention in less nice ways.” Tony pulled a face. “I’m not looking forward to that.”

“And you haven’t told anyone else about this because…?”

“Well, frankly there’s nothing they can do about it, and it hasn’t really affected the overall problems. There are stones around the galaxy that Thanos wants. Stones that probably allow him a lot of power that he can’t control just yet because he still doesn’t have a way to harness them without killing himself.”

Natasha nodded quickly, understanding what he was talking about. “The very fact that he’s still trying to contact you means that he still doesn’t have a harness. Vision owning the Mind Stone shows that Thanos also doesn’t have all the stones just yet.”

“Exactly. Nothing has changed. We’re at the Cold War phase right now.” Tony glowered at the news images of the Battle of Xandar. “But there is one person that I want to speak to who could easily answer all our questions.”

“Who?”

He pulled up the image of a green-skinned female. “Gamora, an adopted daughter of Thanos. By the way,  _ adopted _ means abducted and brainwashed. She broke his conditioning and escaped his control and is now with a group called the Guardians of the Galaxy.” He turned and looked at Natasha. “She was an assassin. An elite killer with a very,  _ very _ good rep at never losing a mission. His favorite.”

Natasha looked at the medical files of the female closely. “Genetic modification. Stronger than an Asgardian. Shit.”

“Yeah. That’s why I’m not even gonna ask you to go up against her. She could rip your head off, or punch through your chest.” Tony flicked his hand and cleared his throat. “However, I’ve been working on a little something that could help.” A side door opened and in walked four individuals. Two females and two males. They looked like regular humans. 

The lead was male and had dark hair- more black than brown- with dark blue eyes and truly pale skin. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He was about six feet, three inches with broad shoulders and a trim waist. Well dressed, no visible marks. He wasn’t obviously strong with rippling muscles like Logan or Steve, but he had an aura of lethality.

The male on his right was also pale-skinned, but his hair was short and blond- white blond- and his eyes were pale, ice blue. He was also tall, taller than the lead. His shoulders weren’t as broad, but he was very trim. The male didn’t look muscular at all, but still, he had an appearance of extreme capability. His face was far more angular. Also no visible markings.

The female on the left of the lead had deep blue hair that fell to her hips in box micro-braids. She had dark skin and pointed ears that were long and tapered, cutting through her hair clearly. Her eyes were an alluring purple with no pupil. She was five feet, ten inches, and clearly lithe, but not overtly muscular with what looked to be a C cup. She still gave off a dangerous vibe, however.

The last member, the second female, was a redhead- vibrant red hair- with striking green eyes and ivory pale skin. She was the shortest of them at five feet, four inches. She was smiling- unlike the others who had no emotional expression- but her smile did not look at all comforting or friendly. She was very slender, almost on the small side, probably an A cup. She also did not have any visible markings. 

In fact, all four of them looked too beautiful to be real. Too flawless, too perfect. They looked human but they also…they looked like living versions of photoshopped models. Natasha nodded to them and then positioned herself closer to Tony but still with them in her sights. Tony chuckled.  “No need for that.” He pointed to the dark haired male. “This is Jarvis’ primary android.” He grinned at Natasha’s shock and continued. “This,” he gestured to the blond, “is Vision. He’s changed his appearance from when you last saw him.” Natasha could see the similarities then. “This lovely Elf is Jamail. The redhead is our girl Friday.” 

The android smiled in a more friendly way and gave Nat a cheeky wave. “Hi!”

Laughing, Nat stepped closer. “You finished their bodies…this is amazing work!”

“Why thank you. They’re made completely of vibranium from Torfa. I collected that in the deal I made with those guys.” She nodded. The colony deal. Tony nodded to the four androids. “They will be escorting you while in these forms to the Guardians. You are beautiful enough to fit right in with them.” Nat gave him a look and then smiled.

“Thanks.”

He chuckled. “Don’t mention it. Anyways! I need to speak to Gamora immediately. We need answers, and we need to have time to prepare after getting those answers.”

“Right. Where are they?”

Jamail answered. Her voice was a husky alto. “They’re on Nowhere, an asteroid and a crime cesspool. It’s where most criminals go for jobs.”

Speaking with his same voice, Jarvis smiled at Natasha. “Don’t worry. We know all the languages. All you need to do is talk to Gamora. English is Allspeak. It’s a strange twist that Asgard did. They pushed all of the universe to learn Allspeak for trading purposes, and they influenced the inhabitants of Earth to have that as one of their primary languages.”

“Do they want us to have a space age eventually then?” Nat frowned at Tony, who smirked.

“I asked Thor that very same question, and he said that the decision was made by his Grandfather, Bor, for reasons known only to that king. Odin just continued the tradition.”

“That’s not a good enough answer.” She scowled.

“Feel the same way, Nat.” Tony shrugged and then sighed tiredly before sitting on the corner of his desk. “I’m needed on Earth as soon as possible. Anything up for today?”

“Yes. You have another video call with Lord Gavstali of Otiu Prime. One of those ‘meetings that could have been an email’ thing. Sorry. His secretary refused both me and Pepper and any other face, except yours.” She smirked at Tony. “You’re that irresistible.”

Snorting, Tony shook his head and then accepted the screen from her and looked over the rest of the itinerary. “I can speed through these easy. Can you pick this thing up on Kree and make sure they don’t just  _ assume  _ my cooperation?” Natasha smirked and nodded before going back to the desk. “Oh! I need you and Jamail to compile a list of bodyguards for Darcy’s baby shower. It’s being held at the mansion, but I want all the guests to be escorted. I don’t like the silence from the Brotherhood of Hydra.”

“Right.” Jamail hurried after Natasha and started working with her. 

“Friday, I need you to communicate with Darcy and let her know that my coming to help her with the party planning has been delayed, but castration is not yet required as a punishment.”

Laughing, Friday nodded. “Sure thing, Boss.”

“Jarvis, take a letter for Nova Prime.” A screen popped up, and Jarvis glanced at him while Vision started working on sorting through Tony’s tech notes, scanning them, and translating them from paper and scribbles to digital.  Tony closed his eyes and started dictating everything he wanted to say. Friday moved over to Natasha and started helping her communicate with Pepper since Friday was the AI on Earth too. 

~back on Earth~

Darcy felt her left eye begin to twitch as she watched her mother completely take over the school and begin to give orders and directions. 

“That banner needs to be strung up higher.” She turned and smiled brightly at Jean. “Could you do it for me, please? Thank you so much!” Jean blinked and then levitated the banner up so another mutant could fasten it. 

Christine walked over to Peter and beamed at him. “You move quickly yes?”

“Uh yea-”

“Excellent! Can you please vacuum everything for me?” She handed him the vacuum and then rushed off to speak with another mutant who could manipulate flower life. “I need roses and azaleas for the inside, please. Thank you so much! This is amazing! All of you have so many wonderful gifts!”

Charles stared in awe as his mansion and school transformed into a grand area for people to have a party in. There were places that had been cleaned that had never seen cleaning material for decades. The rugs were lush and the sofas were practically brand new. He blinked slowly at Christine and then narrowed his eyes. “Darcy, are you certain that your mother is human?”

“Yep. She’s just incredibly persuasive normally.”

“Ah.”

“Why do you ask?”

“She’s actually convincing Erik to hang up decorations.” Darcy turned and realized that yeah, her mom was putting metal hooks in everything and putting  _ Magneto _ to work. 

Irritation quickly forgotten, Darcy gaped. “Wow…my mom is a boss.”

“Not the reaction I was expecting.” He eyed her and then turned back to watch the party progress. “I noticed you were getting irritated.”

“Yeah. Mom means well, but I’m thinking she doesn’t realize just how…high profile the kiddo is gonna be. She thinks she’ll be a grandmother like she was for all the other kids of my siblings. Scientists are already trying to contact you and Hank about investigating and examining my kid. Logan is about done with it all, and the Brotherhood…” Darcy swallowed. “Erik told me that they’ve tried to convince him to kidnap the kid when its born.”

Charles looked at her in surprise. “When did you and Erik become friends for him to confide in you?”

“Eh…a few months ago. I helped him with an issue he was having-”

“That’s right! It was you who put the idea in his head about planting mental images in my mind!” He jumped up in outrage. Darcy gave him a sweet and innocent smile. 

“Yes, I did.”

“You’re a brat.”

“Yes, I am.” She winked at him and then turned and looked at where Richard was hanging out with Kurt. “Oh dear. My brother is going to eat Kurt alive.”

Charles looked over in alarm and winced. “Blast.”

Suddenly, Darcy had a thought and looked at Charles. “Erm, so Jean said that the kiddo has a developing brain and that means thoughts.” She raised an eyebrow. Charles laughed and rested his fingers against his temple. His amusement faded to awe.

“Mother…” Swallowing, he looked at Darcy. “…there is no language understanding yet, but…there are emotions. Safety, love…for you. So much love.”

Covering her mouth with her hand, Darcy swallowed and stopped herself from crying. “Wow…”

“That was an honor. Thank you.” Charles straightened and breathed out slowly. They shared a smile and then Darcy perked up when she saw Logan. 

“Snarly! I want cuddles!”

Laughing, Logan pulled her into his arms and snuffled against her hair. “Love you so much, Darcy.”

“Love you too.” She planted a kiss on his cheek and then beamed at him. 

Looking over at Kurt, Logan gently let her out of his embrace and pulled her to the teleporter. “Kurt?”

“Right!” Kurt grinned at him and then nodded to Richard before grabbing Logan’s and Darcy’s arm and vanishing with them to Staten Island. “Just text me when you want to be picked up.” He waved happily and then vanished. Logan swallowed and then looked at Darcy nervously.

“Don’t know why I’m so nervous. I mean. We’ve talked about it, and we both want it, and it’s not like it’s a surprise, and we’re having a kid and living together. But…” He looked at Darcy and then knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring. “I wanna make it official, Darce. I love you. Will you marry me?”

Logan was right. They had talked about it. They were having a baby. They were living together. But…being proposed to. It was always a secret dream of Darcy’s. Every girl gave at  _ least  _ one  _ tiny _ wishful thought about marriage and proposals. Darcy was no different. “Yes.” She took his hand and pulled him up. “Yes, Logan. Thank you for making it official. I would never turn you down!” Pulling him into a kiss, Darcy distantly was aware of people applauding. Pulling away, she beamed at the onlookers and waved at them before holding out her hand imperiously with a laugh.

Grinning, Logan slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand before flipped her hand and kissing her wrist, eyes staring up at her through his lashes. Darcy felt her throat go dry at the lust. “Darlin…”

Grabbing his collar, she pulled him closer and into another kiss before oxygen caused her to break it. “Love it when you call me that.”

“I like being called Snarly.” He chuckled and then kissed her temple. “Darcy…I love you so much.”

She let him hold her tightly as she texted Kurt to pick them up. After sending it, she smiled softly at the ring on her finger. It was silver with carvings into the ring. It wasn’t a traditional engagement ring and Darcy loved it that way. The front of the ring depicts two wolves- though only their heads are shown- in a wood. The entire outer part of the silver band has a wood and vines carved into the metal with amazing detail. The wolves were in a tender moment with one wolf resting her muzzle under the jaw of the larger wolf. It was a tender scene. On the back of the ring there was a full moon shown through the carved tree branches of the silver woods. 

“It’s a beautiful ring, Logan. I love it.” She smiled up at him and then leaned against him. “It fits us perfectly.”

“I kinda always thought of you as the Alpha wolf of your Omega pack.”

Laughing, Darcy waved at Kurt and then looked at Logan. “Why do you think that?” In a blink they were back at the school again.

“Thanks Blueboy.” Logan smirked at him and then walked into the house with Darcy. Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“You’re such a jerk.”

“You love me anyways.”

“Yes, I do.” Her eyes were gleaming. Logan kinda got lost in them for a moment before remembering she had asked him a question. 

“Well, Tony seems to be the advisor, you know, but you’re the mother of the Avengers, the wrangler of science, the…well, you’re the glue that holds everyone together. You are the reason that the Avengers and X-Men united together. You are the reason that Tony Stark even showed himself as an Omega. That means you are the catalyst for all of this, the Omega House, Erik still being here and not joining the Brotherhood again or going off on a tangent. You are the reason for all of this, Darcy, and…well, to put it in Asgard Speak, I think you are the Allmother of Earth.”

Darcy stared at him in shock and then gave a stunned little laugh. “Damn. That’s…humbling.” Her eyes glowed with joy suddenly. “And you’re absolutely right! I demand a throne now!” She turned and called out to Erik. “Hey Metallica! I want a throne of swords!”

Erik blinked at her in confusion. “What?”

Her jaw dropped. “YOU DON’T KNOW ABOUT GAME OF THRONES?!” She grabbed him, Charles, Raven, Logan, Jean, and all the other older X-Men and corralled them into the den and pointed at the couches. “Sit! We are binge watching the first season.”

Jean and Scott cleared their throats. “But…what if we’ve already watched them?”

“That is a stupid question. Obviously you watch it again.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Friday! Play on!”

_ “Ma’am yes Ma’am!” _

“I am regretting my life choices.” Logan mumbled this softly and winced at the elbow jab from Darcy. 

“Shush!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for the ring: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/71/8c/a5/718ca594f89729614b26152cb3e817c7.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/155303887186380711/&h=570&w=570&tbnid=aqq65VfIa5btEM&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&usg=AI4_-kTHQdjpMAqPUgCX46v11crMT_byTQ&vet=1&docid=xoBns57BlQmr-M
> 
> You'll have to copy and paste it into the search bar tho. : /  
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to drop a comment! ; D  
> Ink...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mutants learn of Tony's old foe. Tony visits Wakanda.

~and so…ten hours of binge-watching GoT later~

Tony frowned when he was jarred from his work on the stations for the shield around Earth by his phone chiming a message. Picking it up, he blinked slowly when he realized it was Erik.  _ ‘So, the question I have is, are you related to the House of Stark?’ _

Groaning, Tony slumped into his hoverchair and stared at the screen. He called Erik. “Don’t tell me Darcy showed you Game of Thrones…”

The man was laughing now.  _ “She had all the older X-Men binge watch the entire first season. I’m getting ready for much needed sleep. Both Charles and I wanted to know if there was any relation-” _

“You know there isn’t any relation!” Tony hung up and scowled. Jarvis spoke through the speakers as he was currently on Nowhere with Natasha and the other androids. 

_ “Your vital signs show irritation, Sir. Are you well?” _

“Darcy just introduced the X-Men to the bane of my existence.”

_ “Ah. Sobriety.” _

Tony gaped and then scowled. “Oh shut up!” Tony pouted. “Game of Thrones.”

_ “Oh yes. You got a very interesting social media backlash for that.” _

“All my fans wanted me to dress up as a viking.” He rolled his eyes. “I mean, I laughed at first, but now I’m seriously considering suing that author for using my name.”

_ “At least he didn’t use the name Anthony.” _

“That  _ would _ have been too much.” Tony stared at the blueprints and then exhaled. “I think the numbers are good, but double check my math. I’m taking a shower.”

_ “Yes sir.” _

Tony looked over the list of things he still had to do for the end of the day. “Crap! The Wakandan Royal Family! Jarvis! Shoot me down there!”

_ “To Wakanda?” _

“Yeah.” Tony groaned. “I completely forgot about them! The king wanted me to help his daughter how many days ago? I'm a horrible Omega!” He was wrapped up in white light via the Earth bifrost (because unlike the one on Asgard, Tony and Jane made theirs to teleport from point A to point B without having to stop at the bifrost location first- which was currently at the former Avengers’ compound but was being moved to Tony’s home in Long Island without anyone except Jane and Darcy knowing).

He appeared at the border and realized that Jarvis had wisely not tested the beam against the Wakandan shields. Also, it might be considered rude to just drop in on them without being announced. Clearing his throat, he looked around for a sensor to trip. Narrowing his eyes, Tony spoke up. “Jarvis, is anyone home?”

_ “Ah, sorry sir, I am a little...distracted right now. We are at Nowhere with Agent Romanoff and the tattooed Guardian took offense to one of Agent Romanoff’s questions. Just a moment.”  _ There was a worrying amount of silence and then Jarvis spoke up.  _ “Sir, it would seem that Wakanda is brewing up for a civil war. From the security footage, it appears to be that King T’Chaka was assassinated by his nephew, but there is no proof to convict him. He is claiming an equal right to lawful rule over Wakanda. Currently no one is actually ‘at home’ as you say. They are all at the dueling ring. Ah- I was nearly beheaded. That was uncomfortable.” _

“Jarvis, does Natasha need backup?!”

It was Natasha who spoke next in his earpiece.  _ “No, I’m fine, just in the middle of making a coon skin hat.” _ She did not sound happy.

“What?!”

_ “The tattooed alien thought I was insulting him when I said that I only wanted to talk to Gamora. He tried to pull a knife on me. I pinned him right when the others came in. They didn’t ask questions and immediately started fighting me. The androids stepped in to help me, and it…escalated. However, Quill and Gamora aren’t here. I’m thinking of withdrawing.” _

“Probably a good idea. Withdraw, and head back to Xandar. I’ll come back from Earth soon. Just trying to keep an appointment with the Wakandans. Their princess is an Omega.”

_ “Got it. Jarvis, activate the beam!” _ She cut off, and Tony scowled softly. 

“Well, that could have gone better. Jarvis, remind me to get Natasha a nice present.”

_ “She demands another vacation on that island retreat of yours.” _

“Wait. Isn’t it hers?”

_ “She realizes that now and demands a vacation so she can go to her island.” _

“Alright, alright. Have her schedule her own vacation.” Tony snorted and then stepped up to the border and tapped on the shield. It sizzled. “Hmm. Fascinating.” He pulled on his new nano, vibranium suit and stepped through it unaffected. Activating his propulsors, Tony soared into the air and looked around before shifting to stealth and activating the micro-retro-reflective-panels (MRRP, or as Darcy called it, ‘Merp Mode’).  Flying invisible, Tony used his HUD and zoomed in on what was happening down on the ground. He settled on the rocks just above the waterfall thingie and watched. He immediately ran a face check on the guy fighting him, and pulled up his file. “Erik Killmonger. Oh shit, T’Challa’s toast. This guy started his perfect record when he was fifteen! Jarvis, from what you know about Wakanda, would it be really bad if I gave T’Challa backup?”

_ “Yes, Sir. You are an outsider and are currently trespassing. I would say that it would be a very bad decision.” _

“But I can’t just let him die!”

_ “Then I would advise you to wait until after the fight and then find him and give him one of your two V-5 shots.” _

“That…is an excellent idea.” Tony shot up and then over to where the waterfall actually was. He waited, careful to not let the mist reveal his form. He felt like the Invisible Man!  _ Except, I’m not going to kill anyone and go insane from a drug. _ When T’Challa fell, Tony shot after him and caught him moments before he went splat on the water. Floating him over to the banks, Tony injected T’Challa with the V-5, ready and tense to administer the detox just in case the serum worked against the panther power, like it did against Pietro’s enhanced power.

_ “No need to worry about that, Sir. They stripped the power from him before the fight.” _

“Oh. That was nice of them.” Tony slipped the detox shot away and stepped back, still invisible. He watched T’Challa as the man woke up. With a tired groan, he stilled and then looked at his body. There were no wounds. He frowned and looked around before looking up, clearly considering it to be a miracle. The furrow in his brows showed he was still doubtful and confused. Tony warred inside himself to reveal or not to reveal.

_ “Sir, I advise you to stay hidden.” _

“Why?” Tony’s voice was kept inside his suit. 

_ “Because Sir, you are still an outsider currently trespassing on Wakandan soil. This could turn into an international incident should the prince prove to be…less open than his father, T’Chaka. It was T’Chaka who invited you to help them, not T’Challa. As it stands, this is an internal affair, and you are no longer an Avenger anyways.” _

“Right. Okay, I’ll stay hidden.” Tony didn’t move from where he was standing on the rocks as T’Challa looked around and then quickly hid himself when he saw the Jabari were coming. Tony tilted his head and then continued to watch when the men saw T’Challa and called out to him. Tony listened intently to the language and followed silently behind, still listening. He didn’t use Jarvis, only his own brain power, as he detangled the language and taught himself Xhosa. Tony had always liked languages. He was fluent in forty-six and that was just Earth language. He knew about seventeen non-Earth languages fluently as well. 

Tony settled down by a window and stared out at the mountain view.  _ Beautiful vista. Pepper and Darcy would love to ski here. Wonder if I could ask T’Challa for a year long pass. _ He looked up when later that day he saw the dowager queen along with her daughter, Princess Shuri, and two other people. Tony straightened silently when he recognized one of them to be Everette Ross! The guy who got so pissed when Nat and Clint infiltrated his facility and took out Zemo under his nose.

The other was a woman he didn’t recognize. Her face appeared though when he put it through facial recognition though. She had been all over the world with several different names.  _ Wakandan version of SHIELD? Maybe, or maybe just something like Interpol or Vibranium Police. _ He continued to watch and listen.  _ This is possibly the longest time I have ever been silent and still conscious! _ Tony shook his head and then looked over M’Baku, the Jabari Chieftain.  _ Wonder what Nick would have…no that isn’t right. _ Tony closed his eyes against the pain.  _ He’s still alive. So the real question is, I wonder what Nick thinks of Wakanda, or does he even realize how advanced they are? I…dammit to hell, why did he never tell me the truth! Rhodey and Pepper were right all along! I shouldn’t have trusted him. _ Tony held in his sobs and stopped his shaking. He didn’t want to make a noise or knock into anything. Swallowing his grief and anger, Tony pushed himself to focus on the present.  _ Here and now. Here and now. That’s all I can do. Focus on what I have control over. Focus on doing one thing at a time. Just stay busy. Don’t think. Don’t feel. Just breathe and focus on what you can do, Tony. That’s all. That’s it. _ He exhaled slowly and then looked up when T’Challa and M’Baku seemed to come to a conclusion. 

When they snuck back into Wakanda, Tony snuck back in with them, walking on his soft soled nano-rubber shoes/feet.  _ I need a name for this thing. _ Shaking his head, Tony decided to stay with the only American. If Everette died, then T’Challa would be in a bad way explaining it to the UN. Soo, Tony would make sure the guy didn’t die. When the pilot in the rogue ship started attacking the window, shooting it to get to Agent Ross, Tony waited until the window was at the breaking point before firing his own missile, completely obliterating the ship. Ross stared at it in shock when he came out of his video game. 

Tony stepped out of his suit. “Hey.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Tony grinned. “Micro-retro-reflective-panel suit. Essentially I am a sane Invisible Man.”

“How did you get into Wakanda? There’s a shield-”

“Ehh, I have off-planet connections, and I made a deal with a planet filled with Vibranium. It’s actually where  _ this _ vibranium came from. The planet’s called Torfa. Anyway, experimenting with the stuff allowed me to know some of these guys’ secrets.” Tony crossed his arms and looked around. The battle was winding down now. “Nice place, Wakanda. Very beautiful.” Tony wondered if the shield also prevented the sun's more damage UV radiation, which provided more of a temperate climate for the flora and fauna that was growing within the country... "Very advanced people these Wakandans. Wish all of Earth was at their level."

“Uh, yeah. Guess so.” Everette stood up quickly and brushed himself off. “Shouldn’t you hide again?”

Tony pulled a face and then shrugged. “I guess…but when am I gonna do the big reveal?”

“I think you should go back to the boundary line before they notice anything and knock on their front door again. I really don’t want to have to arrest Tony Stark for vigilante work or illegal immigration.”

Wrinkling his nose, Tony huffed. “Fine, fine.” He stepped into his suit and vanished, and not a moment too soon as Shuri and Nakia just rushed in. 

Shuri pointed at the explosion marks. “How did that happen?”

“I didn’t see it. I think the ship just…exploded.” Everette raised his hands up. “I don’t know the ins and outs.”

Frowning, Shuri shook her head. “Those ships were designed by me…they wouldn’t just explode.”

That caused Everette to remember that Tony’s missile had worked against vibranium.  _ Shit, he really does have connections on the outside. Stark could have taken down Wakanda if Stevens had actually won. The checks and balances are kinda comforting. Wakanda can check Stark if he goes rogue, and he can do the same to them should something happen to T’Challa, but I am not turning over that can of worms. No, not even in my mind. I'm not going there. _ “So, I’m going to assume that your brother is back on the throne?”

Shuri grinned at him fiercely. “Yes.”

“Ah, that’s good.” Everette cleared his throat. “Well, I think I should start to make a move to leave. You healed me up perfectly. I should get out of your hair.”

Shuri frowned at him. “Well…you could stay a little longer. You aren’t intruding.” She smiled at him.

“Ah well. I wouldn’t want to get to that point.” He smiled at her softly. “Thanks for the flying lessons.” Shuri gave a soft laugh and then stepped aside and walked with him. “I can sign any NDA you want. I’ll honor it. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll leave the revelation of your secrets to your king.”

“Thank you, and signing anything…” She smiled at him. “That isn’t necessary. We trust you. Wakanda trusts you.”

Everette looked over at a Jabari man and tensed at the glare. “If you say so, Princess Shuri. Excuse me.” He nodded to her and then hurried away to where Ramonda was. Shuri frowned at the Jabari man across the room before turning and approaching her brother. They had a lot of things to do.

~two hours later~

Okoye stepped over to where T’Challa was. “There is an outsider at the border.”

“You’re joking.” T’Challa stared at her and then relaxed when she broke into a grin.

“There is, but he isn’t dangerous. Tony Stark is here. He said that he had an agreement to speak with the king. I do not think he meant you.”

“Ah…Father wanted to speak to him about my sister. That’s right. Shuri!” He waved his sister over and then nodded to Okoye. “Bring him in.”

“Who is it?”

“Tony Stark.”

Shuri’s eyes widened and she looked over when Okoye came back. Tony Stark looked around and whistled. “Damn…this is a steel and mortal version of Asgard.”

Straightening, Shuri tried not to gape at him. “You have been to Asgard?”

“Yep. It was a pain. I forgot my sunglasses.” Tony hummed. “And I got molested.”

“Why?!”

“Eh, Asgardians  _ love _ the smell of Omega. It’s essentially sex pollen. They can’t stop themselves.” 

Shuri blanched and looked at her brother. “Erm, I think we shouldn’t open our doors too quickly.”

Chuckling, Tony stepped closer to them and waved his hand. “Naw, it’s fine. They have a scent-null mask that blocks the smell completely.”

“Oh.” Making a thoughtful face, Shuri hummed and then pulled out her screen device and started working on it. “I made my own pills when you were rushed to the hospital. How well do you think they will work? They’re still going through the trials.” She flipped the screen around and showed them to Tony, who studied the numbers and then grinned.

“Those will work completely fine.”

“How do you know?” Ramonda looked at him in surprise.

“Because that’s the same exact formula  _ I _ made.” Tony didn’t look angry. He actually looked proud. Studying Shuri, he smirked. “I hope you never meet a kid named Harley. I have enough grey hairs.” Turning, he shook T’Challa’s hand. “Those pills will work fine. However, Princess Shuri, and anyone else who is an Omega, needs to go through a workshop. They can either go to the Omega House,  _ or _ I can give you a workshop right here and now. It’ll last approximately a month. Maybe less, depends on how fast the material’s learned.”

“That is understandable. How do we scan for it?” T’Challa looked at him. 

“DNA test.” Shuri and Tony spoke at the same time. 

Turning slowly, Tony grinned evilly. “Princess Shuri-”

Her grin was equally evil. “Please, call me Shuri-”

“Call me Tony.”

“Shall we go to the labs?”

“But of course.” He grinned wider and walked out with her from the throne room. 

Just as they turned a corner and vanished from sight they heard Shuri say, “Do you like blowing things up?”

“Hell yes.”

“Tony, I think this is the beginning-”

“Of a  _ beautiful _ friendship!” They laughed together and got into a lift.

T’Challa shakily sat down and stared at his mother. “We’re doomed.” Ramonda exhaled and then gestured to Okoye.

“Keep an eye on them. Make sure they don’t…make things sentient or blow up the palace.”

“Yes, my Queen!”

Ramonda turned and looked at T’Challa. “I don’t think Mr. Stark is going to be a bad influence.”

T’Challa blinked up at her. “That wasn’t what I was afraid of, Mother.” He stood slowly and straightened his robes. “I do not want my sister to corrupt Mr. Stark.” Nakia hid a snicker. Exhaling tiredly, T’Challa walked towards where Shuri’s lab was. When he arrived he heard her shouting. Hurrying, he entered the lab and proceeded to stare (he never gaped) as Shuri and Okoye argued over…something.

He looked at where Tony Stark was working on a rolled out holopad. Oh. The man was working on his own designs and projects it would seem. T’Challa walked over to him and cleared his throat. Blinking, the shorter man looked up at him. “Ye-e-es?”

“Can you tell me what my sister and general are arguing about?”

Tony frowned and then did a tiny jerk of surprise. “Oh.” He looked around himself. “Forgot for a moment that this wasn’t my lab. No wonder Jarvis wasn’t answering me. Ah, I have no idea. Sorry. Wondered why I didn’t hear her voice anymore.” Tony gave T’Challa a hapless shrug and then got lost in his work again. T’Challa stared at the inventor/scientist and then grunted. 

_ All genii scientists are the same apparently.  _ He approached his sister. “What is going on?”

“Brother! Tony said that he has access to the original planet that holds the vibranium! It is called Torfa! That is where the meteor came from!” Her eyes were glowing. “I want to go to outer space!”

“No.” T’Challa spoke calmly, and the look Shuri gave him was one of utter betrayal. 

“Why?!”

“Because if Earth isn’t ready for you then the universe isn’t ready for you. Though I am interested in what other metals the universe has.”

Shuri gave him a sly grin. “Let Tony give me a tour of the universe, and I’ll find out for you…”

“No. I’ll send a War Dog to work with Stark instead.” T’Challa turned and looked at Tony Stark- who seemed to be working on the blueprints of some kind of building. “What is he working on?”

Shuri glanced at it and gasped. “Space station!” She bounced over to Tony’s side and stared intently as the man worked. “Oh! Each station should have a mini-teleporation pad that’s limited-”

“Only to the other stations! Brilliant!” Tony grinned at her and quickly added that. “I’ll have to work with Jane on that, but it shouldn’t be a problem. Shuri, how would you like to go to New York with me to meet Doctor Foster? She’s a brilliant, brainiac woman.”

“I’d love it!”

“Security check first, Princess!” Okoye’s voice popped Shuri’s bubble. 

Grumbling cryptic grace under her breath, Shuri held up a hand to a bemused Tony. “One second.” Turning fast, she erupted into a very heated argument in Xhosa. Tony leaned against the table and watched as T’Challa got involved too. After about ten minutes of shouting, Shuri turned around and walked over to him again. 

“Can my trip to New York be postponed until Wakanda fully recovers from some…internal affairs that it’s been having?”

“Sure. Jane isn’t planning on changing locations anytime soon, and New York has always been a main hub for SI.” He glanced at T’Challa and then at Okoye, “As for the tour of the universe and introducing you to other planets, I’m sure that it can also wait. SI will always be there. I don’t have any plans of changing office locations from Xandar.”

“Wait. What?” Shuri and T’Challa spoke in sync. Tony blinked.

“That was impressive.”

Waving her hands, Shuri stepped closer to him. “Do you mean to say that you not only have connections to the other planets but you have AN ENTIRE BUSINESS BRANCH ON ANOTHER PLANET?!”

“Oops. Yeah. There are two SIs, disconnected for now. When Earth becomes more technologically advanced- something I’m hoping you can help me bring about- then I’ll merge the two companies. But for now there is Earth SI, which is Stark Industries, and non-Earth SI, which is Stark Intergalactic. I made sure it was the same letters so people wouldn’t get confused about it. SI will mean generally the same thing after the merger.”

“Yeah. People get confused about the simplest of things.” Shuri nodded in agreement with him before suddenly grabbing his arms, eyes glowing. “So you’re saying that you have an entire company already selling technology and inventions to other planetary governments?!”

“Yep. I have contracts with the Nova Empire, the Kree Empire, Berhert Kingdom, the Sovereign Empire, the Asgardian Empire, and several other individual planetary systems. Stark Intergalactic has actually been voted in as the most cutting edge, top of the line technology company in the galaxy. I’ve already crushed several other companies into the dust because the people around the galaxy prefer to buy my things. Oh! Shit!” Tony pulled out his interstellar phone and called Nat. 

_ “Yes?” _

“How are you?”

_ “I’m fine. A bit pissed and ready for a rematch.” _

“Well, you won’t be getting it. SI is gonna be busy. I’m branching into spaceships. Oh! What’s the progress on buying Star Wars?”

_ “Right. Jarvis?” _ There was a pause and then Nat snorted.  _ “You are now the proud owner of Star Wars and Star Trek. Still working on Dr. Who. You are the sole owner of the entire franchise and all the forms of media for both. The news hasn't gotten a hold of it yet.” _

“Let it out. I want the entire world to know that I’m going to be making lightsabers for Wanda and Jean.”

_ “Why them? Clint will want one.” _

“Eh, they’re the only telekinetics that I know. Also! I want you to release these blueprints to the SI factories on Toluffa IV, and let the galactic news know that I’m branching into spaceships. I’ve already worked out fifteen different models that we can release slowly one by one each year or something. I’ll leave that to the advertising. Oh! And I’m making a hyperdrive engine. Well, actually it’s a sublight engine but the people will prefer to call it a hyperdrive. Sounds better.”

_ “Might not want to advertise that type of engine. According to Jamail’s research, the Kree are still trying to get one of those. They’ll buy it from you immediately and all the worlds will suffer.” _

“But if everyone has access to it then everyone will be going the same speeds! I can’t help it if the Kree want to use them for warmongering! Nat, I have a strict open book policy! Everyone has access to my technology as long as they’re able to pay. If I refuse the Kree now, I’ll be branded xenophobic! Or worse, in the pocket of Asgardians. Me being Terran is bad enough! Everyone automatically assumed that I’m in the pocket of the Asgardians! It took me months to get out from under that stigma!”

_ “I know! I’ll think of a way around this. I’ll release the ship blueprints to the factories. Do you want me to hold off on the engine though?” _

“Yeah.” Tony sighed, shoulders slumping. “Hold off until we figure something out about the Kree. Just use the regular engines that I’ve made that are only slightly faster. Oh and before I forget! Inform King Eitri that I  _ will _ provide him the specs for my androids  _ if _ he gets off his high horse and provides me two tons of uru! That stuff is stronger than vibranium and I want it!”

_ “Right. He won’t be happy about the hard bargain.” _

“Eh, the Dwarves love to bargain. They’re stone heads and stubborn but they love it. Don’t let them bully you.”

_ “You do know who you’re talking to right?” _

Laughing, Tony nodded. “I know. I know.”

_ “By the way, tomorrow is the party.” _

“Party?”

_ “Darcy. Baby. You know, the tiny human that’s symbiotically living with Darcy Lewis soon to be Howlett?” _

“HOLY SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THE BABY SHOWER!”

_ “Tony, if your head weren’t connected to your neck…” _

“I know. I know. I’d lose my head.”

_ “There’s still a chance of that if you miss Darcy’s baby shower.” _

Wincing, Tony nodded, remembering the fascinated Wakadans. “Right. I have to go now, just make sure that those things happen. You coming to the party?”

_ “Obviously.” _

“Okay then. See ya Nat.”

_ “Bye Tony, try not to die.” _

“That is on my list of things to avoid.” Tony cackled and hung up before looking over at Shuri, who had cleared her throat. “Yeah?”

“I want uru.”

Tony blinked at her and then grinned. “And you shall have it.  _ If _ King Eirtri will cooperate.”

“When it comes to you getting your way, I would never bet against it.” Shuri waved her hand and then grabbed him by the tie and pulled him over to one of her counters. “This is what I’m working on right now. The Heart Shaped Herb was destroyed during the…internal affair-”

“Just say civil war, Princess.” Tony grinned at her and then looked over the formulas. “This is brilliant! I think you would love to talk with Doctor Helen Cho! She’s a master in biotechnology and molecular science. I read five of her thesis papers just last year. Brilliant woman. She was the one who invented the cradle. It can spark cellular generation within the body. A controlled version of the V-5 shot.”

“Speaking of, what did you make that from?”

“Well, it came originally from the mind of one Maya Hansen.” Tony straightened from the microscope and stared at nothing. “Before AIM got to her, she would have been great to ask about this Heart Shaped Herb…she knew science and plants like no one else.”

“What…happened?” Okoye seemed hesitant, which was unlike herself. 

Tony blinked rapidly and stared at the woman without seeming to see her. “She was shot…she tried to do the right thing in the wrong way, and she…died.” He swallowed. “She’s a reminder for all in the science field to never stray  _ too _ far from shore…” 

Looking at the man with concern, Shuri lightly touched his arm. “Tony?”

Gasping deeply, Tony brought himself out of his memories and stared at Shuri and the others with a painfully fake smile. “Foster? Nope, wait! I was talking about Cho! Brilliant doctor and scientist. I’ll hook you up with her. She’d love to learn about vibranium healing factors, and with her cradle and your vibranium…well, you two could certainly make really awesome waves in the art of healing.” Tony turned back to the microscope. “Yep, Shuri. I can introduce you to  _ a lot _ of brilliant people in science. With your incredible talent and brain power, you can take Earth by storm. This world is ripe for you. Ready for a technological revolution.”

“And with SI backing Wakanda’s scientific innovations, the world will be far more willing to give us a listening ear and a chance.” T’Challa spoke this smoothly. Tony blinked at him and tilted his head, brows furrowed. 

“Well yeah.” He looked truly confused about why T’Challa was bringing up what he considered already settled. Shuri looked confused too.

“Of course, Brother.” Her head was actually slightly tilted like Tony’s too. 

T’Challa stared at them both and then heard Okoye speak his thoughts. “Bast help all of us if you two decided to hate each other.”

Laughing, Shuri pulled Tony into a tight hug. “Why would I hate the American mastermind?! He’s amazing! He actually knows what I’m talking about! I don’t have to dumb myself down for him! Tony understands me!” With that, she pulled a startled Tony back into the world of science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually nervous about posting this chapter because so many people want Shuri and Tony to hate each other. As I have always said, I dislike character bashing of any kind. And honestly, I didn't think Tony and Shuri /would/ hate each other. I mean, Tony is best friends with an African American man, is close friends with one of the most powerful women in the world, and he dated an African American man. Also, it's within character for Shuri to jump at the chance of learning more things from Tony, who has been to the galaxy beyond Earth's solar system. It's my headcanon that both of them are roughly the same in IQ level and creativity. However, Tony is older and thus has more experience. So, both of them would become very good friends, eager to spend time with someone who is at their level. It's lonely being a genius after all. At least, that's what I think. 
> 
> If any of you wanted them to hate each other and act rude and competitive to each other then this isn't the story for you.   
> Thanks for reading!   
> Drop a polite comment if you want. ; D  
> Ink...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confesses something, and Shuri is shocked. Shocked! She has to rectify it immediately. T'Challa, meanwhile, is thinking of fleeing the country.
> 
> Darcy meets the Wakandans. Logan is afraid of the future. And Darcy starts her baby shower. ; D

While Tony and Shuri were breaking physics, Charles was finally being allowed to approach James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Pepper Potts had managed to extricate the Hydra POW from Ross’ grip by gaining a pardon for Barnes and winning him full American citizenship back. That done, Bucky was able to be flown from Berlin- where he had been held all this time- to the Avenger’s Compound (back in SI control and under Stark name). It was there that Charles was meeting with the former assassin. 

“Ah, James-”

“I prefer being called Bucky.” 

“That’s fine then.” Charles smiled at him and then leaned back in his chair and looked at Bucky. “Do you want to talk and get to know me first, or do you-”

“I want the shit out of my head. All of it. I want to breathe again.” Bucky still hadn’t looked up at him. Charles smiled softly and grabbed both of Bucky’s hands, prompting the man to look at him.

“Then let’s get started, shall we?” Nodding, Bucky closed his eyes and let Charles enter his mind. 

~two hours later~

When Charles surfaced, he stared at Bucky for a long moment before looked at Steve and then back at Bucky. Speaking slowly, he studied Bucky. “Have you ever smelled nice smells while being around Steve?”

“No…”

“What about Tony?”

“I’ve never met him actually.” Bucky looked down slightly and swallowed. “Don’t know if I should.”

Charles hummed softly and gave no answer to that while he turned to look at Steve. “Bucky is a level one telepath, a Mutant. He- like Raven- doesn’t smell anything around the Omegas we know. Well, he might smell Tony, but whether he’ll like the smell or not remains to be seen. Bucky, the triggers no longer work. Steve can try them on you anytime you wish. Also, I’ve eased the PTSD when it comes to nightmares, but you’ll have to change your beliefs and thought patterns on your own. I didn’t want to intrude.” 

Bucky stared at him with wide eyes before beaming at him. “Thank you!”

“Hold it, what do you mean he’s a level one?”

“Well, that essentially means he’s an empath. He can sense strong thoughts, and he can pick up emotions.” Charles waved to Bucky. “He was instinctively hiding himself, both his mind from Cerebro, and his person from the authorities and you. He’s untrained, but I can easily train him.” Charles smiled at a stunned Bucky. “You are a free man, a Mutant, and an American citizen again, Mr Barnes. Congratulations.” Jumping up, Bucky pulled a cheering Steve into a tight embrace. Everyone ignored how his shoulders were shaking from his sobs of relief. Standing, Charles nodded to an overjoyed Steve and then walked out with a silent Erik. When they got into Erik’s car, the man finally spoke. 

“So help me, if he steals Tony from us, then I’m braining him with his own arm.”

“You will do nothing of the kind.” Charles rolled his eyes. “Honestly.”

“When are you going to kiss me?”

Ignoring him, Charles focused on the magazine he found in the car. It was issued from 1989, but he gave it his complete attention. Erik scoffed and continued driving. 

~Xandar~

Wanda looked around the building she was in with awe in her eyes. “This is amazing!”

Appearing at her side, Pietro shook her arm. “Sis.”

“What is it?” Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow. “What?”

His eyes were filled with shock. “The lady downstairs is  _ pink _ !”

She blinked slowly and then nodded just as slowly. “Okay. I believe it. Um…we  _ are _ offworld now, you know. Jarvis sent us to…what’s this planet again?”

“Xandar.” Natasha walked into the waiting lounge room with a smile on her face. “Welcome Wanda, Pietro.”

They beamed as they saw a familiar face. “Natasha!” Pietro zipped over to her and looked around. “Where are we going to be living?”

“I’ll show you.” She led them down a thickly carpeted hall. Wanda gulped.

“Tony owns all of this?”

“Yes.” Natasha nodded. “As his PA for Stark Intergalactic, I deal with his meetings, appointments, traveling itinerary, security logistics, and all paperwork.”

“Wow…” Pietro gaped at her. “How can you still be awake? That sounds exhausting.”

Nat smirked. “It can be. This is where you both will be staying. You’re in the SI Living Units. The ten floors below this are for managerial staff who would prefer to live in a building that is connected to the office building. This floor is below mine, and then Tony’s is at the very top. That was where Bruce was staying while you two were on Asgard. The floors below the managerial rooms all belong to the offplanet staff or staff who have no other means of accomodations. Tony Stark takes care of all his employees. Each planet that has a SI factory or office building on it also has a SI Living Unit connecting to the workplace. On the ground floor of the workplace is a clinic and a daycare run by androids who are controlled by Jamail.” Natasha gestured out the window to what was an open aired bridge connecting to two massive buildings. “There is a security shield that catches anyone who should fall or jump out of the windows or bridges.”

“Good thought.” Pietro winced. Wanda entered the rooms and gasped. 

“Ours?!”

Pietro looked up and stopped in his tracks. The entire floor was theirs. There were two bedrooms each equipped with a full bath and a balcony- which was enclosed with a security shield- and beyond their room was a shared kitchen and living room with a five feet by three feet TV screen, four plush couches, bean bags, and a marble and oak coffee table. The living room opened up into the kitchen which had an island counter and a bar counter with four bar chairs. The kitchen had lots of space and the fridge was huge. 

“Each bedroom is a mirror image of the other. It just depends which side of the building you want to be on.”

“Dibs on water view!” Pietro beat his sister and rushed his bags and things into that room. Wanda scowled and then huffed. 

“Brat.” Pietro laughed in response to that. 

Hiding a grin, Natasha nodded to them both. “Jamail is the AI in charge of both buildings and all the SI cargo ships. If you have anything you need, then just ask her, be sure to say her name though so she’ll know you’re talking to her.”

_ “Yes, because as awesome as I am, I am not a mind reader.” _ Jamail’s voice curled through the speakers.  _ “Hello, Pietro and Wanda Izanoff. It is a pleasure to welcome you to Xandar. There are ear pieces on the kitchen island. Wear them at all times so you can contact me, Natasha, or Tony. Also, you will find small square, adhesive patches. These are skin patches that morph instantly to your skin hue. They are waterproof, fireproof, and aerodynamic. Meaning, they will not slip off if you start running, Pietro. You should wear the skin patches on your throat at all times, so you can whisper, and I will still hear you. However, if you wish to not wear it, it is reappliable. If you wish to wash it, then you can and simply let it air dry. The circuitry is highly insulated.” _

Pietro beamed and slid it onto his throat. Wanda did the same for herself. “Will this always be on?”

“No.” That was Natasha. She tapped the one on her throat. “You can turn it off. It will vibrate when turned off and turn cold when turned on. The coldness will fade after a second.”

“This is amazing!” Pietro was bouncing around. He rushed to the fridge and crowed. “Fully stocked already!” Suddenly, he frowned and pulled out what looked like a plum colored pineapple. “Is this food?”

Laughing, Natasha smirked at him and nodded. “Yes. It is. It’s a pana fruit. Very delicious and the juice is better than anything on Earth. It’s like a pina colada from a fruit.”

That sold Pietro. “How do you peel it?”

“You don’t.” Wanda’s face was deadpan. “You eat it like an apple.”

Shooting her a look, Pietro rolled his eyes. “Ha ha.”

~back to Wakanda~

“So, I told him to hit it, but do you think he hit it?” Tony looked up from his sandwich as Shuri pulled up some footage and grinned at him. 

“I’m putting out the shrewd guess that he didn’t.” He smirked at her. 

Nodding, Shuri looked around. “He  _ kicked _ it! Sent it flying across the room! Honestly! How would he like it if I started sending his things flying across the room?” Tony chuckled and listened as she continued. “I made his suit so the nanites would hold the kinetic energy for re-”

“Distribution! That’s ingenious!”

“Thank you. So…I told him to hit it again in the exact same spot.” 

Tony choked on his sandwich trying to hold in his laughter as he already put together what had happened. “You didn’t!”

“I did! And more importantly, he did!” She twisted around so he could share the screen with her. Tony watched T’Challa get his ass handed to him by an empty suit. His shoulders shook and he kinda cried a little from laughing so hard. 

“Priceless!”

“Yeah!” They shared a grin. Suddenly though, both Shuri and Tony clammed up the moment T’Challa and Okoye walked into the lab. T’Challa eyed them both suspiciously. 

“I thought you once said no food in the lab.”

Tony stilled and gave her a surprised look. Shuri shrugged. “Eh, Tony Stark is exempt.”

“You don’t have to-”

“My friends can eat in the lab.” Shuri grinned at him and then turned back to her own sandwich. 

Jaw dropping, T’Challa stared on as Shuri immediately started talking about working with Stark Industries with Tony. “So your board will let you?”

“Should. You’ll have to show and tell them. Make sure you include pictures. Some of those people really are slow about change.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I just want to buy them out.”

“I could.” Shuri smiled at him slowly. “We could be partners.”

Turning slowly to stare at her, Tony felt a grin curl his lips. “You and Pepper could be the perfect power couple. Whip Earth into shape and then merge with Stark Intergalactic when Earth is ready.”

“When will that be?”

“When the planet is more centralized. We can’t give them too many scientific advancements until the entire planet is cooperating.” 

Shuri gave him a look. “So…never?”

Barking a laugh, Tony nodded. “Looks that way, but there might be a common enemy that will unite us all. Someone who’s been plaguing the universe also. A non-human of the species called Titan. His name is Thanos. Bad news all around, but if he does think of attacking Earth like he’s attacked other planets, then that might be enough to push us all into one goal.” Tony pulled a face. “Ideally the planet should be put under the control of one government, but…nationalism and pride are…high hurdles to jump. People have good reasons to be distrustful of other governments and some governments have clearly shown that they aren't interested in peace with others. Peace is a fragile thing. It takes thousands to make it and only one person to break it. The person doesn't even have to be part of the government either, which makes things really challenging.”

Shuri scowled. “Yeah.”

T’Challa cleared his throat. “There is a dinner being served in the dining room.”

“Can’t join now. We must SCIENCE!” Shuri wolfed down her food and then stared at Tony intently. He blinked and then started eating faster. 

“Right. Keep Calm and Science On.”

Her eyes glowed. “I need that on a mug.” Both of them burst out laughing and then continued working.

“So what other pranks have you played in the lab? Sounds like a dangerous thing to do.”

“Pranks? They can be, but as long as it’s controlled, then nothing gets too out of hand.” Shuri grinned at him. “Haven’t you ever pranked someone?”

Tony blinked at her and then had a strange look in his eyes. “No. Pranks were never…encouraged in my family.”

Stopping dead in her tracks, Shuri stared at him. “Wait. You’ve never…pranked  _ anyone _ ?!”

Shaking his head, Tony shrugged. “Nope. Why? Is it as fun as they say?”

“You poor…underprivileged man!”

“Well, um, at least I’ve been to a fair. Does Wakanda have fairs? Like gatherings for rides and things?”

Shuri beamed. “The Cat Festival is my favorite! But that’s not until three months from now. No, you must first be educated in the art of PRANKS!”

Tony looked dubious. “It’s an art?”

“Oh yes.”

Frowning in a slight panic, T’Challa cleared his throat. “Shouldn’t you be learning how to control yourself on the scent pill?”

Waving her hands in dismissal, Shuri huffed. “I learned that last night, Brother! Tony is an excellent teacher.”

“Well, you’re aptitude for learning new things hella quickly comes in handy, Shuri.” Tony gave her a dry grin. 

“Thanks! But now, it’s your turn to learn the Art of Pranking.” Her eyes gleamed.

T’Challa fled. 

~the next day~

Shuri looked around with wide eyes. “So this is the school for Mutants?”

“Yep.” Tony looked around and then felt his smile widen when he saw Charles and Darcy at the door greeting the guests. “The man is Professor Charles Xavier. A powerful telepath, my good friend, and a very kind man. I’m sure you’ll like him. The woman is Darcy Lewis.” He shot Shuri a grin. “Just in case her pregnancy didn’t clue you in.”

“I was completely befuddled.” Shuri spoke teasingly at him, prompting him to snort before guiding Shuri, T’Challa, Nakia, M’Baku (who turned out to be an Omega!!) and Okoye towards the house. T’Challa looked around and then blinked in surprise when Tony stilled. His face was a bit pale. 

“You have vibranium in your clothes.”

“Erm, yeah.” Shuri gave him a look. “Are you okay?”

“No. I’m not. I’m fine. Yeah. Um, what?” Tony waved her and T’Challa silent. “Don’t piss off Erik.” His eyes were wide. “Erik Lehnsherr is a Level Four Mutant who can  _ manipulate metal _ .” He looked at the uneasy Wakandans. “Last I checked, vibranium was a metal. And you have it in your jewelry, under your skin, in your clothes, in your-”

“Shit.”

Tony blinked in fake shock. “There too?!”

The look Shuri gave him was an unimpressed one. “Funny.”

T’Challa swallowed and looked at Nakia. “Then we will not…piss him off as you say.” Breathing out slowly, he nodded. 

Walking behind the siblings and Nakia, Okoye pulled Tony aside. “Is this why you wear no metal on you?” Her eyes were sharp.

Tony’s smile was tinged with an emotion she had rarely seen, bitter amusement. “Caught that did you? Yeah. That’s why.”

“Has he done or said anything to you?”

“Why…” Turning fully to look at her, Tony gave her a confused look. “Do you care?” He wasn’t being rude. He genuinely was confused about why she would care about him. Okoye glanced at Shuri and then spoke softly.

“My princess calls you her friend. You are quickly becoming like a mentor to her, educating her in the things of Omegas and Mutants, teaching her about the worlds beyond the stars, filling her mind with new ideas and challenging her with new puzzles. You leap off of each other’s words and thoughts and formulas like you are actually sharing a mind. I have not seen the princess so  _ happy _ until you came to Wakanda. You are her equal. T’Challa tries, and he is smart, but…no one, except you, has ever equaled her level of intelligence, has ever pushed her to go farther than she already has.”

Tony looked down and then spoke just as softly. T’Challa faltered when Nakia slowed to wait for them. Shuri was frowning at them in confusion, wondering what they were whispering about. “Erik and Charles both want to mate with me. They want to be my mutants, and I, their Omega.”

“And you do not want that.” It was a statement. Tony still wouldn’t look at her. He instead stared at Charles, who was greeting Steve and Bucky at the door. 

Swallowing, Tony shook his head. “I don’t love anyone. I…not anymore.” He pulled away from Okoye and quickly led the group to the door. “Darcy!” He beamed at her.

“Shell Head!” Darcy pulled him into a tight hug, kissed both his cheeks, and then studied his eyes. “You’re sad. Why are you sad? Who made you sad? I'll have Snarly murder them.” 

“Just thoughts. Memories.” 

Tsking, Darcy pulled him into another tight hug. “Logan won’t say it, but he misses having you in the same bed as us. Your scent calms him down.” There was something else going on behind Darcy’s smile, but they were too public for Tony to ask. He nodded and then spoke up smoothly.

“Talk in private later?”

“Hell yeah. Who's tall and sexy?”

T’Challa straightened, and Nakia tightened her hold on his arm just a smidge. Tony pointed to T’Challa. “That’s King T’Challa of Wakanda.”

“Pleasure, but I meant the mountain over there.” Darcy grinned at M’Baku, who actually flushed. 

“That’s M’Baku, Chieftain of the Jabari Tribe in Wakanda.” Tony grinned, knowing exactly what reply Darcy would give. 

“The pleasure of meeting  _ you _ is all mine, mmmm’Baku.” The man’s blush went darker. Shuri was silently busting a gut in the background. 

Logan appeared immediately and studied the guy up and down. “Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just daydreaming about sandwiches.”

T’Challa made a strange choking sound and half leaned on Nakia as he tried not to fall to the ground with laughter. Shuri was staring at Darcy with wonder in her eyes.  “Can I be you when I grow up?”

Laughing, Darcy linked arms with Shuri and then looked up when Tony cleared his throat. “Hold it! I haven’t finished the introductions yet!”

“Well go, man, go!”

Giving her a look, Tony continued. “This is Ms Nakia.” He grinned. “Soon to be Queen of Wakanda.” Shuri crowed at the flush on both T’Challa and Nakia’s faces. “The girl you’re currently absconding with is Princess Shuri. This is General Okoye, a brilliant fighter who is Queen of Badassia.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Darcy winked at a slightly exasperated Okoye. 

“Pleasure.”

“Alright, Tony has made sure that you are all fashionably late.”

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault!”

Darcy moved right on over his complaint. “Come right in! Don’t mind the drooling mutants, and have some food! If you have any questions about anything or anyone, then please feel free to ask Tony, me, Logan, Charles, or Jarvis- who is installed in the school.”

_ “Hello.” _ Jarvis’ voice came through the speakers.  _ “If everyone would be good enough to move into the living room, Darcy can commence with collecting her tributes.” _ Darcy beamed. 

Logan pulled Tony aside while all the attention fell on Darcy. Her mother was keeping a record of who gave what. “Tony, I have to talk to you.” Logan looked around worriedly and then pulled Tony into the kitchen. 

“Hey Snarls. What’s up?” Tony frowned at the guy. “What’s going on?”

“It’s about Darcy. I…” Logan swallowed. “I thought of something and…” He stared at the kitchen counter. “I was born in the mid-1800s, Tony. I’m very old, and I’ll keep on living…indefinitely.” The mutant looked up at a stunned Tony. “I can’t live without Darcy. I can’t. She’ll age, grow old, and I’ll have to bury her. I can accept that. What I can’t accept is that I won’t be able to end it for myself. Not even a bullet to the head will end me. An adamantium bullet will only wipe my memories. I can’t ever forget her. I can’t kill myself, and she can’t stay like she is forever.” Logan leaned forward. “Except, she can. Through the V-3 Extremis shot. The V-4 would only make her young _again_ , and she's already young, but the V-3 will heal her up like I heal up.”

Tony stared at the man and then breathed out slowly. “You haven’t talked to her about this?”

“No. I didn’t want to…either raise her hopes up or get her pissed at me.”

Snorting, Tony nodded. “Right. Okay, talk to her, and then get back to me about it.  _ Both _ of you.” Logan nodded and gave him a tense smile. 

“Thanks for considering it.”

Nodding back, Tony grinned. “I don’t want her to die before her time either, Logan.” They walked back to the main party just in time for Erik to get the shock of his life. 

Charles- Darcy’s brother- beamed and handed her a carefully wrapped present. “Susannah and I were helping Mom and Dad clear out the attic and we came across this. I know how crazy you are about history and keeping to the family roots so…wanted to give this to you.” 

Darcy accepted the gift eagerly and shot a wide grin at him before unwrapping it. She stilled and then jerked and stared at Charles. “No. Way. Great-grandfather’s Torah!”

Straightening, Erik looked at Darcy in shock. “You’re Jewish?”

“Not fully. Mom’s mother was, and she married grandpa- a gentile. During the forties, our great-grandfather was cousins with the rabbi in the temple in Warsaw. The scrolls were hidden when the Nazis came. Great-grandfather hid this very same one in his attic. It stayed there for the duration of the war and was found by my grandmother, who came back from the camps without…the rest of her family.” Darcy looked at Erik’s stunned face. “Grandma carried it with her since the temple was destroyed. She changed to Reform Judaism and stored this away.” 

Darcy swallowed and pulled on the gloves that Christine handed her. Slowly, she unfurled a part of it and looked over the words in Hebrew. Erik leaned over her shoulder and felt tears spark his eyes. He hadn’t seen Hebrew in a long while. The somber and bittersweet moment ended softly and when the scroll was placed in a safe and careful location, Darcy continued opening presents.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower happens. Discussions happen. Healing happens. All the mature, adult stuff that never occurs in the movies because angst sells better. *shrugs*  
> Tony creates a master race by accident, and Darcy accepts it happily. Oh, and Darcy and Logan become parents! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M LATE WITH AN UPDATE AGAINNNNN!  
> Love,  
> Ink...

After the presents, Darcy heaved herself to her feet and walked into the dining room with everyone. The cake was a big one with three layers filled with either blue or pink candies. Darcy faltered and then looked at Logan with wide eyes. He grinned at her eagerly before taking her hand and holding the cake knife with her. His other hand was resting on her womb. Giving her a swift kiss to her jaw, Logan spoke softly. 

“On three?”

“Yeah.” She sounded faint.

“One.”

“Two.”

““Three!”” They both sliced down the cake and pulled out the piece. Jolting in surprise and joy, Darcy gasped and leaned back against Logan in shock. Pink candies.

“A girl!” Setting the cake knife down and leaving the portioning out to Mrs Lewis, Logan beamed as everyone cheered. Darcy pulled him into a tight hug. He cradled her in his arms. “We’re having a little girl, Darcy. A girl. Thank you. Thank you…” He kissed her softly. “Thank you for giving this gruff wolf a second chance.”

Covering his face in kisses, Darcy stared at him and then smiled slowly. “Logan…I cannot tell you how much I love you.”

His eyes held that strange look that they often had lately. Swallowing, Logan smiled down at her. “I love you too, Darce. I couldn’t live if you weren’t in my life…you mean everything to me. I…” He trailed off and pulled her into another kiss before dropping down and kissing her womb as well. Looking up at her, Logan was distantly aware of some people taking pictures. 

Cradling his head in her hands, Darcy smiled at him. “My undying Mr. Snuggly.” Darcy bit her lip. 

Logan felt shame curl in his gut. Of course, she figured it out. She always would figure it out. He shouldn’t have expected her to be oblivious. Darcy didn’t work like that. She noticed everyone and everything. She was an Avenger and X-Men wrangler. She was the ultimate Nanny. She…she was going to be his wife and the mother of their child and… Logan felt terror riddle his lungs. He couldn’t live without her!  “Don’t leave me, Darce. Please…” He had lost so many people. Lost so much. He couldn’t…

“Let’s talk about that later.”

Standing, Logan nodded, once again strong and firm as he accepted the congratulations. In the background, Jean pulled Scott away, deeming now a good time to discuss things.

“What is it? They’re just about to break out the cake.”

“Charles picked up on some of your thoughts, and during the scanning at the hospital, I picked up on them.” Jean couldn’t look at Scott. “We’ve had a rocky history, but you’ve never doubted me, never stopped loving me. No matter what I’ve done.” She clenched her hands tightly. “You accepted me easily when I came back from destroying that…that  _ bitch _ . When everyone thought I was dead and I came back, you pushed them to accept me, to trust me again. Even after I nearly killed Raven..." She tried to hold back her tears of still deep shame and guilt. Taking a breath, Jean continued. "I owe you a lot.” Finally, she pushed herself to look at him. Scott was still, but with his glasses on, she didn’t know where his eyes were. “I never actively read anyone’s thoughts anymore. I can’t bring myself to use my powers without Charles beside me. That’s why I didn’t pick up on it. You…you love Darcy.”

“No.” Scott breathed out slowly and faced her. “I don’t love her. I’m attracted to her. She’s beautiful, talented, likeable. She’s crazy and cool and fun…but I don’t love her. Her scent is amazing, and every base instinct inside me wants to challenge Logan for her, but…I’ve been thinking about it." His hands clenched tight. "She doesn’t love me. I don’t really love her. It’s just _lust_. It’s just disgusting, faithless lust.” He took a deep breath. “I think I should leave the school.”

Unable to help her smile, Jean pulled him into a kiss. “No. We’ll both leave, but we’ll go and live at the school that Charles made for me. Together. We’ll just stay there. Darcy and Logan don’t need to hash this out with us. Nothing actually has happened.” He opened his mind to her and let her see for herself. Jean felt all her fear slide away. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Would you have forgiven me if I had done something?”

“Had Darcy been consenting…and if you genuinely were sorry…yes. I would’ve forgiven you. I’m a killer, Scott. You’ve forgiven so much worse for me. How could I do anything less?”

“I don’t deserve you.” He pulled her into another embrace and another kiss. “I love you so much, Jean.”

“Do you want me to remove the memory of her scent?” Jean whispered this hesitantly. 

“Yes. I don’t want to ever be tempted away from you again.”

Pulling him out of the kitchen, Jean looked around and called out mentally to Charles.  _ I need your help. _

Walking out of the dining room with two plates of cake, Charles smiled. “Looking for you. What do you need help with?” His smile faltered. “Nothing serious?”

“No. No, but Scott wants the memory of Darcy’s scent removed, and I don’t…”

Looking sad, Charles set the plates down. “Jean, you are quite capable of trusting yourself again.”

“I can’t.” Jean looked at Scott and her joined hands. “I can’t.”

“Alright. Let’s go into my study.” Charles smiled at them both and walked with them. “It’s wonderful being able to walk again.”

Jean arched an eyebrow at him. “When are you going to leave Tony Stark alone?”

Charles faltered and then swallowed. “I haven’t pushed him, Jean. I haven’t done anything to him. I’ve only been helpful and hopeful.”

Slumping, Jean nodded. “I know. But…the man is mourning-”

“Yes.” Charles had noticed Tony’s thoughts. The man knew about Nick Fury being alive, but he didn’t know about his parents’ real death. “He is grieving the death of a relationship. I’ll temper Erik a little more.”

“Good.” Jean turned and then took a deep breath when Charles closed the door to his study. “Let’s do this.” Of course, what she also found while fixing Scott’s memories was some of Wanda’s old tampering. Hate the Avengers indeed. When she was done fixing everything, Jean told both men what else she had found. “Why didn’t she fix it?!”

Scott cleared his throat. “Because she never had a chance. She fixed the Avengers because they were close in proximity to her, but she didn’t want to come to the school. Erik still calls her and her brother ‘Fake and Phony.’ Why should she stick her neck out? And she didn’t want to confess it because then maybe some of the X-Men would have made things worse out of it.”

Jean cringed at the knowing sound in Scott’s voice. “Right.”

Clearing his throat, Charles breathed out. “Well, it’s sorted. I’ll tell Tony about it, and he can do with it as he likes. We’ll keep it under wraps. The issue is settled now, and Wanda Izanoff truly is repentant. No need to be afraid of all that now.” He clapped his hands. “Alright, crisis averted. Let’s see if your cake is still there or if someone’s eaten it by now.”

They shared a laugh and went out to join the others. However, in a surprising move, Scott went over to Logan and pulled him to the side. “Jean and I are moving to stay at the other school for the younger kids.”

“Why?”

“Because Darcy is going to be your wife, and I…” Scott exhaled. “Jean knows about my struggles. She erased my memory- at my request- of Darcy’s scent. I’m cleared now, and I don’t want to smell it again. We’re good.”

Logan looked at Jean and then looked at Scott. “I’m sorry for pining for your girlfriend.”

Scott went still and then stared at him in palpable shock. After a beat, he nodded. “I’m sorry for chasing your future wife.”

They nodded and then parted. Jean smirked. “Could have at least given each other a bro hug.”

“Please don’t ever joke about that again,” Scott grunted as he grabbed a piece of cake. “That was incredibly awkward.”

“But it was a good move.” Her voice was filled with love. Scott leaned against her and sighed.

“Thank you.”

They continued to watch as Darcy struggled with the ‘Name Game’. So far, the two most opinionated were Steve and Tony. 

“I think Lana is a nice name!”

“I think it’s stupid.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“It worked alright for Lana Turner!” 

“Didn’t she get murdered by a postman or something?”

“That was the movie she played in! The Postman Always Rings Twice! AND SHE WASN’T MURDERED!”

“Yeah well, Lana shouldn't be used. Maria is much better!”

“Oh come on! Lana is much more unique!”

“Jesus’ mother did alright!”

“That’s Mary.”

“Clearly you don’t know Italian! Maria!”

“Lana is nicer!”

“How dare you!”

Clint cleared his throat. “Laura?”

“Keep your wife out of this.” Tony sniffed imperiously.

However, Darcy looked at Clint in interest. She smiled and looked at Logan. He smiled too. However, Logan whispered, “Can’t just choose Clint’s. Tony and Steve will sulk for days. Plus Clint will rub it in and get himself pummeled.”

“Right.” Darcy cleared her throat. When that didn’t work, she straightened up. “SHUUT UUUP!” Everyone went quiet and looked at her. Huffing, she crossed her arms as best as she could and glowered at them all. “It just so happens that Logan and I have already chosen the names!” 

An  _ aww _ went through the crowd. Led by Tony. 

Ignoring that, Darcy continued. “We were going to go with…” She faltered and then smiled when Logan nudged her a little. “We were going to go with Anthony Grant Howlett if it was a boy and…Laura Elizabeth Howlett if a girl.” Clint cheered. 

“HA! Great minds think alike!”

Jean cleared her throat and waved in another cake. Her grin was a wide one. “About that…” The cover was removed and the cake design showed,

_ ‘SURPRISE! YOU’VE GOT TWINS!’ _

The cake was identical to the other one. “Go around again, and cut open the cake. The other baby’s gender still needs to be discovered.”

Darcy and Logan gaped at her. “WHAT?!”

“But the ultrasound-”

Charles coughed. “That was me. I made you see what you expected to see.”

George was laughing his head off while the entire Lewis family were shaking their heads. Charles Lewis grinned. “Little Sis, and you thought you’d escape the family’s twin curse.”

“Cut it open!” Erik beamed at her. Hurriedly, Logan and Darcy moved to do so, sharing the knife as they had done before. Cutting it open, they stared in shock at the blue candies. 

“YES! GO MINI-ME!” Tony beamed. 

“Tony! So help me, you are not going to nickname my child ‘mini-me’!”

“Too late!” Tony winked at an exasperated Darcy. 

Logan had sat down on the floor and stared at nothing. “Twins…”

It was after the party and after everyone had gone off to their countries, houses, mansions, and homes, that Darcy and Logan sat down with Tony and talked. He spoke first. “So Logan wants me to give you the stabilized V-3.”

“What is that? Lava people right?”

“Yeah. It’s what Pepper has. Fire resistance, breathing fire, heating up skin to the point of melting metal. Extremely advanced regeneration abilities as well. Nothing in your mind would change however. Your personality, your quirks, everything would remain the same.” Tony looked at the couple sitting across from him before clearing his throat. “Erm, however, I have something else to suggest.”

“What’s that?” Darcy frowned at him. 

Tony looked around and then exhaled. “Remember when…when Crossbones was after me?”

“Yeah.”

Logan nodded along with Darcy. “Yeah, he wanted some sort of serum, V-6 or something. The one that didn’t exist because you didn’t want to create it.”

“Well, I have created it now. It’s not been synthesized or tested, but…the time is coming where I think we might need…Augments.” He looked at Darcy. “You remember what an Augment could do with my serum?”

She looked faint. “Survive a bullet to the head, jump twenty meters or some shit, drop three hundred feet and not break a bone, regrow anything, even when missing half a brain or lung, run super fast for a really long time, never die from poisons, can’t be hurt by fire or electricity, really badass pain tolerance, and…can survive without oxygen for a long-ass time.”

Logan steadied himself. “So…she could be a better version of me?”

“Without the claws, berserker rage, and super sniffer. Yeah.”

“Honey?” He sounded so hopeful.

“After the babies.” Darcy looked at Tony and then at Logan firmly. “After the babies are born.”

“Of course.” Tony smiled at her and then kissed her forehead. “Stay safe.” With that, he left them alone. 

~three and a half months later~

Tony was called from his sleep when Logan shoved him awake. “Darcy’s water broke!”

“Fucking finally. Those kiddos are what? Two weeks overdue?”

“Her water’s broke!”

“You said that.” Tony groaned and stretched and then groaned again when he saw the time. Suddenly, it sank in. “HER WATER BROKE! THE BABIES ARE COMING!” He jumped up and pulled on his clothes while Logan raced to grab Darcy. Tony rushed off to grab Charles. Jean was dragged from the other school and the birthing process began. With every crawling hour, the dilation slowly increased. Logan had all but shredded the couch in the waiting room, and Tony was pacing.  As per Darcy’s request, he had the shot ready to give her the moment the babies were clear and not to be influenced. He also had a V-3 just in case Darcy changed her mind as the last moment. Pepper had told him to do so just in case, and he had listened to her. In the past three and half months, Tony had been studying and refining and working on V-6 in complete and total secret. Not even Jean or Charles had picked up on it. 

Swallowing, Tony jerked when Raven rushed out of the medical room. Her face was ashen. “Logan…I’m sorry.”

“What?!” Logan rushed up to her, face white. "No... No! What happened?!" He gripped her by the shoulders, tears already threatening him. 

“Jean’s doing all she can, but the boy…Laura has your claws. They came out during the birth and ruptured the sacs. Anthony isn’t…Jean’s doing all she can.”

Logan tried to breathe. Tony stared at the V-3 shot. “V-3 or V-5. I have both, Logan.” He always had at least one V-5 on him. Logan stared at him and then turned and looked at Raven.

“Darcy?”

“She’s bleeding out.”

“V-5 to Darcy. V-3 to Anthony.” Logan wetted his lips and then looked at Tony. “Now! Move it!” Rushing in, Tony got sterilized and then readied the injections. Darcy was rushed with the V-5.

“What- which one is that?”

“This is the V-5, Darce.” Tony smiled at her and quickly injected her with it. 

“My baby?! Anthony- he’s-”

“Thank Pepper. I brought the V-3 just in case you changed your mind.” Tony looked at her humorlessly. “He’ll have a comorbid mutation.” 

“Ha FUCKING ha!” Darcy snarled and then glowered at Jean. “DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO FUCKING PUSH AGAIN!”

The placenta slipped through. Tony pulled a face. “Disgusting.”

“BITE MY IN MY WHITE ASS, STARK! I WANT  _ YOU _ TO GO THROUGH THIS! JUST ONCE!”

“No way in hell, Howling Lewis.” Tony turned and looked at the little boy, named after him. Taking the screaming kid, he helped Raven while Jean worked with Darcy. Raven focused on the tiny Laura- whose fists and feet were clearly showing spiny bones. Tony shuddered at the thought of not only having to birth a baby but also birth a  _ spiny _ baby. 

Holding little Anthony, Tony frowned when he smelled smoke. Yelping and looking down, he set Anthony quickly in a pan of water that had been meant to help clean Darcy off. Steam rose off the kid. “Shit! Get Charles! We need to calm this burning baby down!”

“Why is he burning?!”

“My guess is that Extremis has enhanced his natural mutation.”

Raven and Darcy and Jean stared at him in shock. Darcy swallowed. “You telling me that my kiddo is a firebender?”

“Well, I think the actual name for it is pyrokinetic, but yeah. We can go with firebender.” 

Jean bolted out of the room when the pan Anthony was in started to melt. “CHARLES!”

Tony left the twins and Darcy to Raven and hurried out to explain things to Logan. “Darcy’s healthy and whole. Laura is spitting mad about being evicted from her nine-month home, but she’s healthy too. Got tiny wittle bone spines coming out of her hands and feet too. Like daddy like daughter.”

“And Anthony?”

“I’m fine thanks.” Tony flinched at Logan’s dark look. “He’s fine too. I gave him V-3 like you said and I  _ think _ he might have had a pyrokinetic mutation, but when I gave him Extremis…I think I just bumped him up a few mutation levels.”

Charles came out holding a bathed and cleaned little Anthony, now calm and cool to the touch. “A few? He was originally- as far as I can tell- a level three, but now you’ve shoved him to lever  _ six _ , a level that hasn’t existed until now. Jean is a level five mutant. Erik and myself are level four. With Cerebro, I am a level five, possibly six.”

Peter walked over and peeked at Anthony. “And what was Apocalypse?” 

“Level five.”

“Shit.”

“No cursing in front of the kid!” Logan growled this and then gave Tony a wide-eyed stare when the younger man made moves to hand the kid over to him. 

“Go on. It’s easy.”

“For you maybe!”

Tony shot him a look. “Being an Omega does not make me a natural mother.”

“I beg to differ.” Hank grinned. “You have all the instincts and hormones to-”

“Hank, stop talking.” Charles smiled at all the tense men around him. “Logan, Darcy will want Anthony with her too. Take him and go and see her.”

Gingerly, the big mutant picked up the baby and nearly gnawed through his lip in anxiety as he cradled the child and slowly walked his way back into the medical room. Tony sighed and reclined on a shredded couch. “Logan is pretty rough on the bric-a-brac.”

“Yes.” Charles was already on his phone ordering a new couch. “I know.”

Meanwhile, Darcy and Logan were alone with their kids for the first time. “Take off your shirt.” Darcy grinned at him. “Babies love skin contact with either parent.”

“You just want me half-naked.”

“No shit.” Darcy laughed up at him. The shot had healed her entire body, and she felt completely fine, with no pain or aching at all. “I think Tony should allow the V-5 shot for all afterbirth procedures.”

“I’ll bring it up to him.” Logan looked at her carefully. “Now you’ll definitely need regenerative abilities. Until Anthony and Laura can control themselves, you can’t be near them until you are able to heal.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll have the shot now. Bring Tony on in.”

“Sure thing.” Logan called Tony in, who blinked at his half-naked form. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why are you half-naked?”

“Skin contact.”

“Ah…right.” Tony looked at Darcy. “You rang?”

“Yeppers. One, make the V-5 open for afterbirth shots. Two, I’m ready for my injury vaccine now.”

Snorting, Tony nodded. “I’ll bring that up to the medical board, and alrighty. This will hurt. The pain will be extreme but it will end in less than five minutes. Five minutes will feel like hours to you and Logan- cause he hates seeing you in pain- but it will end.”

“Right.” Darcy looked at Anthony. “Did he feel pain?”

Tony looked away and then swallowed. “Yeah.”

“He’s fine now though…?”

Smiling, Tony nodded quickly. “He’s completely fine. The most powerful little mutant tyke known yet.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “Dayum.”

“Yeppers. Alright. Time for you to be shot.” He did the finger gun at her and grinned before pulling out a syringe and attaching a seven-inch needle to it. Darcy’s face blanched. Laughing, Tony detached the needle. “Kidding.” 

“I hate your guts.”

He put on a regular needle and winked at her before taking out the small, sealed bottle holding the serum. “No, you don’t.” Growing serious though, he swabbed her shoulder and looked at her. “Alright, before I do this, Logan, grab Laura. Darcy will thrash.”

Logan did so, giving his fiancee a worried look. She bit her lip and then closed her eyes as she felt the bite of the needle. After giving her the shot, Tony knew that he had exactly thirty seconds before the pain hit. Quickly, he strapped her down as fast as he could. Right as he tightened the last of the straps, Darcy started bucking and screaming. He stopped the others from rushing in and quickly explained the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is often a huge chasm between the writer's imagination and the blank document page with only a Chapter number at the top. The effort to transform the ideas of the mind into cohesive and organized written words is often nearly insurmountable. This task is only rivaled- and countered- by the writer's intense dislike of leaving things unfinished.   
> At least, in my case, this is the truth.  
> Thank you for your incredible patience,  
> Ink...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps Darcy and Natasha. Natasha helps Tony, and he makes her scream.   
> Tony visits Bucky. Bucky freaks everyone out for a few seconds.   
> Tony gets pranked. Steve feels like screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for late updates! Yay school starting late and having to pack up for dorming! Yay for stress! Yay for exhaustion!  
> (internally crying while brightly smiling)  
> Here's the newest chapter. : )  
> Ink...

“And you’re turning Darcy into an Augment?!” Charles stared over Tony’s shoulder at the thrashing woman. Logan was shaking as he held his children. 

“Her healing abilities have to improve with two powerful kids like the twins. Logan and Darcy both agreed to this. They know what’s happening.” Tony’s voice was level as he exerted a calming scent through the room. Logan’s shaking subsided. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

And it was. Ten minutes later, Darcy was able to leave the bed and walk around perfectly well. She and Logan tested out her limits in the gym while Pepper came over to watch Anthony and Jean watched Laura. Tony had to split, but he promised to stay in touch. 

Tony looked up when Jarvis spoke through his speakers.  _ “Sir, the stations are in place around Earth. The UN has given their permission, and NASA has requested that the moon be included in the shielding. Shall I position the stations accordingly?” _

“Go ahead, Jay.” Tony felt his excitement rise. “Tell me when they’re in place. Then activate the shields on my say.”

_ “Of course sir.” _

Tony arrived at the old Avenger compound and looked over the progress of everything being moved out. He was keeping all the equipment in the building and locking it up, but Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, etc, and all the staff were relocating to actual residential addresses. Natasha was living on Xandar. Bruce was living in New York, but was thinking of moving to Xandar to try again with Natasha. Clint was moving completely to the farm. Steve and Sam and Bucky were going back to DC. Wanda and Pietro were on Xandar.  Darcy was living at the school, like always. Tony had several houses. The staff were all moving to a Stark Living Unit (really much nicer than it sounded) with the best tech and top of the line appliances. The building was in Staten Island, New York, close to the SI office building that everyone from Stark Tower had been relocated to. 

Nodding, Tony exhaled and then frowned when he heard shouting. “Please! I have to see him! Mr Stark! Mr Stark! Come on guys! I gotta talk with him! Mr Stark, wait! Please!”

Walking over to the security guards, Tony tilted his head. “What’s up?”

“This kid has been trying to get in contact with you. Bugging Happy and your security senseless. Now he’s been camped out every morning here hoping to catch you.”

“I tried the Omega House, but they didn’t know when you’d be back. I- I’m Peter Parker! I need help. I need it bad!” There was panic in the boy’s eyes. Tony suddenly remembered where he’d heard that name before. 

“Omega House? Shit! Come on!” He dragged the kid into his car and looked at him. “Talk.”

Nodding, the boy started explaining everything. “I’ve been an Omega all my life. I don’t know if you have records-”

“We don’t keep records like that, only emergency contacts, but not the names of the Omegas.”

“Oh. That’s cool. Anyway!” He started talking about what was happening. “They’re planning on pulling off a heist on the Child’s Hope Hospital for the V-5 shots! Also, they’re selling high tech weapons to criminals!”

“And do you have any proof-”

The young man slumped. “No.”

Tony exhaled and rubbed his face. “I believe you, but I can’t just jump up and accuse them. I’m not an Avenger anymore. I’d have to go through the legal system-”

“That’ll take weeks!”

“Hold it. I’ll tighten up the security in both locations and keep an eye on-” Tony’s phone went off. “Just a second. Nat?”

_ “Tony, we’ve got another hit on the Guardians. Should I go in?” _

“Hold on. Where are they?”

_ “Doing a job for some Ravagers. They’ll be at it for a while. We have three days tops before they’re on the move again.” _

“Alright. I’m coming to you. I need to give you something. It’ll help you against non-humans.”

_ “That would be nice. Get over here.” _ She hung up. 

Tony exhaled and then looked at Peter. “Trust my security and don’t get involved, Peter. You have an aunt, yeah? Take care of her. Don’t do anything rash.”

“Mr. Stark…I…” Peter stared at him and then seemed to come to a decision. “Okay.” He swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

Nodding, Tony exhaled. “Alright, can I drop you anywhere?”

“Uh, yeah, Queens. My aunt lives there.” He rattled off the address and then watched Tony pull the car out of park and zip off. 

Shuri called Tony while there.  _ “Tony! When are you coming back to Wakanda?! M’Baku doesn’t like being taught by me. He’s an asshole.”  _ Tony could hear Ramonda’s sharp rebuke over the language.

Laughing, Tony looked at the hologram of Shuri. “And you think he would like taking instructions from me any better?”

Pulling a face, Shuri nodded.  _ “Point.”  _ Her gaze was caught by Peter and she studied him. _"_ _Who are you?”_

“Wha- oh, you can see me?”

“ _ Yeah.” _ She grinned at him. 

Tony snorted and then gave the introductions. “This is Peter Parker, an Omega, just like you. Peter, this is Shuri, Princess of an African country called Wakanda. They have wicked awesome tech there.”

_ “You are an old person, Tony. You’re not allowed to say wicked awesome.” _

“What?! I’m not old!” Peter laughed at Tony’s mock affronted face. “Young whipper-snappers! That’s what you two are!”

_ “You aren’t helping your case.”  _ Shuri was laughing loudly now. She nodded to Peter.  _ “Pleasure to meet you Peter. What is it like being an Omega in America?” _

“Hard?” Peter looked down. “I just learned about it a few months ago and…one of the kids found out when they went to the nurse’s office and saw my file out.” Peter looked at his clenched hands. “The boys and girls are…they aren’t leaving me alone.”

Tony glowered out the front window glass. “I sometimes hate teenagers. They're cruel all over the world.” Both teenagers gave him a look, but he waved his hand. “You know what I mean.” He looked at Shuri. “Are you being bullied?”

_ “No. They wouldn’t dare. Brother would kill them.”  _ Shuri shrugged and then looked suddenly vulnerable.  _ “They are probably thinking it though.”  _ She swallowed. _"Sometimes I do notice side glances. I'm different than they are. M'Baku is bothered by it too. There are some people spreading rumors that a chieftain should not have...you know. A womb. They say that is the main reason the Jabari never had female chieftains because children would affect the mother's priorities, and that M'Baku is breaking the rules. They aren't being listened to, but M'Baku is watching it closely. I know there must be some gossips commenting on me but Mama and Brother don't let me know about it."_

Cursing softly, Tony didn't know what to say. M'Baku was a strong and powerful guy. He'd handle anything thrown at him, but Shuri was still growing up. She couldn't afford to have ill thoughts towards her own people, suspicious thoughts. Self-esteem and its development were vitally important for teenagers from all countries. He hated how helpless he was in this case. 

Peter swallowed and then nodded. “Mr. Stark, what do we do?”

“What  _ can  _ you do? If you strike back at them, then you’re only gonna get into trouble. If you mock and bully them too, then you’ll only make things worse. If you stay silent, then two things will happen. They’ll either get bored of you- unlikely- or they’ll think you’re weak and bully you more, calling you a docile Omega.” Tony tightened his hands on the steering wheel. “I can’t tell you how to deal with bullying. I was bullied too. Before I grew into my body and started putting on muscle. Before I knew how to play the game.”

“Game?”  _ “Game?” _

Both teens looked confused. Suddenly, Tony realized that- for all Shuri’s maturity and experience- she was still a sixteen year old girl. “Yeah. Smiling at people you’d rather strangle. Talking and conniving, lying through your teeth just to keep the boat from rocking, getting the upper hand without saying or doing anything bad or against the law. Committing no violence but forcing everyone in the room to realize that you’ve got them by the balls.” Tony scoffed. “These kids won’t stick around you forever, Peter. That’s what you’ve got to know. Everything ends. High school will end. Middle School ended. College will begin. At college, you’ll find different types of people. Adolescents and hormones will mostly have leveled out. At college, most kids want to be there. They have goals, plans for the future. They have their eyes on the prize. At grad school, it’s even better. Less pettiness, less drama. The game is in full swing. That's the only drama, and it's mostly silent and long-term. When you get a job, that’s when playing the game is really important. Because you’ve got a brain. Both of you. Both of you are brilliant. You focus on your classes, you get honors and a good college resume. You get a good job and suddenly, you’ve worked your business up from nothing and you’re now the CEO and those kids with mama’s money or daddy’s bank account are suddenly looking at you because it’s you who’s sitting at the head of the Board of Directors’ table. That is playing the game.”

Peter stared at him and then nodded slowly. “Okay. Succeed and smile at them, cause I know where I’m going, and they’re still children.”

“Exactly.” Tony looked at a very thoughtful Shuri. She was looking at Peter with interest. Tony slowly started smiling. “I think it would be a good idea if you two became pen pals. Via email or something. That way you both can have another teenage Omega to talk to. Someone your age you can vent to. Shuri, you can talk to Peter without fear of it rebounding in Wakanda, and Peter, you can talk to Shuri without fear of it getting back to anyone you know.”  Both kids perked up at that and quickly exchanged information. Tony spoke up again. “As for your question, Shuri, I have to get back to Xandar immediately after I drop Peter off at his place, so I can’t make it back to Wakanda for a while, but I will come visit soon, okay?”

_ “Fine! Leave me with M’Baku. I don’t care.”  _ She rolled her eyes, causing Tony to snicker. 

“Yeah, yeah. You aren’t a queen of Wakanda, but you certainly are of Drama.”

_ “Bite me!” _

_ “Shuri!” _

_ “Sorry mama!” _ Shuri winced. Tony laughed, waved at her, and then hung up. He dropped Peter off and then looked at the kid. 

“Remember, don’t do anything rash. Don’t get killed trying to stop a robbery. Don’t get kidnapped or murdered or injured. Okay?”

“Right. I’ll stay safe and won’t get involved.” Little did Tony know, but the kid was lying.

Nodding to Peter Parker, Tony moved to drive on and then paused. “Here, this is my head of security’s phone. If you need Happy Hogan at any time, then call that number or text it. He’ll relay the information to me. Okay?”

Peter was beaming now. “Thanks Mr. Stark!” Nodding once more, Tony smiled and then drove off. He went to Long Island and had the Bifrost there shoot him over to Xandar. Natasha was waiting for him. 

“What did you want to give me?” She followed him into his private lab.

“How would you like to become an Augment?” Tony didn’t look at her, too busy getting things set up, readying the straps and getting an injector (it looked  _ exactly _ like a Star Trek hypo- Tony fangasmed for days) primed with the serum. 

Natasha’s silence prompted him to turn around and stare at her. She stared back. “An Augment?” Straightening, she entered the room fully and tilted her head. “You mean, the Augmentation Serum that you claimed didn’t exist and would never exist and would never be fabricated?”

“Erm…yesh.” Tony mimicked her body language and tilted his head at her impertinently. “Is there a problem?”

“Do the others know?”

“The X-Men do.”

“And the retired Avengers?”

He turned away then. “Erm…not…really?” He exhaled and spoke quickly. “If I had told them, then Steve would have jumped down my throat, and he’s not a nice pill to swallow. Listen!” Raising his hands, Tony huffed. “I’ll tell them later. Darcy’s already an Augment. You won’t be the first.”

Natasha tried not to look uncertain, but Tony could smell it coming off of her. “Why…me?”

_ Ah. Right. _ Tony smiled at her softly and then shook his head as he came closer to her. “Well, I trust you. I trust you to do the right thing in the end. I trust you to always know which cold hard decision you have to make, and I trust you to be able to make it. I trust you to be soft and hardened, pragmatic and empathetic. Because that’s what you are. You’re like me.” He finally grabbed her left hand. “You’re a survivor, and you're dangerous, and you're underestimated. You’ve proven that you have my back, Natasha. You’ve also proven that you’re willing to work against me when you think I’m wrong. I don’t want an Augment army under my thumb- though that would be awesome it would also be terrifying- I am doing this because you are Human and are squishy and breakable, and I don’t want you to die. I’m doing this because you’re my friend. I also have plans of giving this to both Happy and Rhodey, and- should he accept it- Clint.”

“Clint won’t accept it.” Natasha rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She smiled at Tony wanly. “He has a family that he doesn’t want to outlive.”

“Ah.” Shrugging carelessly, Tony hummed. “Makes sense.” He gave her a questioning look. 

Stepping forward some more, Natasha swallowed. “What does this take?”

“Just your soul.”

“Ha fucking ha, Stark.”

“Ouch! Relegated to the last name already?” He grinned at her and then gestured to the bed. “Just get on the bed. I’ll strap you down and then inject you. The pain will start half a minute after the shot and will last about five minutes. It’ll be horrible. It’ll feel like days, but it  _ will _ end.”

Natasha nodded and then grabbed his sleeve and stared up at him. “Before we do this…I can’t take something from you again without giving something back, Tony. I have too much red in my ledger to let that happen again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When SHIELD fell and you fell into a coma, Steve and I went on the run. We came across a bunker that shouldn’t have been there. It was the old location where SSR turned into SHIELD. It was shut down after Operation Paperclip. Anyways,” Natasha let go of Tony and looked away. This was the hardest thing she had ever done, and that included the incredibly horrible time in the hospital, because at least then she had the others with her to tell Tony about Nick. Tony was sitting down, tracking her every facial expression, listening and absorbing her every word. It was intense. Natasha kept talking. “We found ourselves in a secret basement that had huge and  _ ancient _ computers. Actually, one whole computer in almost five hundred parts.”

“I remember those things. They took up an entire room. Can’t believe people had computers that way.” He snorted and then grew serious when Natasha only nodded to him. “What happened?”

“I turned it on and it was an AI version of Arnim Zola, the famous- or should I say infamous- Hydra scientist. We began questioning him, and found out then about Hydra’s involvement in everything SHIELD did, from the very beginning. Steve was…less than pleased.” Tony snorted.

“I can imagine.”

“Zola was taunting us and- we later found out- distracting us and buying time for a missile to destroy the place and him with it. We managed to escape, but not before finding out some things. We found out that…that Howard Stark had figured something out and…on December 16, 1991 decided to smuggle his version of the Super Soldier serum- a frighteningly close version of the real thing- to Peggy. He was found out and on his way to DC…it wasn’t a crash Tony. It was Hydra.” She forced herself to look at him. “Steve and I never told you because well, Steve hates making waves and thought that if you were already healed from that grief, then why cause more? I just didn’t know you well enough or care enough to do anything, to go out of my comfort zone and tell the truth for fucking once.” She scoffed bitterly.

Tony stared at her with an intensity that he rarely gave anything. “What changed?”

Wetting her lips, Natasha steadied her heart rate. “I caught feelings and emotions. I went through missions with you, lived with you in the compound. I just…I changed. Slowly and surely, I shifted from Agent Romanoff to…me. Living apart from the other Avengers while SHIELD still existed caused me to step away from the team and the emotions to be found from that. After SHIELD went down, I had no other place to go except with the team. I watched you, Tony. I watched you before all that when you started dating Nick, and started training with me. Something you’ve discontinued by the way.” She gave him a look. Tony swallowed.

“When Nick…left I just let everything slide away.”

“I get it. Maybe we should start again?”

“With this V-6, you could kill me with a pinky finger.”

Surprise colored her eyes. “You’re still going to give it to me?”

“Yeah.” Tony gave her a look at her surprise. “Of course.” She exhaled softly and then looked at him. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you. I’m sorry for not caring.”

“Did only you and Steve know?”

“Well, Steve, and I originally knew. Nick never knew. Maria Hill never knew. Clint found out. He was pissed. I don’t think Sam knows but…I’m not certain. I’m not close to the guy.”

“Right. Natasha, tell me…” Tony started strapping her down on the bed. “Was it James Barnes as the Winter Soldier who Hydra sent to take them out?”

“Yes.” Her voice was quiet, but he heard her. 

Bowing his head, he tightened the last strap. “Thank you for your honesty.” Without another word, he tore open an antiseptic gel pack and swabbed her shoulder before pressing the hypo against her skin and pressing his thumb down. She hissed in discomfort and then went still before looking at him. Natasha gasped softly when she felt the pain start to set in. Then she started screaming and thrashing against the bindings just as Darcy had.

Tony turned away from her and exhaled. “Jarvis, where is Barnes?”

Jarvis entered the room, face somber. “In DC, Sir. Should we…pay him a visit? Now that we have proof.”

“No. I’ve known about this for a long time. You know that. There was no ice on the road. Obadiah did it with Hydra. James Barnes has enough on his plate without me giving him more shit to deal with. I know guilt when I see it, and I’ve seen it in his eyes from the security footage in the UN. He remembers my parents. He remembers all of them.” He turned and looked at Natasha, who was completely oblivious of everything except the pain. “I’m glad that she came out and told me though. She’s a good friend.” He waved Jarvis away. “Thanks. I’ll take things from here.”

"Oh, Sir, the stations are in place."

Brightening, Tony gave him a grin. "Activate the shields."

“Yes, Sir.” Jarvis slipped out once more, and Tony approached Natasha. 

“How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

“That’s the transformation. Your new body should kick in, and you won’t feel tired anymore.” He started removing the straps. “Any pain?”

“Nothing too bad now. That first part was hell though.”

“Yeah. Darcy struggled too.” 

“Why her?”

“She’s got two dangerous kids, and a dangerous future husband. It’s best if she changes to stay abreast of the danger level. Also, Logan didn’t want to outlive her.”

Natasha went still and then laughed brokenly. “Right, never dying means never dying. Didn’t think that part through.” 

“You won’t be alone.”

“Will Steve live long too?”

“Nope. His body doesn’t have regenerative abilities. Sure, he’ll heal from regular wounds faster, but a bullet to the chest and head? He’s a goner.”

“Right.” Natasha stood slowly and looked at her hands and then frowned at Tony. “I don’t feel any different.”

“I have a gym fully prepared for your testing yourself to prove you wrong.” He grinned at her and led her to the gym. She started slow and became fully immersed in her new skills. 

So focused on that was she, that she didn’t even notice Tony leave the building and head back to Earth. He rubbed his stomach. “Too many bifrost trips in one day. I’m getting that kicking in my stomach again.” Groaning slightly, he walked down the street of DC and ignored the people giving him double-takes. Yeah, yeah, he was Tony Stark. Whatever.  The sad thing was, his face was becoming recognizable on Xandar too now. Pepper was still anonymous, but Natasha wasn’t anymore. Pepper was enjoying the flipside. Natasha…wasn’t. However, they were only recognizable on Xandar. Other planets only knew their names, not their faces.

Walking up to the house that Sam still owned, Tony looked around and then knocked on it. No answer. Huffing, he walked down the sidewalk to the house that was three blocks down from it and knocked there. Steve opened the door and stared through the screen door at Tony. “Tony?”

“That’s my name.”

“Wow, hi! Come in!” Steve held the door open for him and then followed Tony into his house. “I would have cleaned up a little if-”

“This house isn’t dirty, Steve.” Tony looked around at the pristine place. Everything was in order. He stilled and then grinned when he saw women’s high heels beside the TV couch chair. “Either one of you soldier boys is into crossdressing or my innocent Auntie Peggy isn’t so innocent anymore.”

“That’s enough, Anthony.” Peggy came out of the kitchen, young and beautiful and as sharp as ever. 

Tony smiled at her and then looked at Steve. “So…”

“Yes, he told me about Ororo.” Peggy grimaced slightly. “I feel sorry for the woman. But they broke up and that is that.”

“How are you feeling?” Tony turned away from Peggy when he saw someone else come out of the kitchen, beer in hand. It was Barnes. Peggy’s answer was lost on Tony as he stared at Barnes, who stared back at him. “Sergeant Barnes, I presume?”

“Right! Tony, this is Bucky Barnes, my childhood best friend. Bucky, this is Tony Stark. Peggy adopted him as her nephew.”

“Hey.” Bucky swallowed and set his beer down and looked clearly like he did not want to be there anymore. 

Tony felt the same way. He cleared his throat and looked around. “I came to tell you that I know about my parents. I’ve known about them for a long time. I figured it out on my own back when SHIELD fell. I figured it must have been you, since you were Hydra’s number one on their hit parade.” Bucky snorted in zero amusement.

“Yeah.” The man looked at Tony hesitantly. “What can I do or say that’ll be enough?”

“Nothing.” Tony exhaled. “You can’t do anything that’ll be enough, because you aren’t the one who should do it. Hydra is the real culprit, and I understand that. I’ve had a lot of time to think and process and cope with it.” Tony turned and looked at Peggy and then looked down. “Actually, I came for another reason also.” He looked at Barnes. “I could give you your arm back.”

Bucky went still. Seve and Sam straightened in surprise. Peggy smiled warmly at Tony. However, Bucky’s next words surprised everyone. “No thanks. But…um, if you could give me a better arm than this one, I would be really appreciative.” He pulled a face. “And a phone that can accept metal fingers.”

Tony studied him and then snorted in laughter, before losing it completely and started busting a gut. After he got ahold of himself, he wiped his tears away from his eyes and stared at Barnes. “Can I ask you why you don’t want your arm back?”

“I’ve become used to this, and…it’s a reminder.” Bucky exhaled. “A reminder to me that Hydra doesn’t own me anymore. That I broke away and survived. That I fell from a train and lived. I didn’t lose my arm because of Hydra. I lost my arm, because I slipped. My mistake. I’ll live with it.”

Tony studied the guy and then shrugged. “That’s completely your decision. It’s a stupid one, but it’s your decision. Who am I to complain? Alright. You know about me. I know about you. I know your answer, and that’s that.”

Bucky nodded to him and then frowned. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah.”

“What cologne are you wearing? It’s hella nice.”

Staring at the man in surprise, Tony looked at Steve and then back at Bucky. “Um, Leather and Spice, Old Spice.”

“Oh.” Bucky nodded. “I think I should see what other scents this company has.” 

“Um, Bucky, do you smell honey and jasmine too?”

“No, why?”

Tony relaxed slowly and grinned, hands spread out. “Cause that’s my Omega scent.”

“Oh shit! Sorry! I didn’t mean to freak you out like that!”

“Aren’t you a Mutant?”

“Yeah, Professor Xavier says I’m a level one. More like an empath really.” Bucky shrugged. “Nothing Earth shattering.”

Starting to smile, Tony nodded to him. “I like you.” With that, he stepped outside, and spoke. “Beam me up, Jarvis. Take me to Wakanda.”

_ “Yes, sir.” _ A beam of light swept down and snatched Tony up like the Asgardian Bifrost. The ground, however, did not have any strange Norse design on it. Instead, there was a carving on their driveway of a penis. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Shuri and Tony prank Clint! Also, plot happens and Tony works with Natasha to track down a certain group in space to get more information about their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We left off with Steve realizing the afterimage carving for Tony's bifrost is a phallic symbol. ; D  
> Yay for pranks!
> 
> Also, you guys might have noticed that I have now completed this part of the Omega Trilogy. I am writing the third part now. Yay for progress!   
> Thank you all so much for the comments and patience!  
> Ink...

Steve groaned while Bucky was uselessly laughing on the floor. He pulled out his phone and called Tony. 

_ “Hey, is there-” _

“Why is there a penis carving on my driveway from your bifrost?!”

There was a long silence, though Steve thought he could hear hysterical laughter from a girl in the background. Tony finally groaned.  _ “Darcy. She must have reconfigured the bifrost behind Jane’s and my backs! DAMMIT! I carved a dick on the top of my residence building! Normally I’d laugh, but Xandarians don’t have that much of a sense of humor. They might mistake it for a whorehouse!” _

Steve exhaled. “How do I get rid of it?”

_ “The hell should I know? Ground it down!” _ Tony hung up. Steve groaned and rubbed his face tiredly.

“It was Darcy. She changed the settings on the bifrost.” 

Sam started snickering. “Where else has Tony been visiting?”

“I’ve got no idea.” Steve shook his head tiredly, a thin smile of amusement on his face.

~meanwhile~

T’Challa frowned when a member of the Border Tribe (who had proven his loyalty) came up to him. “Sir. There is a design burned into the grass just outside of the southern section of the shield.”

“That would be from Tony Stark’s teleport beam. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s the design, my king.”

“What is it?” 

“I took a picture of it.” He opened his beads and showed the image to T’Challa, who immediately felt a migraine coming. 

“Excuse me.” He left the room and hurried to where Tony would be, in his sister’s lab. 

“…can’t believe you and Darcy would think up something like this! Shuri, I am very pissed at you!”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t prank you back without it becoming an international incident and without being called misogynistic!” Shuri started laughing all over again.

T’Challa entered the room. “What is it that my sister has done now?”

“She convinced Darcy to reconfigure the after image of the bifrost beam. Instead of having it be Jane’s family crest, it’s now a dick!” Tony wasn’t pouting. He wasn’t.

Shuri crossed her arms and smirked at the inventor. “Admit it, Tony. It was a good prank.”

Tony looked up at her and then allowed himself to smile and nod. “Yeah. It was a very good prank. No one was hurt.”

“No one’s reputation was totally destroyed.”

“And it’s not permanent.” Tony hummed.

“It is also not illegal.”

T’Challa frowned. “What are those?”

“The rules of pranking.” Tony spoke up. “Shuri told me about them. A good prank doesn’t destroy a reputation, isn’t permanent, isn’t illegal, and doesn’t injure anyone. Also, a good prankster should know when to- SHIT!”

“Really?” T’Challa blinked in surprise and then realized that Shuri had dropped ice cubes down Tony’s back. He sighed. When Shuri dashed off laughing, T’Challa groaned tiredly and walked away.

~half an hour later~

Tony hummed and looked at Shuri as she hesitantly stepped into her lab. “Hi.”

“Hey.” She studied him and then seemed to shrug and fully enter the lab. 

“You know…” Tony looked up from the guts of the hoverbike he was working on. “It’s not advisable to prank a genius. Even if they don’t usually prank people, they are capable of thinking up some doozies.”

Shuri smirked at him confidently. “I could see you coming a mile away, Stark.”

Giving her a look, Tony seemed to study her for a long time and then he smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah. You probably could.” He huffed and went back to his work. “Eh, I doubt I could think up anything anyway.” He hummed softly and then shrugged. “Nah, I won’t do anything back. Too busy. Here. This is how Xandarians do it.” She moved warily forward and looked at his work on the engine. 

“Oh! That’s clever!”

“I know right?” He grinned at her and continued sharing knowledge. 

Later that day, Tony came in from the kitchens. “Here, Shuri! To commemorate you and M’Baku’s graduation from the Omega Workshop! American dessert! Jelly filled donuts!” He grinned widely at her. He nodded to M’Baku. “Vegan.”

He blinked at the American in surprise at Tony having remembered his people’s diet. Smiling, M’Baku moved to grab a donut while Shuri hesitated. Tony grinned wider, all teeth, at her. “I knew M’Baku would love them. So I had one box for him and another,” he pulled it from behind his back, “for you.”

Ramonda frowned when her daughter still didn’t move. After a moment, Shuri rolled her eyes. “You aren’t supposed to tip me off that you’re about to prank me, genius.”

Looking affronted, Tony pointed to the boxes. “What prank?! These are jelly filled donuts flown straight from my favorite vegan shop in Cali!” Shuri still didn’t look impressed. Tony exhaled. “My lady, would you mind taste testing for your daughter?”

Ramonda smirked and then reached forward and took a bite from the box of six donuts. She gave a soft sound of enjoyment. “Oh that  _ is _ good! Too good for my figure I’m afraid.”

“Ha! Mother took the one you gestured to! The others are the ones filled with hot peppers!”

T’Challa sighed ponderously and shook his head. “I’m wrecking my fitness regimen for you, Little Sister.” He grabbed a random one and bit into it. He nodded with a shrug. “Jelly filled donut.” She was  _ not _ convinced.

Eventually, Nakia, Okoye, Tony, and even M’Baku had to each take one of the six. Each donut was perfectly normal. Tony spread out his hands and smiled some more. “See? I wouldn’t prank your food, Shuri! I’m your friend!”

Shuri scowled. “What friend?! You bought me a whole box of vegan donuts and you ate them all!” She flipped the box over in disgust. T’Challa groaned and dropped the rest of his donut on the table with a shake of his head. Nakia and Okoye were sniggering in the background. Tony gaped at her and then couldn’t stop his own laughter. 

It was after dinner, in the ass o’clock in the morning when Tony was working in his and Shuri’s lab that he paused and nodded. “I should call Shuri up and assure her that I’m not going to prank her.” However, when he did so, the curse words that she screamed at him in Xhosa were truly educational.

It was two days of this. Shuri was constantly looking at Tony, gauging what he was doing, how he was acting, and Tony was…constantly smiling at her. Finally, she cracked. “JUST COME OUT WITH IT! I WOULD PREFER YOU TO PRANK ME RIGHT OFF INSTEAD OF WAIT! I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE PRANK, BUT THE WAITING IS DRIVING ME INSANE!”

Ramonda facepalmed. Tony’s eyes gleamed. “Really?”

Leaning over, M’Baku cleared his throat. “Shuri, you handed your opponent your shield.” Shuri glowered at Tony, who laughed. 

“I’m not going to do anything! I promise you!” He sighed. “Shuri, I vow it, if I really chose to prank you, it would be so diabolical, so intense, that it would cure you from ever pranking anyone again.” 

Her eyes gleamed at the challenge. Truly, she was so focused on Tony in that moment, that she failed to notice her brother sneaking away. Tony stayed with her the entire day so Shuri never thought about it until they moved into the lab…only for Shuri to  _ shriek _ and bolt out of the room, pushing him further into the room as she scrambled away and fled. Tony himself screamed a little too and rushed behind Okoye. “I fucking HATE snakes! Shuri!” He backed away from the lab and shouted at the Doras. “CLOSE THE LAB DOORS!” The entire floor of the lab was  _ covered _ in snakes. An entire writhing, tangled mass of reptiles with fangs. 

“TONY! WHY DID YOU-” She stopped and stared at him. “You didn’t do this?”

“I fucking  _ loathe _ snakes! I wouldn’t go near them! Why would I do this?! My prank was actually to drive you up the wall pretending I was gonna do something when I never would! Much easier on my lazy ass self, and mind games are my specialty.”

Shuri’s jaw dropped. “What the HELL?! That is uncool!”

Shrugging, Tony paused and then looked at her. “If you didn’t do this, and I didn’t do this, then…”

Her eyes narrowed. “Who did?”

They were interrupted by laughter. T’Challa’s laughter. He grinned at them both and showed the video footage of both of them screaming and fleeing from…an empty room. “The security footage didn’t pick up the images produced by prototype binarily augmented retro-framing machines that Ms Potts lent me from SI. So it just looks like you’re screaming in terror at nothing.” 

“DELETE THAT FOOTAGE!!” Shuri moved to tackle her brother, who raced off cackling. Tony slumped against a wall and panted softly before looking at M’Baku. 

“I got played by both siblings.”

“Eh, don’t let it get to you.” M’Baku smirked. “If it’s any consolation, you were merely collateral just now. I think T’Challa’s main target was his sister.”

“True.” Tony hummed softly. “You…know, T’Challa’s using the machines for pranks give me an idea…” He grinned darkly in thought. The sight made M’Baku shiver. He felt sorry for any poor sod who was going to be pranked next. 

Rousing himself, Tony called out to Shuri. “OI! Let’s call a truce and work on a prank together.”

Pausing in chasing her brother around the palace, Shuri made her back back to Tony. “What did you have in mind?”

Tony grinned. “Clint Barton is  _ terrified _ of the Weeping Angels from Dr. Who.”

Shuri’s face took on an unholy gleeful look. “Is he?”

“Oh yes.”

“I’m in!” In the end, the had to get both Steve and Natasha involved to lure the retired archer/spy away from his farm and into the abandoned compound. 

~later that day~

Clint looked around. “Er, Nat?” He fingered his knife tensely. “This isn’t funny! Nat, where are you?” He looked at his phone to double check the message. He had read it right, and he was on time to spar with her in the compound gym. It was the only place that was fitted out for them to fully spar in, so meeting up here hadn’t surprised him, but the place was totally abandoned. Everything was completely dead silent. It was starting to get to him. The gym door slammed and locked shut. Clint jumped and then swallowed and moved immediately to the other exit, but that was locked too. The lights flickered a moment before shutting off and then turning back on, only to start flickering and turning off and on for a few seconds each interval. 

Clint held back a manly whimper. Turning, he frowned when he thought he saw a figure in the gloom. “Nat?” The lights kept flickering. The figure seemed to move in stop motion almost in sync with the flickering lights. Clint’s heart started jack hammering in his chest when he realized what the figure was. “Th-this is a joke. IT’S GOTTA BE A FUCKING JOKE! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NATASHA! THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

The lights flicked off and then on, and Clint screamed in absolute terror when the angel was halfway across the room. He didn’t look away, praying the lights would stay on. 

They didn’t.

When the lights came back on, Clint pressed himself against the wall and tried to edge away without breaking his stare. He fully acknowledged that he was whimpering. When the lights shut off again, he screamed and bolted, tripping over something, a dumbell by the feel of it. He sprawled on the floor and twisted desperately around only to honest to goodness pee himself as he stared at the angel inches away from his face, teeth bared and claws out.

Suddenly all the lights flashed on and the angel flickered and vanished. There were machines floating in the room. Tony’s voice broke through the speakers. “ _ And that’s wrap people! Thanks so much to the costume design and special effects. It could not have been done without you all!”  _

Clint heard Steve shout out,  _ “Cleaner bots on aisle seven!” _ And yes, that was Nat laughing herself sick in the background. There was a sound of another person laughing too, but he didn’t recognize that laughter. 

Too incensed to care who else had witnessed his terror, Clint jumped up. “THIS ISN’T THE END OF IT! I’LL GET YOU BACK! ALL OF YOU! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL! THIS WAS TOTALLY UNCOOL! I’M GOING TO MURDER ALL OF YOU!”

Meanwhile, in the control room, Tony just about peed himself also, he was laughing so hard. Steve high fived them each of them and then grinned wildly while Shuri continued cackling and clutching her stomach. “His reaction was so  _ good _ !”

“This prank will go down in emphamy,” Steve cackled. Nat grew serious, though her grin was still wide enough to split her face.

“What do we do with the recordings?”

“Well~!” Tony smirked at them. “Let’s ask Clint?” He activated the mike again. “Clinton, my dear sir, what should we do with the video recordings?” The archer’s face took on a sickly hue on screen.

_ “DON’T YOU MOTHERFUCKERS  _ DARE _! I’ll MURD-” _

Tony cut him off. “SI wide broadcast? Or only to Hill and the X-Men? Maybe Steve’s soldier buddies team? Hmm?”

_ “I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU ALL!” _

Nat looked worried for a moment. “He  _ is  _ a really good prankster-”

“I have all my buildings monitored. There’s no way he’d escape Jarvis’ notice.” Tony waved that off and then grinned. “Just watch what you eat and drink in his immediate vicinity.”

Steve snickered again. “Did you see his face when he first realized it was an angel?” They spiralled them into another bout of laughter. Shuri grinned. 

“With the upgrades Tony and I did on the machines, the cameras could now pick up the images. I want a copy to share with my brother.”

Tony winked. “Deal.”

Meanwhile, Clint was still screaming obscenities at them. 

~some crime cesspool in space~

All humor and good moods were gone for the moment as Tony and Natasha followed the Guardians from their pay drop zone. Tony exhaled slowly and then nodded to Natasha. “I’ll distract the others with Friday and the others. You get Gamora alone.” He caught Natasha’s arm, eyes serious. “You good?”

“Yes, Tony. I’m perfectly adjusted to my new limits.” She smiled at him and then moved down the street, weaving through the crowds. Tony moved over to where Drax and Rocket were and muttered. “Nice pet.”

Clearly he pressed the right button to piss the sentient rodent off. “WHO’RE YOU CALLING A PET?!”

As Tony had suspected, Rocket attacked first and asked questions later. When everyone was looking at them, Natasha grabbed Gamora and pulled her into an alley. The genetically enhanced non-human was clearly stunned when she couldn’t overpower Natasha’s strength. 

“Listen, I only want to ask about Thanos’ plan! I’m against him, and I need answers! How many stones does he have? What does he plan to do to harness them all? What planet is his first target?!” Natasha’s voice was intense and to the point. 

Calming, Gamora stared at the Human and then narrowed her eyes. “That’s a distraction brawl out on the street, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I learned my lesson of approaching your group straight on. They’re trigger happy.”

“Yeah. They’re idiots.” Gamora swallowed and then looked at her before narrowing her eyes. “Who are you?”

“I work with the guy who’s currently making your friends chase their tails. The name is Natasha Romanoff. I’m Terran. Like Quill.”

Nodding, Gamora looked out over at the quieting brawl and exhaled. Tony had coaxed Drax to fall asleep, along with Groot, and Peter was following quickly after. Rocket was the only one who didn't seem to be affected by Tony’s scent, but that was fine. Jarvis grabbed him in a lightning fast move by the scruff and held him aloft. Gamora and Natasha stepped out onto the street and woke the others up. Tony studied his fingernails and then looked at Nat. 

“She willing to answer questions?”

“Yep.” Natasha led the Guardians to Tony’s luxury ship. They all sat down while Friday started preparing drinks. Jarvis, Vision, and Jamail were standing at the exits. 

“Alright, I’m Tony Stark. This is Natasha Romanoff.”

“Hold it.” Rocket scowled at Tony. “ _ The _ Tony Stark? From Stark Intergalactic?!”

“Yep.”

“WHAT THE HELL MAN! I fucking love this guy! Why didn’t you just introduce yourself?!”

Tony pointed to Drax. “My PA, Ms Romanoff, tried that, and got attacked by him in a bar. We decided to speak directly to Ms Gamora without the rest of you to muddle things up with fisticuffs.”

Leaning forward, Natasha unrolled a hologram mat and showed the diagrams of the stones. “You’ve already tangled with one of these in the past. The Power Stone. We know that you know. We also know about Thanos and the Black Order. Now that Ronan’s dead, Thanos has lost connections to the Kree Empire. However, he still has several alien races under his thrall. We want to know what exactly his game plan is, and how many other children he… _ adopted _ . We want to know his weaknesses and strengths.”

Gamora swallowed and then nodded. “What are you going to do with the information?”

“Kill him, and wipe out the Black Order, leaving no member of it alive.” Tony’s voice was calm and straightforward. “We want him and his ideals gone. Through any means necessary. My people cannot afford another tangle with him.”

Quill straightened. “Hold up! Another?”

“Battle of Manhattan.” Natasha manipulated the holograms and showed them footage of the battle. 

“Is that you, Lady?” Rocket stared at Natasha as she landed on a flying skiff and piloted it through daggers in the Chitauri’s back. 

“Yes.” Natasha leaned back and let them look it over. 

Tony continued speaking. “That was only the prelude. That was only Thanos testing out our strength. He found it pretty strong. There are several things on Earth that he wants, so I know for a fact that he’ll be coming back, but I want to know how many armies he has, how powerful they are, what aliens the armies are comprised of, and how many other enhanced children he’s got up his sleeve.”

Gamora swallowed and then began speaking. “There are six of us. I was the first of his daughters. Then Nebula was found. She is a cyborg, and also broke away from Thanos. Where she is…I don’t know.”

“Jarvis, get on that.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis didn’t leave though. He started scanning from where he was. Drax frowned. 

“Shouldn’t he be leaving?”

“He’s an android. He’s doing it right there.” Tony waved his hand for Gamora to continue. Rocket whistled.

“That’s freakin advanced tech man. No one’s been able to create an android that’s a perfect human replica! Can I have his body?”

“Thanks, and no.” Tony grinned at him and then turned back to Gamora.

“The only other daughter of Thanos is Proxima Midnight. She is a master in hand to hand combat. Then the oldest son of Thanos’, and the most loyal, is Ebony Maw. He is an advanced telekinetic and capable of extreme torture. He is Father’s lead general and information extractor. He was who worked on Prince Loki all those years ago to get the Asgardian to heel.”

Natasha and Tony paused at that and shared a glance. Gamora continued. “Then there is Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian. Both are stupid but dangerous. Cull is the strongest of all of us, and Corvus has a weapon that could cut through both uru and vibranium. It was made from metal from Titan and is exceedingly rare. It’s called adamantium.”

Tony hung his head. “I know who’s gonna end up fighting that guy.”

“As for the rest, Jean and Wanda against Maw. Myself and Barnes against Midnight. Hulk and Steve against Cull. You, Sam, Rhodey, and the others provide air cover.” Natasha was already whipping up a battle plan.

“And don’t forget about the rest of the X-Men. I don’t know the mental weaknesses of Thanos, but Charles could find out. And if they send in the cyborg Chitauri again, then Erik will have a hayday.”

Brightening up, Natasha actually smiled. “That’s a good point.”

“Alright, Friday, send all this information to Hill and Aunt Peggy. Tell them to get it to Charles.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Lemme guess.” Quill nodded to Friday. “She’s an android too?”

“Yep.” Tony stood up. “Alright, this is great. Let’s have some dinner and-”

“Father.” Vision stepped forward. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but it seems that Peter Parker is Spiderman, and he’s just blown up your cargo plane, Sir.”

“What?”

Vision paused and then shook his head. “Correction. He destroyed your plan during a fight with a thief in possession of highly illegal and highly advanced technology. The man was attempted to sidetrack the plan and steal several items inside for his weapons business concerning non-Terran technology. The plan was forced down during the fighting and Mr Hogan is on site now. It seems that all your things are still in working condition, and the man was found tied up and alive along with the items. The man is now in police custody.”

“Well that’s good.” Tony frowned. “So the kid is Spiderman?” He shook his head and exhaled. “Natasha, what do I have on my plate?”

“You have a follow up meeting with the Princess of Berhert concerning the generators.”

“Right, that’s just the blueprints, which I have. So I can send Jamail for that.”

“Thanos is still contacting you.”

“Ghost him.” Tony winced and looked at Gamora. “Your step-daddy is trying to contact me and get me to make him something, we’re thinking its the container for all the stones.”

Natasha continued. “You also have a meeting at the UN concerning the Omega House being copied around the world.” Tony cursed softly. 

“Right.”

“Also, you need to stop by the Avengers’ Compound. Thor says that he needs to speak with you urgently about something. Also, Steve wants you at the school as soon as possible. His message just came up.” Natasha stilled and re-read the message before looking at Tony in shock. Tony was tense and leaning forward. 

“What?”

“He’s having Jean remove his womb and wants you to be with him post-surgery.”

Tony felt like he had been punched. “He’s removing his womb?!”

“Yeah.”

“Shit. Okay. Okay…that’s his choice. Um…right. Did he talk about this before?”

“Not that I know of. He must have been thinking about it for a long time without telling anyone.”

“Damn. I hope he won’t come to regret this.”

“I’m sorry, but did you say  _ womb _ ?” Peter stared at him and Natasha. “Just how much has changed since the seventies?!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes through his surgery. There is stress. Thor has a special request for Tony. Also, young love in the air. ; D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like adding real life elements to the story. Also, some opinions voiced in this chapter are not wholly mine and were put in to keep with what I perceived to be the personality of the character who said them. If you are offended by anything below, please do not vent it through hate or harsh words.   
> Thank you,  
> Ink...

Steve exhaled slowly and swallowed, looking at the pre-surgery instructions. He continued filling out his medical information. Bucky was looking around the school with interest while Sam was sitting with him. Neither man had asked him to second guess his decisions, and he was grateful for that. Peggy was there also, talking with Jean about what was going to happen. Steve had already heard about the process. He had done some intensive research on how it was for women. He- as far as he knew- would be the first male Omega to get his womb removed. 

“Shit.”

Looking up at Bucky, Steve frowned. “What is it?”

“There’s a mob at the school’s gates.”

Leaping up, Steve stared in growing horror. “Where’s Charles?!”

“I’m here.” The young looking man hurried out towards the crowd, calming them immediately through his telepathy. “Alright, yes, we know that this is a controversial moment, but as there are not other lives at stake, this is Captain Steven Rogers’ personal choice.” The crowd was made up of many regular Humans and mutants and even Omegas, shouting and waving signs about how Steve’s decision would put Omegas’ rights back, and how he shouldn’t be ashamed of who he was, or how he was born. Several Human men were furious at Steve for not keeping his womb. They considered it a gift for homosexuality and dual sexuality. Removing the womb was sign- to them- that Steve was turning his back on all that. Charles continued to calmly disband the angry crowd. When the tension had passed and most of the participants had gone away, he re-entered the mansion. “You would think that  _ this  _ generation would be most willing to allow someone to do what they wanted to their own bloody bodies.” Charles exhaled slowly and then looked over as Erik motioned him aside.

“The Brotherhood is stirring up a lot of this. They’re using the media and social networks to get people angry about Omega males wanting to be without wombs. Steve’s actions are going to open the floodgates, and most- if not all- mutants are  _ not _ going to be happy about this.”

Steve heard that and frowned.  _ So what? This is what I want. I want a life without a womb. Why shouldn’t I have that? If it’s a morally acceptable procedure and not illegal, then why shouldn’t I have it? _ Bucky rested his hand on Steve’s shoulder and smiled at him. Steve uncoiled and relaxed. “Thanks, Buck.” Sam sat down with a magazine and smirked at Steve. Steve nodded to Sam and bumped shoulders with him. “Both of you. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Sam chuckled and then watched as Peggy approached. She kissed Steve softly and then smiled at him while removing her lipstick from his lips. He liked her having to wipe her lipstick off. 

“They’re almost ready.”

“Where’s Tony?”

“He’s coming from Xandar now. He messaged me that he had to fix something about the bifrost before visiting a school filled with impressionable children.” She frowned in slight confusion about that before sitting on Steve’s other side. 

Sam tilted his head. “What’s that got to do with the bifrost?”

“I don’t know.”

“I know!” Darcy sang out and then sat right down on Steve’s lap. “Do you mind, Peg?”

“Not at all, Darcy.” Peggy chuckled. 

Darcy grinned at the group. “Princess Shuri and I got together. She wanted to prank Tony, and I had the access and means to do it. We changed the afterimage of the bifrost-”

“YOU DID THAT!” Steve remembered now. “I have a dick carving on my driveway!” He pushed her off his lap. She fell onto the rug. 

“Ow! Meanie!”

“Meanie?! You’re the reason my house is now branded the ‘dick house’ by the teenagers in the neighborhood!”

Sniggering, Darcy got up and dusted herself off. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Bucky grinned at Peggy, still slightly tense because there were still some protestors at the gates of the school. He didn’t want to fight, but if it was to protect Steve, he would. Swallowing, he rubbed his hands and then looked when Tony came down in a flash of light. Thor was with him, wearing a mask. They entered the school, and from what Bucky could hear, they were comparing bifrosts. 

“Yes, it’s very good, but just a tad bit too fast on the landing.”

“Eh, Jane said that it felt like a rollercoasting.”

“She would.” There was pain in Thor’s eyes that made Steve frown. 

“Thor?” Steve immediately noticed Tony motioning to him to not talk about it. Steve cleared his throat. “Here to support me?”

“I am here to do two things. One is to support you, shield brother, and the other is to talk to Tony about something.”

“I swung by the Avengers compound to grab Point Break, and then head on over here. What’s with the crowd?”

Darcy pulled Tony into a tight hug and then kissed both his cheeks. “They’re protesting against Steve’s surgery. It’s the most eclectic mix I’ve ever seen. Mutants, Omegas, LGBT and Trans members, and a mix of both.”

“Mix?”

“Mutant LGBT, Mutant Trans, and Omega Trans, and Omega LGBT individuals. And quite a few Humans too.” Sam murmured this and then shook Tony’s hand. “Glad you could make it.”

“Same.” Tony sat across from them on the coffee table and exhaled. “So, people aren’t happy. So what. Nowadays a famous person can’t go one day without insulting somebody on social media and getting a disproportional backlash from it. You know how I handled that?”

“How?” Steve grinned at Tony. 

“I bought out half the shares of Google. Which means YouTube. Which means, they leave me alone. I don’t poke them, and they don’t poke me. All the other platforms leave me alone also.”

Bucky snorted his drink as he laughed in shock. Peggy grinned. “Why do they leave you alone?”

“Cause I could easily make my own site and app and make it so much better than theirs. They don’t poke me, so I don’t add to their competition. Pragmatism.” Tony nodded to Steve. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Steve swallowed and smiled at him. “No matter how much they shout and throw things, I’m not gonna change my mind. I don’t need a womb to live, and I don’t want a womb. It’s as simple as that. If I don’t want it, then I won’t have it. This is a personal decision, and if a woman can have her body transformed and have the womb removed, then so can I have my womb removed.”

“Good for you.”

“You know, there are some women who think all the Omega Males should be the baby makers of the world.” Sam was looking on Twitter. “These women are a bit scary. Like Amazonian women with a vendetta.”

Tony’s smile became caustic. “Let the men be pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen for once?”

“Apparently, that’s their platform. And they don’t much like Steve for standing up for himself.”

“I wouldn’t think so, no.” Tony snorted and then shook his head. “People have a million different worldviews and beliefs and thought patterns. There are people who are moderates. People who are extreme. People who are completely apathetic. The numbers of each group don’t matter anymore. It’s how loud you can get. How much attention you can get. There are the loyal ones, who truly believe in their group’s platform, and there are the fashion chasers, who only have joined because they want the attention gained and they want to be heard and noticed. And then there are people who simply want to be left alone.” 

Steve pointed to himself. “I simply want to be left alone.”

Sam snorted and looked at his friend. “Yeah, and you will be. Eventually. Once the people get bored of shouting at you.”

“Joy.”

"Just be glad you don't have a social media account for anything."

“Steve?” Jean smiled at him tensely. “We’re ready for you now.”

Feeling distinctly nervous, Steve nodded and then stood up and grinned at his friends before walking- a bit unsteadily- to the door of the medical room. He had chosen the school because that was where no one could get violent. The Mutants at the school could more than handle themselves should things get rough outside. Steve hadn’t wanted to bring that upon any hospital staff to deal with.

Tony watched Steve walk into the room, then he turned and looked at Thor, who followed him to the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“Anthony…as you know Jane and I…broke up, and my father thinks that I should secure the line. With the Black Order gaining power, perhaps he is right. I was also wondering…could you work on a serum that could heal Asgardians? Jotuns? Xandarians?”

“Shit! You’re right about that! I should. Friday, slot that in. Right with making a suit for Junior, cause who needs sleep?”

_ “Sure thing, Boss.” _

Tony turned back to Thor. “And now about the first thing. You’re gonna have to speak plainly my friend. Securing a line usually means getting someone pregnant. What's that got to do with me?”

“I need you to help me with an heir.”

Tony blinked at him. “You want me to carry your child?”

“Yes.”

“In vitro?” 

Thor blinked. “If that is what you prefer.”

Tony swallowed and then looked at Thor. “If we did things the classic way, you wouldn’t bond me?”

“No. I could not do that to you anyways. Asgardians do not have the ability.”

“Good to know. Um…it wouldn’t get in the way of things?”

“Not from my side.”

“When would this be done?”

Thor inhaled and then slowly exhaled. “I am still searching for the locations of the stones, but after that, I think we can have the time.”

Darcy, Peggy, Charles, Raven, and Sam entered the kitchen right when Tony grinned. “Alright. You got yourself a deal. Will I be able to have a throne?”

Laughing, Thor grinned at him easily. “I do not plan on becoming king, but I do desire to provide an heir so the Steward to the throne will not remain there forever. You won’t have a throne, however, you will be seen as the mother of the next ruler and the consort to the Prince.”

“You should take the throne.” Tony looked at Thor. “With an heir, that’s great, but you’d make a brilliant King, Thor.”

Looking surprised, Thor smiled softly and then nodded. “Perhaps.” He swallowed and then pressed his forehead to Tony’s. “I shall see you soon. You have my deepest thanks, Anthony.” With that, he walked out and called to the Bifrost of Asgard and was gone. 

“Um…what just happened?” Darcy blinked. “Big Blond didn’t even notice me! I’m more than slightly offended.”

“Eh, he’s got a lot on his mind. Did you know that he and Jane broke up?”

Darcy blinked in shock. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Tony thought about the heir thingie and realized why Jane abandoned ship. She was fine with sex and basic relationships but the moment children and family came into the picture, she stepped back into professional working woman mode. He didn’t know what to think about that. It was Jane’s call, in the end. 

“I had no idea. Why didn’t she tell me?” Darcy frowned and pulled out her phone and stepped away to call her friend. For whatever reason, though, her call was put to voicemail. Darcy stared at her phone in confusion. Tony pulled Darcy into a warm hug. 

“It’ll be alright. Maybe she’s just busy with something. You know how focused she gets.”

“Yeah, but she’s never ignored a call from me before…”

“There’s probably a simple explanation.” Tony smiled at her and then moved to grab a bottle of soda. 

“What did you and Thor have to talk about?” Darcy pushed her thoughts from her mind and focused on him.

“He wants to have a kid with me so he can secure an heir for Asgard. I said yes.”

Sam spat out his drink. 

Darcy stared at Tony and then seemed to realize what he had realized. Jane had said ‘no-go’ to family, and Thor and she split. Frowning, Darcy wondered what Thor’s side was and what Jane’s side was, and if she should get involved.  _ Might as well hear Jane first. _ “I’m heading to Jane’s. Give Steve my love!”

“Will do!” Sam grinned. Tony walked her out and then watched Darcy get swept away in light. When Darcy appeared, she hurried to where Jane was. “Janey?”

“Darcy? What are you doing here?” Jane blinked at her friend in surprise. Darcy was equally surprised. 

“Um…to visit you?”

“Oh.” Jane turned and looked back at what she was studying in the microscope. 

“I heard that you and Thor-”

“Yeah, we broke up.”

“Can I ask why?” Darcy couldn’t understand why she felt so wrong-footed with her own friend.

“He wanted more from us than I was willing to offer.”

“Family.”

“Hmm?” Jane scribbled something down. “Yeah, that and he wanted me to leave Midgard with him and travel. I’ve been showing signs of having magic, and he wanted me to learn.”

“And you turned him down?”

“He wanted to make me the Allmother.” Jane still hadn’t looked at Darcy. Darcy frowned and grabbed her friend and forced her to look at her. 

“Okay, and you didn’t want to be queen. I understand. It’s not for everybody. What’s wrong with you, Jane?”

Jane stared at her with clear eyes. “Nothing. Are we done?”

Stepping back, Darcy stared at Jane. “Yeah…guess we are.” She turned and walked away. Jane scoffed, prompting her to turn around.

“You know what pissed me off more than anything?” Jane studied her intently. “You got buddy buddy with all your superfriends, started getting a name for yourself in media. You got a power job with Pepper Potts, became besties with Tony Stark. You spent more time with my boyfriend and fellow scientists than I did. You…Omega. I’ve worked  _ so _ hard at what I’ve done! I’ve made the bifrost and worked and collaborated with Tony Stark, and the only people who know about me are people in my own field! While you became a starlet overnight!” Jane rubbed her face tiredly. “I tried to ignore it. It wasn’t right to judge you, but it just started eating at me. You didn’t care about the fame or the glamour. You got married instead.”

Darcy swallowed and stared at her…friend. “And you didn’t come to the wedding.”

“Couldn’t. Thor was going to be there.” Jane laughed softly. “It’s simple, Darcy. Thor and I broke up, and Thor got you in the divorce.” She stared at her hands. “While I got something else.” Darcy frowned.

“Jane? You mentioned something about magic-”

“It’s nothing.” Jane looked uneasy for a moment before straightening and staring down at Darcy. “Why are you here? Don’t you have kids to raise now?”

Darcy felt slapped. Suddenly, she felt like the shameful ‘stay-at-home mom’ around the ‘working woman’. Darcy drew herself upright and narrowed her eyes. “Yeah. I do have kids to raise. I have them and Logan and a  _ family _ . I have people in my life. Not machines, not cold and distant stars. I have people who love me, and kids who will look up to me, and a husband who adores me. I have duties and responsibilities and I do plan on working from home and homeschooling my kids. I plan on doing all of that. And don’t you  _ dare _ try and shame me for it! I have everything I want, and I’m proud of that!” Darcy swallowed and marched to the door. “And when you want to get your head out of your ass, Jane, and take back your family of friends, then call me.” Darcy stared at a stricken looking Jane. “My kids would love to have an ‘Auntie Jane’!” With that, Darcy closed the door and wiped furiously at her eyes. She mumbled to herself, “A woman can have a family and kids and still be strong, with or without a career!” She wrapped her arms around herself. “Jarvis, take me home.” She vanished in a flash of light just as Jane burst from her house. 

“DARCY!”

But Darcy was gone. Jane sagged into herself and cursed. “Stupid! I’m so stupid!” Jane felt like crying. She felt like screaming.  _ I shouldn’t have taken my stress out on Darcy! She didn’t deserve that. Shit! Shit! What have I done? _

~two days later~

Shuri beamed when she saw another message from Peter. Giggling without realizing it, she started reading his long message. He wrote like he spoke, fast and rambling with run-on sentences. She loved it. Sitting on her bed, she began messaging back to him. He was up late and so they were texting real time instead of having to wait hours for the other person to reply. She impetuously called him. “Hi!”

He grinned at her nervously.  _ “Hi! Sorry about my silence this last week. I um…did you see on the news about Mr. Stark’s plan being crashed?” _

Shuri nodded. “Yeah, I couldn’t find anything else about it except that the thief was taken down by a vigilante named Spiderman.”

Looking away, Peter nodded.  _ “Yeah, um…yeah.” _

“Peter?” Shuri frowned. “What’s wrong?”

_ “What do you think of Spiderman?” _

She smiled. “I think he’s pretty cool. Doing all of that and getting nothing out of it, that’s a special sort of self-lessness. I can easily respect it.”

His eyes were wide.  _ “I’m…” _

“Yeah?” Shuri frowned when he didn’t continue. Peter swallowed and tried again.

_ “I’m Spider…man.” _

Shuri may have dropped the screen in her shock. Quickly grabbing it and sitting up, she gaped at him. “You’re Spiderman?” He nodded quickly, not trusting his voice. Shuri grinned suddenly. “That’s awesome!” She immediately realized how much he was trusting her with this. Sobering and still smiling, Shuri suppressed her flush.  _ Why am I blushing in the first place?! _ “Thank you for telling me. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Not even my brother. Not even Tony.”

_ “I- I’m pretty sure Mr Stark has figured it out. Um, but thanks. I trust you.”  _ He cleared his throat and then started speaking about his friend Ned and what they went through. Shuri listened intently and then frowned when he mentioned some girl he had taken to the prom. 

“You…aren’t seeing her anymore?”

_ “Naw, she’s moving away now because of the flack from her dad being arrested.”  _ Shuri didn’t like how sad Peter looked about the stupid girl moving away. She narrowed her eyes and then smiled brightly when he looked at her.  _ “But there’s this other girl, Mary Jane, who’s kinda freaky and kinda nice at the same time. Really intense while also really laid back.” _

Shuri instantly didn’t like this girl. “Do you…like girls who are laid back?”

_ “Like? I wouldn’t say like. Um, as in like-like, not that’s stupid. I mean lo- ahem, love. I can’t say that I have any type. Is that what you’re asking?”  _ He was blushing now. Shuri thought he looked cute like that. 

_ Wait. Cute?! Oh no… _ Now it was she who was blushing. “I- I mean…you don’t have to answer that. I’ll just…it’s late where you are, and you must be tired. I hope you have a good night. Sleeping. Ah, night!” Shuri cut the call and then threw the screen to the side and screamed into her pillow. “I am a princess! I was trained since I was five for public speaking! And I froze! I stuttered! I’m an idiot!”

“Shuri?”

“Yes, Mama?” Shuri wiped her face and sat up quickly. Ramonda entered and frowned at her. 

“What is wrong? I heard you shouting?”

Shuri swallowed. “Could I…visit New York City, Mama? To see the Omega House and Tony and…NYC?”

Romanda smiled at her daughter and nodded. “I think that could be arranged.”

Beaming, Shuri pulled her mother into a tight hug. “Thank you, Mama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! Drop me a happy comment if you all want to! : )  
> Ink...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. A lot. Hela happens, and Loki gets captured. Dr. Palmer gets a promotion though, and Stephen Strange is mentioned.   
> Ragnarok also happens. Darcy gets kidnapped too, and Erik finds a metal utopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm veering from the timeline (again! yay!) and thus Thor and Loki never saw their father die. They never went to Earth in time to see him. They were on Asgard the entire time and Hela managed to sneak back into Asgard and throw them out. With that, I will leave you all to read the story. ; D  
> Hope you enjoy! and feel free to drop a comment!  
> Ink...

~Westchester~

Darcy stared at her sleeping babies and then adjusted her pads in her bra. She smiled over at Logan in a distracted sort of way as she watched her hand heal from a burn. “He nailed you this time.”

“Yeah.” She flexed her now fully healed hand. “I can take my licks though, as Steve would say.” Logan chuckled and then kissed her temple.

“I love you.”

“Logan…you’re a really nice guy.” She hurried on to explain when she saw his bemused but pleased expression. “I mean, you do half the diapers. You take my pumped milk and do the ass o’clock feedings. You help clean the dishes-”

“But you help make the food, and you-”

“We share.” She smiled at him, feeling strangely teary. “You help and I help you. We help each other. I guess…I just never thought it was possible.”

“What was possible?”

“Being happily married.” She bit her lip. “I mean, I know my parents. I’ve seen them kiss and flirt even after decades of being married. They’ve suffered through hell with my sister and hardships with my brothers. They’re still in love through all of that, but I never thought that  _ I _ would get that kind of marriage. I never imagined myself married at all, let alone happily…but I work at home. I’m gonna raise these kids with you. You’re a teacher. I’m a PR. We share money, share a bank account, share taxes as a couple…we’re a team.”

Logan sat beside her and scooped up Anthony to burp him. Laura was fast asleep, not half as hungry as her brother. “Course we’re a team. You’re my wife. I’m your husband. We own each other equally. Kinda.” He pulled a face and then grinned at her. She kissed him before resting her head against his shoulder.

“Words don’t do my emotions justice. I’m feeling so much right now and through it all, I’m so glad that I have you.”

He kissed her again and then looked up when Raven tapped on their upstairs suite of rooms that Charles had given them. “Hey.”

“Hi, I hope I’m not interrupting-”

“No. It’s fine.” Darcy smiled and straightened. “Just feeding time.”

Raven chuckled and then nodded to the kids. “So, Logan texted me. I decided to just come upstairs and see you guys instead of texting back.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you. Do you want to have Jean and Raven watch the kiddos while you and I have a date?”

“Are you okay with watching-” 

Raven snorted and pulled out fireproof gloves. “I’m ready.” 

Laughing, Darcy nodded and smiled softly. “Alright then.” She stood up and helped bundle up Anthony in his little fireproof onesie that Hank made for them. Then, she let Logan grab Laura, who did not wake up from her nap (thank Heaven), and they all trooped downstairs to where Jean and Raven could watch the kids. Darcy waved to the others, stepped outside with Logan and then got teleported away to the Avengers Compound where the others were. Darcy had her car there, so they could drive from there to any restaurant.

“What did you have in mind?” She looked at him. 

“I was thinking steak. You good with that?”

“Yeah. I like steak.” She grinned at him and then entered the compound. “Mellow greetings, yookie dookie!”

Steve laughed from where he was on the couch. He had to take it easy for the next week until his stitches were removed. Because he healed faster than normal, he didn’t have to be laid up for long. Still, he was proverbially climbing the walls. 

~meanwhile~

Tony looked up when Pepper came into his office. “Tony, I have a question.”

“Yo.” He gave her his full attention. She smiled at him in silent thanks for that.

“There’s a friend of mine, well, actually we hardly know each other, but we did go to college together and were roommates. Her name is Christine Palmer. She’s reached out to me as a last ditch sort of thing because her friend got into a horrible car crash, but since his life and livelihood isn’t threatened, per say, he isn’t eligible for the shot. He used to be a surgeon and can _still_ be a lecturer and teacher, but she’s worried about him. He’s spiraling into a depression, and she’s reached out to me to see if I can get him a shot under the table.”

Tony frowned and stood up and looked over the letter and then he flipped on a screen on the coffee table and looked over the news about this Doctor Stephen Strange. “Ya huh…that’s doable, but is it morally right? I gave out the order for post-surgeries, births, and emergency uses only. If people start using it for…everything…things will start heading to the extreme and the people who really need it won't get it.”

“I know, Tones…” She smiled at him, knowing he wouldn’t let a guy’s career end over this when he had the power to do something about it. Jumping up Tony smirked at her.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go and visit him. Call me if Thor shows up.”

“So you’re really going to have sex with a team member?”

“The Avengers have taken a vacation. Nothing’s happening.”

“Calm before the storm?”

“I think so.” Tony jumped into his car and then blew her a cheeky kiss, however, he paused in his reaching for the ignition button. Looking out his window, he spoke up. “Hey, I have a package for a Peter Parker. Can you get Happy to deliver it for me?”

“Sure. Where is it?”

“It’s in my labs here. Also, Bruce is heading back to Earth from his stint in Xandar. He wants to visit and I’m  _ thinking _ that he and Natasha are going to try for it again.”

“More power to them.”

“Oh! When Bruce gets here, have Jarvis give him a File called Return of the Pink Skin.”

“You’re blending Star Trek and Lord of the Ring now?”

Tony winked at her and then peeled out of the garage. Tony shot over to the doctor’s apartment, already pouring over what he knew about Strange.  _ I could turn him into an Augment. A doctor Augment. I could only give him the regular healing shot, or I could give him V-3…eh, I’ll see him first and then take it from there. _ He parked and then stepped over the lobby desk of the apartment building. “I’m here to see Stephen Strange, MD.”

“Sorry, sir, but he’s left. He did an auction on the rest of his things and then left soon after paying up his bills.”

Tony blinked and then nodded. “Thanks.” Turning, he spoke into his phone. “Friday, where is Doctor Palmer?”

_ “She’s at the General Hospital.” _

“Right then.” Tony got back into his car and drove there. He parked and smiled at the stunned receptionist. “I’m here to see Doctor Christine Palmer. Is she on break?”

“Yeah…uh, I’ll call her.” The woman gulped and then pressed the intercom button. “Calling Doctor Palmer to the reception lobby. Calling Doctor Palmer to the lobby.”

Tony straightened and grinned brighter when he saw the woman. “Hi! Pepper contacted me about that little…request. I’m perfectly alright with doing it, but I needed to talk with Dr Strange and he’s not at his place. The guy in the lobby said he moved out and sold everything.”

“What?!”

Tony pressed his lips into a thin line as he realized that Stephen had pulled a shit move. The woman was mortified at contacting Pepper for no reason, pulling Tony Stark from his busy day for nothing, and then having to pick up the pieces of it all. She was red-faced with embarrassment and anger. “I do want to meet him. Do you know where I could get ahold of him?”

“I didn’t even know he left! I don’t know if he’s out of town or out of the country! I don’t know anything and this is…”

“Well, if he does contact you, then call or text this number. You’ll get Jarvis and he’ll contact me.”

“Thank you for your time, Mr Stark. I’m sorry for this runaround.”

“It’s fine. You’re a good friend.” He was unashamed of his next move. “And if you want to ever change locations and work at one of my hospitals…feel free to apply via Pepper. I’ve seen your records. We could use you.” With a wink, he walked out of the lobby. Christine stared after him.

“YES!” She shouted at him from behind. “The answer is yes!”

He laughed and then called to her, “Then call that number and start the application process. It’ll be quick for you.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr Stark!” She was almost dancing around. Everyone wanted to work at a Stark Hospital. They had top of the line technology, scanners, medical equipment that was decades ahead of anything else. They had hover beds and chairs and a medical AI. They had medicines and incredibly advanced toxicology and research centers. They had the shots at easy access too! The ER was a breeze when working at a Stark Hospital. If a person got into that hospital, they were in the big game. Stephen had been planning to apply before the accident. 

~one day later~

Tony jerked and then frowned when Friday turned down his music and entered his lab. “What’s up Buttercup?”

“Several things. The sky, the stars, my blood pressure, and spaceships.”

Laughing, he leaned his hip against the counter. “Okay, why is your blood pressure up?”

“Darcy was accidentally snatched by our bifrost, but we didn’t do it. Our bifrost was hijacked by some bozo who must have stolen Heimdall’s sword. We’re trying to contact them now, but they aren’t responding.”

Tony frowned and then looked at her in concern. “Alright. Who’s freaking out down here?”

“Erik is demanding that he and Logan and Charles go to Asgard and force them to hand over Darcy. I’m trying to calm them down, but even Charles Xavier is starting to get antsy. She’s been gone for three hours.”

“Shit. Send me to the station. Take them there too. Then send us to Asgard.”

“Right.”

“Let Pepper and Natasha know what’s going on.”

“Okay.” Friday jerked suddenly and grabbed a silver case. “While you’re heading over there, you might as well make the delivery instead of me.”

“Huh?”

“The medical shots. You did them last night and fixed them up for Asgardians and Enhanced and Inhumans and other non-Humans.”

“Right!” Tony grinned and grabbed the case. “Wish me luck.”

“Luck.” Friday waved at him.

Tony vanished in a flash of white light and then appeared on the station. He waved his hands at the mutants. “I am going with you.”

“Tony, those Asgardians aren't all wearing masks! Darcy might be- she might-” Logan was pale and shaking with anger and panic. 

Feeling sick at not realizing that before, Tony nodded quickly. “Okay, step on it.” They were swept away and immediately pounced on by Heimdall.

“Woah! What are you-”

“Here.” He stabbed Tony in the neck with a strange looking syringe and then exhaled. “It will dampen your scent for twelve hours. Not everyone has a mask. Darcy is safe. Come with me.” He hurried around and picked up more Asgardians and then rushed into the mountains with them all. Tony watched Darcy and Logan hold each other. 

“Growly! I missed you! So much!”

“Darcy! I thought…oh I thought you were…” He couldn’t bring himself to continue. 

Erik looked around. “So this is Asgard…”

“Why are there zombies walking around?” Charles looked very unnerved. They had no thoughts.

“It is a long story.” Heimdall exhaled and then began at the very beginning. The birth and rise of the true eldest born, Hela, daughter of Odin, and her fall and subsequent incarceration. She had escaped her cell when someone had assassinated King Odin (who had somehow retired to Norway without anyone knowing) and snuck into Asgard without anyone knowing. Thor and Loki (who was actually alive all this time and pretending to be Odin!) had been banished to the far corner of the universe and Hela was now the Queen of Asgard. She had intense Necromancy powers and a lust for blood, her own peoples and others. “I have been trying to contact Thor, but for now he is beyond my reach. I will keep trying.”

“And so how did Darcy get here?”

“I do not know. The change in power of who is on the throne has been known to affect the Bifrost. It could have been that.”

“Or?”

Heimdall looked at Tony. “I do not know.” 

The inventor exhaled and then nodded. “Right. Okay.” He frowned at the look on Erik’s face. “Erm, what’s with you?”

Erik opened his eyes and smiled wider. “There is metal  _ everywhere _ . Thanks to the booster shot of Apocalypse, I’m very capable of tearing apart the very fabric of this tiny island planet.” His eyes were beginning to gleam.

“Erik.” Charles stared at him. “Enough.”

Snapping out of it, Erik exhaled and then nodded. “Fine. But it’s good to know that the galaxy still uses metal in everything they do.” He had a little grin on his face.

Tony explained to Heimdall who the others were. “I don’t know how much you’ve seen about these guys, but Charles is a Level 5 Telepath. Erik is a Level 5 Metal-kinetic. Logan is a Level 5 in regeneration and a Level 4 in strength and speed and reflexes. Darcy and myself, as you know, are Omegas, Level 7 in Badass.” 

Darcy nodded, grinning along with him. Logan huffed a laugh but still hadn’t released Darcy from his embrace. He was just holding her like a child would a comforting item. He needed to know his wife was alright. Darcy knew it was a serious need of his to touch and confirm she was alive, so she lived with it and allowed it. Honestly, she liked being cuddled.

~meanwhile~

Loki exhaled shakily as the electrode activated. He closed his mind to the pain and focused his magic upon it, shorting out the disk. Standing, he looked at the ship his brother had taken. Exhaling, Loki moved to hide when he saw someone he had never wanted to see again. 

“Hello Brother.” Proxima Midnight smirked at him. “Father wants you.”

“No.” Slipping out his blade, Loki tried to impale himself but his knife flew out of his hand and into a wall by Ebony Maw, who grabbed Loki with his invisible grip. Approaching freed gladiators forced Maw and his sister to gag Loki and drag him to their ship. Arching and twisting around, Loki screamed and struggled, but Maw had always been too powerful for him. “Father always did have a soft spot for you. All your magic and power and skill.” Ebony chuckled softly. “You have such a way with words, always kept him amused. Of all my siblings, I always hated you the most.” Ebony smiled and grabbed Loki’s jaw while Proxima tightened his fastens. “I warn you though, if you don’t convince him to spare your life, he’s going to give you to me.” Loki felt his heart turn to ice. All his organs and lungs felt like they had been sucked out, and he only felt a void inside him. The same void he had fallen through. Through and into Thanos’ hands. Maw chuckled and stared at Loki. "And you know what that will mean."

_ BROTHER! HELP ME!  _ **_PLEASE_ ** _! _ He was jabbed with a very familiar drug and passed out. When he came to, he was in the Sanctuary. Thanos stared down at him. Loki wetted his lips but said nothing. He was too frightened to speak. 

“Loki…you might have already known. You kept incredible tabs on the Black Order while you built up your weapons and defenses in Asgard to keep us from attacking your home and yourself. Nebula and Gamora had left me. I’ll get them back eventually.” Thanos stood up and laughed warmly. “All my children come back to me eventually.”

“Children?” Loki tried to lower his rapidly beating heart. “We were never your children. You tortured us and brainwashed us!”

“I gave you a new family when yours abandoned you.”

“No. No, YOU FILLED MY HEAD WITH LIES!”

Thanos grabbed him by the neck and squeezed slightly. “Shall I kill you? I could. Easily.”

Eyes wide, Loki whispered. “Then, why don’t you?”

There was that fond smile that Loki hated so much. “Because…I’ve always hated killing my children.” 

Closing his eyes, Loki sagged in his father’s grip. “Please…kill me.”

“That’s exactly the same thing you said before. When I found your broken and half dead body floating through space. Aesir and Jotuns. Neither race can die in space. It’s funny how that works. Don’t worry…you’ll find that I can be very forgiving, should you truly be repentant.”

Loki dropped to the ground and shook his head. “Just kill me. I will never obey you.”

“You lost that war on purpose after your fake brother spoke to you on that tower.” Thanos exhaled. “You could have won so easily. But you focused on the Avengers instead, made it look convincing to the Other that you had truly tried to win, and were captured while still loyal to me. But I know how clever you are. You let your fake brother get into your head and undermine your resolve. You do need to be punished, my son, but don’t worry.” Thanos sat down and smiled at him. “It won’t be physical this time. I’ve gained two new children. Sisters. I believe you know them. In return for their loyalty, I will give them everything they desire. Amora and Lorelai.”

Loki jerked and stared at the two females, who had stepped from behind the throne. He snarled and lunged against his binds, but Cull held him fast. “You  _ witches _ ! TRAITORS! Asgardians are your people! No matter what you want, you are Aesir!”

“Asgard is dead. Surely you’ve seen the visions. Oh that’s right.” Amora smirked. “You’re Jotun. You don’t know that Ragnarok is coming close at hand.”

Fear pierced him and overcame his initial anger at her comment. “That can’t be.”

“It’s true.” Lorelai smiled and touched Loki’s cheek. “I’ve always liked you.” She smiled prettily and looked at Thanos. “Father, if Amora can have Thor, can’t I have Loki?”

“Well, I don’t normally allow incestuous relationships, but…very well. You are such a good daughter.” Lorelai smiled wider and pulled a resisting Loki into a kiss. 

“You are the only male who I snagged and then  _ threw me off _ .” Her eyes flashed with hunger. “You threw off my enchantments. No one's ever done that before or since! I’ve always wanted you.” Loki stared at her with wide eyes and then looked at Amora, who smirked.

“Don’t worry, Father. Hallucinations, nightmares…he won’t be able to sleep for weeks. We’ll have him back in the fold in no time. He’ll admit he was wrong to leave." She snickered. "When we’re done spanking him.”

Loki was grabbed and hoisted to his feet. He stared at Thanos and then stumbled away from the throne room.  _ This is hell. _

~back to Asgard~

Erik studied the swords that the female Aesir was throwing around. He narrowed his eyes and then looked at Heimdall. “We’ve got it from here. Focus on getting the people out. Tony, continue syncing with the Earth Bifrost.”

Charles went with Darcy, Logan, and Tony, so he could be a lookout and a communications man for Erik, who had elected to stay behind. The queen was knocking on the front door. When it came down, he smiled. “Hello.”

She blinked at him. “You’re not Aesir.”

“No. I’m Human.”

Her eyes narrowed. “And how did a mortal get on Asgard?”

“Really advanced science, or so I’m told.” Erik lifted the swords that had fallen into the ravine silently back up to their backs. He reached deep into the metal and ore of the rocks and earth and smiled. 

“Alright. It’s time for you to die. I have other things to do.” They heard the banging of Gungnir on the throne room floor. Hela looked irritated. “Yes, I have a lot of things to do.”

Erik hummed and then thrusted the blades at her. The male died immediately, bisected. Hela conjured two swords to block the one he lunged at her. Ripping the newly conjured swords from her grasp, Erik stayed exactly where he was and kept taking the metal from her that she kept pulling out of her ass. Eventually, he pulled off her helmet and her armor too. 

“A metal wielder! You’re rare!” Hela smirked savagely. “You’re one of the reasons Father left Midgard alone! All those strangely skilled Humans. We couldn’t tell the difference and our people kept dying in that accursed Egyptian desert.”

“You must have run afoul of Apocalypse.” Erik filed that tidbit of information away. Then, he lifted himself up and flew over her, ripping the rocks and metal and ore and caving in the chamber she was still in. That done, he flew back to the Bifrost bridge and took the swords of the dead and cut off the heads of the zombies. Logan was in a berserker rage and was tearing them apart with his claws. Darcy was fighting with a spear for the first time in her life and was clearly adjusting to her Augment strength. Tony was in his suit and flying around with his lasers. He had already destroyed the bridge that everyone had crossed over on, cutting them off from the mainland. The Earth bifrost kicked on and all the people were beamed down to Norway. Erik would later find out that Tony had bought a sizable piece of land for the Asgardians. 

Thor and Hela- it quickly became clear- had engaged in a fight, and Thor was losing. Backup arrived in an unlikely way with gladiators on a huge ship. Erik settled beside Charles and Tony. “All the civilians have been beamed out, and all the surviving soldiers too. They’re on Earth. We can withdraw.”

“We can’t.” A female came rushing up. “Hela will keep on coming, and we can’t kill her.” Suddenly, Thor came flying at them. He staggered up to his feet and breathed out harshly. 

“I threw everything I had at her. You buried her under a mountain. Don’t! Even try getting into her mind, Professor.” Thor gave Charles a look. “It will not work, and you might go mad.”

“Hey, Thor, we might all die, so I’m gonna ask this now. What’s going on with Jane having magic now?”

Thor exhaled and hefted Gungnir. He called his hammer to him as well from where Hela had stashed it after she snuck onto Asgard and kicked him off of it. “The time she spent sharing forms with the Aether affected her in ways neither of us foresaw. She electrocuted me once when we were…having a moment. I tested her power and realized that she had magic. Because of my closeness with her, her magic adapted and copied itself after mine. Thus, she is a child of lightning and storms and thunder.”

“And you offered to help her?”

“I did. I thought this would be a bridge between us. I had noticed us drifting apart. I had planned on accepting the throne, taking her as my queen and giving her my hammer while I accepted Gungnir.” Thor swallowed. “It was not to be. And now there will be no throne.” 

“What do you mean?” Charles gaped at him as he picked up the thoughts. “That’s madness!”

“It is a prophecy.”

“I hate that prophecy.” It seemed that Valkyrie had also picked up on his plan. Darcy kicked a zombie off the bridge and blew some hair out of her face. 

“What prophecy?”

“Ragnarok.” Thor exhaled slowly, trying to ignore how his eye was missing. “But who can move fast enough to do both the task of putting the helmet into the flame and escaping back to the ship-”

“Me.” Tony waved. “My suit is space worthy now. I learn from the past. I’ll see you guys. Get the hell out of here. I know the plan. Helmet in flame and run like the devil.” Tony shot into the air and then rushed past a pissed looking Hela. He got into the treasury and then grabbed the helmet, paused at the Tesseract and then scowled and moved away. “Maybe Ragnarok can destroy the thing.” He set the helmet into the Flame Eternal and shot out of there. He narrowly got into the bifrost beam with the others while Hela battled it out with Surtur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are cookies that feed the imagination of the writer. : )  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Ink...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the moral of the story is...don't leave family members behind and don't accept rides in flying space donuts.

Loki breathed out slowly as he stared at the stars. Thanos approached him. “Father.”

“Loki. You have been away from the table. It’s lunchtime. You must eat.”

Not acknowledging the concern in his father’s voice, Loki continued staring at the points of light. “We are on the edge of space. Due to the constant expansion of space, time is constantly in flux. The solar cycles of each star system are all different. What could be five Earth days there can be five years here. I don’t know the time lapse exactly. I haven’t enough data.”

“True enough. Punching a hole through space faster than it can expand, that is what space travel is.” Thanos eyed him. “Why so pensive?”

“It has been roughly two years for us since I was found and returned to you by my siblings. They still doubt me. Doubt my loyalty. They think I’m pretending.” Loki swallowed and looked away from the stars and at his father. “I’m worried that you might think the same.”

Thanos smiled. “I believe that you have seen the error and arrogance of your past. You have returned to the fold.”

“If I was ever to be undermined in my trust in you again…” Loki swallowed down his bile. “I was a fool for listening to Thor. All of this could be over with if I had simply taken Terra and wiped out the Avengers and held my  _ fake _ brother for ransom against his lying,  _ precious _ king! I should have ended it there!” He punched the glass. Thanos rested a hand on Loki’s shoulder. 

“You can prove your loyalty to them, Loki. Actions show the heart.”

Nodding, Loki exhaled. “If it is truly Ragnarok upon Asgard, then you do not have to worry about the Aesir being a threat. The Fake Prince is the only threat you have from there, as well as that Valkyrie bitch.”

“The Space Stone was on Asgard. Can it be destroyed by Ragnarok?”

“And the Aether is on Nowhere. I can take you to both.” Loki smiled softly at his father. “The Space Stone is going to be very easy. If I know Thor and his band of misfits, they’ll think that it can be destroyed by Ragnarok. But your worries are for naught, Father. Only another stone can destroy a stone. That will be their great mistake.”

“Then let us go immediately.”

“Yes, Father.” Loki conjured on his armor. It was different from his past ones. This was black under leather and black silk with golden accents in the matte black armor. His hair was shorter now, as it had been when Thanos had first accepted him into Thanos’ family. Loki nodded to Ebony, who snarled at him. Loki smirked back before leaving with his father and two of his brothers, including Maw. He leaned lazily against Thanos’ massive chair inside the ship and stared at the stars while playing with one of his knives. 

“Loki, you are so restless.”

“I’ve tired of killing Chitauri during my sparring sessions, Father. I want fresh meat.”

“True. Humans aren’t all that challenging though.”

“Some of them can be. They’re called Mutants. There are sorcerers on Terra as well.” Loki had picked up on calling it Terra instead of Midgard. They quickly arrived at the location of the now destroyed Asgard. Loki stared at the debris and felt…Thanos’ hand rested upon his shoulder. Loki smiled and leaned into his touch. 

“What do you feel?”

Speaking truthfully, Loki looked at the Titan. “Hunger.”

Thanos paused and then chuckled and nodded. “Good. You are one of my best sons, wilful yes, but I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Loki smiled at him.

“After living several lifetimes tailored by others, your words warm me, Father.” Loki closed his eyes and then tilted his head before reaching across space and touching the power of the stone just floating out in the center of the debris. “I feel it.”

“Bring it to you. As you were the last owner, it will obey you.”

“Yes, Father.” 

Loki did just that and then gripped the stone and knelt to Thanos and offered it with two open hands. Thanos reverently accepted it and slotted it into the glove that he had been forced to have King Eitri make instead. On Loki’s recommendation, Thanos had gone there. Loki had helped him subdue the Dwarves. As had Amora and Lorelai. All three mages had been terrible to behold in their power and skill and mastery of spells. Though Thanos was not being biased when he personally thought Loki the most powerful of them all. After all, he was the one who froze the rings and put out the dying star.

Flexing his glove, he opened a portal and smiled. “Now to Nowhere.” He walked through it and then looked at Loki. “Come.”

Beaming at being chosen by his father, Loki smiled. He stepped through the portal and shot a dark grin at a seething Ebony. The Collector had increased security, and Loki danced through them with his knives like some twisted dark faerie of slaughter and blood. None survived. When they found that the Aether container was a decoy, Thanos stared at the Collector. “Loki, I will attend this fool. You will find the stone.”

“Yes, Father.” Loki moved, stepping through the puddles of blood and searching, canting his senses out and gliding his magic over everything. He found it, hidden hundreds of feet below in a safe. Laughing, he threw a wordless spell of fire, watching the flame leap off his fingers and sink hungrily into the ground before exploding outward and creating a massive crater that showed the top of the safe. Loki extended his icy touch and froze the metal below its freezing point. Jumping down, he grinned as it shattered under his force. He came back with the Aether container and grinned at his father. “Found it.”

Chuckling, Thanos accepted the container and cupped Loki’s cheek gently. “What a son you are…you truly thrive under the touch of death and darkness.”

“I thrive because of you. You have never lied to me. You have always shown me my true potential and my true self. I am lost without you, Father.”

“It is as it should be, Loki.” Thanos turned and solidified the liquid into a stone. “Now, we wait.”

“For Gamora?” There was an eager glint in Loki’s eyes. He had liked Nebula the most and then Gamora.

“For Gamora.” Thanos knew she would come here. All his children came back to him in the end. “You are my favorite son, Loki. Did you know that?”

Surprised and honored, Loki bowed to him. “I serve only you, Father.”

~some time before (or after?)~

Thor smiled softly at how many people of his land survived. “We can make Midgard our new capital. A sort of dual control. Can you make us another Asgard, Tony? Like you are with Torfa? A new planet?”

“Absolutely. I’m putting in an order for a new planet right now.” Tony grinned and then winked at Darcy, who laughed in disbelief. Thor looked at Korg. 

“I am grateful that you came.”

“Well, I heard you needed help with a revolution of your own. By the way. Saw your brother. He was being dragged off by two other people. They didn’t look like they were from Sakaar either. It was kinda strange actually. It might have been a kidnapping. Not sure though. Sorry.”

Thor staggered and then looked at Heimdall. “Where is my brother?!”

Turning quickly, Heimdall stared out and furrowed his brows. What he saw… “Thor…Thanos has him, deep in his thrall. Loki isn’t…” Heimdall turned away. “He is far beyond our reach.” The Watcher swallowed and forced himself to look at Thor’s stricken face. “Deep within the territory of the Black Order. We cannot get him there. He has succumbed to the tortures. I saw him kneel to Thanos.”

“No…NO!” Thor staggered and fell to one knee. “I left him there. I left him…oh what have I done?! None deserve treatment of the Mad Titan! None can withstand his manipulations!” 

“Majesty!” Heimdall was seeing something else. Things moved fast in the outskirts of space. Mere seconds could be months. “They are now in Nidavellir. They- they are gone. Thanos has slaughtered half the people there. Loki is beside him. Unflinching.” There was a note of horror in Heimdall’s voice. 

Tony stepped closer to Thor, resting a hand on his friend’s arm. “The rest of the realms need to be warned, Thor. You can’t do anything about Loki right now. Leave Heimdall and the Valkyrie chick to guard the people and settle them down. You, Natasha, Jarvis, Friday, and Jamail need to warn the realms immediately! He’s collecting the stones, Thor. He’ll be after Earth next!”

Charles looked at Tony urgently. “And did you manage to set up those shields?”

“With who knows what stones he’s gathered, it may not last long against him. My shields aren’t at full strength. I’m still working the bugs out of them.”

Suddenly a sparkly circle formed and a bald woman stepped through. “We heard from a Doctor Palmer that you need help.”

“Who told-”

_ “I did, Boss.” _

“Friday, I love you.” Tony grinned at the lady. “Yeah. Who are you?”

“I’m the Ancient One. We are all sorcerers. This is Doctor Stephen Strange. He was emailed by his friend, who was informed by your AI that you went to Asgard and might need backup from people who have magic.”

“How did she know about you having magic?”

“I ah, got into some trouble, medically,” Strange smiled tensely, “went to her old hospital, found she wasn’t there, went to the Stark Hospital and was able to be saved by her. Then when the Ancient One was nearly killed I took her to the Stark Hospital, and they gave her a shot. Christine remembered me using magic, and such and asked if I could help you out. I also heard that you could give me the shot for my hands.” Stephen swallowed, looking really hopeful and almost wary at the same time. 

“Uh huh. Right here. Score one for Science.” Tony pulled one out and handed it to him before turning back to Thor. “Leave these guys to protect Earth with the rest of the Avengers. And Wakanda, if anyone thought to call them.”

_ “Leave it to me, Boss. I’ve also informed Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, and Pietro about the situation. Jarvis and the others are ready to go, and the X-Men are scrambling with the Avengers, heading to the compound.” _

“Thanks, Fri. You are a miracle. Thor?”

Thor stared at him and then exhaled before pulling him into a kiss. Parting from Tony, he nodded. “So be it. We will gather the armies of the remaining Nine Realms.”

Tony swallowed and stared at Thor. “You really shouldn’t do that when I need to concentrate.” Thor smiled at him, tense but eager for a respite from his worry for his brother.

“You found it enjoyable?”

“Very.” Tony smiled at him. “Alright, Jarvis, beam us to our destinations.”

_ “Yes, Sir.” _ And they were gone. Just as they left, Banner came down. He grinned at the others. 

“Hey! I heard that Tony was here.” His smile faltered. “Among other bits of news.”

“Just missed them. I’m Doctor Stephen Strange. And you are?”

“Doctor Bruce Banner. Hi. Sorry I missed Tony.” He walked with them through the portal and grinned at the show of magic before sitting down with the others and listening on the war meeting as Heimdall filled everyone in on what was happening in space and with Loki and where Tony was going with the others. Wakanda came on call and they were filled in also.

Jarvis spoke up through the speakers.  _ “We have all reached our destinations. Gate Keeper, where is Thanos now?” _

“He is on Nowhere. The Aether is with him. He is…waiting.”

_ “Sir says that is good to know. Obviously, you will be needed to alert us when the forces start to come. Vision, you still have the Mind Stone?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Good. Destroy it. Sir says that Wanda has the strength. She is enroute now. Sir also strongly advises the sorcerers to allow the Time Stone to be destroyed as well.” _

The Ancient One spoke over the objections. “Who has the power to do it?”

“Me.” Jean spoke up calmly. “And apparently Wanda Izanoff too.”

“One of you is to stay with Stephen the entire time. If the situation seems dire, then I trust your judgement to know when to destroy it.”

“Of course.” Jean looked at Charles and then looked at Steve Rogers, who exhaled.

“Alright, are you sure about this, Majesty?” He looked at T’Challa. “Leading the main armies right to your doorstep is-”

_ “It is the only way to ensure the rest of the world can survive. If anyone can withstand Thanos then it is Wakanda and the X-Men and the Avengers. Together. We will be there to greet them.”  _ His smile was fierce.

Darcy leaned against Logan and exhaled. “Logan, I love you.”

He smiled down at her, both ignored how the other was shaking slightly. “I love you too, Darce. I love you so much.” He kissed her.  _ I’m glad that I have you by my side. _

Wong and the other sorcerers opened the portals. The Ancient One stared at Stephen. “You need to study.”

“Yes, but I don’t have time now-”

“You have the Time Stone. You have all the time in the world.” Her smile was soft as she sent him back to Kamar Taj. Stephen froze time completely and studied as fast as he could, learning and practicing as much as he could. “This is completely cheating, and I love it.” He didn’t know how long it took him, but he was probably as ready as he would ever be. When he came back, he rushed through a test with the Ancient One, passed with flying colors, and could join the fight. 

“This is the only way you can have a chance against Loki.”

“That guy?” Clint snorted. “He’s a breeze.”

The woman’s eyes were grave. “He was holding back when you met him. Loki is one thousand and one hundred years old. He started learning and practicing the magical arts around the  _ galaxy _ when he was three. He started young, even for others who could be his peers. The only other mage who was more powerful than him is now dead. As Heimdall says, he is no longer holding back. He is the Assassin of Thanos, and he will be ruthless with his power.”

~Thor~

Looking at Eitri, Thor sagged in exhaustion. “Loki wasn’t-”

“ _ He _ did not do this. I know. It was not Prince Loki who carved my people into carrion.” The Dwarf stared at him grimly. “Prince Loki of Asgard is dead. His enthrallment is permanent, Thor. You have no brother.” His eyes were grave. “You cannot trust to hope.”

“I do not believe that.” Thor was close to tears. “I  _ cannot  _ believe that.”

“Then you should not face him in battle. He will kill you and take your heart and head to  _ his father _ .” Thor flinched and then nodded. 

“I- I understand. If you think your people desire revenge, then ask them now. I have need for warriors, and I will have your revenge for you, should you march with me.”

“It is done. They will all march.” Eitri’s eyes were burning with rage as Thor injected him with the serum. His hands healed immediately. “Truly, that mage you know in Midgard is powerful.”

Refraining from telling him that it was a serum not a potion, Thor nodded. “I shall pass on your words. Jarvis, open the Bifrost.”

_ “Of course. Those on Nilheim are sending one thousand warriors.” _

Thor smiled. “That is heartening news.” They flashed to Earth. Heimdall spoke to him. 

“Thor, you must go to the Milano, a ship owned by Peter Quill. He is an associate of Stark’s. They have already agreed to fight if Stark should call them.”

“I will go then.” Thor smiled tensely and vanished. 

Just as he left, five thousand Vanaheim warriors appeared, eager to avenge their fallen friend, Hogun. Then two thousand Elves from Alfheim appeared. They were beautiful and dangerous. And armed. More and more appeared and all of them were informed of the plans and taken to Wakanda. 

Erik exhaled softly and looked at Charles. “It’s incredible what organization can do.” Charles chuckled and nodded. 

“I completely agree.”

~Thor~

Appearing on the ship, Thor waved the tattooed male away. “Tony Stark needs you. I am…King Thor of the Asgardians.”

“Wow…you are incredibly beautiful. I am called Drax.” 

“Hi.” Thor stared at him. “I’m taken.” Technically, as he had an arrangement with Anthony. He turned to the green female. “Thanos is on the move. He has the Space and Reality stones. He also has the Power Stone. Xandar barely fought them off thanks to Stark’s security.” Heimdall had told him that he had seen Pietro and Wanda fighting bravely against the invading army. “Once he had the stone he left. I suppose he is planning on annihilating their population with a single snap instead of going about it the hard way.” Gamora shuddered.

“It’s beginning then.”

“It began a long time ago. Also, Thanos has my brother.”

“Loki?!” Gamora stared at him in horror. “He…he’s not…”

“He is worse than dead. He is enthralled. He came back to Thanos as his son.” Thor was shaking. 

“Oh no…no…” Gamora remembered the times watching Loki truly let go and spar and push himself. “We're all dead.”

Peter exhaled and looked at his crew. “Where was he last?”

“Nowhere. Heimdall says that Thanos is waiting there with my brother.”

“He’s waiting for me. He knows I’ll try to stop him.”

“It would be folly.” Thor stared at her. “Go back to Earth with me instead. The only way you can defeat him is with everyone pulling together. He has three stones now. You cannot hope to fight him on your own. None of us could.”

She stared at him. “What do you know?”

“The Aether is everything the owner of it wants it to be. Your swords would turn into  _ flowers _ . Your gunfire would turn into  _ bubbles, _ and your blades into  _ butterflies _ . You could be tricked into seeing anything and everything. All your worst nightmares, all your pleasantest dreams. The Aether controls reality. Do not go there. It would be best if we all stuck together and got united.”

“Right.” Gamora swallowed. “I don’t really want to face him anyways.”

They were about to make their jumps when Jarvis hijacked their speakers.  _ “Thor! The first wave is here. They’ve managed to take Doctor Strange. Sir, Darcy, and Spiderman are in pursuit. You are needed to lead the armies to protect the Mind Stone. The Guardians must go after the ship holding Ebony Maw.” _

“Where is my brother?”

_ “Heimdall states that he is en route to Earth with the rest of the children of Thanos and the armies.” _

“Then I will return to Earth.” Thor swallowed and then looked at Gamora. “Stay alive. All of you.”

They nodded to him, and Thor was swept away in light. 

~Darcy~

“You know, Logan is probably going to kill me seven times over for this stunt.”

“Well, I told you  _ both _ to get back.”

“By the time you said that, I couldn’t jump the distance.” Darcy scowled at him.

“And your suit is so intuitive, it just did it for me!”

“Wait. Are you saying you being here is  _ my  _ fault?”

“Ahh…no?”

Darcy sniggered. “Okay, so how do we defeat Darth Squidward and save Gandalf?” 

Peter swallowed. “I may…have an idea.” He glanced at the floating cloak and then at Tony. 

“Okay. Let’s hear it.”

Exactly seven minutes and fifteen seconds later, Darcy slapped Stephen Strange for being a dick to her friend. They continued on course after that. Darcy looked at Peter. “So, I heard you and Shuri had a little date.”

“What?! No! We just went to the mall! I showed her New York City and Staten Island. She ate her first hot dog, and got mustard on her chin and…um, I wiped it off for her…” Peter snapped back into reality and flushed brightly. Darcy grinned at him, hiding her complete terror at never seeing Logan again. Never seeing her kids again. 

“You two are very cute together.”

“But…it can’t work.” He was fidgeting with his hands, not fully looking at her.

She frowned at him. “What do you mean?” Her augmented hearing allowed her to overhear Strange’s conversation with Tony. 

“Well…we’re two Omegas. We would never be allowed to…besides she’s a  _ Princess  _ from another country. I can’t measure up to that. I’m just a kid from Queens, and…isn’t there a thing where royalty can’t get romantic with non-royalty?”

Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Darcy exhaled. “Listen, about the Omegas, you can do anything you want to do, in any way you want to do it, provided it’s not morally wrong or illegal or harmful to yourself or others. It doesn’t matter what the world thinks. You can become Amish. You can swear off all sex. You can remove your womb. You can become gay. You can join Reform Judaism. You can change nationalities. You can read what you want, listen to what you want, say what you want, and the world can’t  _ truly _ stop you. Nor would they have a right to stop you. And if anyone tries to cancel you or censor you or shut you down because you  _ dared _ to date an Omega Princess, then you stand tall and you stare them in the eyes, and you hold your position. We clear?”

Peter smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah. Thank you, Ms Lewis-”

“Mrs Howlett, but call me Darcy.” She winked at him and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “You two boyos done measuring your dicks?”

Laughing in surprise, Peter grinned at her. Tony smirked. “Yeah. I won by the way.”

“As if, Stark.”

Darcy and Peter both tensed at the same time. “Someone’s coming!”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! The last chapter of the second installment. All that's left is the third and last part of the Omega series, and then this shall be done! I'm struggling because I don't want this to end and yet I do at the same time. *crying inside*  
> Thanks for the comments, everyone! See you at the third and last installment!  
> Ink...

It had taken them two hours to break through the planetary shield. Rolling his eyes, Loki exhaled before straightening up. “Finally, we’re here.” He shouldered past the Chitauri and sneered at Proxima. “You both failed in getting the Mind Stone, and now we have to fight in this annoying battle.”

“Don’t speak to me about failures,  _ Brother _ .” Her eyes flashed with rage. “We were not informed at how well defended they were!”

“Ah,” Loki smirked at her. “Well, let’s hope you can right your mistakes by winning this war…” He trailed off as he stared at the armies from all the realms. “HOW can he have called them so quickly?!”

His siblings looked down and saw what he was talking about. Corvus snarled a curse. “We don’t have Maw or Cull.” They stared at the armies of the other realms in the Yggdrasil. Loki growled hatefully.

“We don’t even know where they are.” Loki exhaled and then turned to Lorelai, who was still trying to win his affections. “Where’s Amora?”

“Thor’s down there, so obviously, she’s powdering her nose.”

“Shut up. I’m right here.” Amora teleported in and rolled her eyes and then turned to Loki. “Father made you lead?”

“Yes.” He tilted his head and grinned as his magic picked up on the stone’s location. “Oh my. Looks like they have the Mind Stone with them in the center of the palace.” Suddenly, it blinked out of existence. Loki inhaled sharply. “No. They can’t have…”

“What?” Proxima grabbed him. “What?!”

“It’s gone. Either they managed to hide it out of my senses or they managed to destroy it. But a stone cannot be destroyed without another stone destroying it!” Loki snarled. “Either way, we’re going down to find out. Lorelai, get to Father. He’s on Titan, probably meeting Maw there now. Get to him and tell him that the Mind Stone might be destroyed.”

“What if it isn’t?”

“Then we will have good news. I would rather him know everything than us to be to dead to tell him later!” Loki shook off Proxima’s grip. “Do not touch me so casually! Descend!” The captain obeyed and began to launch the invasion ships. Loki boarded his and felt it drop. He knew he would be facing his fake brother at the end of this. Swallowing, he pulled out two longswords and exhaled slowly. He felt hot and cold. This always happened before battles. Always. Amora studied him.

“Relax, Brother.”

“Right.” Loki waited for the attack dogs to charge first. Then, he lazily made his way towards the city shield. “There are far too many shields in this universe.” He exhaled slowly and then traced the energy of the shield. It only went ten miles below the surface of the ground and in that ground- oh… With a smile, Loki twisted his blade and began chanting. Suddenly the raw vibranium began growing unstable. Loki grinned as the palace behind the gathered armies quaked and began exploding. People were fleeing the city. “Tut tut. Didn’t anyone tell you that raw vibranium is very unstable when mixed with magic? That’s why Asgardians switched to Uru, even though it absorbs less than vibranium does.” Loki grinned at the angry Wakandans who were now distracted by the destruction they could not stop. Loki nodded to Amora. “Now.”

She grinned ruthlessly and began chanting, the air crackling with her magical strength. An explosion of pure and raw magic shot out of her and fizzled against the shield. At first, nothing happened and then, then the shield fell as the raw magical energy overwhelmed the electricity and energy of the generator. Magic was a different energy that never mixed well with electricity. The war finally began. However, before Loki could lunge straight for the Wakadan king, Thor shot out of the air and snatched him away. Amora rushed after him, only to be stopped by the Ancient One. Jean (who hadn’t gotten to Stephen in time to save him from Maw) was unleashing her phoenix and burning everyone away. Charles wasn’t fighting. He was in the back performing what Kitty called ‘Battle Meditation’. He was getting into the minds of the enemy and filling them with doubts and worries and distractions. Erik was having a wonderful time with the cyborg soldiers. Logan was venting his worry over Darcy by ripping Corvus into literal pieces.

The battle was going as well as can be expected. However, they (the allies defending the galaxy) were still outnumbered by the armies of the Black Order. Proxima pulled Loki from Thor’s fighting and kept the brothers apart, until Wanda and Okoye and Natasha got her pinned. Natasha ended up accidentally ripping her head off. That had surprised everyone. Natasha groaned. “And I kept telling him that I had a handle on my new limits. Tony is never going to let me live this down.” She threw the head away from her and rolled her eyes. “Dammit! I have blood all over me! This was my favorite suit too!” 

“Priorities, Woman!” Okoye impaled three attack dog aliens.

Bruce was laughing as the Hulk (fully in control of himself for once thanks to the serum Tony gave him) and was ripping aliens to pieces and stomping on them. He was totes going to tell Tony what Natasha just did.

Speaking of, Tony was currently arguing about battle plans with the Guardians of the Galaxy. “Okay! I know you guys have experience.” He stared at them all. His scent was leaking his terror and anger and guilt and regret. “I know you do things differently. I know that.” Swallowing, Tony closed his eyes and rubbed his face tiredly. “But if we don’t come together on this, then we are  _ all _ going to die.” He stared at Gamora and then at Peter Quill. “Please know that. I have people I need to get back to. Darcy has two children and a husband! I can’t…I can’t die. I don’t want to die. Strange has a girlfriend doctor he’s in love with, and Peter has a girlfriend princess. What I’m trying to say is…we  _ have _ to work together.”

“Okay.” Quill swallowed. He dropped his attitude and nodded somberly. “Okay. We just…we joke. We kid. We act insane. It’s how we deal with the level of shit we have to wade through.”

“I get it. I used to do that too.” Tony nodded to him and swallowed.

“What happened?” Mantis stared at him. 

Tony’s smile was a bitter one. “My father figure sold me out to terrorists who tortured me for three months.” That stopped everyone. Darcy winced and looked down before steadying herself and thinking through their problem.

Darcy swallowed and then looked at the group. “Tony…do you remember giving me that little gadget when we first met and you wanted to protect me from further Hydra attacks?”

Frowning, Tony looked at her. “Um…no. What did I give you?”

She grinned suddenly and pulled it out of her pocket. “Temporary paralysis.” Tony gaped and then frowned. 

“We’ll all be affected.”

“Not if you aren’t in the area.” She grinned at the others. “Listen, we can use our Omega scents. Whichever one affects him- if they do at all- then can slow him down. We have to separate him from that glove. That’s the biggest goal here. Take that glove and play a game of ‘keep away’.”

Quill grinned widely then. “Right! You two can slow him down, paralyze him long enough for Mantis to get the drop on him. Wizard, you can open portals, yeah?”

~Earth~

Loki snarled and realized that the moment Thor started with his magic and lightning, they started losing. And then another white haired female started with  _ her _ blasted lightning skills.  _ The only edge we had was in the numbers. Our soldiers do not have the conviction.  _ Loki looked at Amora and then Proxima. “Hold them.” Then, he vanished and appeared in the palace. What he found was the ruined remains of the stone.  _ They’re holding us here so we can’t backup Father! _ Vanishing, Loki appeared in an explosion of blue flame, incinerating anyone near him. “The stone is destroyed after all! Lorelai! GO! Warn Father!”

Suddenly, Lorelai was without a head. Everyone jerked and stared at where Erik was floating in the air and taking vibranium and bending the metal himself into circular disks that he was currently throwing around and using to kill people with even as he spoke. “Lorelai stays here. So do all of you.” He smiled darkly and pulled the vibranium into thin chain-like pieces and launched them at all the remaining aliens, whipping them around like a locket chain he once used for the very same purpose. In minutes, the entire army was slaughtered with slit throats. 

Swallowing, Steve exhaled. “WHY DIDN’T YOU START WITH THAT?!” In the background Hank facepalmed in sync with Raven.

Okoye looked at her king. “Let’s not piss Magneto off.”

Proxima Midnight, beheaded (courtesy of Natasha). Corvus Glaive, shredded to pieces (courtesy of Wolverine). Obsidian Cull, ripped to pieces (courtesy of Wanda). All the lead generals were killed by the Avengers and X-Men. The Wakandans were already rushing the wounded to the slightly destroyed palace. Before his brother could get away, Thor had gagged Loki and chained him, binding his magic. Kneeling beside his struggling brother, Thor exhaled and rested his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Brother…I will save you from Thanos’ lies.” He looked at Loki’s eyes and saw only rage and hunger. Feeling his heart crack, Thor swallowed and then picked him up. “Jarvis, please send my brother to Heimdall and Valkyrie. He is not to be released.” 

_ “Very well, King Thor. Message sent.” _ Loki vanished in white light. _ “Handling instructions given. Package accepted.” _

“I thank you.” Thor stared around and then exhaled. “We have two choices. Back up our friends or remain here and continue to guard Earth.”

“Tony will need our help.” Steve straightened. 

T’Challa looked hesitant. “Wakanda is badly damaged. We cannot leave our country like this.”

Thor nodded. “I understand that, King T’Challa. This is a volunteer basis.”

Standing taller than all the others, Eitri nodded. “We will go with you.” His soldiers and miners roared, deafening those around them. All the soldiers from the Nine Realms rallied to their king. Thor looked at the X-Men and the Avengers. 

“We’ll go too.” Charles looked straight at Thor calmly. Steve nodded somberly also. 

~in that exact moment~

Thanos stepped from the portal and stared around him. “I know you are all-” A high pitch whine came up behind him. It dazed him. Grunting, he shook his head and jerked his sluggish body. “What-” A portal appeared above him and a female dropped upon his shoulders. Her hands pressed to his head. 

Tony appeared. “It didn’t do more than disorient him. Damn, Titans are resilient. You okay Darcy?”

“Peachy keen.” She grinned at him and then exerted her scent. Mantis grunted. 

“He finds it revolting. Stop! He’s waking up from it!” Darcy disisted immediately. Peter tried it but there was hardly any reaction. Tony stepped forward and released his scent. At first, nothing happened, but Tony continued increasing his scent to the point where everyone could smell it. Then Thanos gave a low groan. 

Tony smirked and touched the Titan’s jaw with his ungloved hand. “Now.” Nodding to him, Darcy moved with the others and started pulling the glove off. Tony shushed Thanos along with Mantis and soothed him. “Forget about that sensation. Focus on my voice, lovely. Focus…on…me…” He caressed Thanos’ jaw, grinning when Thanos leaned into his touch. “That’s it. My voice is all that matters. My touch is all that matters. That’s all you should care about.” Mantis’ tight expression eased when Tony’s scent fully took control, making it easier for her to keep the Titan half-asleep. 

It was Darcy who pulled the glove off completely. Unfortunately, the moment that happened, Gamora shouted to her to throw it through Stephen’s portal, and her voice snapped Thanos free. He threw a startled Mantis off and then snapped out his hand and grabbed Tony by the throat. 

Scrabbling at the Titan’s fingers wrapped around his throat, Tony choked and stared at Thanos, who faltered at seeing Tony. “I thought you were a dream.” Their eyes locked and it seemed that Thanos had- just for a second- forgotten about everyone else around him. 

Darcy launched herself at Thanos with a scream and knocked him down. Gamora pulled out her swords, but she hesitated on actually killing him, leaving Darcy hanging for backup. Thanos pulled her off of him, but found himself surprised when she kicked him in the chest and knocked him down on his ass. Darcy pulled out her gun and shot the Titan three times in the chest, but that did nothing against his armor. Tony meanwhile grabbed the glove and shouted to Stephen. “Portal!” Stephen opened it just as Tony threw it. Drax stopped Thanos from snatching the golden glove midair. The portal opened over Peter Parker, who yelped and caught it and then began scurrying up the ruins and out of a very angry Thanos’ reach. 

Gamora stopped her father cold when he tried to kill Rocket. Drax roared and punched the Titan in the face, but he didn’t seem phased. Tony activated his suit and then increased the power of his beam via the floating panels of his suit, shooting Thanos into the ground. Then, he threw nanobite manacles to Darcy, who ran, flipped over Thanos, who was moving to stand up, and landed behind him, slapping the manacles onto his wrists and ankles. Peter Quill exhaled. “Good plan. If I do say so myself.”

Darcy laughed harshly as she stood up. “Yeah-huh.” She looked at Tony, who retracted his armor and stepped out of his suit. “You good?” She eyed the angry looking bruises around his throat.

“Yep. What do we do with him?” Tony’s voice was hoarse.

“We can’t kill a prisoner.” Stephen stared at them all intently. “It would be morally unethical. We can’t lower ourselves to his level.”

“We also can’t just haul around the Mad Titan! This would be a just execution for his murder spree across the galaxy, or have you forgotten what he’s done to all the planets?!” Quill glowered at Stephen. 

Rocket snorted. “I’m for executing him.”

“Me too.” Nebula, it seemed, had joined the party. Tony stared at her.

“Where did you spring from?” 

She looked at him calmly. “From that ship. I want him dead.”

“We all want him dead.” Darcy grumbled this and then looked at Strange. “Listen, you don’t have to be part of-”

“GRENADE!” Nebula tackled the currently unarmored Tony out of the way and covered him with her body. Everyone was affected by the nerve gas except Darcy and Nebula. 

Thanos looked around but knew that the wizard had hidden the glove. Activating the emergency beacon, Thanos stared at the unconscious male Human laying between the two females. Tony slowly woke blearily. Everyone was waking slowly. Thanos smiled softly at him. “I know you. Your mind touched mine. For several years…we were connected.” He reached and then stilled when Nebula snarled and lifted her gun at him. Darcy was tense and watching him. The manacles and ankle restraints lay broken on the ground. Thanos had his double sword and was watching them warily. Even without the glove he was still very dangerous. He studied the waking Gamora and then looked at Nebula. Finally, he settled his gaze upon Tony. His voice was soft. “I’ll be back for you, Anonthy Stark. You…” He dropped his gaze to Tony’s midsection and smiled. “You might save my people…” Suddenly, several ships dropped into the sky. Drax roared and lunged at him but the shield ray dropped from one of the Black Order ships and landed around Thanos, and he was gone. 

Tony stared at where Thanos had been. Slowly, he stood up and then nodded his thanks to both Darcy and Nebula before pulling on his suit once more to have some privacy for his expressions. Strange was staring at him. Darcy was giving him worried looks. Gamora and Nebula both looked worried for him. They piled into the Milano and hurried back to Earth just as Thor was preparing to rush off to them. Thor pulled both Tony and Darcy into a tight embrace  and then he pulled Tony into a passionate kiss. It was then that Darcy realized their shots had worn off. “Erm, Thor? Mask? Maybe? A shot? Thor? Tony?” Tony waved her off and kept kissing Thor. However, when Thor tried to pull Tony’s shirt off, Steve stepped in. 

“Tony! We need your report!”

Thor was given a mask by an amused Wanda. Charles and Erik looked fit for murder while nearly everyone else looked shellshocked by this development. Thor had Jarvis teleport the armies and their dead back to their planets, with hard warnings to keep their military strength up as Thanos was still out there and still dangerous, no matter if he didn’t have the glove. It quickly was becoming apparent that Thor was making Midgard the new Asgard. Tony had decided to let the world governments figure that one out. He wanted no part of it. When they settled- all the main leaders- in the partially ruined palace of Wakanda, they gave their reports and information. Shuri had a problem with the Time Stone.

“If he gets that, then everything we’ve done is thrown away! We have to have it destroyed.”

“Here! Here!” Tony was snugged up against Thor’s side. He wasn’t letting Tony leave his sight. Tony rather liked the attention. He had been alone for so long now… He shoved those thoughts away and swallowed down his grief. Shuri grinned at him and then looked at the Ancient One. 

“I understand the risks, but we have kept the Time Stone safe for centuries. We will continue to do so.”

“But Thanos knows you have it now.” Steve frowned at them. “That’s too big of a risk. Why are you protecting it anyway?”

“Yeah, is it like some kind of idol to you?” Rocket spoke up. Ramonda frowned sharply. 

“I thought he was someone’s stuffed animal for a moment.” 

Rocket spluttered in shock and then looked at Drax in betrayal when the non-Human stated, “Then he would be a very ugly stuffed animal.”

Peter Parker and Shuri both laughed at the same time. Both blushed and smiled at their laps. Tony eyed that and then smiled. More power to those kids. However, it was during his lapse that Stephen Strange spoke about Thanos’ parting words. Thor just about abducted with Tony, then and there. Erik wanted to hunt the purple monster down, and Charles wasn’t inclined to stop him. Jarvis, Jamail, Friday, and Vision stepped forward and stood around their creator. “We will watch over him and guard him.”

Shuri straightened and looked at her brother, who nodded. “And we will help you.” Her smile was warm. “We haven’t forgotten what you did for our father. We will help keep you from the Mad Titan.”

“Asgard will build up her armies again. We’ll probably stay on Midgard until we have our own realm again. It was built once, and we can build it again. With that added strength, Midgard will no longer be seen as a realm to be pushed around.” Thor smiled at Tony.

“That is really good to hear. Now, onto more unpleasant matters.” Natasha stared at Thor. “Amora escaped. Loki’s captured. Gamora and Nebula are on our side. All the others are dead. Thanos is out there with the remains of his armies and fleet. He’s still a major threat, but we have all the stones except the Soul.”

“Leave it where it is. He cannot find it. No one knows where it is.” Gamora spoke intently. They nodded slowly, unconvinced but too tired to battle it out. 

“And now we’re back to the initial argument. Do we destroy all the stones?” Bruce looked at the Ancient One. “Do we stop playing like gods with powers we can’t really control?”

Tony raised his hand. “That a yes from me.” Darcy snorted with laughter from where she was being snuggled by Logan. In the end, everyone was in favor of destroying the Time Stone, except the people who were holding the Time Stone. It was a standoff. Tony scowled. “One stone to rule them all. One stone to find them. One stone to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.”

Raven was smirking. “That is frighteningly apt. And it would make Strange Boromir.” Erik snickered while Stephen rolled his eyes. 

Looking at Thor, Logan mumbled, “By the way, I feel like I’ve met Eitri before.” Everyone nodded quickly at that. All the older mutants from the seventies at least. Thor shrugged. 

“He has been known to have mortal sons and daughters, though his children are often starkly different from him in size. It’s quite interesting how DNA flips in certain situations.” Thor shot Tony a hungry look. “I’m quite interested in finding out personally.” Tony almost gave a manly whimper. 

“All in favor of cutting this meeting short?” His question was met with eyerolls.

Shaking his head, Steve sighed and brought up another hard question. “What do we do with Loki?”

That snapped Thor back into the meeting. “Loki stays with me. Healer Eir is with the refugees in Norway. She will be attending to him.”

Gamora looked at him. “I don’t want to be the one to say this, but anyone who breaks away and then is dragged back…” She swallowed. “They never snap out of it again.”

Tony could smell a pike in Thor’s grief. “Loki is also the only male to throw off Lorelai's enchantments. I believe there is more to my brother than you know.” Thor’s tone brooked no argument. He stood quickly. “As King T’Challa has much to do, I recommend we depart for the compound and continue our meetings there. The Royal Family of Wakanda and your lead generals are of course welcome to attend via video. Unfortunately, I will be unable to attend. I must go immediately to Norway and lead my people. I will send my ambassador in my stead. Thank you for fighting today. The galaxy has been saved, but it is still under threat. We must always be vigilant. Always.” With that, he looked at Tony in question.

“I’ll hang around the compound for that meeting and then I’ll make my way to Norway, Point Break.” 

Thor kissed him slowly, lingeringly before breaking away. His voice husky when he spoke, “Do not tarry in America, I beg you.”

Eyes wide, Tony nodded slowly. “Right. Wouldn’t think of it.” Thor was teleported by Jarvis and was gone. Tony sank down into a chair and stared at nothing. It was Rhodey who broke the silence. 

“Okay, explain. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!”

“I’ve  _ already  _ said. Tony and Thor are gonna have a baby. Thor needs an heir.” Darcy rolled her eyes and then looked at Steve. “Weren’t you supposed to be on bedrest?”

Freezing, Steve stared at them all like a deer in headlights, caught out. Ramonda leaped up. “Shuri! Take him to the medical room! Give him a full checkup!”

“Yes, Mama!”

“But I’m fine!”

“Don’t argue, Punk! Just move it!” Bucky nodded in thanks to Darcy. “We’re so used to him fighting fit that it never even occurred to us.” He sounded miserable. That caused Steve to crumble in guilt at causing his friend to feel guilt. He went quietly with Sam, Shuri, and Bucky. 

Tony stood, pulled Darcy and Logan into a tight embrace and then inhaled their scents slowly, calming himself down. Rhodey joined their impromptu group hug. Then Bruce was there. They held the moment for a while before breaking away. Bruce grinned at Tony. “I got your injection stuff by the way. I had him under complete control the entire battle. It was awesome!”

“You had yourself under complete control. I think you should work with my therapy AI, Sunday. She might help you a lot.” Bruce wasn’t insulted. He looked thoughtful.

“You know, I might take you up on that.”

Tony grinned and pulled Peter into a hug. “I’m proud of you kid.”

Looking starry eyed, Peter beamed. “Thank you, Mr. Stark!”

“Sorry, what? You had the Hulk under control?” Natasha stepped up, almost hesitantly. Tony grinned at her. 

“I gave him a serum that stopped the heart rate issue. He can have a sex life again.” 

“Tony!”

“What?!” Natasha stared at Bruce. “I can have kids again.”

“Wait. What?” Stilling, Bruce stared at her. “Natasha…” He pulled her into a kiss. Tony grinned.

“I am a perfect match maker.” His smile was of pure innocence. "I helped Brucie with his anger management, and I gave Natasha back her baby incubator. Ta da!" 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but everyone was pretty happy that Natasha and Bruce had gotten their act together. Peter Maximoff stood up and whistled for everyone’s attention. “Alright, Tony? Can we vamoose out of these guys’ hair?”

“Sure thing. Jarvis, beam us away to the compound.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jarvis straightened and suddenly everyone was in white light. “I’ll pick up Steve Rogers and Barnes when they are done with his physical.”

“Sure thing.” Tony sat down and looked at the Guardians and the Avengers and the younger Avengers. “Alright, we’ve explained to each other what went down on both battle fronts. Thanos is still out there. Amora is probably with him. We have all the stones except the Soul Stone. Nebula, Gamora, and Loki are the only children left who aren’t with Thanos, and Loki is still loyal.”

The ambassador from Thor, Valkyrie, entered the room with one of Tony’s bottles of Everclear. “I like this drink.” She sat down and drank half the bottle in one go. “I’m the Valkyrie. Ambassador from New Asgard, I guess that’s what it’s being called right now.” She looked Tony over and grinned. “Never had a chance to see you clearly, but you are exactly Thor’s type when it comes to men. Oh! Also, Thor said he needed the Vision to pick something up for him and take it to a Doctor Jane Foster.”

“Sure thing. Vision, go. Jarvis can keep you connected.”

“Yes, Father.” Vision nodded and then flew off.

Tony turned and looked at Valkyrie. “Alrighty. We’ll leave Loki to Thor, and how is New Asgard going?”

“Right now, we’re leaving in tents. The people could only take the things that meant most to them. Our population was decimated when Hela killed all our soldiers. Everyone’s in mourning. Every family had a soldier. Now, all we are are merchants, artisans, nobles, stone cutters…” She shook her head. “But most of the three thousand of us are in the prime of our lives. They’ll have children and grandchildren and the Aesir race will thrive again. Give us five thousand years, and we’ll be back on our feet.”

“I see. And what’s the plan with Thor?”

“He wants all of you to be present for his coronation. We salvaged the king’s crown and Gungnir, and Heimdall will be performing the ceremony. All the leaders of the Nine Realms will be called to participate in swearing loyalty to their new Allfather.”

Tony frowned. Originally, his deal was to give Thor a child and step back. But that was only with Odin being alive. Now that the throne fell to Thor, he would need someone to help him. “Will you become the new Allmother?”

The Valkyrie looked at him in shock. “No. I am a Valkyrie. My oaths remain. I swore off romantic relations. They would interfere with my loyalty to my king.”

“Square deal.” Tony swallowed. “Okay then.” He turned and looked when Steve and Bucky appeared in a beam of light just outside. They entered, and Steve was settled calmly by Bucky. 

“He tore half his stitches and was internally bleeding.”

“Buck, I’m fine-”

“Shut up.” Bucky’s hands were shaking. Peggy arrived quickly and pulled Steve into a hard and passionate kiss.

“You are never going into a battle without me again.”

“I thought spies didn’t wade into battles?” He grinned at her. Peggy huffed and pointed at Natasha. 

“She did, so I can too.”

“How’s SHIELD?”

“Cleaning up the media and explaining what’s been going down. I’ve been busy smoothing military feathers and governments who hadn’t been informed that our planet had been invaded.”

“In our defense, Thanos didn’t exactly make an appointment.” Steve grinned at her and then kissed her again. “I’ve missed you. Does it only take a battle to get you to visit me?”

“Shut up.” She smiled at him. 

Tony began singing, “Can you feel, the love tonight~”

“Shut up!” Both Steve and Peggy was blushing now. 

Meanwhile, Peter Parker looked around and then stepped away. “Hey, uh, Jarvis, right?”

“Yes?” The android looked at him curiously. 

“Can you send me back to Wakanda? I…want to see if I can help them.”

“And visit a certain princess?” Jarvis’ grin was sly.

“Does everybody know about that?!” His face was completely red. “I never got a chance to say goodbye.” Peter bit his lip and shoved his hands into his suit’s pockets.

“Alright, and in your defense, I know everything, so don’t be too worried.” Jarvis nodded and suddenly the boy was beamed back to Wakanda. Peter grinned and looked around before seeing Shuri. 

“SHURI!”

The girl jerked and looked up before beaming. “Peter!” She raced towards him and then seemed to freeze and fidget. Peter, for once, didn’t have any hesitations. He grabbed her hands and swallowed before speaking.

“Do you want to date me?”

Her eyes lit up. “Yes.” He edged closer, and she edged closer. Eventually, they both reached the other and kissed. Shyly at first. For all her confidence, Shuri had never kissed anyone before in a romantic way. Peter had only kissed two girls. They explored slowly and at their own pace. When they broke apart, Peter grinned. 

“That was nice.” She laughed and nodded.

“Yes. I agree.”

Suddenly, they became aware of everyone gaping at them. Shuri groaned, blushing deeply. “Oh shit.”

Peter stared at the  _ King of Wakanda _ (who wasn’t looking overly happy) and gulped. “Oh shit is right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I will update for the third and final section soon. ; D  
> Thanks all!  
> Ink...


End file.
